Girl Meets Queen
by Adifosett
Summary: Rose Matthews is the older fraternal twin sister of Riley Matthews. While Riley is the younger female version of Corey, Rose is the mini version of Topanga. She has been tasked with a mission by her parents to look after her sister as they see the world together.
1. OC List

A/n: So I was looking at the Girl Meets World stories on fanfiction and realized that there wasn't enough, so I wrote my own. I already completed and published the first season of this story on wattpad under TobiFavor, if you wanna read it there it as the outfit choices. The fits chapter isn't really a chapter but more of my oc and who you should picture playing their character. More information will be added to this page as the story goes on, so if it says there's an update but no new chapters have been added, I probably added something to this page.

Rose Neve Matthews - Portrayed by Maddie Ziegler

Nicknames: Rosebud (Family), Rosey (Auggie), Posy (Maya)

Date of Birth: December 8, 2001

Age: 12-13, 13-14, 14-15

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Cory Matthew (Father)  
Topanga Matthews (Mother)  
Riley Matthews (Twin)  
Auggie Matthews (Baby Brother)  
Alan Matthew (Grandfather)  
Amy Matthews (Grandmother)  
Eric Matthews (Uncle)  
Josh Matthews (Uncle)  
Morgan Matthews (Aunt)

Romances: Maximo Miles Cooper

Friends: Riley Matthews  
Maya Hart  
Lucas Friar  
Farkle Minkus  
Amelia Cooper  
Asher Reed  
Eloise Frost  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux

Enemies: Missy Bradford

School: John Quincy Adams Middle School

Afflictions: Matthews and Hart Umbrella Foundation  
JQA Honor Board

Amelia Maeve Cooper - Portrayed By Peyton List

Age: 12-13, 13-14, 14-15

Nicknames: Amy

Date of Birth: July 4, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Maximo Miles Cooper

Romances: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux

Friends: Rose Neve Matthews  
Eloise Aurora Foster  
Asher Ray Reed  
Maximo Miles Cooper

School: John Quincy Adams Middle School

Afflictions: JQA Cheerleading Team

Eloise Aurora Foster- Portrayed by Bailee Madison

Age: 14-15, 15-16, 16-17

Nicknames: N/A

Date of Birth: March 17, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Pink/Purple (Dyed.)

Family:

Romances: Asher Ray Reed

Friends: Amelia Maeve Cooper  
Asher Ray Reed  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Rose Neve Matthews

School: Abigail Adams High School

Afflictions: Abigail Adams Coding Club

Asher Ray Reed- Portrayed by Cameron Boyce

Age: 14-15, 15-16, 16-17

Nicknames: Ash

Date of Birth: April 21, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family:

Romances: Eloise Aurora Foster

Friends: Eloise Aurora Foster  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Amelia Maeve Cooper  
Rose Neve Matthews

School: Abigail Adams High School

Afflictions: Abigail Adams Football Team

Maximo Miles Cooper- Portrayed by Jace Norman

Age: 14-15, 15-16, 16-17

Nicknames: Max

Date of Birth: January 27, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Amelia Maeve Cooper

Romances: Rose Neve Matthews

Friends: Eloise Aurora Foster  
Asher Ray Reed  
Amelia Maeve Cooper  
Rose Neve Matthews

School: Abigail Adams High School

Afflictions: Photography Club  
Abigail Adams Swim Team


	2. Girl Meets World

**Riley's Bedroom**

 **3rd POV**

Riley, Rose, and Maya were sitting at the bay window

"Why do we have to sneak out the window if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" Riley asked for the 100th time

"You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Maya asked Riley

"I think I'm ready." Riley smiled. Maya and Rose shared a look.

"Let me see your face as you walk by our parents." requested Rose not believing that her sister was ready. Riley turned to them and gave them a look of fright.

"Why are you making that face at us, Riley?" Maya asked pretending to be the twin's parents.

"Because I'm sneaking out to the subway," Riley replied, causing Rose to shake her head and sigh. Riley pointed out the window "Out the window."

"Let's go" Maya replied as she and Riley went out the window, while Rose stayed on the bay window.

"Three..Two...One" counted Rose, and at the count of one the two of them came climbing back through the window, stopped by the Twins dad, Corey Matthews.

"Daddy! What are you doing out here?" Riley asked

"Being smarter than me; how come you're always smarter than me?" Maya pouted.

Corey climbs through the window "Here's what I'm thinking." The girls got up and sat on Riley's bed. "It's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Maya and Rose would have you on the subway already, thinking you pulled something over on me. But you didn't. Know how I know? Look at you. You're right here." He paused for a minute and looked at Rose "Why didn't out crawl out the bay window with them Rosebud?" Rose raised one eyebrow "Cause I'm not stupid." Maya glared at her, causing her to raise her hands up "No offense."

"How long do we have to live in our father's world?" asked Riley

"Until you make it yours. Riley, Rose, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead. Make it yours." Corey says gesturing to his twins

"We will. And when we do, will you still be there for us?" asked Rose

"Right here. We'll be right here." They heard and faced the door to see the twins mother, Topanga, at the doorway.

The girls looked at each other, linked arms, and headed for the subway.

 **Bleecker Street Subway Station.**

 **Rose's POV**

As I and the girls entered the subway station, we heard a familiar beat, well a familiar beat to me and Maya, I turned to where the sound was coming from and saw...

"Dweezil!" I called has Maya and I grooved to the beat

"Maya, Rose!" Weasel greeted before noticing my twin. " Who's the new chick?"

"Chick! Down here I'm a chick!" said before leaning into me and Maya and whispering "No wonder our parents don't want us on the Subway." I just shrugged, it was too late for me to even care. I had been sneaking onto the subway since I met Maya.

As we started walking toward the subway, Gretchen and her friend walked by us

"You're slouching, Maya. Good posture Rose" she told us

"Thanks, Gretchen!" Maya smiled, putting her hands on hips, she walks forward and then turns into the subway. Riley copied her, while I just rolled my eyes before following the two of them.

 **New York City Subway.**

 **Rose's POV**

The girls and I her on the subway hanging on to the pole since there weren't many seats available. I turned towards Riley about to ask her how our first ride on the subway was going, when my eyes widened. She was putting on lip gloss... my lip gloss.

"Woah, Riley, you don't do lip gloss," Maya said also noticing

"Yeah, because it's my lip gloss," I said snatching it back for, her and putting it in my purse. I glared, Riley knows the only people allowed to take my things without permission her our parents and Auggie. My parent's cause, well there my parents, they can do whatever they want with my stuff they bought it, and Auggie because I can't say no to my adorable little brother anyway.

"Oh! What I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself." Riley explains. "I ride the Subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm just as cool as you guys now!"

I look over my twins shoulder and see a pretty cute guy around our age reading a book. I looked back at my twin and say"Yeah, let's see how cool you can be when you look at him."

I watch as Riley turns around to see the boy. He notices her staring and looks up and smiles at her. Riley turned around and smiled at me and Maya, causing the two of us to giggle.

"Yeah, you're gonna need some lessons. Let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Maya said before walking towards the boy. "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends, not really." she walked back to me and Riley. "He's available. We just broke up," she told us.

"Are you okay? Do we need to talk about it?" Riley asked she was so innocent, how are we twins.

"Yeah it looked like a pretty bad breakup Maya," I said, the two of us shared a smile before we faced Riley again. "You still wanna be like us?"

She nods her head."I want to be exactly like you two. I think too much, and, Maya you don't think at all, and Rose only thinks when necessary."

"See? You get us, so let's not think" Maya said, and we unlatched Riley's hand from the pole. We watched as she flew backward screaming and landed on the boy's lap.

"Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend, Maya." she told him.

"I'm Lucas." he smiled.

"I love it." I sighed and shook my head.

Than crazy hat appears "Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older?" she asks, Lucas's makes to get up, but crazy hat stops him "Not you, sweet potato pie."

Riley stands up motioning crazy hat to lean towards her. "Please don't make me move. I just wanna see where this goes."

"I've just worked a 12-hour shift and I just wanna see where this, goes." she points at her behind "Okay?"

My twin sighs "Okay" she makes her way back us "That was great!"

"Your welcome." Maya and I say in unison. Then I notice the look on Riley's face she was about to panic

"What if that was the best moment of my life? What if nothing ever happens to me again?" she freaks out. Maya and I looked at each other and once again unlatch Riley's hand from the pole. This time though she landed on Crazy Hat, I grimace.

Crazy Hat looks down at Riley "Its for you." and puts her Lucas's Lap

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Hallway**

 **Rose POV**

Riley, Maya, and I were in the hallway getting our books for history out of our locker. I slammed the door closed after I retrieved them, Maya and Riley did the same.

"Did you have trouble with the homework?" Riley asked us.

"Nope." I replied.

"Piece of cake." Maya said.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Riley and I asked in sync.

Maya chuckled "I don't even know where my books are."

Riley takes Maya's books from her messenger bag. "Here. And they're heavy." She hands them to Maya. The school bell rings and we walk into class Riley still lecturing Maya "You have to do the homework, Maya. This teacher's insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him."

"I like him." I said, the other two gave me weird looks.

"Hi honey, rosebud." My dad said standing in front of us.

"Hi daddy." Riley and I greeted him with innocent smiles.

"Your late to your father's class."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews, you wrote them a note." Maya said, taking a folded note from her pocket.

"I/He did?" Dad and I asked in unison looking confused.

"You did." She hands the note to Riley.

"You did." Riley says handing the note to our father.

Dad unfolds the note and reads it out loud."Riley's late. Deal with it." I shake my head "Oh, you got my signature down pretty good this time."

"Oh it was easy, you write like a girl. Plus Rose has been giving me cursive lessons." Maya said, causing my dad to look at me.

"In retrospect I should have known this was what she was going to do with them." I said and took my seat along with the girls.

"Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning in your heads," My dad said starting his lesson. "The Civil War."

"The Civil Bore." Maya mimicked.

Dad glared at her "Thank you, future Mini-Mart employee of the month."

"Would I be making more money than you?" Maya asked

Dad paused before continuing with the lesson "The Civil War! Anybody?"

"A war we fought against ourselves." Riley and I said in sync.

"Rosebud i'm not surprised you knew the answer, but Riley, you actually studied it?" Dad asked.

"No, she's living it." I told him as Riley smacks her head on her desk.

Than Farkle, our other best friend spoke from the sit beside me "People, people, are we here to learn or not?"

"What do you mean, Farkle?" Dad asked?

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Maya and Rose. Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the first Mrs. Farkle." Farkle explains to our brother. I thought it was cute that Farkle had a crush on us, it's never going to happen though, I see him as a brother.

Maya turned around in her sit "You don't want this." she told him.

"Bring it on." he replied

"I always thought that he'd wind up with back-of-the-class Brenda." Riley says. The whole class turns around to see a female version of Farkle, who waves at us.

"Yuck!" Farkle exclaimed looking disgusted.

"Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you can love three women the same who couldn't possibly be more different." Dad explains to us.

"We're not so different." Riley pouted.

Frakle raises his hand "May I overstep my bounds, sir?" He asked.

"You always do?" Dad said switching places with Frakle.

Frakle flips over the name tag on Cory's desk so it says "Farkle" instead of "Mr. Matthews".

Farkle ran over to Rileys desk and slammed his hand on it. "Riley, is the sun. Warm and bright and lights up my whole day."He did the same thing to my desk "Rose is the sunset calm and peaceful, but like are namesake if made mad are thorns will come out." Maya's desk was the last "Maya, is the night. Dark and mysterious. And the night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30. How can I love these three different women? How can I not?" Farkle takes a bow."Thank you, I am Farkle!"

Dad switched back with him, and begins speaking to us again "So, we were indeed trying to find out who we were, as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are."

The boy from the subway, Lucas, came in. Dad turned to him "Who are you? I don't know who you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Subway boy!" Riley tries to whisper to us.

Lucas hand dad the transfer papers "I'm Lucas Friar, from Austin, Texas."

"Oh. New student, Mr. Friar?" Dad asked.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"Great. You're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat." Dad says and gestures for him to take a seat, he took the seat behind me.

Riley turns around and motions me to tilt my head so she could stare at Lucas. I swear by the amount of time I've rolled my eyes today, it should have fallen out already.

Dad starts his lesson again "Okay, so we..." he pauses and walks toward Riley and turned her head forward. "So, I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48. Now, I'd like you to turn to page one. Now, I'd like you to read from page one to 48." Everyone groans. "Oh, too bad on you. Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three page essay on anything. Anything at all, that you guys believe in so strongly, you fight for it."

"That. I'd fight for no homework. I come here every day; why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here." Maya exclaimed, I've never seen her so inspired before. This was going to end badly, I can feel it.

"Woo!" Riley exclaimed, causing Dad and I to glare at her "Not woo!"

"He gets our days, let's take back our nights. No homework, more freedom! Who's with me?" Maya continues. The class starts to chant. "No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!" She whispers to Riley "This is it, kid. You wanna be like me? Stand up." She starts chanting again "No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!"

"What are you doing?"Dad and I asked Riley who was standing up.

"I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about whose world I want it to be." She explained to us.

"Riley, I know you. You know exactly who you are." Dad said.

"Then who am I, Dad?" She asked him

"You're just like me." He replied. I shook my head he shouldn't have said that

"Oh, yeah? Would you do this?" She starts to chant along with the class. "No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!" She turns toward Farkle "Farkle, are you with us or not? No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!"

"My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women?" He looks dazed "Oh, it's happening again, sir" Farkle fainted into my fathers arm.

"This is why your my favorite." He told me.

I just shook my head "Of course I am, I'm the smart twin Dad."

"He's your father, she's your twin?" I heard Lucas ask

I turned to face him and replied "Sadly, yes."

 **Matthews' Apartment, Family room.**

 **Rose POV**

I enter the apartment building to see my mom in the family room.

"Afternoon Mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek "We have trouble incoming," I warned her.

Riley entered the house "Ma!" She called angrily.

"Ma!" Dad mimicked her has he also entered the house.

"Whatever this is, do not put me in the middle of the two people I love equally. Just kidding! Come here, honey." Mom explained to the two hugging Riley, Dad sulked.

"My teacher followed me home. Can we keep him? Can we keep him? Please say no." she said as she accepted the hug.

"She walked out of my class," Dad explained.

"She's trying to be Maya." I continued the explanation. Dad pointed at me nodding his head.

"Why would you want to be Maya?" Mom asked.

"Because she's cool, she has a wild side. She does what she wants." Riley answered.

"But you and Rose are such good people!" Mom exclaimed.

"Who cares about that? Do you really think I'm one of those girls who follows all of the rules and never gets into trouble?" Riley exclaimed.

"I was hoping. Rose his." Dad said. I tilted my hand back and forth, to tell him sometimes, he glared at me.

"Do you think I'm well-raised?" Riley asked.

"Half!" Mom and I say in unison looking at Dad, who pouted at our answer.

"How important is it that you don't know me at all?" Riley said and stormed off into her room.

I sighed "I'll go talk to her." I said and following Riley.

 **Rileys Bedroom**

I was sitting on Riley's bed, typing my essay. I was writing about how I would fight for those that I love, because they are the one's that make me, me and the ones that bring me up when I am down. Riley was sitting on her bay window questioning her life.

"Am I the type of person who always plays it safe? Is this who I'm going to be for the rest of my life? Am I ever going to take a risk that changes my destiny?"

"Do bears know how to smile?" Auggie ,my adorable five year old little brother asked from next to her. "Why is cake always so delicious? Will my drawings ever get any better?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Riley looked down at him

Auggie smiled "No, I think just like you because we're twins." I giggled at his reply, isn't he just the cutest.

"We're not twins, Rose and I are."She replied.

"Mooom!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

"Now look at what you did." I told her.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" She asked me.

I got up from her bed and sat next to her on the bay window"Truthfully?" I ask, she nods her head yes, "Yeah, Maya is cool because she's Maya, you trying to be are isn't going to make you cool, being you is." I told her. She frowned at me lost in thought. I kissed her cheek "Goodnight sissy." I grabbed my laptop and left her to her thoughts.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Cafeteria,Next Day.**

 **Rose's POV**

Riley, Maya and I were sitting in the cafeteria, when I noticed that Lucas looked lost. "Aww, look at him looking for a place to fit in." I told my sister.

"You think he'll sit with us?" She asked. Maya and her made space in between them so he could sit, just as he was about to sit down Farkle intercepted the seat from him.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted.

"Farkle." We all greeted back.

"Interesting lunch line dilemma." he looks at me "sloppy joe," than he looks at Maya "or chicken pot pie," than he looks at Riley "or maybe spaghetti." he looks back at me "sloppy joe" back to Maya "chicken pot pie" and one more time to Riley "spaghetti".

Maya chuckles "Is that all you got?"

"That's it! Same time tomorrow!" He told us and left the seat.

I looked over to see Lucas still searching for a seat, I turned towards my twin "There he is! Invite him to sit down!"

"With words?" she asked me. I shook my head yes.

"You're ready for this." Maya told her.

"What do I say?" she asked us.

"Hey, Lucas. Looking for somebody special?" she replied.

"I/she can't say that!" Riley and I exclaimed.

"Hey, Lucas. Looking for somebody?"

"Too forward." Riley and I said in unison.

Since Maya wasn't helping I gave my own advice "Hey, Lucas."

"Like we're on a first name basis?" She asked me. What kind of question was that, we aren't in Asia.

I saw Lucas walking towards us and smirked. "Hey." I told Riley to say

"Hey." She mimicked. Perfect

"Hey back." Lucas said taking a seat next to her.

Riley Turned awkwardly towards Lucas. "Hi. You're sitting here."

"Is that okay?" He asked. She gives him a thumbs up.

"an you excuse me for just one sec?" She turns towards Maya and I, we all screamed a bit before turning back to Lucas only to see Dad in front of us. I shook my head, dad was to overprotective of us.

"How ya doing?" He asks us.

Riley sighed "Dad, you have a choice here. You can either understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria..."

Dad stopped her "I'm gonna do whatever you say next."

"But this is so innocent!" I exclaimed.

"Honey,Rosebud fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as...what's the opposite of innocent?" he explained

Maya raises her hand "Right here."

"Please don't embarrass us." Riley and I pleaded in unison.

"I'm just gonna talk to Mr. Friar about geography." he explained turning to Lucas "You know, I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas, though. What part of Texas is the closest to Mexico?"

"That'd be El Paso, sir." Lucas answered.

"Great! Let's go right now! " Dad said, dragging Lucas' chair away from the table. Lucas just waves bye at us. We left the table done with our lunch.

"So, did you do the homework?" Riley asks us.

I raised my eyebrow at her, of course I did my homework.

"No, I didn't do the homework. The question on everybody's kiwi lips is, did you do the homework?" Maya told Riley

"No, I'm one of the founding members of the Homework Rebellion. Do you guys think I did my homework?" She replied.

"I think you did hers, too." I told her.

"I did. I did, and I really liked it." Riley admitted.

"Riley, Rose don't save me." Maya said. What was she talking about?

"What?" Riley and I asked in unison

"Let me be me" she replied, as Farkle walked by with three desserts. "Oh. You got three desserts?"

"Angel's food cake..." Riley started.

"Strawberry Shortcake..." I said.

"And Devil's food cake. Let me guess who's who." Maya finished

"Hey, Farkle's just hungry. Not everything is about you." He explained to us. We giggled as he walked away.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School History class**

 **Rose's POV**

We just entered history class, when I heard somebody sit behind me. It was Lucas seems like he found his way back. I wasn't the only one that noticed ether.

Riley turned around and I tilted my head to the side so she could speak to Lucas"Hi. I'm glad you're back."

Lucas smiles at her "Hi. Me too." He replied. His smile fades when dad approached them.

"Hi. Apparently you have a better sense of direction.." here he gestures to my twin "than I anticipated." He told Lucas. Riley turns back and puts her hands on her head while dad those the 'I'm watching you' signal. He looks closer at Lucas " You are a really good-looking guy." Dad pauses and starts to talk to the class. "Okay. So, today we're gonna find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly, they'd fight for it. Maya."

"Yes, sir." Maya replied

"Present your homework." Dad told her.

Maya smirked "Can't do that, sir." Every bone in my body was telling me this was going to end bad.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

"Didn't do my homework, sir." she replied

"Why not?" Dad asked again.

"That's what I'm fighting against, sir." she told him.

"Oh, this could go on for a while." Farkle says and puts on a sleeping mask, I wish I could join him right know. "Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle. Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle."

Riley speaks up "I didn't do my homework, either."

"Oh, really?" Dad and I asked in unison. I knew she was lying, she admit to doing hers and Maya's homework at lunch, so why was she lying to dad about it now.

"Yeah. We're the same, now. I don't believe in homework." Riley explained to us.

"Guess what, Riley? That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all." Dad told her.

Maya raises her hand "I have something to say." She told dad.

Dad looked surprised."Wow, I don't know what to do, I've never seen this before. The floor's yours, Ms. Hart."

She gets out of her seat and stops by Farkle's seat."Get up, Farkle." She pulls on his sleep mask. "You're gonna wanna be awake for this."

Farkle stands up."Is it our honeymoon?" He asked her, poor kid he will never learn.

"No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays." she replied

"Oh! Farkle goes first, Farkle always goes first!" He gets up and leaves the class, presumably to get his homework.

"Alright, everybody who did their homework, put it on your desk." Maya told the class and starts to collect the homework. I refused to give her mine.

"Careful there, Ms. Hart." Dad warned.

"Are you sure about this?" Riley and I asked her.

"I got this." She replied

"Okay." We told her

Farkle enters the class room with a extravagant looking projects. He starts to explain what it represents. "The branding of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War, and of peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." He cut himself off when Maya took a sparker off his projects. "Hey, that's a pivotal part of my diorama!" She takes another one. "And there goes Virginia."

"The burning of the homework led to the end of the Homework Rebellion, because there was no more homework." Maya says. She stands on a seat about to burn the homework with the sparkler.

"Maya stop. Her you crazy!" I exclaimed at her getting out of my seat to try and stop her. I took the papers from her hand, while dad took one of the sparklers.

"Alright, alright. That's far enough, Maya. I get it." Dad told her.

She starts to chant with the class. "No homework, more freedom!" she raises the other sparkler in her hands, setting the sprinklers of, and causing the fire alarm to ring. "Okay, so those work." She said soaked.

Everybody fleas the room, dad takes off his suit jacket and put it over me. "Is this all part of your presentation, or is this actually going on?" Farkle panics.

"Why didn't you stop your friend?" I heard, I turned to see Lucas holding his jacket over himself and Riley.

"That's not what I do anymore!" Riley explained to him.

"You're better than that!" He exclaimed at her

"I'm just letting her be her." She tried to explain one more time.

Maya had a sad look. Farkle runs to the front of the class in a panic and climbs on Dad.

"Ms. Hart, you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes farther than that." Dad told Maya, struggling with Farkle on top of him. "Matthews, please leave." Dad as never sounded so angry before.

"I deserve detention, too!" Riley exclaimed

I looked at her in disbelieve. "No you don't. You didn't do anything." I told her.

"Exactly." Dad nods "And Because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very big trouble. Alright Farkle, you can get down now." Dad explained.

"Well, you're actually quite comfortable, sir."

"Thank you... Get off!" Dad yelled

"Farkle isn't going anywhere!" Farkle exclaimed.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Hallway**

 **Rose's POV**

We had just finished putting our wet books in our looker when dad enters with farkle still on him.

"Down, Farkle." Dad told him, Farkle final gets off him.

"You're looking at us pretty hard there, Mr. Matthews." Maya tried to joke. Couldn't she tell this wasn't the time

"We just wanna stand by my girl." Riley explained, as we put put a arm around our best-friends.

"You missed the moment to stand by your girl. You were so busy trying to be her, Riley, that you forgot the best thing you can do for her is be you. Riley, Rose take Farkle for a walk." Dad told us.

We took Farkle, and left the two of them alone.

 **NewYork City Subway**

 **Rose's POV**

Ride home on the subway was quiet, all three of us were stilling reeling over what happened today.

"Riley?Rose?" Maya asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" We answer.

"f we can't hang out with each other as much anymore, don't worry about it." She told us, Riley and I looked at her in surprise. What was she talking about?

"Wait, why would..." Riley started.

"He's going to make you end our friendship." Maya told us.

"He said that?" Riley asked.

"He's really upset with me."

"You are reading into this too much, Maya. Dad would never do that he loves you." I told her. Dad would never make us end our friendship with Maya

"I don't think so anymore. I just want you to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault." She explained.

We heard clapping and turned to see Crazy Hat. "Bee-you-ti-ful! You three little bumblebees got a sweet thing going, but where's your hunk?" We looked at her weird."You ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story!"

"I haven't been a good friend too you two." She explained

"You're our best friend." We told her.

"They're your best friend. Best friends are important!"Crazy Hat yelled. "I have a best friend. I'm not talking to her right now."

"I go too far. And I don't think that's gonna stop. I'm bad for you." She told us

"He said that?" Riley asked. I knew dad would never say that.

"He will." The subway stopped. "This is your stop. Don't be me. You don't go as far as me." she explained.

"No!" Riley and I yell as Maya pushes us of the subway. "No!"

"No! Do not push her off this train." Evelyn yells as Riley and I turn to leave. "You do not push your best friend off the subway. " The subway door closes behind us.

"I'm not you." We say as turn around and push the subway door open.

"Ooh, they're back! Those little girl pushed those doors open with the power of love!" Crazy Hat exclaimed.

"You're not allowed to abandon our friendship. We would never do that." I told her.

"Riley, Rose, I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you anymore." Maya tried to explain to us, but Riley and I were done listening to her.

"Only we decide that. You know why?" Riley said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because if this is our world now, the first person we want in it is you."

"You guys are gonna save me, aren't you?" Maya asked us smiling.

"We are."Riley says as we, both grabbed Maya's arm and ran out of the train together.

 **Matthews' Apartment.**

 **Rose's POV**

Riley, Maya, and I charged into the apartment looking for dad.

"Where his he!" My twin and I yelled. Mom and Auggie pointed at dad, who looked a little frightened.

"There is no way I'll let you break up our friendship with Maya." Riley told him. I still don't believe dad would ever do that.

"Is that what you think I want, Riley?" Dad asked her.

"No. What you said you really want is for Rose and I his to make the world our own. And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for. This is our best friend. " Riley explained him.

"She's gonna get us into trouble, and we're gonna get us out of it. And we did, because here we are. Look at us, Dad. We're right here. Our Civil War is over, Dad. We won."I finished explaining to him. "What happens now?"

 **Bleecker Street Subway Station, Next Day.**

 **Rose's POV**

They next day we (Mom, Dad, Auggie, Riley, Maya, Frakle, Lucas, and I) were at the subway.

"Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people. We're here today to celebrate Riley and Rose being Riley and Rose." Riley and I smiled at each other. "Now, some may call this a New York City Subway you, Riley, Rose can consider this a ticket to the world."

"You think We're ready?" Riley asked.

"You showed us you are." Mom told us looking proud.

"Riley, Rose I've already met the world. It's your turn." Dad explained. Riley and I smile and take the cards from him

"Hey, this isn't so different from Texas." Lucas said looking around. "Look, there's a pony."

"That's a rat." Farkle told him, causing Lucas eye to widen. Just then Gretchen and her friend walk by. "Ladies" He greeted them.

"Farkle." They greeted back, as him and Lucas followed them. Guys.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Maya asked.

"Don't know. Big world." I told her.

"Ours now?" She said.

"Yeah, but my dad did say we have to be home by five." Riley said, I shook my head at her.

"Don't worry. He wrote you a note." Maya hands Riley a note as we walked into the subway. I giggled.

"Next stop, Astor Place, 14th Street, and the world."

 **Bleecker Street Subway Station.**

 **Rose's POV**

After a few stops we finally made it back to where we started. When the subway door opened we saw everybody was still there.

"You guys came back and waited for us?" Riley asked, I wasn't shocked, It would be just like them to do that.

"Hey, we told you we were always gonna be here for you." Mom explained.

"Yeah, Riley, Rose. It's not so easy handing over the world without making sure everything's gonna be okay. "

We gathered in a hug. I looked over at my twin and smiled, looks like its our world now.


	3. Girl Meets Boy

**John Quincy Adams Middle School**

Maya and I were in the hallway with Riley, Lucas was sitting on a bench not too far from us. The two of them were texting each other.

"Talk to him," Maya told her, we were both getting annoyed.

"Why? We have a great text relationship," she told us

"You know what's a better text relationship?" I ask her.

"What?" she asked

"Talk to him."Maya and I said together.

"He's right over there," I told her gesturing to Lucas.

"Noooo! Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing that can go wrong over here is if I go over there." she explained to us.

Maya and I point to Lucas' direction, we watch as she walks over to him. My twin attempted to say hi several times, but it just looked like she was chewing on cardboard. I mouth for her to talk to him, instead what does my twin though... she sniffs him. Is it too late to ask for a new twin?

She walks back to us smiling. "How'd I do?" she asks us.

"You smelled him." Maya deadpanned.

"Yup." she sounded proud of herself.

"You smelled him is what you did." I told her, thinking that she didn't understand what just happened.

"I walk through life, the way I walk through life," she told us. I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"Can we please talk about this?" Maya and I asked. Instead of answering us she took out her phone, then my and Maya's phone beeped. "Nope." 

**John Quincy Adams Middle School History Classroom.**

"You guys don't connect with each other. It's like you can't exist without these." Dad lectured the class as he shook his phone at us "You use emoticons rather than emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Riley and Maya mimicked zombies causing me to laugh and dad to furrow his brows at them. "Stop eating her."

Dad's door opened and our classmate Myzell walked in. Dad looked at her "You're late, Miss Myzell." das told her.

" My goldfish died." Myzell deadpanned.

"You see? This is what I'm talking about." dad told us, before putting an arm around Myzell "Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss. Yet, she does not seem in touch with her actual emotions!"

"Excuse me? I am crying my eyes out. I'm gonna have to leave class early." she told flatly, before exiting the classroom.

"Oh, she actually made it out the door this time." dad said before opened the door to reveal Myzell standing there smiling.

"I actually made it out the door this time!" she said excitedly.

"Dad, adjust and deal. Cell phones have been around for, like, ever." Riley told him.

"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cell phones," he replied.

"And it'll amaze you to know that I have 394 friends in here," she said.

"And I'm amazed that you believe that," I told her, shaken my head, Riley didn't know 30 people let alone 394. Dad shook his head in agreement with me.

Dad walks to the chalkboard and draws a line. "This is a timeline of all human existence. Starting here," he points at the start of the timeline "is everyone who ever lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cellphone era, which begins right around here," he draws a line near the end of the timeline "pretty much destroys all of that. Way to go, you.".

Lucas raises his hand. "Sir, if I may take a different position?" he asked.

"Yeah, save me, Mr. Friar. Do I go too far?" dad asked him back.

"Always, sir. I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find out what's going on in Texas." Lucas replied.

"Yeah. How else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants?" Maya teased in a country accent.

"Maya!" Riley and I exclaimed, she isn't allowed to be rude to my future brother-in-law.

"It's okay, Riley, Rose. I'm unaffected by Maya's views of country life. As my Uncle Buster always says, "Be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird." he tells us.

I giggled "You're the mockingbird." Riley and I told her.

"I know. " she told us before turning to Lucas "It kills me that I can't get to you."

"Sorry," he said tipping an imaginary hat "ma'am." he finished causing Maya to shudder, and me to burst out laughing, nobody every rilled up Maya like this, it's interesting to watch.

Farkle raised his hand "Farkle time, sir?"

"Oh, I love Farkle time," Dad said switching places with Farkle.

"With all due respect to history, Mr. Matthews, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline, when Farkle and technology rule." he went up to Riley "And I will easily be able to make another one of you." he pulls a strand of hair out of Rileys head.

"Ow," she complained.

He walked to Maya and did the same thing "Ow." she deadpanned.

By the time he walked over to me I already held a strand out for him to take. Everybody looked at me weird "I'm not letting him pull on my hair, do you know how long it took me to get it like this, this morning." I explained

"Wait, so now there's six of us and one of you?" Riley asked him.

"That's awesome. The future, you can't escape it, I am Farkle!" he said before switching places with dad again.

"The assignment, you can't escape it, I am teacher!" Dad said mimicking Farkle. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do, guys. We're going to split into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And here's a twist. No computers."

"What?!" Farkle exclaimed slamming his hands on his desk.

"We're going old school. You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library." Dad explained.

"Where?!" Maya asked. Did she really not know what a library is.

"And here's another twist because I trust you not at all. Give me your cell phones." Dad told us taking a basket from his desk.

"No!" Riley yelled.

"Yeah. Come on, hand 'em up, hand 'em up." Dad said taking it from everybody. I didn't really mind, I mostly use my phone to keep in keep in contact with my family and my best-friends from dance anyway. "Thank you, thank you. Okay, so our teams for this assignment. Maya, Rose and..."

Farkle sat on my lap before he could finish "What up" I push him off.

"And Riley, you will be with... No! No!" Dad exclaimed as the bell rang. "No!" he turned towards Lucas "Why did you have to come here?" he asked.

"Sorry I make you uneasy, sir." Lucas stands and exits the classroom.

"Oh, Dad, we don't even have our phones. I mean, what could possibly happen?" Riley told him as she exits.

Oh, my poor innocent twin I thought before looking at my dad, and my poor idiot father. I pat him on the back before I left. 

**John Quincy Adams Middle School Hallway.**

It was the end of the school day and I was talking in the hallway with Riley, Farkle, and Maya.

"Hey, soaring eagle, you walkin' with us to the library tonight?" Maya asked Lucas as he walked by.

"Sure, if that's good with you guys." he replied.

"Well, seeing as how you're partnered with my twin on this assignment, I guess we should find out if it's okay with her." I told him, before look at my sister "Riley?" I asked. She just stood there.

"Riley, any thoughts on this that might come out of your mouth in word form? No, because you don't have your phone anymore, so what are you going to do to communicate, I wonder?" Maya asked.

Riley puts two thumbs up "Oh, look at that. Two thumbs up from Riley." I deadpanned, she smiles "And a smiley face." 

**Matthews' Apartment, Dinner Table**

My family and I were just finishing dinner, and were know discussing how our days went.

"It was a good day. And then my friends treated me nicely. And then my teacher measured us and then I'm growing. And then Jenny Lewis loves me. I think because I'm growing." Auggie was telling us.

"It wasn't a good day." Riley started "And then my friend pulled my hair out. And then my teacher took my phone away. And then my teacher was also my father." Riley finished pointing to dad.

"At least you're growing," Auggie told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Honey, please don't come apart. Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family." my mommy told her trying to make her look at the bright side of things.

"Hello, Riley." Auggie greeted.

"How you doing?" Riley asked him.

"Want to hear about my day? It was a good day," he told her.

"Mom!" Riley exclaimed.

"Forgive her, Auggie. She misses her telephone." mom told him.

"Well, then she can have mine," Auggie said handing her is toy phone.

Riley pressed the toy phone "The cow goes..." it started, "Moo!" Auggie exclaimed at the same time as the cow.

"I'm not gonna make it," she said defeated.

Mom turned to me. "So how her you taking this assignment Rose."

"Well, I'm not as bad as she is," I said pointing to my sister. "but in all honesty a rarely use my phone unless its to call one of you" I gestured to my family "or my best-friends from dance, so this isn't bothering me," I explained to her.

"That's good cause your father thinks that you two, especially your sister won't make it," she told me.

"Well, Rosebud might, but Riley can't," he told the family.

"Honey, please don't make your father right. It's no good for any of us when your father is right," she said talking to Riley.

"She's right." dad and I said.

"Why are you really doing this?" she asked him.

"Because he wants us and our friends to become human beings. And he believes that by doing this, we can learn to become real human beings" I told her in his stead. Dad nodded in agreement to tell her that I was right.

The intercom buzzed "Hey, losers, it's Maya."

"Except her." dad said.

"You know what? I am going to do this. I can get through this whole thing without making a text or a call." she said as I walked over to the intercom to buzz Maya in, "Come on up." I told Maya.

"Of course you guys can, sweetheart. And you know what? You're already wonderful human beings, but every so often, little tests like this are gonna come up." Mom told us.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because it's your father's job to give you little tests. And maybe along the way, you guys are going to learn a little bit more about yourselves." mom explained to us. Mostly Riley though cause I already knew this.

Maya enters the apartment. "Yeah, like I've learned that I'm actually really okay with all of this."

"You don't miss your phone, Maya?" mom asked.

"I was the only one in class without a smartphone anyway, and now I kind of feel like everybody's even." Maya exclaimed."

The intercom buzzes again, and we heard Farkle's voice through it. "Farkle."

"Be there in a minute," I said through the intercom.

The intercom buzzes again, but this time it's Lucas voice "And Lucas."

"Ready now!" Riley yelled running out of the apartment, Maya and I following.

 **New York Public Library.**

We have just arrived at the library, and all I could think is that I'm surrounded by idiots. Everybody except me were looking at the books in amazing like they had never seen such things before.

"What is this place?" Riley asked in disgust.

"This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom." Farkle told her.

"Ancients really?" I asked him, he just shrugged "You know one day people are going to consider us ancients too." I told him.

"Look at all of those..." Maya started.

I shook my head at her. "Books." I deadpanned.

"Books." Maya and Riley said slowly. I started hitting my head on one of the bookshelf until Lucas stopped me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." Lucas replied, before he was distracted by one of the books. "Look." he told us " _'Tales Of Human Interaction'_ "

"We'll take it." Maya said grabbing the book from Lucas. "Thanks, quickdraw." she drops the book on table before turning to Farkle and I. "Farkle, Rose, do whatever you do with that."

"You mean read?" Farkle deadpanned as I opened the book. "Chapter One..."" he started.

"Oh, I'm bored out of my mind, let's go to a movie." Maya said.

"Shh!" A librarian exclaimed out of nowhere, causing us all to scream.

"There's one of those ancients now" Farkle said walking over to the librarian. Oh this is going to end bad I thought. "Oh, wondrous gatekeeper of the knowledge, we are travelers from another time and place."

"Seventh grade middle school." Riley said interrupting Farkle.

"We wish to partake of this information from your great hall of wisdom" Farkle continued.

"Do you rent phones?" Riley asked.

"There's no one here but us." Lucas told her.

"Why do we have to shush?" Maya questioned the librarian.

"Let me handle this, Maya." Farkle told Maya, before he slide to the librarian and started to flirt with her. "Hello, book lady."

"Well, hello. And who might you be?" the librarian asked him.

"I might be Farkle." he told her.

"Would you do me a favor, Farkle?" she asked.

"Oh, you know I will." he replied.

"Why don't you go over there ," she points to another part of the library "and... Shh!"

"Well, that's disappointing." he grimaced.

I rolled my eyes, and dragged him and Maya back to the table. "Coming" I said. "We should leave Riley and Lucas alone to do there own projects, will work on ours over here." Hopeful my twin will be able to build up the courage to talk to Lucas.

"This chapter's called _'Disconnect To Connect.'_ " Farkle started, talking about the book Lucas found.

"Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers and look in each other's eyes we won't be able to touch each other's hearts." I read out loud.

"Yeah, like that's going to work on anybody." Maya said in disbelieve. 

**New York Public Library, Later.**

I was sitting on the floor reading 'Gone' by Micheal Grant, while Maya and Farkle were sitting on the windowsill, the library's very own bay window.

"People used to need places like this. Now we can hold everything that's here in a little device we can put in our pockets. I don't even need to look out this window to know what phase the moon is in or where the stars are." Farkle told us.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a phone like that, I just have the actual sky," Maya told him. I gave a comforting pat on her knee, she smiled down at me in thanks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you. You're at a real disadvantage. That can be the basis of our presentation, okay? Wanna read back the notes?" Farkle asked Maya.

"What notes?" she asked back.

"You weren't taking notes?" he asked.

"No.," she told him.

"Then what were you doing on the notepad?" I asked her.

"You know, why bother? Without a computer, all we have is a pencil and a pad. What could we possibly do with that" he complained grabbing the pad from Maya only to see that she had drawn an amazing picture of the night sky on it.

"Maya. I had no idea." I told her

"Yeah. Neither did I." she told us. There was a moment of silence before she broke it "Hey what her your reading?" she asked me.

"Gone by Micheal Grant, its a book about how everybody over the age of 18 disappears," I told her.

Maya looked excited by that. "No adults!" she exclaimed.

I frowned at her. "The adults disappearing isn't as good as you think, children are now taking care of children. There are no rules so now everything is chaotic and none of them have any real-life experiences. It's a struggle for them to survive." I explained the book to them.

They but frowned at me. "And you like it?" Farkle asked

"Yeah," I told him "It reminds me to be happy with the life I have, because it could all change in the blink of an eye," I explained. We all smiled at each other. 

**New York Public Library, Even Later.**

" _'Because it's not until you really looked at each other and made a human connection that you can even begin to know each other.'_ " Maya read, she sounded like she actually believed it this time.

"Look in my eyes." Farkle told her.

"No." Maya told him.

"Look in my eyes." he told me.

"No."

"Look in my eyes." he said to both of us.

"No!" we exclaimed at him.

I took the book from Maya and read the next part. " _'There is no connection you can make with any screen that compares to the moment you understand only human beings have souls.'_ "

"I have a soul." Farkle told Maya and I.

"No." Maya told him.

"I do!" he said to us.

"No." I told him this time.

"I do!" he told us again.

"No!" Maya and I yelled at him. I wonder how Riley's doing on this project. 

**Matthews' Apartment.**

Riley and I walked home, and when we entered the apartment, she leaned on the door and smiled. I turned around to see our parents sitting at the dinner table, staring at her, mom smiling and dad frowning.

"How was your night, Riley, Rose." dad asked us still frowning at Riley.

I grinned he was not going to like this. "I had a good time." I told them. I walked over to dad and kissed his checks before putting my hands on his shoulder.

He smiled up at me "What are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled back at him. "Bracing you." I told him.

"Why?" he asked worried, I just looked at Riley.

"Thank you, for sending us to the library." Riley told him.

"Really?" he asked her in shock.

"Yes. Lucas and I did really well on the assignment. I think that we connected." she explained to him.

"What do you mean, connected? What are you talking about? How did you connect?" dad stood up shaking me of him. I walked over to my mom, and she grabbed me in a side way hug as we watched them.

"We, talked about stuff that was important to us. Too important to text." she replied with a smile. "Did you know that, when you listen to someone, they'll tell you stuff?" she asked him.

"Oh, boy." he said, Oh boy is right.

"Friends talk to each other, but, real friends listen. Maya knows how to draw, and, I know how to be a real friend. You're a good teacher, Dad. You can keep my phone, as long as you want." she hugs dad walked to her room.

"Congratulations, Cory." mom told him.

"What did I do?" dad asked, he didn't look happy at all.

"You, just taught one of your daughters how to feel." I told him.

"I did that?" he asked.

"You did." mom confirmed.

"I didn't mean to do that." he told us.

"Well, you did." I told him

"She has feelings now?" he asked us.

"Mm-hmm." mom and I nodded our heads at him.

"How many?" he asked.

"All of them." we told him.

"Well, put them back." he told us.

"We can't do that." Mom told him.

"I have a way." he said.

"There's no way." I told him.

"I have a way." Mom and I shared a look. 

**John Quincy Adams Middle School History Classroom.**

We were in class the next day and dad was giving everybody there phones back. If this is his plan to stop Riley from feeling, then it's too late the feelings her already out there.

"Here you go, take your phone. Take it now. Very good. Here's your phone. Good, great, nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you." dad said before he went back to teacher mood. "Okay, guys, the great technology debate. Let's boot it up!" Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and I walk up to the front of the classroom.

Farkle started, he held out his phone and began speaking "I have always believed technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species. But when Farkle does rule the world, no matter what devices we come up with, we should also never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper and our own imaginations." he took out the drawing Maya did the yesterday. "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be. I keep looking at it. I'm fine."

"Thanks, Farkle." Maya told him.

"Look in my eyes." he told her ruin the moment.

"No." she deadpanned.

I giggle at the two of them, before I spoke up. "Technology his amazing it allows us to connect with those that you don't see often, but it can also be detrimental to us. We get so obsessed whats on this small object," I held out my phone. "that we forget the bigger picture. What we really need, not what we want...is all around us. One day something big is going to happen to me, something amazing, but I think if I spend all my time on my phone and not enough in the real world then I'm going to miss it. Thank you" The class clapped for me, I looked over at dad to see him grinning at me. I grinned back.

"I thought my whole life was in my phone," Riley started. "" she points to her phone "but it turns out that I don't really have any friends in here. "And you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends."

"Allow us to demonstrate." Lucas took over.

Riley faced Lucas"Hi."

Lucas faced Riley"Hi."


	4. Girl Meets Sneak Attack

**Matthews Apartment**

It was almost time for school and I was helping mom set the table for breakfast, when dad walked in with shaving cream on his face.

"Hey, honey, what's for breakfast?" he asked, Auggie came in after him with shaving cream also on his face.

"Hey, honey, what's for breakfast?" Auggie mimicked dad.

I shared a smile with mom as we continued to set the table. "Aw, it looks like Auggie's trying to be Daddy's little man." she told me.

"Yes, so come over here and give Papa a smooch." Auggie told her

"Oh yeah, come over here and give Papa a smooch." Dad agreed, they both walked closer to her.

"No, I am in the middle of a case, I have to be at the courthouse early and I really can't have shaving cream... " mom started begging but neither of them listened to her, and still kissed her all over her cheeks. "All over my face."

I started laughing at my mom until the both of them turned towards me with smiles. I started backing up, "No stop, stop, bad boys." I said as the came closer, but just like before they didn't listen and I got shaving cream all over my cheeks. "Auggie! Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Nice job." Auggie told dad shaking his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." dad agreed with him before the both wiped of the saving cream on there faces. Mom passes me a towel so I could also wipe my face of shaving cream, when the intercom buzzes.

"Maya." we heard.

Farkle's voice came out after "Farkle."

Riley enters and points at the intercom."Those are Rose's and I's friends. "I love my friends." she said and hops down one of the steps leading to dinning room "It's a sunny day." she hops down another step. "love a sunny day. I love my friends." she said walking over to the intercom " I love my family. I love a sunny day. " she buzzes Farkle and Maya in. "I even love going to school." she then hugs dad, before sitting down.

"Okay, what's going on with her?" dad and I asked mom.

"I don't know. Don't do anything" she told us.

"I'm in a good mood." she starts snapping her finger "This life thing? I think I got it down." I share a look with mom and dad.

"You know saying something like that, usually jinxes you right." I told her.

"Not this time." she replied still snapping her finger.

Maya and Farkle enter the apartment. " Maya, oatmeal." mom told Maya.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." Maya told her.

"Oh, I wasn't asking." mom said.

"Yeow." Maya said before sitting down at the table with us, leaving Farkle to close the door.

"Farkle, you too." mom said.

"Thank you. But my mother already made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade and a strawberry shaped like a star." he told her as he walked closer to us.

We all looked at him in shock.

"I'm going to the Farkle's. Who's with me?!" Auggie exclaimed getting out of chair.

"Sit down. Eat it, please." mom told him.

"But it's still this." he said gesturing to the oatmeal.

"Hey, Auggie, guess what? It's Googly time." dad told him.

"No TV at the table." mom said firmly.

"You're right, Topanga. This table is about the discussion of today's events only." Dad said. "Riley."

"I woke up. I love everything. I sat here." she told him.

Dad turned to me. "Rose."

"All good over here." I told him.

"All caught up. Googly time! " dad says before turning the tv on.

We all start singing along to the theme song. _"Here comes Mr. Googly and his foogly boogly friends..."_

Auggie got up and turned of they TV upsetting everybody. "Hey!" we all exclaimed in unison.

"I'm too old for Mr. Googly." Auggie told us waling ver to the couch.

"'What?" Mom and I questioned him as we got up and followed him to the couch.

"But, Auggie, Mr. Googly's your best friend." Dad told him.

I picked up the doll that I bought him for his third birthday, and pretend to be "Auggie, I'm your foogly boogly best friend." I told him.

Auggie leans over to and whispers "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. You can tell Mr. Googly all your secrets." I said still pretending to be the doll.

"I have a new best friend now." Auggie told the doll.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" I asked him.

"I don't wanna tell you who she is." he told the doll.

"She?" we all asked in unison.

Auggie turned to "I've said too much."

"Okay, why don't you tell Mr. Googly all about your new best friend and none of us will listen." Mom told him. They rest of us turned around and pretended that we weren't listening.

"I'm," Auggie started holding up five fingers " this many. I'm done with you now. Goodbye." he puts on the couch.

"They grow up so fast." Riley said.

I glared at her, "He's five, his not suppose to know what growing up his." I told her she just shrugged at me. Mom pats my shoulder trying to console me.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Hallway**

"I was so worried about this new school year." Riley told Maya and I as we walked to class. " didn't think I was going to survive. Not only am I surviving, I'm thriving. I'm like a plant going like this," she does a awkward pose."What was I so worried about?"

I look into the classroom to see Missy Bradford flirting with Lucas, I cover Riley's eye and gesture for Maya to look inside the classroom, when she did her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing? Oh, this is too easy. It's Rose. I know because I saw you put your hand over my face. I'll do you now." Riley said, she tried to cover my eyes before Maya stopped her.

"Oh, that's not the game." Maya told her.

"What's the game?" Riley asked us.

"The game is protect the plant from the bulldozer in the pink sweater." I told her.

"Oh, Rose, bulldozers don't wear pink..." she started before trailing off when she looks into the classroom to see Missy flirting with Lucas. "Huh." Riley said as she walked away and leaned on the lockers.

"You okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Riley said sliding down the lockers until she was sitting on the ground. Obviously she was not okay.

Me and Maya look at each other before sliding down next to Riley, Maya on her left me on her right. "Oh, look what the bulldozer did to you." Maya said.

"There are other girls, in this world." Riley said.

"There are." I said.

"And other girls, like Missy Bradford, are going to talk to Lucas."

"They are." Maya said.

"I don't like that." Riley said.

"I know." Maya and I told her.

"I wish the world was just us." she told us.

"Then it is." we told her hugging her.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class.**

"Sneak attack. December 7th, 1941." Dad lectured the class.

"A date which will live in infamy." Farkle said.

"A date? They're going on a date? In Italy?" Riley said in a daze.

I turned from my seat to the left of Riley and looked at her. "No, honey. You're in History." I told her.

"I'm history?" she asked me.

"Okay, put your hand up." Maya told her, lifting Riley's and up.

"Yes, Riley? You have a pertinent observation on the subject of the sneak attack?" Dad asked.

"May I be excused?" Maya told her to say.

But instead my twin says, "My eyes see my shoes. "

Dad looks at me, and I point at Missy and Lucas, he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, Riley, you may be excused." Dad told her.

"Forever?" she asked hopefully.

"No, you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have to." Dad replied.

We all watched as Riley exited the classroom.

Dad started the lesson again. "It was another sunny day in paradise, before the sneak attack that changed everything."

From the corner of my eye I could see Riley poking through the window, she was spying on Missy and Lucas. Uh-Oh this is not going to end well.

"Do you like the movies? Dark at the movies." I could hear Missy asking Lucas

"Depends on the movie. Depends who I'm going with." Lucas told her.

"Scary movies? I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me though, right?" she asked him.

I watched as Riley pressed her nose up against the window.

"People who had viewed themselves as safe, no longer had any security at all." Dad told us.

"Just you and me, Missy?" Lucas asked her.

"Just you and me, Lucas." she replied before tapping his nose with a "Boop"

Riley enters the classroom again from the back door. "Boop? That's the best you got?" she asked.

I shared a look with Maya before we both faced the front again. "Please be cool, please be cool, please be cool." Maya and I chanted.

"You don't think that I can do boop?" Riley asked Missy.

Maya turned to Farkle. "How bad do you think this is gonna be?" Maya asked Farkle.

"I think we should have some faith in our Riley." Farkle said.

Maya turned to me and raised her eyebrow in question. "As much as I would like to have faith, I'm her twin, its going to be bad." I told them.

"I can do boop like you've never seen."Riley said before turning to Lucas and raising her finger "Boop!".

They whole class stared at her in shock. Missy smirked. Riley and her finger in Lucas's nose.

"Does anybody see this?" Riley asked.

"Everybody sees this" Missy told her.

"Take your finger out!" Maya and I screamed at her.

"Can't. Can't move. Scared." she pauses."Do you think Lucas knows?"

"Riley, I've never seen anything like this before, I don't know what's gonna happen." Maya told her.

"Rose?" Riley turned to me with pleading eyes.

"I...I...I...I don't know what to tell you Riley, this is a new level even for you." I told her.

"Farkle?" Riley turned to Farkle now.

"Boy, Riley. I don't think I could do that even if I tried." Farkle told her, he stood up next to Maya. "Hey, Maya, boop. Oh no." he's eye's widened in fright. I slammed my head on my desk.

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war, and nothing would ever be the same." Dad told the class.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway.**

Riley was hiding in her locker to scared to face the world after what happened in history class. I couldn't really blame.

"You want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asked Riley through her locker door.

"No. Food would only keep me alive." Riley replied.

"Come on, little plant, come back into the sun" Maya told her.

"I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here." Riley told all of us.

"Riley, that's crazy. Nothing could be worse than what's already happened." I told her slightly laughing. I stop laughing as Missy comes near us. "I stand corrected." I muttered.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. You're not upset with me, are you?" Missy asked wit ha smirk. "Because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were together or anything."

"We're not." Riley told her.

"Hmm, yeah, that's what I thought."she told Riley. "So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out, because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

"I loathe you." Maya told Missy.

"Well, Lucas doesn't. In fact, I think he's kind of into me. Shocker." Missy said.

"Get out of here Bradford, before I tell everybody what happened to you in 2nd grade during dance practice." I told her glaring at her.

Missy glared right back at me "You wouldn't." she told me.

"I would, your messing with my twin. Now scat."I shooed her away with my hands. She left still glaring at me.

"I live here now." Riley told us sadly.

 **Riley's Bedroom.**

Riley, Maya and I are sitting on the bay window.

"I think of this as a personal challenge issued by Missy Bradford to grow up, and to grow up fast." Riley told us. "So what do I do?" she asked.

"Nothing." Maya and I told her.

"Give me advice. You're a genius at this. Grow me up." Riley told me.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because everybody else is." she told me.

"That's not the way I see it" Maya told her. I nodded in agreement with her.

"How can you see it any other way?" she asked us.

"Missy Bradford has decided to grow up fast. That has nothing to do with you." I told her.

"But what if Lucas takes her to a scary movie?" she started mimicking Missy's voice _"I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, won't you?_ " Barf! Barf, I say!" she told us.

"Riley, do you want Lucas to take you to the movies?" Maya asked her.

"Alone? I don't know if I'm ready for that." Riley replied.

"Then what do you want from him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I just, I don't want him with her." she said "Am I jealous?"

"You wouldn't know how to be jealous." I told her wrapping my arm around her.

"I just, I don't want him taken away from us. She's bad news. Teach me how to flirt. " she told us.

"Not gonna do that." I told her

"I don't even know how to flirt." Maya told her. "Who our age knows how to flirt?" They both turn to look at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I don't know how to flirt."

Maya picks up my phone and shows me all my messages sent to my friend Max. "If this is not flirting than I don't know what is." she told me.

I snatched my phone back from her. "Well whatever." I pouted at the two of them. "I'm still not going to teach her how to flirt, you're going to have to ask somebody else."

"Who else our age knows how to flirt." Riley wondered.

Farkle suddenly pops his head from the window. "Hello, ladies." he said entering.

"Farkle, you were out there?" Riley asked him.

"I'm always out there." Farkle told us.

"Farkle, you're the biggest flirt in seventh grade." Riley told him.

"Why, thank you." Farkle said proudly.

"Can you teach me how to flirt with Lucas?" she asked him.

"I would do whatever you asked me" he told her.

"But I thought you loved her?" I asked him.

"I love both all three of you. I want you happy" Farkle told us.

We all smiled at each other.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Cafeteria.**

The next day I was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with Riley and Maya.

"So you think he'll sit with us or _her_?" Riley asked us, the last part was said with venom.

"I try not to worry about things I have no control over." Maya told her.

"Really? Because that's all I do." Riley said.

"We know." I said.

Farkle came over to ur table. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?" he asked us.

"You better." Riley said moving over and making room for him.

"So you think he'll sit with us, or _her_?" Farkle asked us. Maya and I shared a look.

"Hey, what's up? Is there a seat with you guys?" Lucas asked us. I didn't even notice him coming over.

"Always room for you, buddy" Riley answered before turning to us. "I said "buddy" I'm not helping myself, am I?"

Farkle, Maya and I shook our heads no.

Just as Lucas was about to sit down Missy came over. "Well, you know, I was just thinking that if you and I are going to the movies together, I should find out what kind of snacks you like so I could buy some for you." she told Lucas taking him with her to another table. "Because, I wouldn't want you paying for everything."

"You're toast." Farkle told Riley.

"I know." she replied defeated.

"Are you saying she flirts better than you?" I asked him.

"Oh, nobody's better than Farkle. I just don't think my young protege is ready for that monster." Farkle told us.

"So what are you gonna do, genius?" Maya asked him.

"I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself." he said.

"You would do that for me?" Riley asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots." he told her "She's evil. If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me. How's my hair?"

"Hasn't changed in six years." Maya and I told him.

"She doesn't stand a chance." he said before walking to the table Missy and Lucas are seating. "Hello, lady."

"Farkle." Missy greeted.

"Why go to the movies with a boy when you can go with a," Farkle asked Missy as he lays his leg on the table and pulls up the pant leg. "man? Enjoy."

"Wow, look at you. You're next." she teased him.

Farkle walked back to our table. "It worked. I'm next." he told us. He looked so frighted by the prospect.

"Riley, she's too good. You can't compete with her." Maya told her.

"I don't want them together. I don't." Riley said getting up and walking over to Missy and Lucas.

"Riley?" Maya and I asked. We followed after her.

"Lucas." Riley greeted.

"Riley." he greeted back.

She took a deep breath before speaking "I don't know what's going on here and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you should hang out alone with this girl." she explained to him.

"Why not?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't really know, but I think, if you actually spend time with her alone it's gonna change things for... you know, all of us." she told him.

"Well, aren't you just a concerned friend?" Missy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am." Riley told her.

"Well, with you around, how could I ever possibly get Lucas alone?" Missy said before throwing mash potatoes in Lucas's face. "Food fight!" Missy yelled.

Lucas looked upset. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Dad came over hearing the commotion. "No food fight! Detention this afternoon, both of you!"

"Oh no. Both of us. Alone." Missy smirked.

After lunch Riley dragged me into dad's classroom in a rush.

"Hi daddy." I greeted him.

"Hi Rosebud, how as your day been so far?" he asked me.

"So far my day as ..." before I could finish my reply I was interrupted by Riley.

"How could you do that, Dad?" Riley asked him.

Dad looked confused. "What did I do?" he asked us.

"She's mad that you gave Lucas and Missy detention together." I told him. He nodded at me in understanding

"I was the cafeteria monitor. I saw potatoes not where potatoes are supposed to be. Detention him, detention her." Dad told her.

"But Lucas didn't even do anything." Riley said.

"Don't care. I'm mad with power." he replied.

"Then I want detention too." she told him, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do? Riley, you've never had detention in your whole life." I told her

"Besides what could you possibly do that would get you detention on such short notice?" Dad asked.

"I could introduce you to my special guest star." she told him gesturing to the door.

"Uh-oh." Dad said.

Maya enters the classroom and jumps on dad's back. "Nothing personal, bub." she told him before squishing is face together.

"In retrospective, you should have seen this coming." I told dad. He just sputtered gibberish at me.

"Yeah, that'll do it." Dad said as Maya jumped off his back. "Nice job."

Maya shakes dad's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Rose?" Dad looked at me. "You want your first ever detention too?" he asked me.

"As much as I would love to join you in detention, I don't " I told them "Besides I have dance practice, I looked at the clock in the classroom "right about know, and your dropping me of." I said. I took dad's arm and dragged him out of his classroom. I waved bye to Riley and Maya.

 **Matthews Apartment**

I just came home from dance to see mom about to slam the door of the apartment on a little girl, before she saw me.

"Hi sweetie." she greeted me "how was dance class?"

I stared at her for minute, before entering the apartment. "It was good." I told her. I looked over to see Auggie all dressed up, he looked so adorable.

"So what do you think?" Auggie asked mom. Mom just nodded with a forced smile on her face.

I was so confused. "What did I miss?" I said taking a sit on the couch

Mom came over a sat next to me. "Auggie was just introducing me to his older women."

I looked at Auggie with wides, I grabbed him before he could escape and sat him on my lap. "Is she the reason why your too old for now." I asked tickling him.

"Yep..I wanted to impress her...but turns out she likes too...she almost took him before mommy ...stoped him." he said through laughter. I stoped tickling and looked at mom in conformation.

She nodded at me. "Come on." she told patting my knee "Help me get dinner ready" she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

I let Auggie off me. "Sure." I told her. As we prepared dinner I told her about my day at school, from Riley and Missy drama to Riley using Maya to get detention from dad. We laughed and joked around with each other, until Riley and Dad walked through the door. Riley looking happier than when I left school today.

After dinner I was sitting on the couch with mom and dad, finishing some last minute homework, when Auggie walked in.

"Goodnight, Rose." Auggie said has he shook my hand. "Goodnight, Father." he shakes dad's hand. "Goodnight, Mother" he shakes mom's hand and walked away.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." Dad said, just as Riley came back in the room carrying Auggie.

Riley put Auggie on the couch between, dad and me. "Now you listen to me, kid. You take these jammies and you wear them." she told him "And you take Mr. Googly and you hold on to him for as long as you can." she said grabbing and handing it to him.

"Why?" Auggie asked her.

"Because he's your friend, you can trust him and he loves you." I told him. "Right?" he shook his head yes.

"And, Auggie, it's very important that you hold onto your friends." Dad told him.

"And, Auggie, stay this many for as long as possible," Mom said holding up five fingers. "'cause when it's gone, it's gone."

"Good night, buddy." I told him holding my hand up for him to shake, but instead he gave me a kiss on the cheek, before doing the same to mom and dad.

" You want one?" he asked Riley, who shook her head yes "Yeah! Then you have to catch me!" he told Riley, I smiled as I watched Riley chase Auggie out of the room.


	5. Girl Meets Father

**John Quincy Adams Middle School Hallway**

Riley, Maya and I were in the hallway watching an upperclassmen, Allison, put on makeup.

"Look at that ninth-grade woman! She's putting on makeup." Riley told Maya and I. "We're going to be ninth-grade women someday!"

"This thing goes to ninth grade?" Maya asked in disbelief.

I patted her on the back. "Yep." I told her.

Riley points to Allison "Why that?" she asked. Me and Maya look to see Allison putting on eyeliner.

"Brings out your eyes." Maya told her.

Riley looked scared. "Why would I wanna take out my eyes?" she asked us.

"She's not taking out her eyes." I told her shaking my head.

Than Allison takes out a eyelash curler "And I think she is" Riley told us, pointing at Alison.

Allison, who was probably annoyed at us talking about her like she couldn't hear us, holds out the eyelash curler for Riley to take.

"It's an eyelash curler. It doesn't even hurt." Allison told her.

Maya and I walk closer to Allison while Riley takes the eyelash curler and examines it.

"I have eyelashes." Riley told us.

"Watch this." Maya told Allison.

Riley clamps the curler on her eyelashes. "Ahhhhh!" she screams.

"Anybody else would stop." I told Allison.

She clamps the curler on her eyelashes again. "Ahhhhh!" she screams again.

Dad passes by her and looks at her weird. "Open it." he told her.

"Thanks, Daddy." Riley told him.

"Yeah, okay." Dad deadpans, before going into his classroom.

"Yeah, okay." Riley told Allison, handing her back her eyelash curler. "I don't know how you do it Rose." she told me as we walked away.

"Practice and common sense." I told her shrugging. At the same time Farkle walks up to us.

"Ladies." he greeted.

"Farkle." we greeted back.

"School dance. I'm gonna put you both down for Dance Numbers one through all of them." he explained to us. "We will alternate. You and me, me and you. When you're not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. So you may sit and wait until you dance with me again"

"Sorry Farkle, but I'm not going to the school dance this year." I told him.

"Why?" Riley asks me. "Cause Max doesn't go to this school so he can't take you." she teased.

"No." I pouted at her. "I already made prior commitments for this Friday."

"Yeah, none of this is happening." Maya told Farkle.

"Well, may I have one dance with each of you?" he asked Maya and Riley.

"Sure." Riley told him.

"Ha! That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle" he tells them before walking away.

Lucas walks up to us. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

Riley raises her hand. "Lucas!" she exclaimed.

"Hand." Maya told her, and she puts it down.

"Lucas!" she tried again this time she said his name too loud.

"Grown-up voice." I told her.

She walks up to Lucas "Lucas, hello." she says in a deep voice.

"Hey." he greeted her again.

"Hey, yeehaw. You going to Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time" Maya greeted as we walked closer to the two of them. "Cause, you know, it's not a square dance, so, not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doing."

"Well then, I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me." Lucas told her with a smirk.

Maya points at him. "You're not playing this right." she told him.

"Oh, well that's certainly not my intention. I'll try harder next time."Lucas said putting her finger down.

"I will break you." she told him

"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then. I certainly can't wait for it," he told her tipping an imaginary hat. "ma'am." Maya shudder in annoyance and turns way from him.

"You going to the school dance, Lucas?" Riley asked him.

"Thought I would. You?" he asks her in turn.

I made gagging noises, and Riley turns towards me. "You hear me?" I make the sounds again. "Just ask her already, you'll both be there"

"He'll be the one in a cowboy hat going like this." Maya said doing a dance.

Just then the bell rings "So, you going to class?" he asked Riley and I.

"Thought I would. You?" I answered him mimicking what he said earlier. He shook his head at me, has the three of us walked to class together leaving Maya in the hallway dancing.

 **Matthews' Apartment.**

Riley and I entered the apartment to see mom and Auggie reading together on the couch. I went over to the dining table and sat on one of the chairs ready for the show.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Riley asks mom.

"You can ask me a question." Auggie told her.

"It's a girl thing, Auggie." she replied.

"You think I don't know about girls?" he asked her.

"Okay. I'm at a certain age where... " Riley started only to be cut off.

"I don't care" he told her leaving the couch. I grabbed him before he could go into his room and sat him on my lap. He looked at me curiously.

"Your not going to want to miss this, ." I told him. He nods his head and we both returned our attention to Riley and mom.

Riley sat down on the couch next to mom. "You're at a certain age?" Mom asks.

"You had to know this was going to happen?" Riley asks

"I know a lot of things are going to happen." Mom told her. "Which one is this?"

"Makeup." she replied.

Mom looked relived "Oh. Good." she sighed.

"I can have some?" Riley asks her.

Mom shakes her head. "No."

"Why not?" Riley asks "Rose uses makeup." she said pointing to me.

"I needed makeup for dance." I told Riley. "They didn't really have any choice, plus I made a logical argument that since they bought it for me, I should be able to use it whenever I want."

"Besides," Mom started "makeup leads to other things, that I..." she was interrupted by Riley.

"We have our first school dance on Friday night." Riley tells her.

Mom nods her head. "And we're there."

"What's the difference between daytime makeup and nighttime makeup?" Riley asks.

"No difference. Because you're not wearing any." Mom tells her.

"But, what about when I do?" Riley asks.

"When we decide that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup..." Riley cuts her off again.

"Friday?" Riley tries. Damn she's persistent.

"No. You might, like your twin, find that you prefer a more natural look during the day." Mom tells her gesturing to me. "Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night. You are not allowed to hang out with those women."

"I wanna paint my face!" Riley exclaims smiling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait. The dance is Friday?" Moms asks. She turns to me, and I nod my head in conformation, a smirk on my face.

"You're doing that thing with your voice." Riley tells, she looks at me. "And your doing that thing with your face."

"But, Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone." Mom tells her.

"But it's our first dance," Riley said as if dad explained everything. "And Dad takes me to ride the roller coaster a bunch of times, right?"

I shook my head at her. "Dad thinks of its has a tradition." I told her.

"This was the prior commitments you were talking about, isn't it? " she asks me. I nod my head yes. "How bad is this?"

"You're father thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning." Mom tells her

"Maybe he won't remember it this year." Riley says.

"Three days 'til Cyclone day!" Dad exclaims entering the room.

"Or maybe he will." I mutter causing Auggie to giggle.

"When's my birthday?" Mom asks dad.

"148 days from Cyclone day." Dad answers.

Mom and I both turn to Riley. "Good luck to you."

"Daddy!" Auggie calls from my lap.

"Auggie!" he exclaims lifting Auggie from my lap. "Tell me stuff!"

"Riley wants to wear makeup." Auggie tells him.

"Hey, little spy." Riley protests.

Dad turns to Riley " Don't call him a spy, he is not a spy!"

"I am a spy, you made me a card." Auggie said holding out a card that says _'AUGGIE SPY'_

"Alright, he is a spy. And guess what? He's working for me, and he just got promoted." Dad says handing him a another card that says ' _AUGGIE SUPER SPY_ '

Auggie takes the card out of dads hand. "Super Spy!" he yells throwing his hands in the air.

"Dad." Riley says walking closer to him.

"Yeah?" Dad asks.

She hugs him. "Dad."

"Hey, super spy, tell me stuff." he said turning to Auggie.

"Riley wants to go to the school dance on, dun dun dun..."Auggie starts.

"Cyclone night." I finish getting up and sitting by mom.

"Oh. Wow. It's the same night? I understand. I understand completely." he says, Riley gets this hopeful look in her eyes only for it to be crushed a second later. "I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance."

"Try again." Mom tells him, putting her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance." he turns to Mom. "No, same thing." he says sitting down next to me.

"But it's my first dance, Dad." Riley explains to him.

Dad clutches his heart. "Oh, boy." I mutter.

"No, no. I'm down with this." Dad says, he faces me and mom. "Yeah, I said that."

"Dad, when it comes to this stuff, I don't think there's anything you can teach me." Riley tells him.

"Oh, boy." I said louder this time.

Dad clutches his chest with both arms.

"I'm growing up, Dad." Riley continues.

"Oh, boy." I say again, this time Mom says it with me.

Dad lays down on the couch. "Goodbye." he tells us.

"You're breaking him!" Auggie yells at Riley.

"You were a great father to me when I was a kid. Don't take this the wrong way, Dad, but there's just some things that Mom can actually teach me, like, what do you know about makeup?" Riley tells him. She's just digging those knives deeper isn't she.

"I know it's what you're gonna have to do with me." Dad said upset before he leaves the room.

"Mom. Rose" Riley says facing us.

"That went better than I thought!" Mom said, I nod my head in agreement.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School History Classroom**

"Friar, Farkle, Hart, Rosebud!" Dad greeted as we all enter the classroom, but unlike the rest he picked me up in a hug, spun me around, and then carried me to my seat. Than Riley entered. "You!" he growled at her.

"Dad, I..." Riley starts, but dad cuts her off. He makes the closed mouth signal with his mouth. "Okay." Rileys says and walks to her desk. I pat her hand in comfort, causing her to smile at me.

"Well, guys. I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you, and uh, I'm pleased to see some of you have "evolved" since the last quiz." Dad says, trying to be funny.

"Ha!" Farkle fakes laugh.

"Thanks, Farkle." Dad says.

"Well, you were drowning, sir." Farkle told him.

Dad starts to pass the tests back to us."Ms. Hart." he said handing Maya her test. "Mr. Friar." he hands Lucas back is test. "Nice work."

"Thank you, sir." Lucas replies.

Dad hands Farkle back his test. "Mr. Farkle."

"A number 700. Huzzah! " Farkle exclaims blowing into a noisemaker.

"Rosebud." Dad hands me back my test. "Another 100." he says smiling down at me, I smile back. "You." Dad says while handing Rile back her test.

I look over to see Maya looking upset. "You okay?" I ask her.

"He gave me an F." she tells me.

Riley looks at her in shock overhearing our conversation. "That's nuts, you're a solid D student." Riley says

"Mr. Friar, I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of... How did you put it?" Dad asks him.

"A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas says looking back at his test to see what he wrote.

"Smooth." I mutter, only for dad to glare at me. I give him a who me look.

Maya raises her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Hart?" Dad asks.

"You failed me." she tells him.

"Why don't we talk about this after class?" Dad asks her softly.

"What's there to talk about? You failed me." she says getting out of her seat. "There's nothing more for you to teach me." She hands Dad back her test paper.

"Oh, come on, both of you gotta say that? " Dad says looking a t Riley.

Maya moves towards the door.

"What, you mean I lost you both? Maya!" Dad exclaims as she's about to leave the classroom. Maya turns back around to face him. " You do not walk out of here." Dad tells her, only for her to leave the classroom.

Riley and I raise our hand.

"Go." Dad tells us. Me and Riley run out of the classroom.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Hallway.**

Me and Riley run out of the classroom, only to find Maya at her locker.

"Redecorating your locker?" I joked.

Maya takes a doll body out of her locker. "Nope." she says. "Cleaning it out! You want one? Because it's the last one you're gonna get." she hands Riley and I two cotton candies.

"Maya, it's just one F." I tell her.

"It's not about the paper, Rose." she tells me. "Your dad failed me."

"Yeah, we know, and, I'm not going on the Cyclone, I failed him." Riley explains to her. "Can we just call it even?"

"Nope, we can just call it I'm leaving." Maya tells us.

"Maya, we know you. You'll make a big deal about of this, pretend to leave school forever, and you'll be back by gym class." Riley tells her.

"No. This time I mean it." Maya says packing up her things and walking away from us.

"Alright Maya, we'll see you tomorrow." I yell after her.

She turns around. "No, you won't." she tells me.

"You'll pick us up at seven!" Riley yells.

"I won't be there." Maya says without turning around to look at us.

 **Riley's Bedroom**

Riley, Maya and I were sitting on the bay window.

"You made your point, okay? You didn't come to school today, and your teacher is really upset with you." Riley lectured her.

"He's not my teacher anymore. I now attend a prestigious online academy." Maya replied.

"Welcome to the Frank Mantucci on da computer school, where youse get out of it what you put into it. And what you need to put into it is 400 dollars. Gimme." an automated voice came from Maya's computer.

"Why does it have a Brooklyn accent?" I ask her, she just shrugged at me.

"You paid that?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Free trial. I took the test to see if I qualify for the free trial." Maya tells her.

"Maya, it's a scam, they take anybody." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Congratulations!" the automated voice said.

Maya looked excited. "I got in!" she exclaimed.

"You are the first person to ever fail the Frank Mantucci on da computer school." the automated voice said. "How'd you do dat?"

"How'd you do dat?" Riley and I mimic the computer.

"We asked: "Name?" You didn't put nuttin'." the computer told us.

"Well, at least you were smart enough not to give them your name." I told her.

"It's not that I'm smart enough." Maya told me.

"Then what is it?" Riley asks her.

"Maybe sometimes, I'm not so proud of who I am." Maya replied looking upset.

A somber mood settled on the three of us, I was about to say something to comfort her when Mom walks into the room.

"How's it going in here?" Mom asks us.

"Mom, tell Maya to come back to school. Regular school." Riley tells Mom. I move aside making room for mom so that she was sitting beside me.

"Hmm, so, you don't like this, huh?" Mom asks her. My eyes widen catching on to what mom was hinting at, Mom winks at me.

"Of course not! Maya always comes to school with me. She always picks me up at seven. I look forward to it." Riley replied.

"Like a tradition." I told Riley.

"Yeah! Oh. You know, even though you're a mother, and you're my twin, that was creepy good." Riley says.

"So, Maya doesn't show up like she's supposed to and how does that make you feel?" I continues to make Mom's and I's point.

"Oh." Riley says, putting her hand on her heart like dad did the other day.

"Honey, you have to go to him. He feels bad. You have to go to your father." Mom tells her.

"I feel bad." Maya says. "Will he come to me?"

"No. He's your teacher. He doesn't have to." Riley tells her.

"But he will." I tell Maya.

"What?" she asks me in shock.

"He doesn't have to, but he will." Mom conforms.

"Why?" Riley asks

"Because he's always there." Mom tells her. Just than dad comes through the door, taking Maya out of the room by hand.

"Always." Mom says as Riley and I lay our head on her shoulders.

 **Matthews' Apartment, Dining Area**

Riley and I her leaning on the doorway by the dining area. Maya his sitting on the dining table across from dad.

Dad hands Maya back her test. "Read it." he tells her.

"I don't wanna do this, Mr. Matthews." Maya tells him standing up.

"Sit down." Riley and I tell her.

"You can't tell me what..." Maya begins, but we cut her off.

"We just did." we tell her, and she sits down.

"Thanks." Riley and I say taking a seat at the dining table, Riley to Maya's right and me to Maya's left. "Go ahead." we tell her.

"Darwin animal studies were thought to be when the travels he took on the boat with the Beatles." Maya reads. I look at her like she was insane.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley asks. I reach across Maya to pinch her on the arm. She glares at me.

"Does she have to be here?" Maya says pointing to Riley.

"What were you trying to do?" Dad asks Maya.

"I tried to write it like I was smart." Maya replied.

"You are smart." I told her.

"What did you mean to say?" Dad asks her.

"Darwin studied animals." Maya replies.

"What kind?" Dad asks.

"I don't know." Maya says.

"She does know."Riley and I tell dad.

"I don't know, you think I don't know what I don't know?" Maya asks Riley and I.

"I think you know more than you don't know, but you don't know that!" Riley exclaims at her.

"You know what?" Maya asks Riley.

"What did Darwin study?" I ask Maya, bringing their attention back to the topic at hand.

"Birds." Maya answers.

"There you go." Dad and I cheer.

"Really? I got that one wrong." Riley mutters to herself.

"You wanna be smart, Maya?" Dad asks her. "Say what you mean. I understood that perfectly, and you're correct."

"That's all I had to say?" Maya asks him.

Dad doesn't answer instead he asks her another question. "What was the name of his boat?"

"The Beatles." Maya replies.

"Not quite honey." I tell her patting her arm.

"The Beagle, it's a tiny difference, but an important one. Because if you know it, Maya, you don't fail." Dad tells her.

"I want to not fail." Maya tells dad.

"What kind of birds did he study?" Dad asks her.

"I don't know." Maya says.

"You do." Riley and I tell her.

"Finches." Maya says.

"And what else?" Riley asks her.

"Finches and mockingbirds." Maya replies.

"Yes." Dad and I tell her.

"How did you know she knew?" Dad asked Riley and I. Mom came into the room and places a hand on dad's shoulder.

"We know she listens to you." Riley and I replied.

"I listen to you." Maya tells him.

Dad smiles. "Then you won't fail. And then neither will I." he tells her.

"How about some turkey sandwiches?" Mom asks us.

"Darwin didn't study turkeys. He studied finches and mockingbirds. His boat was the Beagle." Maya states.

"And for extra credit?" Dad asks her.

"Galapagos. The islands he studied were the Galapagos." Maya replied.

"Because she listens to me." Dad brags to mom. "Hey, Maya. Watch this." he changes the F on her test to a A.

Maya looked surprised. "You're giving me an A?" she asks dad.

"No, I'm giving you a C+." Dad tells her. "But I want you to see how easily an F can become an A."

"Nothing to be ashamed of anymore, Maya." I tell her putting my arm around her shoulder.

"My dad doesn't live with..." Maya starts. She has unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." Riley tells her.

"He's got this new family." Maya continues.

"Maya, you don't have to..." Mom tells her, only to be cut off.

"I do have to." Maya tells mom. "I have to be able to talk to you. If you give me an F, if you decide I'm not worth working on..." she trails off in sadness.

"Maya, take a look around you. We're all here for you." Dad tells her. "Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?"

Maya smiles slightly. "I just don't wanna fail, Mr. Matthews. Thank you." she tells him.

"I don't wanna go to the dance. The dance doesn't matter to me at all. I want to go on the Cyclone with you more than anything in the world!" Riley exclaims after a moment of silence.

"You're going to the dance." Dad tells her.

"Hooray." Riley states wistfully.

"You too Rose." He says gesturing to me. "I'm going to chaperone."

Riley raise her hand. "What's that mean?" she asks.

"Hand." Maya tells her.

"What's that mean?" she tries again, this time too loud.

"Grown-up voice." I tell her.

"Lucas, hello." she says in a deep voice.

"What's that mean?" Dad asks us, pointing at Riley.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Gymnasium**

We were at the school dance or as Maya called it ' _Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time_ '. I was having a conversation with Dad, trying to distract him from the fact that Riley and Lucas were dancing together. Maya was dancing with Farkle, I could see from the corner of my that he had just dipped her near Lucas and Riley.

"I'll be right back." Dad tells me.

I turn my attention back to him. "Yeah okay, good luck." he already told me about his plan for tonight. I walked over to where Maya and Riley were standing, Riley and I smiled at each other.

"Well, guys, it looks like the night is winding down." Dad says. "We hope you all enjoyed the dance. But before we go, I notice some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wonder if we might have one last dance." Everybody cheers. " A father-daughter dance."

As soft music start to play Dad approaches Riley and Maya and I. Me and Riley step aside so he could ask Maya to dance with him.

"May I please have this dance?" Dad asks her. She takes his hand and they step into the center of the dance floor. After a bit Dad and Maya hold there hands out for me and Riley. Riley takes Maya's hand and I take Dad's.

"Looks like maybe we have a new tradition." I told dad.

"That's okay. Traditions are supposed to evolve. Just like daughters. Sometimes daughters just need..." Dad starts before looking at Lucas who was standing on the side. "What was that again, Mr. Friar?"

"A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas replies.

"There's still a whole lot I need you to teach me, dad." Riley tells dad.

"Thank you, Riley." Dad says, sincerely.

"There's still a whole lot I need you to teach me, too." Maya tells him.

"Hey, his our father." Riley tells Maya.

"Whatever you say."

"I wouldn't mind Maya as a Sister." I smirk.

"You do know that you're our father, right?" Riley asks dad.

"Yeah, I'm your father. Thank you, Riley." Dad answers.

"How's that for makeup?" I ask Dad.

"Perfect." he says, as the four of us continue to dance together.

 **Matthews' Apartment.**

The next morning, we all sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Riley, Rose, I never want our daddy-daughter story to end." Dada tells us.

"Neither do we, dad." Riley and I reply.

"It doesn't end. In any good book, you turn the page and there's another chapter." Mom explains to us.

"Daddy, since Riley and Rose are too big for you, maybe we could do something every year." Auggie asks Dad.

"Of course, Auggie." Dad says. "What do you have in mind?"

"You and me. A singles cruise to Alaska." Auggie states.

"Well, I guess some traditions are meant to change." Mom says. Just than, Maya enters the apartment.

"'Sup, goofballs? Hey, Riley, Rose. 7:00." she tells us. Riley and I grab our bags and walk over to the door.

As we were leaving I could hear Dad saying, "And some should always remain the same." I smiled.


	6. Girl Meets Truth

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium**

Maya and I were sitting in the audience watching the school play, " _Rome and Juliet"_. Usually, I wouldn't be here since I dislike the story of Romeo and Juliet, but Riley was playing Juliet and to her joy, Lucas was playing Romeo.

On the stage, Juliet is laying in the coffin playing dead when Romeo walks over to her.

"Eyes, look your last." he recited looking a Riley. " Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." he was about to kiss her when the play was interrupted.

Farkle jumps out from the side of the stage. "Back off!"

"What meanest thou?" Lucas asked trying not to break character. "Spear carrier... who havest no lines."

"You tried to kiss my woman. This I cannot allow. Prepare to die!" Farkle exclaimed at him.

"Farkle, what are you doing?"Lucas asked finally breaking out of character. "It's _"Romeo and Juliet."_ "

"Well, now it's _"Romeo and Juliet and Farkle."_ " Farkle told him, "I play Farkle."

"Dude, I'm supposed to kiss the girl. Shakespeare said." Lucas told him

"Who thinks the spear carrier should finally get to kiss Juliet?" Farkle asks the audience.

The audience cheers and Maya gets up bringing attention to herself. "Yeah, you kiss that girl, you crazy spear carrier."

"Hark! You cometh uppeth here and getteth kissed too." Farkle told her.

The audience cheers louder. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind, seriously." Maya said as she walked up the stage. She lays down next to Riley, "How you doing?"

"I just don't understand how we end up in situations like this," Riley said to Maya.

At the same time as all this was going on, I took out my phone and recorded everything. This was just to funny not to record.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway**

After the play I watch as a crowd gathers in the school hallway to cheer for the Lucas,Riley, and even Maya, but as Farkle walked out nobody clapped. Riley feeling bad started clapping for him causing everybody else to join.

Farkle walks through the cloud waving his arm around, "Thank you. Thank you, Farkle Nation!"

"Farkle, come here." Maya and I said, until Riley stopped us.

"Maya, Rose, don't. He thinks he was good." Riley told her.

"Yeah, we're gonna fix that." Maya replied.

"But you can't tell him the truth. You'll crush him." Riley told us.

"Oh, we can tell him the truth. It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid." I told Riley.

She looked at me offended, "I'm not afraid. I'm nice."

"You're saying we're not nice?" Maya asked her with a smile.

"No, I'm afraid to say that." Riley said voice quavering.

"Tell him the truth. You know Farkle. You know what will happen if you don't." I pleaded to Riley, as we approached Farkle.

Riley turned to face Farkle. "Farkle. You were so- What are the best words?" she asked

"He killed the play." Maya told her. "Those are the words."

"Those are the only words."I piped up. "You killed the play. Tell him."

Farkle looked at the three of us confused, "What? What do they mean?" he asked Riley.

"They means you killed it, Farkle. Killed It! Showbiz talk." Riley lied to him. I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"I actually I thought I ruined the play. If you would've told me I ruined the play, I would have believed you." Farkle explained to us. Just as Riley was about to say something else he continued. "I would have been crushed, but I would've believed you."

Riley sighed, "How could I crush one of the best actors working in middle school today?" she asked him.

"I'm a good actor? What if I'm better than good? What if I'm great? What if I'm the greatest actor who ever lived, and I never knew it? That would be sad. Wah. It's okay, it's okay. I was acting. Thanks, Riley, my public awaits. Hello, everybody!" Farkle rants before leaving.

"You can't lie to him, Riley. You're gonna break our little Farkle." Maya told Riley.

"Oh, I will not. I didn't do anything. This will all go away." Riley said, just as Farkle returned and started tap-dancing across the halls.

I turned to Riley, "And I think... You broke him."

 **John Quincy Adams History Class**

I was sitting in class waiting for dad to start the lesson, and since his writing the word truth on the board, I believe the lesson is about telling the truth.

I could overhear Riley commenting on Maya's new locket, "Nice locket."

"You likey?" Maya asked Riley.

"If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past, we should spend some time finding out what truth is." Dad explained as he started the class.

"Where'd you get the nice locket?" I asked Maya.

"Shh, I come here to learn." Maya told us. The three of us burst into laughter.

"All through history, people have suffered consequences for telling the truth."

"Is that real gold?" Riley asked her.

"Don't know. Doesn't matter." Maya shrugged.

In front of us Dad was still continuing is lesson. "They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth."

"So sometimes it's better not to?" Riley asked.

"But aren't there consequences for that too, sir?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, there are, Mr. Friar. But in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do, the truth always finds a way of coming out." Dad explained to us, just then the school bell rings.

"So... Where'd you get the locket?" Riley asked Maya as we walked out of class.

"France." Maya lied.

Riley looked shocked, "You were in France?"

"Si, senor." Maya replied.

I rolled my eyes, "That's spanish, not french."

"You didn't go to France because if you went to France, you would have brought me back a croissant." Riley explained.

Maya pulls out a croissant,"Bing"

"Ooh. Piping hot." Riley said taking the croissant. Maya and I walked away heading to our lockers, when Riley called out to Maya. "Wait a minute. Where did you really get this?"

"I found it on the street." Maya told her. I laughed.

"Bleah!" Riley saids as she approaches Maya at her locker. " Come on, where'd you get the locket?"

"Just tell her, you know how she is. If you don't she won't leave you only." I told Maya.

Maya looked at us, "My father sent it to me." she told us.

Riley and I looked at her in disbelief. "He did?"

"You don't believe me?" she asked looking at the both of us.

"Did you just tell us?" I asked her.

"I just told you." Maya replied.

"Then we believe you." Riley told her."

"So this is over?" Maya asked.

"It's over for me" I told her, she looked at me gratefully. "I don't know about Riley though."

"Like it never happened." Riley said. "I do, however, have one question for the locket. Where'd you get the Maya?!"

"You don't believe my father sent this to me?" Maya asked her.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Riley asked instead.

"Riley leave it, if she wants to tell us she'll tell us." I told Riley, trying to diffuse the ongoing argument. They both ignored me.

"Why don't you just call me a liar?" Maya asked Riley.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Riley asked her back.

I interrupted again,"Oh, you think that's important?"

"I do." Riley answered.

I smirked at her, "Did you think Farkle was good in the play?"

We heard a gasp from behind, and turned to see Farkle behind us.

 **The Matthews Apartment, Dining Area**

I was sitting at the table with my family, we were enjoying our dinner, when Riley spoke up.

"I want to skip ahead in your truth lesson." Riley told dad. "Is it okay to tell a little white lie to spare somebody's feelings?"

"No." he told her firmly, "My feelings?"

"No." she told him.

"Then always truth." said, before looking at the chicken Mom cooked for him. " Well, what do we have here?"

Mom smiled at him, "Chicken."

Dad looked at her in disbelief, "I'll tell you right now, Topanga, this was never a chicken."

"Why don't you just eat it, Honey. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it after." Mom told him.

I smirked at dad, "Oh, great teller of the truth, please demonstrate how you're going to get out of this one."

"Psst, what'd you get?" Dad asked Auggie.

"S'ghetti and meatballs." Auggie replied.

"Ooh, yum. Yum that! Why this me?! Why yum him?!" Dad complained, Mom just moved the chicken closer to him. "All right, fine, I'll eat it. Here we go. Have we prayed? Have we prayed as a family? We haven't done that in a while."

"Go ahead, pray." Mom told him.

"Oh, I'll pray. The world is a beautiful place... Full of many beautiful things." he said putting his hands together. "Look what she did to your chicken!"

"Eat your dinner, Honey." Mom glared at him.

"Okay." Dad said, before looking upwards. "I'll see you soon." he took a bite of the chicken.

"Well, what do you think?" Mom looked at him expectantly.

"Um, you know, from eating this chicken, I'll tell you right now how this chicken died. It ate this chicken." Dad explained.

Auggie looks up at Dad, "You know, Daddy, sometimes when I don't want to eat something, Mommy feeds it to me like it was an airplane." he mimics airplane motor while putting the spaghetti in his mouth "And I like that."

"That's very sweet, Auggie, but Daddy's a little too old for Mommy to feed him." Dad chuckles.

Mom didn't agree with him. She puts a fork in the chicken and moves it like an airplane to Dad while making the same motor noise Auggie made

 **The Matthews Apartment, Riley's Bedroom**

I was sitting on the bay window, group messaging my friend Amy,Ash,Eloise, and Max, when Maya comes in through the window.

"There's a serious pigeon following me." Maya told us, as she sat down next to me.

"How you doing?" Riley asked her, "Hey, here's a new thing. Where'd you get the locket?"

Maya ignored her, "He's a very sneaky pigeon, but I'm onto him."

"Because it's gold, it's expensive, and my curiosity gets the better of me." Riley explained to her.

"So I ducked behind the tree to fake out the pigeon. And you know who came over?" Maya asked as she continued to ignore Riley, "A squirrel. I didn't say hello though, because I was already in my thing with the pigeon."

"I need to know if you're stealing things." Rile asked her seriously.

I texted my friends bye, and got off my phone, I might need to intervene.

"You don't think my dad sends me stuff?" Maya asked her.

I put my arms around her, "Maya, you've cried to us because your dad doesn't send you stuff." I told her.

She sighed, "Sometimes I walk around the village and I pass stores and I look in windows at things I know I'll never have." she explained to us, "So one day, I saw this sitting in a lost-and-found basket. Do you think it's right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?"

"Who knows? I don't have a criminal mind." Riley said, causing me to roll my eyes at her. "I don't think like you people."

"I would hardly call this a criminal offense." I told Riley.

"I walked by the window for months. Nobody claimed the locket, okay?" Maya asked us. "It sat there like a kid that has no- like an orphan. So I claimed it. It's mine now."

"It's not. You took something that doesn't belong to you." Riley told her.

"How come you don't tell Farkle the truth, but you have no trouble telling her? I asked Riley. A pigeon flies into the window and warbles toward Maya "And you stop judging her." I yelled at the pigeon casing it to fly off.

"Hey, my father tells my mother the truth, even when he knows she's gonna shove a chicken in his face." Rile told her.

"Sorry I missed it." Maya laughed.

"Yep, I was thinking about you." Riley replied.

"Thanks." Maya said.

"'Cause I love you." Riley told her.

"I love you too." Maya smiled.

"Then why do you want to end up in the slammer?" Rile asked her in distress.

"Here we go." I sighed.

"You won't do well in the slammer." Riley told Maya.

Maya looked offended, "I will so."

"Don't encourage her." I scolded Maya.

"You won't pack right. And you'll forget to bring shower shoes and you'll take somebody else's from the lost-and-found. And I think... You're gonna get toe fungus! And I think you deserve to get toe fungus because they're not your shower shoes. They're not!" Riley explained frantic.

"That's adorable." Maya told her.

"I think you're a thief." Riley said. Maya and I's eyes widened.

"That's not" I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"You think I'm afraid to tell people the truth? I'm not, and I now await your praise." Riley extends arms waiting for Maya to hug her, but she Maya goes out the window. "Maya?"

"Riley that was harsh." I scolded her "Did you think that, this might not be about the locker. She said the gold didn't matter. "

"Than whats it about?" she asked me sadly.

I just hugged her to me.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway**

I was standing by my locker with Riley waiting for Maya. When Maya arrives Riley gives her a look, and Maya comes and hands her books to Riley.

"I got something to say to you." Riley told her.

Maya put's her fingers in her ear and starts to sing, "I can't hear you. Baddada dadaa dadaa..."

"I'm talking to you." Riley told her.

"Da da dadaa. Whata whata whata, waa waa waa." she continued to sing, before stoping. "And... Go."

"Whether or not you're a thief, or not a thief, or you stole the locket or you didn't, it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to somebody else." Riley explains to her "And you have to tell the truth about it because you are upsetting the universe. And the universe is going to have the truth come out anyway."

I jumped into the conversation, "And what about you? When are you gonna tell the truth to Farkle?"

"I hardly think the universe is upset with me for being nice to Farkle." Riley told me, "I mean, what could possibly go wrong there?"

"Hey, Chess Club, you can move King's Knight to Bishop Six and then you can eat it! 'Cause I quit the Chess Club 'cause I'm an actor, 'cause Riley said so." Farkle insulted the chess club.

I shared a look with Maya. "'Cause Riley said so." we mimicked Farkle.

"Hey, Chemistry Club, you know what you get when you put sodium and chlorine together? You're a bunch of losers!" he told the the chemistry club.

"Farkle!" Riley calls out to him.

Farkle turns to face her, "Riley. You changed my life. The Farkle you knew is gone." "I am now... Farkle!" he said dramatically.

"Whata whata what. What could possibly go wrong? Whata whata what could possibly go wrong?" Maya sings.

 **The Matthews Apartment, Riley's Bedroom**

I was once agin sitting on the bay window doing my homework, when I heard a knock from the window.

"Maya?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Nope, me." came Dad's voice.

I opened the window for him and sighed, "Told more truths, did ya?"

"Well, the thing I probably should have mentioned is I've never understood the universe at all." he told us.

"The universe is upside down. I lied to Farkle, he loves me. I told Maya the truth, she went out the window. Upside down! You hear me?" Riley freaked out.

Just than, Maya comes through the window, "Hey." she greets.

"Well, now she's back. Maybe it's not as upside down as you think." Dad told her, before he noticed Maya's locket. "It's a nice locket, Maya."

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews." Maya told him.

"It looks like someone else's expensive gold locket." Riley said like that explained everything.

"Maybe it is. But, you know, I don't think that matters to Maya at all." Dad told her.

"You don't?" Rile asked "Rose doesn't either."

Dad smiled at me and I smiled back. "You wanna take this?" I asked him.

"Sure." he told me. "You know, it's an interesting thing about lockets. It's usually what's in the inside that matters most to people. Isn't that right, Maya?" Dad asked her, before getting up to opening the door only for to find Mom standing in his path. "Yeah, okay." he said closing the door. "Please don't tell anyone this is how I live in my own house." he goes out the window.

"What's inside the locket, Maya, that's so important to you?" I asked Maya. Maya opens the locket with a family photo inside.

"Who is this family?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Maya said, breathing deeply "A father, a mother and a little girl. I just like that they're all together. I'm keeping it."

"Oh, boy." Riley said.

Dad re-enters through the window.

"She's at the front door too. It's like there's two of her." he told us as he tries Rileys door again. He opens the door only to find mom with the chicken making airplane noises; he screams and closes the door then sits between Maya and Riley, while I move to the bed. "So what do we do now? Just sit here or what?"

"Hey, Dad. Can you tell me why I kind of think trying to help Farkle may have been wrong and maybe Maya should keep the locket?" Rile asked him.

Maya and I looked at her in surprise, "I/she should?"

"Maybe." Riley told her, "Is it me that's upside down?"

"You know what, girls? The universe is the most confusing place you'll ever live. But if you listen carefully, you'll find out that it's paying attention and that it cares about you." Dad explained to us.

"Is that the truth?" I asked him.

"It's the only one I'm still sure of." Dad said. Auggie opens the door with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Hey, Auggie, is that for me, Buddy?"

"I made it for you." Auggie told him.

"Oh, Auggie, thank you so much. Thank you." Dad sit's down and looks at the plate. "Look at this, ooh. This looks good." Dad said taking a little bite. "It's- It's cold s'ghetti."

"I know it's better warmer, but I don't know how to do that" Auggie told him.

"Auggie, I appreciate that you did anything for me at all." Dad smiled at Auggie.

"You said that very nice." Auggie told him. "Why didn't you say it that way to Mom?"

"What? But all I did was tell Mom the truth" Dad said confused.

"Then why did you get cold s'ghetti?" Auggie asked him.

"Whoa." Maya and Riley said.

"Whoa. Auggie, are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as how you treat people?" Dad asked him.

"Auggie, are you saying that the truth does matter, but you should tell it to people warmly?" Riley asked.

"Auggie, are you saying that the universe pays attention to me?" Maya asked.

Auggie looked at all three of them as if they're insane. "Do you people realize that I'm only..." Auggie raises his left hand "this many?" Maya high-fives him.

I picked up Auggie, and hugged him to me, "Doesn't matter, you very smart for being.." I raise my right hand "this many." I told him.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium**

Riley, Maya and I entered the auditorium looking for Farkle. We've been looking for him since school ended for the day, but we don't seem to be having any luck every where else. Luckily for us he was laying down on the fake coffin on the stage.

"Farkle, I need to talk to you. I've been looking all over for you." Riley told him, but he didn't respond back to her.

Maya grabbed a spear from somewhere on the stage, and jabbed him with. " Farkle."

"Farkle's gone." Farkle told us despondent, "He gave up the chess club. He gave up the chemistry club."

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"You happened." Farkle told her. "You told me I was good. Well, I just auditioned for the next play."

"Are you gonna be in the next play?" I asked him.

"I'm not even allowed to watch the next play."

"I'm sorry Farkle." I told him.

"I'm sorry you stink." Maya said.

"I'm sorry I could never hurt you." Riley told him.

"I'm sorry you stink." Maya said again, I elbowed her in the side.

"I heard you!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Well, it was very important." Maya told him, while rubbing her side. She was glaring at me, I just smiled at her.

Farkle sighed, "You made me think I was this great actor. You filled me up with confidence that I was really special. You made me think I could go after something totally unrealistic." he explained to Riley.

"Farkle..." Riley started.

"Thank you." he tries to give Riley and kiss, but Riley dodges and he ends up kissing her checks. "Mmmm... Mwuah!"

Farkle smiled and put his fist and air, before leaving. Maya and I shared a look and stepped closer to Riley, whose eyes were shut tight..

"Well... that happened." I told her

"Is it over?" she asked us, still not opening her eyes.

"Can we talk about this?" Maya asked.

"No." Riley said, finally opening her eyes.

"Because that was your first kiss and it was with Farkle." I told her.

"He missed." she said determinedly.

"Still counts. Now for the rest of your life when people ask you, "Hey, Riley, who was your first kiss?" you're gonna have to say..." Maya teased her only to be interrupted.

Lucas approached us, "Eyes, look your last."

"Oh, yeah!" Riley exclaimed, she took Farkle's place on the fake coffin with her arms folded.

"Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." Lucas recited from the play.

"Hi." Riley greeted him.

"Hi." he greeted her back.

"How long you been here?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. I just can't believe that little guy stole my moment... Again." Lucas told her.

"You thought that was your moment?" Riley asked.

"No." Lucas told her.

"Oh." Riley replied disappointedly.

"My moment will be my moment." Lucas told her before leaving.

Riley sighs and giggle as he leaves. Me and Maya smile and join her on the fake coffin.

"How you doing?" We asked her.

"I like that we end up in situations like this." she told us.

 **Bleecker Street Subway Station.**

Later that day the three of us headed to the subway.

"You're doing the right thing, returning the locket to the store." Riley told Maya.

"I guess so." Maya replied.

"Maya, we know how much you want a locket with a family inside it." I told her.

"You want the truth?" she asked us.

"Yes, please." Riley and I replied.

"My father hasn't sent me anything in a long time. And the universe is probably much too busy to notice whether or not I'm doing the right thing." Maya told us.

Riley and her weren't listening though we were looking in shock at the family in front of us. It was the same family form the locket. We point them out to Maya when she looks at us. The three of us approach the family.

"Hi. I think this belongs to you." Maya told them.

"Oh my Gosh. I've been looking all over for that." The mom told us. "Thank you."

Maya returns the locket to the little girl.

"Thank you." the little girl told her.

"Never lose this." Maya told the little girl. We waved as the family left.

"A cool universe, huh?" I asked the Maya and Riley as we headed for the subway, the pigeon following us.


	7. Girl Meets Popular

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway**

Riley, Maya and I were putting our stuff into our lockers, when we noticed somebody wearing a black hoodie putting invitations into people locker.

Riley looked at me and Maya and smiled, "Look what's happening, look what's coming."

"What's coming crazy?" Maya chuckled.

"Invitations... to the seventh grade parties." Riley told us. "It's begun. We could be party girls. I'm going to need a party-girl walk." Maya and I watch as she does a crazy walk.

"Yeah, that's not it." I told her.

"You know, there is going to be boys at these parties. But not just any boys. No, opposite-sex boys. They're the best kind." Riley told us.

"Yeah, you sound ready for this." Maya told her.

"Oh, I am. And I may just be the first girl who crosses over from our side of the room to the..." Maya and I interrupted her.

"Yeah, it's gonna be us." Maya and I say.

"Yeah, it's gonna be you two." Riley said at the same time as us. "You know what pretty-boy hipster is handing out invitations to... don't you?" Riley asked nudging us.

"A party." Maya nudged her back.

"Membership cards to the popular club." Riley said instead.

"Why can't you just let it be a party?" I sighed.

"Because this is it, right here. This where you two go one way and I go the other way." she explained to us. "You two get the invite and you marry pretty-boy hipster and his friend and I end up marrying Anthony Delveccio and we buy things in bulk. You're gonna be popular. I'm not." she starts to rub Maya's and I's hair. "Good for you. Good girls. Bye-bye, Maya. Bye-bye Rose." she sobs "Bye-bye." 'Pretty-Boy Hipster' hands her an invitation. "Yay! For me. Maya, Rose I know you didn't get one, but is it okay if I'm really happy?" she asked us.

"Go for it." I tell her.

"You go get 'em, tiger." Maya tells her. Riley does her party girl walk, " I love you, but you're a lot of work." Maya said before copying her. I chuckle and follow them to class.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Riley Maya and I walked into the classroom, where Dad was sitting at his desk waiting for class to start. Riley headed straight for Dad's desk and slammed the invitation on it.

"Boom" Riley shouts.

Dad looks up at her in surprise before looking down at the invitation, "You got invited to something?" He asked Riley.

Riley smiled at him, "So much for genetics, baby. "

"Ooh, seventh grade party. Yup, I didn't get invited to a whole lot of these. Good for you. I'm proud of you." he told her before turning to me. "Boy-girl Party?"

"Yup." I told him.

"You can't go." Riley and Dad say at the same time.

"May we approach?" Maya asked.

"Hurry please." they say in unison.

"We're gonna keep your young'in out of trouble sir." Maya told dad.

"Hart you are trouble." Dad told her. "Why would I want my young'in anywhere near the same party you're gonna be at."

"You wouldn't." Maya replied.

"What about me?" I asked Dad.

He looked at me for a moment before answering, "You can be worse than her at times." he gestured to Maya. "I don't know if this will be one of those times."

I smiled at him innocently.

Maya smirked at dad, "Say it. You know you wanna say it."

"You can't go if Maya's invited." Dad said.

"Maya's not invited, neither was Rose." Riley told him.

"Then you may go." Dad told her.

"Thanks, daddy." Riley cheered.

I shook my head and walked to my seat, while Riley and Maya stood up in the front still. I know what was coming next.

"All right, good day, everybody. Class dismissed." Maya said.

"Sit down!" Dad, Riley and Maya yelled in unison. I laughed at them, I knew this was going to happen. Riley and Maya sit down.

"So there's this guy Damocles who really really wants to be king. One day he gets an invitation to come sit on the throne and actually hang with royalty." Dad said, starting is lesson.

"No!" Riley exclaimed.

"'Sup, riles? Pop's lesson hitting a little close to home?" I asked her.

" Nope, what he's saying has nothing to do with me." she told me. "Yes, I've been invited to hang with middle-school royalty, but nothing bad could happen."

"I'm sure you're right." Dad said to her. "Farkle!"

"When Damocles sat on the throne he noticed a sword hanging over it, held up by a single tiny thread." Farkle explained.

"Maya." Dad called.

"Be careful what you wish for." Maya said.

"Why? Rose." Dad called me.

"Being what other people want you to be is just a sword hanging over your head." I answered.

"Good. Riley."

"Nothing to do with me." Riley said and puts her hand up in the air. Maya copies are making me laugh again.

 **Hotel**

Maya, Dad, and I walked through the hallways of the hotel that the party was taking place, while Riley was doing her party girl walk.

"Well, looky here, teacher daddy, nothing hanging over my head except this here halo of popularity." Riley told dad, before facing Maya and I, "And yay for you, my best friend, and my sister, for watching me with a smile."

"Yeah, we're smiling, we're watching." Maya and I smirked.

As we were talking to each other 'cool hipster-boy' as Riley called him passed by us and walked into the party, Riley tries to act cool.

"All right, all right. Half hour you can stay. I'm waiting right here." Dad told Riley as she rang the doorbell. The doorbell buzzes.

Dad turned towards Maya and I, "I changed my mind. I want you two in there." he told Maya and I. "Protect your friend. Protect your twin."

"We can't do that, sir. Wasn't invited." Maya told Dad.

"Plus I have a sleepover today." I shrugged at him.

"Why is that exactly?" Dad asked us.

"About to find out, sir." Maya replied.

"Smile." I told dad turning him around to face the hotel door. "Watch."

Farkle opens the door. "Greetings, fellow partygoer." Farkle greeted Riley.

Riley looked shock, "Farkle?"

"Starting to become clear, daddy?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. I'm smiling real big." Dad grinned.

"Announcing the arrival of party guest number six, female number one." Farkle announced to the room.

"I'm a female, Farkle." Isadora Smackle said doing a weird pose.

"You getting this yet?" Maya asked Riley

"But pretty boy... pretty boy's still here." Riley replied, pointing at the so called pretty boy.

"Wait for it." I told her. 'Pretty boy' took of his coat and turned out to be two geeks on top of each other.

"That's the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life." Dad laughed.

"It's a geek party!" Riley exclaimed.

"We know, honey." Maya and I told her.

"Everybody welcome Riley." Farkle said, the geeks start speaking in a foreign language.

"Honey, stay an hour. Stay a week, stay forever. Just enjoy." Dad told her laughing. "Hey, you know what would make this just perfect for me?"

"Have you noticed the lightsabers hanging from the ceiling precariously over your head? " A geek said pointing at the whirring lightsaber.

"Damocles." Riley mutters.

I snickered, "There it is."

"I know." Maya laughed.

As the door closes on us, I wipes my eyes of the tears that had fallen form laughing so hard. i look at Dad. "Funs over, time for you to drop me at the Cooper's." I told him.

"Okay. " he replied still laughing a bit.

I looked over at Maya, "You wanna come?" I asked her.

"And hang out with your spoiled prissy dance friends." she said sarcastically. "No thank you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "There not spoiled nor are they prissy." I told her. " Besides you like Amy."

She shrugged at me, "Still no." she told me.

"Do you want me to drop you home." Dad asked her.

"Sure ." she smiled at me.

They three of us left the hotel.

 **Cooper Home**

I was sitting on Amelia's bed, telling her Eloise, Asher and Maximo about my school year so far. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind, before the all broke out laughing. Let me tell you a little something about my friends, they are my world, they keep me sane. Sitting on the bed with me is Ms. Amelia Maeve Cooper, who I meet in dance when I was two, she's kind of like Maya, a little rebellious and a whole lot of sassy. Not only do we dance together, but our Mom's work in the same law firm. leaning on my leg is Amelia's brother, Maximo Miles Cooper, he's a year older than us but one of the sweetest, most kind, most... well I can keep going basically, his the best. On the floor next to him his, his best friend Asher Ray Reed. Ash is work, but when it comes down to it his always got your back weather your wrong or right. Sitting on the bean bag is the newest member of our little group is, Eloise Aurora Frost. Eloise moved to New York from England two years ago, but it's like she's been there from the start, she's quirky, she's out there, but still sensible, she's the older sister I always wanted, and her fashion is to die for.

THUMP! Amelia fell of the bed making them laugh even more, I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"So Maya, almost burned...down your...class." Amelia laughed from the floor.

"Riley defeated a pink sweater wearing boulder." Eloise grinned. "And you have a new sister in Maya."

"Farkle took Lucas's moment... twice" Maximo told me calming down.

"And last but not least, Riley's at a geek party." Asher told me.

"Well, Yes." I told them. They all broke into laughter again. "Okay fine when you guys put it like that it is kind of funny, how crazy this two months have been."

Maximo sighed, "Crazy doesn't even describe it."

"How are you sane?" Eloise asked me.

Amelia got up from the floor and joined me back on her bed. "She's used to it." she answered for me. "Its call the Riley effect. No normal day is possible."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Stop calling it that." She smirked at me.

"So what do you think is going to happen next?" Max asked me.

"What do you mean?" Asher asked him.

"It's either she embraces it her she learns her lesson." Eloise said.

"I personal think, she's going to embrace the geek chic." Amelia told us.

"I disagree." Max told her.

"Me two." Eloise agreed.

"Me Three." Asher also agreed. "Mr. Matthew's lesson is over."

"Okay than." Amelia smirked. "If you guys are right I have to do each of you a favor, that can be called upon at anytime, but if I'm right the three of you each owe me the same."

The three of them share a look, before agreeing.

"Okay then I'll text you guys what happens tomorrow." I told them. "Now can we go eat I'm starving." They all agreed.

Amelia got up and grabbed Asher and Eloise's arms, dragging them out of the room. "We'll go get the food you two stay in here." she told Max and me.

As soon as the three of them left I started giggling.

"My sister," Max chuckled. "The subtleties of an elephant."

Max got of the floor and joined me on the bed.

"You didn't answer my question." he told me laying on the pillows. I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow. "What do you think it's going to happen with Riley?"

"Personally...I have no idea" I confessed to him. "Why do you think she learned her lesson."

He shrugged a little, "She's your twin, if she's half the person you her than she's learned her lesson."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, but the only person that as meet Riley in our little group is Amelia. Riley might be my twin, but that's were the similarity ends. Riley's the better twin she's the innocent one."

"I disagree." he told me. "Riley's the more naive twin." I glared at him, but he still kept going. "Riley doesn't know much about the world, while you do. You are the more realistic one, you know what the world is like, yet it doesn't stop you from been caring, kind, joyful, and hopeful. In my opinion your the better twin."

I could feel my face heating up, I turned away from him to compose myself and when I turned back, Max's face was an inch away from mine. I leaned in closer, our lips almost touching...

BAAM! Asher barged into the room holding pizza. Max and I jumped away from each other, causing Max to hit his head on the headboard. Asher looked at the two of us confused.

"What?" he asked looking between the two of us. "Oww." he screamed. Eloise and Amelia slapped him across the head.

"You idiot!" Amelia yelled at him.

"Do you have any common sense." Eloise berated him.

I smiled. Yeah this are my best friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class.**

Mrs. Cooper dropped me of at school the next morning, I made my way to history class. I wanted to hear from Riley how the party went, and to see if Amelia was right in her prediction. When I entered the class I saw that Maya and Riley had not arrived yet I shrugged my shoulder and sat in my seat, a few second later Lucas came over to me and we started a conversation.

We were still talking a few minutes later, when Maya charged into the classroom and grabbed Farkle by the shirt. "Okay, Farkle. Where is she?"

"Maya what are you doing!" I exclaimed at her. They both ignored me.

"Whatever have I done to deserve this display of affection?" Farkle asked her.

"This look like affection to you?" Maya said.

"I takes it however I gets it." he told her smacking his lips. "Right there, nurse."

Maya looked disgusted, "She wasn't there when I tried to pick her up this morning and I couldn't find her in the halls."

"What!" I said before shoving Maya away and grabbing on to Farkle's shirt myself. "What'd you do with my girl?"

"Maya, Rose, release the Farkle." We heard Riley's voice from behind. Maya and I turned around only for our mouths to drop. I quickly took a picture and sent it my friends. "Farkle didn't do anything except open my eyes to what the world really thinks I am."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "A harajuku girl?"

"Yes, because I figure if what I am is nerdy-geeky, I'm going to set the nerdy-geeky world on fire." she explained to us.

"You take it." Maya told Dad.

"Nope, beyond me. All yours." Dad told me.

"Not going to happen. I don't even know where to start." I replied.

Riley sighs, "Why should I struggle to be popular when I can be these people's empress fairy queen?" she asked us, before sitting in her seat.

"Ha!" Farkle laughs

"No, please. The one guy was two guys. The sword fell." Maya tried to reason with her.

"This is the way you're gonna go?" I asked her. "You're gonna embrace this?"

"Deal with it. I've gone over to the dork side." Riley told us.

"This isn't you." Maya told her.

"This is her." Farkle said. I glared at him, causing him to shut up.

"They love this me." Riley told us, like that explained everything.

"We're not changing you back." I told her, gesturing to Maya and myself.

"Oh, yes you are. My other daughter is going through this week's crazy... You get in there." Dad told us.

"Father, may we continue with the lesson? I seek knowledge." Riley told him

Dad turned back to us, "Never mind, leave her alone." he told us.

"Look at her." Maya and I said, pointing to Riley, who had her head stuck deep in the textbook.

Dad smiled, before running towards the geeks, "All right, what do you guys know about girls?"

"Mostly we're terrified of them, sir." geek number 1 answered. The other geeks nodded there heads in agreement.

"So we try to keep our distance." geek number 2 said.

"Well, then I choose empress fairy nut job." Dad grinned.

Maya and I shared a worried look.

 **John Quincy Adam's Middle School, History Class.**

Maya, Riley and I were walking into history class the next day. Riley still hadn't changed back and Maya and I wear trying to convince her too.

"Come on." Maya told Riley. "This is not who you are."

"What do you know about being a harajuku girl?" I asked her.

"I don't have to know anything except that they love it." she told us. I rolled my eye's at her. "Sorry, Maya, Rose I walk with a different crowd now. And as you can see, I am quite the influence on them." We turned to see all the geeks dressed in bright colors. I groaned.

"Maya? Rose?" Dad called.

"She's... Gone, sir/Dad." Maya and I told him

"Yes, she is." Farkle says.

 **Matthews Apartment Dining/Living Room Area**

Maya texted me that she was going to give it another shot with Riley, I decided to leave her to it. I stayed in my room and Face-timed my friends. Amelia was bragging about how she was right, while everybody else whined over the fact that the now owe her a favor, knowing Amelia it's going to be something wild. I left my room a while later and headed to the dining table to do my homework. When I got there I saw that Auggie and Dad were already there, I greeted them before sitting down. Auggie and Dad conversed with each other, while I did my history homework, asking Dad a few questions here and than.

Auggie, Dad, and I were still at the table when Riley and mom came in. This should be interesting. Mom and Riley walked past each other, before turning around and facing each other.

"How you doing?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Daddy?" Auggie and I called.

"Yup?" Dad answered.

"We're the normal ones, right?" we asked him.

"I hope so, bubbas." he replied. We turned our attention back to Mom and Riley.

"What is this?" Mom asked Riley.

"What is that?" Riley asked her in return.

"This is who I am inside." Mom told her. "It's the part of me your father fell in love with a long time ago.

"This is what's inside of you?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah, might be the best part." Mom answered. "Is this the best part of you?"

"I'm extremely popular with five people." Riley explained.

"Is one of them you?" Mom asked her. Riley eye's widened and the two of them sat down to talk.

"Weird mommy's cool." Auggie said.

"Way cool." Dad and I agreed.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class. The Spelling Bee.**

Maya and I decided to attend the Spelling Bee competition. We had a plan, and if this one fails than we really would lose Riley.

"Welcome, to this qualifying round of the city regional spelling bee between our own John Quincy Adams middle school..." Dad said, everbody clapped "...and Einstein academy." more applause.

"Formidable opponents... And Smackle." Farkle said with content. I kind of want Farkle to lose as punishment. Is that mean. Yes. Do I care. Not at this moment.

"I will destroy you." Smackle threatened him.

"I am energy, you can't destroy energy." Farkle told her "Ha!"

"I love you." Smackle mouthed when Farkle wasn't paying attention to her.

"Riley, get up there and show us who you really are." Farkle told Riley when her name was called. Riley got on the podium.

"Okay, miss Matthews. Your first word is..." Dad started before Maya passed him a card. "Maya, Rose, you can't..."

"Check out the word, Mr. Matthews." Maya told him.

"Maya, Rose, what are you doing?" Riley asked us.

"Hey, Farkle's not the only one with a master plan." I smirked.

"Miss Matthews, your word is harajuku." Dad told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked him in surprise.

"Harajuku." Dad told her.

"Uh, may I have the meaning of the word?" she asked him.

"Oh, you don't know?" Dad asked her.

"Then let me tell you." I say to her. "It's a real neighborhood in Japan, where authentic Japanese girls have created an authentic look and life for themselves that is unique to them."

"Country of origin?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Dad asked her.

"Can I hear it in a sentence?" she asked him.

Maya steps forward, "Yeah. 'Stop pretending to be a harajuku girl, because you're not; you're Riley.' R-i-l-e-y."

"Five seconds, miss Matthews, or you're eliminated." Dad told her.

"What do you mean eliminated?" she asked in surprise.

"It means you wouldn't be part of the group anymore." Farkle explained to her sadly.

Riley took a deep breath before answering. "Harajuku, something I'm n-o-t." she got of the podium and faced Farkle and the geeks. "Sorry, Farkle. It was a lovely party and your friends are really pretty cool.

"We are?" Geek 1 chuckles.

"We've never been called that before." Geek 2 smiled.

"Thanks, Riley." Farkle told her. "We feel the same way about you." Just than the bell rings, and Riley walks towards me and Maya.

"Well, I guess we're back to where popular is gonna be kind of hard, huh?" Riley asked Maya and I.

"We wouldn't know." Maya answered her.

"And let's not try so hard to find out." I told them.

 **Svorki's Bakery**

Riley, Maya and I were sitting at one of the table's at Svorki's Bakery.

"You know what the best thing is about being yourself?" Riley asked Maya and I

"What?" we asked her.

"You're always popular with your best friend and twin." she answered. Three of us smiled at each other.


	8. Girl Meets Maya's Mother

**John Quincy Adams Middle School Art Classroom.**

I was in Art class with the others, I was sitting to Riley's right, while Maya sat to her left. I was drawing a picture of Riley and Maya, when Farkle walks in wearing a robe.

"Why draw fruit? Lets draw a real work of art. That's right check out 48 lbs of nasty." Farkle said before dropping his robe.

"No!" Maya, Riley, and I screamed covering our eyes.

"Well.." Ms. Kossal, the art teacher chuckle. "Looky here. The male... physique."

"Why thank you, art lady." Farkle told her.

"Why aren't we drawing Lucas?" Riley asks her.

looks over at Lucas, "Because nobody looks like that." she told us, she walks over to Farkle and grabs his shoulder. "Get used to this. Get used to this right now. When drawing a "Farkle", start with the eyes."

"I think the eyes should go straight to the gun show." Farkle told the class, flexing his so called muscles.

"Maya, you're supposed to concentrate on the eyes." Riley told Maya. I looked over to see Maya drawing Farkle in a bird nest.

"That's a great drawing, Maya." I told her.

"See, you know what my problem is? I don't listen." she told Riley before looking over at me. "Thanks Rose."

I smiled at her, "Your welcome." I turned to face Riley. "By the way, you're drawing Lucas."

Riley looks down at her work, before looking up and smiles at Lucas. "Oh. Well, that's the first time I've ever done that."

Maya flips Riley's notebook to the next page to reveal a drawing of a bowel of fruit with Lucas' face in every fruit.

"Do I need help?" Riley asks us.

Maya and I both nod.

"All right, I know these are works in progress, but let's see where we are." Ms. Kossal said walking around the art room.

"Maybe we'll become famous artists. We'll go to Paris;" Riley says standing up "drink coffee in outdoor cafes."she mimic drinking coffee. "How do I look?"

Maya hums a tune as she draws Riley. She shows the drawing to Riley. I laugh when I see it. It was a cartoon drawing of Riley in Paris drinking coffee near the Elffie Tower

"Fine, make fun of me. I am a serious artist who belongs in Paris." she told us, before turning to Lucas. "Bonjour, Lucas."

Lucas smiles at her, "Bonjour, Riley. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous et moi nous irons à Paris ensemble." he told her in french.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait aller avec vous en France un jour Lucas." I told him, we both looked to Riley waiting for her response.

"Bonjour, Lucas." Riley said, still smiling. She obviously had no idea what we were saying.

"Oh my gosh." Ms. Kossal exclaimed as she approached us.

Riley smiles widely, "See? I am an artist. I am finally something."

"Maya." Ms. Kossal says.

"What a life I'm having." Riley said annoyed. I patted her on the back.

"Maya. My goodness." Ms. Kossal says holding up Maya's work for the class to see. "This is brilliant!"

"Farkle is in a bird's nest." Riley deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes at her, "It's a work of surrealism"

"Correct," Ms. Kossal agreed. "It's how this artist's mind views the subject."

"I'm a bird to you?" Farkle as her incredulously.

"No, you just... need to be protected." Maya told him shyly.

"You love me." Farkle smiled.

"Leave me alone." Maya growled out.

"Maya, there's a school exhibit coming up. I want one of your pieces in it." Ms. Kossal told her.

"What about my piece?" Riley asked her.

"That's a cute top." said instead of commenting on her drawing.

"No thanks, Ms. Kossal, I don't draw for other people to look at, but thank you." Maya told .

"I'd appreciate you thinking about it, okay?" asked her.

Farkle gets up to leave.

"Where are you headed, Farkle?" I ask him

"Gym class. That should go well, right?"

"Wait." Maya said, she looked towards Ms. Kossal. "You didn't comment on Rose's drawing."

I glared over at her, there was only a minute of class left, I was hopping wouldn't notice. Maya smirks at me.

I tried to cover my drawing, but already saw it. She took it from me and held it up for the class to see. They whole entire class wowed. Maya and Riley look at me in shock. It was a drawing of Maya and Riley, Riley was hugging Maya from the back and the both of them were smiling.

"Miss Perfect strikes again." I heard somebody mutter. I tried to hide behind my easel.

"This is amazing, you captured the friendship between them perfectly. Unlike Maya I'm not given you a choice, one of your pieces will be at the school exhibit." told me.

"But..." she cut me off.

"Think of it as punishment for not drawing the subject matter." she raised one eyebrow at me daring me to disagree.

"Yes ma'ma." I told her just as the bell rang.

 **The Matthews' Apartment, Dining Table**

It was dinner time, and like always the day's events are being discussed. I was silent, frowning down at my dinner, I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I could tell that I was worrying my parents, my Mom opened are mouth to ask me what was wrong, when I was saved by Riley who was standing by the refrigerator.

"They've been lying to you, Auggie." she told Auggie, before taking her seat next to me. "Your artwork would not hang on a single refrigerator outside this apartment."

Auggie looks at Mom in disappointment, "You said I was a little genius."

"Oh, you are a little genius." Mom said hugging him.

"You said I was a little genius." Riley told her.

"So how was school today, Rose." Mom said ignoring her. "You seem a little down."

I shrugged my shoulder, " is making me do a piece for the school art exhibit." I told her. "I didn't paint the subject matter, so this is her way of punishing me."

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad. You must have drawen something great in her class though if she wants you in the exhibit." Mom told me. "Let me see what you drew."

"I don't think thats needed." I told her nervously.

Mom raised one eyebrow at me, she held her hand out. I sighed, I got up from the table and walked over to the couch, where my bag was. I opened up my bag and reached inside for the drawing, after I got it I closed my bag and headed back to the table. I handed the drawing to Mom, Auggie and Dad peaked at it from her side. They looked at it in amazement.

"Wow." Auggie and Dad said before returning to there dinner. I giggle at them, I guess eating was more important to them.

"This is beautiful Rose." Mom smiled softly at me, I smiled back at her. "I have two genius!"

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed at her.

"Nice top." Mom told her. I laughed at that, I'm starting to feel better.

"Maya and Rose are going to be a famous artists and everybody speaks French but me." Riley complained.

"Ma soeur Riley. Vous êtes une fille très simple et des gens comme vous." Auggie told her.

"The french lessons have been given you have payed off." I told him proudly.

Mom hugs Auggie again, "You are going to change the world with your brilliant mind."

Riley stares at her.

"That top is really cute." Mom told her.

"Are there any more of these mashed potatoes?" Dad asked.

Riley looked at him incredulously, "That's what your thinking about right now?"

"Riley, this whole 'what-am I-good-at' thing? I've been there my whole life." Dad told her. "It's a waste of time. You know what's not a waste of time? Mashed potatoes. You know why? They never let you down. They're the best in the world at what they do. So don't be mashed potatoes, because they're better at that than you could ever be."

"What?" I asked him confused.

"How are you helping me?" Riley asked him.

"Can I eat a meal?" Dad asked her in return.

"What about you guys?" I asked our parents. "Do you have any talents?"

"Yeah" Riley said. "Did I inherit anything from you two?"

Mom snorts, "Should we tell them?"

Dad also snorts, "You think they're ready?"

"Your father has a gift for-" Mom started

"Gimme! Gimme. I'll take anything." Riley said, leaning over expectantly.

"-Close-up magic!" Mom finished.

I laughed, "Really?"

"Hah?" Riley asked disappointed.

"That's right. He's a close-up magician." Mom told us. "Yay."

"What is a- What is that?" Riley asked them.

"What is that? Oh, I don't know." Dad said getting up and walking over to Auggie. " Maybe it's a little something like... I go over to this guy over here- " he pats Auggie. "Hi. How are you? Good." he than walks back to his seat. "And then I ask a little question like, _Hey! Where's the salt? Anybody seen the salt?_ "

"I don't see the salt, Daddy. The salt's gone." Auggie said searching the table for the salt.

"Is it, Auggie? Is it gone? Or is it-" Dad said waving his finger likes he's doing magic. "piddly-pobbly-pa-poom!"

Auggie pulls out the salt from his pocket and gasps, "What the...?"

"That was already there." Riley told Dad.

"I swear, Riley." Auggie said slamming the salt down on the table. "I swear!"

"Do it right now with the pepper." Riley commanded Dad.

"Pepper? Nobody could do pepper." Dad says, waving his fingers again. "Peppery-poppily-pa-poom!"

Auggie takes out the pepper from his pocket and gasps, "Nobody could do pepper! What aren't you famous?!"

I clapped, "That was pretty good Dad."

"See? He's very good. You come from a very talented family." Mom told Riley.

"Close-up magic? Really? What am I supposed to do with that?" Riley asked upset. "Mom, could you please help me out with something that I could actually use? Do you have a talent?"

Mom starts to snicker.

"Does she?" Dad asked, causing Mom to laugh. "Does she? Your mom-"

Mom cuts him off, "Don't you dare."

"Your mom's hips don't lie!" Dad exclaimed. I gained a disgusted look on my face.

"Cory Matthews!" Mom reprimanded him.

"I don't think this is appropriate conversation for young ears." I told them. They both of them glared at me, causing me to raise my hands up. "Just saying."

"Whoo-hoo! Do it, mommy!" Auggie told her. Oh to be young, and naive.

"No, no, no. No, I am not gonna do it." Mom said before giving in. "All right, fine. I'll do it."

"Okay, do it! Yeah!" Dad said excitedly.

Mom puts her hands on her hips, "It goes a little something like this." she starts to move her hips in a circular motion. "Ay yai yai yai, ay yai yai yai, ay yai yai yai, ay yai, ay yai yai yai."

Riley puts her head down, and I quickly run to my bag to take out my cell phone so I could record this.

Dad and Auggie get up and join Mom. "Hey Riley, pa-poom!" Dad told her.

Riley takes out the salt from her pocket.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School History Classroom**

We are in history class, and I know I should be paying attention, but I was more focused on what I was going to draw for the art exhibit. It as to be something special. I decide instead of being mad about being force to do this, I'm going to embrace it, and draw something amazing. Now what should I draw?

"All right, future history makers. Welcome to career day." Dad said starting the class. "Now there are a lot of ways to make your mark on the world."

Mom enters the room, "Hi Riley, Hi Rose."

"Oh great, Shakira is here." Riley and I said sarcastically.

Riley turns to Maya, "Where's your mom?"

"She won't be coming." Maya answered her.

"But she told you she was coming." Riley argued.

"Here we go." I mutter sharing a look with Maya.

"Yes, she did." Maya nodded.

"Let this go Riley." I sighed.

"Okay, guys, our first guest today is a lawyer, and I likes her." Dad told the class. "Hey, lawyer lady, how's about we go out sometime? I get off work every day at 3:15... Except Tuesdays. I got playground."

"Once again young ears in the premises." I told them, they both glared at me. I smiled at them innocently, they just make this too easy sometimes.

"So I am an attorney. I got here through a lot of hard work in school. By the time I was your age, I had 350 'A _s._ " Mom explained to the class.

There was a knock on the back door.

"Your mom- There she is." Riley smiled.

Dad opens the door, "Minkus." he hisses as Farkle's Dad, Stuart Minkus comes in.

"Or maybe not." I said.

"Topanga." Mr. Minkus smiles.

"Stuart." Mom nods at him.

"Topanga." he says again walking over to Farkle.

"Father." Farkle greets.

"Farkle." greets back.

Lucas looked at them in surprise, "Wait a minute."

"Yes?" Farkle asked him.

"He's your father?" Lucas asked.

"Look at us." Farkle said as him and his father smiled. They looked like twins.

"Your name is Farkle Minus?" Lucas asked.

"Don't wear it out." Farkle told him.

"I don't know how you could." Lucas chuckled.

Mr. Minkus gets up and walks to the front of the class, "Sorry I'm late, everybody. I had helicopter problems, 'cause I have a helicopter. Do you have a helicopter, Cory?"

"Nope. Do you have a Topanga, Minkus?"Dad asked him.

"Nope, because she chose you. I run Minkus International, I have a helicopter, and she chose you." said.

"Stuart, please. Aren't we a little too evolved to still be competing with each other?" Mom told him.

"Of course." laughs.

"Of course." Mom also laughs.

"Go." they said at the same time, turning to face each other.

"Leave me out of this." I said already knowing what was about to happen.

"Fine." Mom hisses. "Between the two of us, Riley and I have 1260 'A _s. Ha!_ "

"That's remarkable, Topanga. Between the two of us, Farkle and I have 1261." bragged.

"Ha!" Farkle laughed.

"Ha!" Mr. Minkus laughed too.

Mom looks at Dad intimidatingly causing Dad to scream a little. "I- I had to, Topanga. He's a lot smarter than I am." Dad said in his defence.

"But what's more important to me than anything... is that I have this guy. Come up here, son." said. Farkle walks up stand in front of his Dad.

"Come up here, daughter. You too Rose." Mom commanded me and Riley. "Look how tall they are. They have been taller than me since the day they were born."

Mr. Minkus pushes his Farkle up a little bit.

"Well, very nice. Good for you guys." Dad said. "So this is what Career Day is really all about."

"Yeah, I love it every year." Maya said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Maya. Maybe your mom just got a little busy." Dad told her.

"Are you okay?" Riley and I ask her.

"I'm always okay." she replied to us. Riley and I grab Maya's hands and pull her up so she's in between us. "Yeah, thanks."

"So these are the two ladies you tell me keep chasing you, huh?" Mr. Minkus asks Farkle.

"Please." whispers to us.

I sigh, "Yes sir, it is us." I say at the same time as Riley.

"I'm not doing it." Maya said. Riley and I elbow her. "Yes, sir, it is us. We hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby minkii."

 **The Matthews' Apartment, Riley's Bedroom.**

Riley, Maya were sitting on the bay-window, I was sitting on Riley's bed. I finally decided what I was going to do for the art exhibit and was doing a preliminary sketch for it.

"Why won't you show your art?" Riley asked Maya.

"Because I'm- I'm fine believing that nothing much is going to happen for me. Otherwise I'm full of hope. You hope for things, you get disappointed." Maya explained to her.

"What reason could your mom have for not showing up, Maya?" Riley asked her. "You're right; I did expect her."

"And I didn't. See? Only one of us is disappointed." Maya told her.

"And only one of us will never let this go. You know that." Riley replied.

"I don't expect out of life what you expect, Riley." Maya said.

"What do I expect?" Riley asked confused.

"Want me to take this?" I asked Maya looking up from my sketch, she nodded at me. "You expect... good things. You expect people to keep promises and people to show up."

"You don't?" Riley asked Maya.

"Riley, I'm not one of those dreamers like you." Maya told her.

"If your mom saw your art, doesn't it make sense that she'd be proud of you?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, it makes sense to you. Riley, you need to be okay with this." Maya told her. "Do you understand that finally something is beyond your control? Look, I know you can't control your twisted need to fix people's lives."

"She's not gonna let this go." I told Maya returning to my sketch.

"I'm begging you." I could hear Maya plead with her. "Rose help."

"No point in trying." I told her not looking up. "Hopefully it won't turn out so bad."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School History Classroom**

We were in class waiting for Dad to start the class, I had this got feeling that something horribly was going to happen. On the bright side I finished my preliminary sketch, and just had to work on the final one.

"The Korean War." Dad said starting his class.

"Genghis Khan." Farkle interrupted.

"What?" Dad asked him confused.

Farkle shrugged, "I just wanted to see what would happen."

All of the sudden Maya's Mom walks through the front door. "Hello, Cory Matthews. I am so sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no." Maya said.

"Oh it's going to be bad." I told her, she glared at me.

"Nothing to forgive, Katy." Dad told her. "Class, this is Maya's mother, Katy Hart."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Maya asked her. "It was yesterday."

"Yesterday I was unable to attend your little job fair." said.

"Career day." Maya corrected.

"Yesterday I was trapped... in my vehicle... in the rushing flood waters of the mighty Colorado river! To make matters worse, I just found out I was about to have a baby any second. So I crawled myself through the sunroof and I said, 'Let's do this thing.' Then I commenced to deliver my own baby until finally I heard that wonderful, magical sound." she explained to us. She suddenly she starts to mimic a baby crying. "'Mama? Are you my mama?'"

"Maya?" Riley and I asked confused.

"Soap opera. She was auditioning for a soap opera." Maya explains to us. We nod in understanding.

"Can you believe I didn't get it?" asks.

"Yes!" the whole class responds.

laughs awkwardly, "Yes. I am an actress. Are there any questions I can answer for anyone?"

Farkle raises his hand up.

"Ah, yes, the Farkle." she calls on him.

"Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Farkle asks.

"Anyone else?" says, avoiding the question.

Lucas raises is hand up.

"Yes, the pretty, young man right there." says.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Lucas asks her.

"My dad says actors are a bunch of people who never grew up." Our classmate Sarah speaks up.

chuckles, "What does your dad do?"

"He's a director." Sarah tells her.

"Is he?" asks. "Well, I'm sure your father never gave me a job either, which is the real reason I wear this outfit every day. Well, I'll just be going now." Maya's Mom exits the classroom.

Riley walks out the door to catch up to Maya's mother in the hallway.

A few minutes later Maya follows them.

"This is your fault." I told Dad. He looked at me offended, "Well she suddenly doesn't get the meddling in other people life from Mom."

Dad shrugs, "Yeah your right."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Art Classroom**

We were in art class, this time Riley was the model for today.

Ms. Kossal was explaining to us how to draw a woman's features, "Drawing a woman's face is different than drawing a man's. Look for subtle differences. The lips are different."

Riley turns in her seat to face Maya, "No matter what, don't get mad at me, okay?"

"I could never." Maya told Riley, still drawing.

"To paint a young woman's lips, she needs to stop flapping them." reprimanded Riley.

"Because if I have any talent at all, it's this, so don't get mad at me."

"I could never." Maya told her again.

"Because when the mouth is moving, it will affect all the sketches. And they all come out like this." Ms. Kossal said as she holds up two sketches of Riley with her mouth open. She puts the sketched down and walks towards Maya and I. "Except for this one. You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" she asked Maya.

Maya looked up at her, "Uh, it's not because I'm disrespectful."

"It's because you're an artist." Ms. Kossal explained to her. "I'm glad you decided to display your work.I got your note in my teacher's box."

My eyes widened, "Riley what did you do?!"

Maya glared at Riley.

"That's the thing you're not supposed to get mad at." Riley told Maya.

"The exhibit starts at 6:00. It's thrilling seeing your art displayed, you won't regret it." Ms. Kossal said walking out of the classroom.

"You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" Maya asked Riley.

"I-It's not because I'm disrespectful. It's because you're an artist." Riley said mimicking Maya and Ms. Kossal.

"Yeah? Then let me paint you something." Maya told her as she grabs a brush and throws green paint at Riley's face. They whole class ran for the doors except for me.

Riley gasps before sighing, " Okay. Maya, I am your best friend and I will always do my best by you, no matter what you... " she grabs the paint brush and dabs Maya's face with red paint. "say."

"And who made you the king of friendship?" Maya paints Riley's face green.

Riley chuckles and paints Maya's face red, "I did, I made myself the king of friendship. And this would be my first act as a king." she than grabs red paint with her hands and covers Maya in paint. They two of them start throwing paint at each other.

I decided it was time for me to step in, "Okay that's enough!" I reprimanded them. They both looked at me, before looking back at the paint. I glared hard at them. "I dare you." I hissed at them.

"She started it!" they yelled pointing paint covered fingers at each other.

I rolled my eyes, "How old are you two three."

walks back into the classroom, I guess somebody told her what was going on."Whoa! Riley... This is the most authentic piece you've done all semester. Now clean it up. See you tonight, Maya." she said before walking back out.

"One other thing- I invited your mom." Riley told Maya.

I sighed and handed Maya a bowl of purple paint, which she handed to Riley. Riley takes the bowel and sighs, dropping the paint on top of her head.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Art Exhibit.**

Maya and I were standing by our art. I looked over at her to see her smiling when parents would stop by to see her work.

"So..." I started facing her. "Exceptions aren't so bad after all." she shrugged her shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"How's it going?" Maya and I turned to see Riley, Farkle, and Lucas coming up to us.

"It's going fine." Maya and I told her.

"What does your Mom think?" Riley asked Maya. Maya just gives her a confused look.

"She never showed up." I told Riley

"It's just you guys." Maya said gesturing to our friends.

"Are you telling me your Mom never showed up?" Riley asked upset.

Maya shakes her head, "No. But of course you did." she said pointing at Mom and Dad as they walked over.

"Hey, Maya. Wow, you really have some talent." Mom told her. "Look at that place."

"I bet it's got great mashed potatoes." Dad said. I shake my head at him, what does mash potatoes have to do with anything right now.

"Look at that lady, why can you only see half of her?" Farkle asked. Lucas wraps Farkle's mouth with his forearms from behind. "Oh."

Riley huffs before walking out of the room. She was probably going to hunt down Maya's Mom.

"Well that just happened." I said. I noticed that my parents were oddly silent, I looked at them to see them focus on my drawing.

All of a sudden mom came up to me and gave me a tight hug. "It's beautiful." she said once she let go of me.

Dad came and held mom from behind. "We have such talented children." he told me. I smiled at them softly, before looking at my drawing.

"I just have great muses." I told the two of them, they grinned at me. I had drawing Mom and them holding each other in a sweet embrace.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Art Exhibit.**

A few hours later, the art exhibit was closing and Maya and I were cleaning up our station while we waited for Riley to return.

"You guys really don't have to stay." Maya told my parents who were waiting with us.

"Are you kidding?" Dad asked. "We love supporting the middle school art scene."

"Yeah, we even bought a drawing, well besides Roses'." Mom told her, she holds up sketch of Riley with her mouth wide open. "You have to wonder who this silly, little weirdo is."

I giggled known exactly who they silly little weirdo is.

Riley walks back in and opens her mouth widely

"Aw... It's our silly, little weirdo" Mom said hugging her.

"Thank you for staying with Maya and I." I told them

"Always." Dad said, before him and Mom walked away.

"I couldn't get her to come and I'm very disappointed." Riley told us when they were gone.

"We know." I told her.

"You expect too much." Maya said.

"This is hard on me." Riley said.

"You need a hug, darling?" I asked her. She nods and me and Maya gather her into a hug.

"Maya, I was wrong." Riley told Maya after we let go of each other.

"No, Riley, you were right." Maya told her.

"I'm very confused." Riley said.

"I showed my work. People liked it. It made me feel like I could be something someday." Maya explained.

"You will be." I told her.

"You are now." Riley told her.

"Thank you." she thanked us.

"You're welcome." Riley and I say.

"Do you guys want some tuna melt?" Riley asks us.

"No thank you." I said.

"You know why she gave this to you?" Maya asked Riley.

"Why?" Riley and I asked her.

"She knows it's my favorite thing there." Maya told us. "She knew that you'd share with me."

"I'd be happy to give you the whole thing." Riley told her.

"I know you would."Maya said before looking at her painting. "I'll be just fine with half."

 **The Matthews' Apartment, Dining Table.**

After we left the Art Exhibit Mom and Dad invited Maya and the Minkuses over to our apartment for dinner. We were all eating dinner when Dad spoke up.

"And Riley... for your excellence in your display of unwavering hope for others, I'm giving you an 'A'." Dad said. I rolled my eyes knowing this was Mom's work.

"Ha!" Mom laughed. I knew it.

"What?" Mr. MInkus asked incredulous.

"Can he do that?" Farkle asked looking around.

"I does whatever she wants." Dad said gesturing to Mom.

"Yeah, so would I." Mr. Minkus sighed. I looked at him confused, wasn't he married.

"I come from a very talented family." Riley said.

"We sure do." I smiled at her.

"What am I talented at?" Auggie asked.

"You're gonna find it someday, honey." Mom told him.

Auggie stands up and goes to the living room and sings Italian opera. After he was done he looked to be in taught before saying. "Nah."

When he walked back, we all got up from our seats and cheer him, throwing roses in the air.

 **A/N: Here are the translation for the french words.**

 **Bonjour, Lucas:** Hello, Lucas.

 **Bonjour, Riley. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous et moi nous irons à Paris ensemble:** Hello, Riley. Maybe one day you and I will go to Paris together.

 **Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait aller avec vous en France un jour Lucas:** I'm sure she would like to go with you to France one day Lucas.

 **Ma soeur Riley. Vous êtes une fille très simple et des gens comme vous:** My sister Riley. You are a very simple girl and people like you.


	9. Girl Meets Smackle

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

I was sitting in history class waiting for Dad to start the lesson, and I was getting impatient, the quicker he started the quicker it class was over. I was super excited for today, it's the N.Y.C. Interscholastic Debate and John Quincy Adams was going against Einstein Academy. Why was this exciting, because Amelia was on the Einstein team, and we made planes to hang out with each other all day, after the debate. Dad walked to the front of the class holding a present.

"Ancient Greece-" Dad started before he was cut off by Riley.

"What that?" Riley asked him. "What that that?"

"What thi-this?" Dad asked pointing to the present. "This is a present."

"Is it for me?" Riley asked.

Maya looked at him suspiciously, "What's your game, Matthews?"

"Really Dad?" I asked him already knowing where this was going. He winked at me in return.

"Game? I mean no game. I just want to know who here wants this present." Dad said. All the students raise their hands except Maya and me. "Oh, Maya, Rose what? You assume by playing hard to get, I'm gonna give it to you?"

"Well, yes. That's one of the many arrows in my quiver." Maya told him.

Farkle shudders, "Medieval talk- What are you doing to me, woman?"

"Riley." Dad said handing her the box.

"Don't open it." I warned her, but she ignored me.

"Yay!" Riley takes the box and opens it, only to pull out a mini blackboard. "The The Trojan horse" she read.

"Surprise." Dad smiled.

"I told you not to open it." I told her.

"This isn't a present." Riley complained. "This is one of your life lessons wrapped up in a class lesson wrapped up in a box of nothing."

"How you doing, honey?" Maya asked her.

"I'ma worked up." Riley told her.

"I know." Maya said, as Riley put the blackboard back into the box.

"You assumed because it was all neat and pretty that something good was inside." Dad lectured. "Ancient Troy was protected by walls. The Greeks couldn't get in, so they built a big wooden horse and left it behind. What do you think the Trojans did?"

"They left it there because they were afraid that somebody was trying to teach them something." Riley said.

"They captured it as a trophy and brought it inside. That night, the Greek soldiers crawled out of the horse and defeated Troy." Dad corrected her. "What have we learned here?" Lucas and I raise our hand "Mr. Friar, Rosebud"

"Don't make assumptions based on what you see?" Lucas told Dad.

"That noting is as it seems, and you should look deeper.?" I told Dad. Dad nodded at both

"Good, your both correct." Dad told the two of us, before turning to Riley. "Riley, listen, I'm sorry I made an example of you. So here's a gift for you."

"Ooh- No! I want to- No! Pretty ribbon- No!" Riley said struggling with herself.

"I'll take my chances with that, sir." Lucas told Dad, who handed him the present.

"No, Lucas. You have to assume it was no good because the first one was no good. Aren't you all proud of me, dad?"

"No!" Dad and I shook our heads.

Lucas opens the present to find a card inside, he reads the card out loud. "Get out of detention free." Since I was sitting next to him I could see what the card actually said and giggled silently, this was going to be funny.

"Ooh, I could use one of those. Gimme that and I won't call you "Ranger Rick" all week." Maya bargained with him.

"Here you go." Lucas said handing it to her.

"Thanks, Ranger Roy."

"Lemme guess. Ranger Roy is filling in for Ranger Rick?"

"All week." Maya told him before turning to my Dad. "And now... you."

"Oh, is something gonna happen to me?" Dad asked, I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Yes, it is." she answered him as she stands up and approaches the table. "A d-d-d-d, a d-d-d-d" she tries to stand on top of the desk "a d-d-d-detention. But not today. Boom!"

"Read the card." I told her.

"Huh?" Maya asked confused.

"Card." Dad said.

Maya reads the card. "Say 'get out of detention free' then give worthless card to Maya then watch her dance on my desk." Maya gets of the desk and returns to er seat.

"Never assume. Look more deeply. Just because something is wrapped up all pretty, doesn't always mean it is." Dad lectured the class.

Maya turns to Lucas, " You were in on this!"

"I'm Ranger Roy and I'll be here all week." Lucas said tipping an imaginary hat.

Maya shudders and turns away, "Oh-ho-ho."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School. N.Y.C. Interscholastic Debate.**

I wasn't really paying attention to the debate going on, instead I was making funny faces and Amelia, trying to get her to crack the serious expression on her face.

I turned back to the debate when Lucas tapped me on the shoulder, " Farkle's almost done." he told me. I nodded in thanks turned and my attention to Farkle.

"...in conclusion, school uniforms reduce individuality which will be unnecessary in the real world when you're all working for me." Farkle said rounding up his speech. "Thank you. I am Farkle!"

"I don't understand debate." Riley told us.

"I say you do." Maya told her.

"Okay." Riley said.

"I like debate- exploring two sides of the same thing- good and bad, light and dark, right in front of you at the same time." Lucas explained to us. "Where else are you gonna get that?"

"Really." I said gesturing to Maya and Riley, one who was smiling at him and the other who was glaring at him. Can you guess which?

Lucas turned to the two of them, "Oh, right here. Look at you."

"And now from Einstein Academy." Dad introduces looking at the piece of paper he was passed. "undefeated this season, 72 pounds of raw intellectual power! She is who your mama wishes she gave birth to!" The one, the only... Smackle!" I could see Amelia rolling her eyes. I giggle at her and she smirked.

I watched as Smackle comes out and does some strange moves before walking toward Farkle, "You goin' down, chump" she takes the microphone and faces the audience. "Wearing a uniform makes you surrender to conformity and sacrifices uniqueness, which is our most valuable freedom. Don't let anybody tell you what to wear. Don't let anybody tell you what to be. Smackle, the one and only, out."

"Well, before I announce the winner, let me remind you all that our final debate of the season will be held right here next week, where our thought-provoking topic will be "Is beauty only skin deep?" Dad announces, I watch as Smackle makes a face at the topic. Dad receives the paper with winner on it. " Great, thank you. So the winner of today's debate is... " Farkle stands up and Dad forces him down. "Isadora Smackle, Einstein academy."

As soon as the debate was over I walked over to Einstein Academy side, I waited patiently as Amelia packed up her things.

"You won!" I congratulated her, she gave me a look. "Oh don't look at me like that." I released her from the hug.

"You heard your Dad, 'Isadora Smackle, Einstein academy.'" she said mimicking Dad.

"Well Einstein Academy still won." I replied.

She shrugged, "I'm just annoyed. Every time she's near Farkle she's horrible. She likes him, so maybe she should just stop being mean to him, and to everybody else when his around."

"You know it's not her fault." I told her.

"I know." she sighed. "It's just that we compete against Farkle she discards, everybody else's idea's and thoughts."

"Aww, do you feel unheard." I teased her, causing her to glare at me. "But in all seriousness I have you talked yo her about it."

"Nah." she answered me. "It's fine I just needed to vent, we don't face you guys that much anyway."

"I'm glad I could help. But I still think you should talk to her, you know how you get." I explained to her.

"Don't worry if it gets to much... I'll sick Asher on her." she smirked, I laughed at that.

I could heat footsteps coming from behind me. "Who's that." I heard Lucas ask.

"That's one of Rose's best-friend." Maya told to him.

"I taught you were are best-friend." he told her.

"I am, but that's one of her _best_ -friend." Maya replied.

"You know, one of her _best_ -friend can hear you." Amelia told them as we both turned to face them.

"I invited Smackle over." Riley told me. Amelia and I shared a look.

"That's nice." I told her, before turning to Lucas. "Lucas this is Amelia. Amelia Lucas."

"Hi nice to meet you." Lucas told her.

"You weren't joking." she told me, looking Lucas up a down. "He is cute, _very very cute._ " I rolled my eyes at her, I don't understand why she likes riling Riley up.

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed.

"As nice as this is, we have to go we have a whole evening planned together." I told them, before making my escape with Amelia.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School**

I ended up having a impromptu sleepover at Amelia's house yesterday. When I came into school Maya was wearing glasses, when I asked her about it she told me she wanted to see if people would treat her differently with it on, I shrugged at her and told her that I didn't see any differences. Right know, Dad was grading papers while I was reading, I do this sometimes, it's me and Dad's private moment to bond. Riley and Maya were off bothering the debate team.

"Hey Dad." I called out to him, he looked up from the paper he was grading. "Why do you let us redo our essay's after you've graded them."

"Where did that come from?" he asked me.

"It's just something have been wondering about." I told him.

"Well..." he started, "when I assign you guy's the topic for the essays i've just begun my lesson. When I return them back to you, i've finished the lesson. I want to see what you guys have learned, how your views of the world have changed. it also allows me to see the type of person you are each becoming."

I looked at him skeptically, "You get that all that from one essay."

Instead of answering he picks up the paper he was grading and reads it. "Charles Kettering once said 'High achievements take place in the frame work of high exceptions.' It can be hard to except things for yourself when you've been let down many time, but if you don't except anything than how her you going to achieve anything." he put the paper down and grinned at me. "Another A, I think."

I grinned back at him, before returning to my book.

 **Svorski's Bakery.**

I was heading to Asher's apartment to hang out with he other's when Riley texted me to stop by Svorski's Bakery. When I walked into the bakery I saw that Lucas and Farkle were already at a booth, walking up to them I took a seat on the other side of them. We started discussing the debate, and how excited Lucas was to be a part of the team when Riley and Maya walked in.

"Presenting your date from the modeling runways of Paris, France-" Riley started.

"The new face of Geek Chic-" Maya says speaking in French accent "Isadora Smackle." I watch as Smackle enters modeling her new look. My mouth dropped in disbelief, I can't believe what the two of them did.

I listened to the conversation as Frakle reveled to Maya and Riley that Isadora only did this to prepare for the debate. When Isadora realized that her new change in looks had effected her inner self I sighed, Lucas hearing my sigh turned to me.

"You've been quiet." he stated to me causing everybody else to look at me.

I sighed again, "I'm disappointed." I told them. I looked right at Riley and Maya "You changed her."

"She asked." Maya stated.

"Okay then, make me over." I told her.

Riley replied for her, "There's no need your already pretty."

"Yeah, we did her a favor." Maya said.

I frowned at that, "And you don't see the problem with your answers?" When the two of them looked at each other confused, I sighed again. I got out of the booth and went over to Isadora, I grabbed her hand and started dragging our out of the bakery.

"Where are you going?" Farkle asked me.

"To show her what pretty really means." I said pausing at the door. I turned back to them, "Sorry Farkle, but your not going to win this debate." I watched as the four of them shared a confused look, before exiting the bakery with Isadora right behind me.

 **Reed's Apartment.**

I knock on the door to Asher's apartment, waiting for somebody to open the door for me and ignoring all of Isadora's questions. When the door finally open it was to Asher's 6 yr old twin brother and sister, Aurora and Andrew. When the saw me and Isadora there mouth dropped in surprise, I didn't even bother saying hi to them and bypassed them rushing to Asher's room. I slammed the door open, and Amelia, Asher, Eloise, and Maximo looked at me in shock, before seeing Isadora. There was a silence in the room before Asher exploded.

"What you do to my cousin!?" he exclaimed.

"Wasn't me." I told him. "Maya and Riley gave her a makeover so blame them."

"Actually it was my idea, I asked them to make me pretty." Isadora spoke up.

The room went silent again.

"Isadora, do you not think your pretty?" Eloise asked her. Eloise gets up and guides Isadora to the bed and sits her in between her and Amelia, while I take a seat next Maximo in the big bean bag he was lounging in.

"Yes." Isadora replied. "Before I was not aesthetically pleasing, know I get compliments from others. I mean.." she clears her throat. "Omigosh I'm so pretty."

"One, never do that again." Amelia starts. "Two, why does what other people think matter."

"It's easy for you to say. Your all considered beautiful." Isadora tells her.

The five of us share a look, before Maximo spoke up. "Isadora, I can say with confessed that yes we are what is considered beauty and that as we age our looks will only get better, but we aren't friends with each other just cause we have good genes."

"Exactly." Asher agrees. "Besides who ever told you, you weren't pretty lied to you, I was actually starting to worry that boys would take notice, and I would have to start kick there buts. I mean it would be good practice for when Aurora grows up so I wouldn't mind."

We all laughed at that, Isadora joining us.

I couldn't help but grin, "Isadora do you still wanna no what beauty is?" she nods her head yes. "This is beauty. This are are my _best_ -friends, they make me laugh, smile and I can tell them anything, we keep no secrets. I know in world that is focus on this," I gestured to my face. "the see past that and focus on this." I laid a hand on my heart.

"Yeah who cares what the world thinks of your appearance." Amelia told her. "Yes you can awkward, and a pain in my butt when Farkle is around, but the best thing about you is the fact that your you, and nobody can take that from you."

"Besides," Eloise speaks up. "I think out of the six of us, the most beautiful person in the room is you."

Isadora smiles shyly at all of us. "I don't have to change back do I?" she asks.

"No." Maximo answers. " _You_ have changed have you?" Isadora shakes her head no. "Than were good."

We all shared a smile.

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area.**

When I got home it was around 10ish, I already called Mom and Dad to tell them I would be late, so they weren't worried. I opened the door to the apartment only to see Maya and Riley sitting on the couch.

"Did you two wait up for me?" I asked them.

"We're sorry." they say instead.

"Don't be mad at us, We shouldn't have change Isadora." Maya started

"She was fine just they way she was, beauty isn't skin deep." Riley finished.

"Two things" I tell them"One, I'm not mad at you two, I was just disappointed." when the oponed there mouth to speak I stoped them. "I'm not disappointed anymore were cool." They two of them share a relive look.

"Umm, whats thing two." Riley asks me.

"Beauty is skin deep. It's just shouldn't matter." with that I left them to there thoughts and headed to my room to get some sleep.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School. N.Y.C. Interscholastic Debate**

I was sitting in the audience with Maya and Riley when Frakle came towards us.

"You promised you'd change her back." he told Maya and Riley.

"You did?" I asked them.

Riley nodded, "We tried."

"She wouldn't go for it." Maya said.

"What about you?" Farkle asked me. "You had a plan."

I smirked at him, "A plan to show are what pretty means. She's fine the way she is."

Farkle sighs before going to Isadora who was talking to Amelia, "I didn't want to win this way, Smackle. I hope you enjoy being beautiful."

"Oh, I do." Isadora giggled. I watched as Amelia smirked, and I smiled.

"How the once-mighty have fallen." Farkle said, before facing the audience. "The nation of Troy was charmed by a beautiful wooden horse. They neglected to consider what was inside. And they lost everything because of outer beauty. Don't be fooled by a pretty wrapper. I mean, who keeps the wrapping paper?"

Riley raises her hand, "I wear ribbons." The ribbons from the presents were on her dress and hair.I pulled her hand down.

"Okay. And our concluding statement will be made by Lucas Friar." Farkle said,

The audience claps as Lucas stands up, "There can be absolutely no debate that the quest for outer beauty at the expense of one's inner self is a road to personal destruction. People make assumptions. I've been labeled a jock and a cowboy, and this is from my friends. But here's a little secret; I _like_ school and I do pretty well. You might look at me and assume baseball player. I look at me and I know I'd better get good grades, because what's on the inside has to be more important than what's on the outside to get into a good college and into a good life. Because beauty is not skin deep. Thank you." The audience claps.

"Still think were going to lose?" Maya asks me.

"That was pretty good." I reply. "But not good enough."

Isadora stands up and speaks in a 'Valley Girl' accent, "Omigosh, I'm so totally unprepared and scared."

"We finally got her." I heard some of the nerds from our school mutter.

"Maybe that's what you would assume I would say, considering the effort I put into my appearance." Isadora says in her normal voice.

"Uh-oh." the geeks mutter again.

Isadora starts speaking again, "I'm here to argue Today that beauty actually is skin deep. So I've done some research and I've learned... that it is. When you get compliments from people who don't ordinarily compliment you, when people look at you differently, packaging does matter. I wasn't pretty, then I was. This is a world where "pretty" seems better somehow. Which is too bad, but it's not debatable. However, I learned from some very beautiful people, that if you get swept up by what you are on the outside you can lose who you are on the inside. Even though it is easy to be fooled by the beauty of a trojan horse, it's real power comes from the army within- intelligence, compassion, integrity, courage. That army is the real you, no matter what you look like. So even though beauty may be skin deep, beauty is nowhere near as important as the army inside. And I'll try not to forget that." Isadora puts on her glasses "Well, look at all of you. You're all very deeply beautiful." she turns to Farkle "Especially you, Farkle." She turns and looks directly at me, "Thank you." The audience clap, while I smile softly at her.

"She beat us." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Farkle agreed.

I walk up to Amelia, while Maya and Riley talk to Isadora.

"So Isadora won again." I say.

"Yeah." Amelia tells me. "She did."

"Not mad?" I ask her.

"Why do you ask questions you know the answer to." she replies.

We both shared a look before laughing, we stopped when Isadora walks up to us.

"I want to give you this as thanks." she said handing the two of us glasses, we looked at her confused. "It's true when people look at you first they see the outer you, I thought this might help people see the inner."

I shared a smile with Amelia before we both put the glasses on.

"Thanks." we said.

 **Svorski's Bakery.**

I was sitting with Amelia, Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley at Svorski's Bakery. I just bought Amelia a piece of devils chocolate to celebrate Einstein Academy's victory. She was kind of enough to share it with me.

"Valiant effort, Lucas, perhaps a smoothie would take the sting out of my latest victory." Isadora flirted.

"Whoa whoa, back off, sister." Riley said defensive.

"Calm down, Riley." I told her.

"I actually think that Smackle is just enjoying some newfound confidence, Riley." Farkle defended Isadora.

"You know me too well, arch-nemesis." Isadora told him.

"She was using you to make Farkle jealous!" Maya exclaims.

"Duh!" Amelia deadpans through a spoon of chocolate cake.

"Well, that's a new one." Lucas chuckles.

"Tell me the truth, Farkle. If Riley, Maya, and Rose weren't beautiful, would you still love them?"

"They're beautiful? Oh yeah, I never really noticed." Farkle answered her smiling softly at Maya, Riley, and I. We smiled back.


	10. Girl Meets 1961

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

"The '60s, man. Influential musicians like Bob Dylan and Joan Baez Playing guitars and singing like prophets. The times, they were a-changin'!" Dad exclaimed.

I was sitting in history class listening to Dad's lesson on the '60s, I could tell that Dad was very excited for this lesson. it was to bad that everybody except me were nodding of.

"The class, they are a-sleepin'." Farkle mocked him.

"It's not your fault, dad. It's just the stuff you're saying." Riley told him.

"I'm talking about the '60s, man." Dad argued.

"Nobody cares about when you were our age." Riley replied.

I look at Riley confused, "Riley, it was over 50 years ago." I told her.

"How old do you guys think I am?" Dad asked.

"There's no right answer to this, sir." Lucas replied.

"You should teach us future class." Maya told him

"Listen, Dad, you're doing a wonderful job up there and we're very happy that you're all jazzed up-" Riley started.

"But history has nothing to do with us." Maya finished.

"And he's angry." I sighed.

"I'm gonna snap this chalk now." Dad told the class.

"Uh-oh." Lucas frowned.

"Snap." Dad said as he snapped the chalk. "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"I think I had grapes." Riley told him.

"Do you know what yesterday was?" Dad asked.

"Grapes day." Riley smiled.

"It's history." I said.

"Yes," Dad agreed. "It's history. Every decision you make every day, every time you decide to turn left instead of right, you make history and you affect someone else's. And if you refuse to learn that, I guarantee you, you guys will not become the best person you can be. Because history is all about missed opportunities. "History has nothing to do with us," wasn't it, Ms. Hart? Can't remember, it was like five minutes ago. Fine. I am not gonna teach you guys about the '60s."

"Yay." the class cheered..

"You are." Dad told us.

"Yay." Farkle cheered.

"History is alive even if you weren't. But now you're gonna be. You will visit the 1960s and give a report." Dad told the class.

"Time travel." Farkle smirked.

"How do we do that, dad? We weren't even there." Riley told him.

"You were." Dad told her.

"How?" Riley asked confused.

"Rose?" Dad gestured to me to explain.

I stood up and walked to the front of the room and stood next to Dad, facing the class. "We all have grandparents or great-grandparents. All we have to do is choose one who was around during that time. Learn all we can about them and report back. Then we'll see if history has nothing to do with us."

"Living history Now I'm all jazzed up." Dad told the class.

"Yay." Farkle cheered again.

 **1961, Café Hey**

Catherine McGee was was a sick one since birth, doctor's say that she won't live long and known that she made sure to live life to the fullest. Thats why she was dragging her twin sister into one of the cafe's in there new town.

"Come on Rosie, stop dragging your feet lets go in." Catherine told her sister. "Your the one that said you wanted to come here in the first place."

"I know, I know." Rosie told her twin. "What if nobody likes us in there and they force us out?."

"Well, we'll never know unless we go in." Catherine says opening the door to the cafe.

When they entered the cafe the could hear jazz music playing all around them. The two of them walk towards the bar as they looked around in awe.

The man behind the bar notices the two of them, "You're new faces."

"So are you, but everything's new to me... the people, the places, the whole happening scene, man." Rosie said.

"First time she ever said that, isn't it?" the man asked Catherine

"She practiced the whole way here." Catherine replied.

"Let me get a vibe." the man walks out from behind the bar, to get a closer look at Catherine an Rosie. "I dig you immedia-tois."

"What does that mean?" Catherine and Rosie ask the man.

"I don't know. I made it up." the man answers.

"Well, here's what I want you to make up for me: A hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, because I'm dangerous." Rosie orders.

"You got a name, dangerous?" the mans asks.

"Rosie. Rosie McGee." Rosie replied.

"And you Miss?" the man asks Catherine.

"Catherine. Catherine McGee." Catherine replied. "I'll just take what she's having. By the way whats your name?"

"Ginsburg. Nice to meet you, Rosie, Catherine." Ginsburg says taking a picture of the two dumbfounded girls.

"What's the picture for?" Catherine asks Ginsburg.

" For the moment we first met." Ginsburg answers. "I'll get your hot chocolates, McGee's."

Ginsburg begins to go back behind the bar, but Rosie stops him, "I know this is weird, but have we met before?" Rosie asks him.

"Haven't we all?" Ginsburg replies.

Rosie and Catherine take seats by the bar. Rosie takes out her journal and begins to write in it, while Catherine takes another look at the cafe.

 **1961, Café Hey**

After Ginsburg gave Catherine and Rosie there drinks he went on the stage.

"Welcome, to Cafe Hey, pronounced, "hehhh." Ginsburg greets the audience.

" Hehhh." The audience greets him back.

"You're getting better at that." Ginsburg told the audience. "Tonight's gonna be legendary, man. Let's just see what flows." he starts to snap his fingers, the lights dim and a bass tone fills the air. "Black. White. Green. Tan. No one listen to the man. Freedom is the only plan. Free to be who you am. Can't you see? That you... are... me. Karma." the audience snap there fingers after Ginsburg was done recting his poem.

Ginsburg walks off the stage heads towards Catherine and Rosie, "Whatcha writing?" he asks Rosie.

"Oh! Just... observations. You know, thoughts about the people I meet." Rosie replies handing him her journal.

"It's all she does." Catherine said.

"These are deep, man." Ginsburg told Rosie. "You're one deep chick."

"Chick? Down here I'm a chick." Rosie tells Catherine excitedly.

Ginsburg sighs, "Why'd you come here tonight, Rosie, Catherine?"

Catherine also sighs, "I'm looking for a new adventure."

"And I came to make some new friends." Rosie tells him.

"You see, there's two tables over there: The one the left, Bob and Joan; table on the right, a blonde girl all alone." Ginsburg tells them. "She's new around here, too. Go left or right. What to do? Karma."

The twins look at each other. "What do you think we should do?" Rosie asks.

"It's worth a shot." Catherine says getting up and heading to the table on the left, Rosie following her.

"You are really interesting looking. Are you as interesting as you look?" Rosie asks the blone girl.

"Sure, are you as weird as you talk?" the blonde girl asks right back.

"Oh my gosh. Yeah, man. I am the weirdest cat there is." Rosie replies.

"Really? 'Cause you seem like a nice, normal girl to me." the blonde girl tells her before faceing Catherine, "Are you as wild as you seem?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. You'll just have to see won't you." Catherine smirks.

"You figured us out in five seconds and you've hurt me." Rosie tells the blonde girl.

"How can I make that up to you?" the blonde girl asks Rosie.

"Could we be friends?" Rosie asks. "I would be a very good friend to you."

" Yeah, I could use a weird friend." the blonde girl tells her.

"Then you should pick... Oh, they both landed on me." Rosie says pointing both her fingers at herself.

"I could also use a wild friend." the blonde girls tells Catherine.

"Sure." Catherine smiles.

 **Svorki's Bakery**

Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley and I were at Svorki's Bakery discussing our class assignment on 1961.

"All right, status report." Riley started a meeting. "I got a guitar that belonged to our great-grandmother Rosie, and her very weird journal."

I held up a journal of my own,"And I have, our great-grandmother Rosie's twin sister Catherine's journal. It's so private that grandma Rosie didn't even know about it until Catherine died."

"My Dad is sending something about my great-grandfather." Lucas tells us. "We don't talk about him much. His name was Merlin."

"Merlin? Was he a wizard?Hah!" Farkle laughs.

"Okay, Farkle Minkus. What was your great-grandfather's name?" Lucas asks him.

"Ginsburg." Farkle states proudly.

"You make no sense to me whatsoever." Lucas tells Farkle.

I notice Maya looking at a book, "Whatcha looking at?"

"Art book. Ms. Kossal gave it to me." Maya explains. "It's got all the best artists and their best paintings. It's amazing... And depressing."

"She's trying to motivate you." Farkle tells her.

"Ain't working." Maya replies. "Look at these. I could never do anything near this. These people all have something to say." she showed us the book.

"Well, you only know that because they went ahead and said it." Lucas told her.

"You know, someday you're gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie." Maya remarks.

"Let me take a picture of everybody." Farkle says getting out of his seat.

"What for?" Riley asks him just as Farkle takes the picture.

"I don't know. It's us. We may be important to somebody someday'" Farkle explains.

"You guys are already important to me." Riley tells us.

"How?" Lucas ask her.

"You teach me how to be friends." Riley smiles.

We all awed at that before getting out of the booth to leave.

I notice that Maya left the art book on the table, "Maya, aren't you bringing that?"

"What, this book of... "Why bother trying I'll never be as good as these guys"?" Maya asks.

"That's a very discouraging title." Riley tells her.

"I love you two, your my best-friends, but I'm leaving this here. It makes me feel bad and... It's really heavy." Maya whines.

Riley goes to reach for the book, but Maya pulled her back and dragged her out of the bakery. I followed behind me shaking my head at them.

 **Café Hey**

The blonde girl was reading Rosie's journal, while Rosie tried to get it back from her. Catherine was mind her business and drinking her hot chocolate.

"This is real good hot chocolate." Catherine muttered.

"You're making me feel bad." Rosie said trying to get her journal back from the blonde girl.

"There's some pretty heavy stuff in here."The girl with the long, blonde hair." Who's that about, I wonder." the blonde said.

Rosie sighs, "It's my first time here and I would like to remember everything. Maybe I'll write about it later."

"I'm sure you will." Catherine tells her sister.

"It's my first time here, too." the blonde tells the twins. "I'm on my way to California. My bus broke down, bad luck. I don't understand why these things happen."

"Because if you're bus doesn't break down, then we don't become friends." Rosie tells the blonde.

"If we sat at that table instead of this table, then we're not friends with..." Catherine fetched.

"May Clutterbucket." May introduces her self.

"Yow." Catherine and Rosie's eye widen.

"What's in California for you, May? I'm going to say Clutterbucket now. But just so you know, when I say it I am not making fun of you." Rosie told her.

"Well, there's a place where people are making art and playing music." May explains.

"Sounds cool. Where is it?" Catherine asks.

"It's a place called Topanga Canyon. I'm sure I'll love it." May replies.

"Topanga... What a beautiful name for something that you want to love. I'm gonna remember that." Rosie said writing it down in her journal.

"May, take the stage, may. You're up." Ginsburg calls and the audience applauds.

"What's your name, new friends?" May asks as she gets up.

"Catherine McGee, and this is my twin Rosie." Catherine replies.

"Wish me luck, Rosie and Catherine McGee." May tells them.

"Wow, you're going to sing?" Rosie asks.

"I'm going to try." May replies.

"Yay, go get 'em! And remember, you're beautiful, man." Rosie claps.

"Good luck." Catherine tells May.

May walks on to the stage and folk music fills the air.

 **Car drove off  
airplane flew  
I stayed here  
missing you  
I grow old  
never see  
that you were there  
missing me  
are we now?  
What were we then?  
Will we look back  
and wonder when?  
What could have been  
what isn't yet  
will you remember  
or forget? **

"Wow! I'll remember, because that was great." Rosie says as May finishes.

"Let's hear it for May Clutterbucket." Catherine claps. A man scoffs from behind them, Catherine turns to him and growls, "What are you laughing at, Bob Dylan?"

"Merlin. Merlin Scoggins. Take the stage, cowboy." Ginsburg announces.

Merlin walks by Catherine, May, and Rosie's table.

"Who the heck is that?" Rosie asks.

"So that's him. I've heard about him." May says.

Merlin begins to play his guitar, "Hello. I'm Merlin Scoggins."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Lucas was in the front of the class presenting his assignment.

"Hello. I'm Lucas Friar." Lucas greeted. "My great-grandpa used to do that. He was a man named Merlin Scoggins. And this record was a big hit." he held up the record.

"That's amazing, Lucas. Why didn't you ever tell us any of that?" Dad asked.

"I think I know." I said looking pointedly at Maya.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell Maya I have a country-singing great-grandpa and that I actually do come from cowboys. Yeah, because I need more nicknames to go with Hopalong, Sundance and Ranger Rick." Lucas explained.

"No, I'm done with that. I am so impressed with your rich, Texas heritage that I am officially throwing out all of those old nicknames forever." Maya said.

Lucas looked at her in surprise, "Wow, thank you, Maya."

"No problem, Bucky McBoing Boing." Maya smirked.

"That's still really interesting Lucas, you should be proud of your great-grandfather." I told Lucas, causing him to smile. "I'm still going through great-grandmother's twin, Catherine, private journal. From what i've read so far she was an unstoppable force. What about you Riley?"

"From what I can piece together, our great-grandmother Rosie McGee was a weird, little, wide-eyed goofball who only saw the best in everybody. Who's like that?" Riley told the class.

"Nobody." Maya and I said sarcastically.

"I'd like to play you my great-grandfather's song." Lucas said playing the record.

Country music filled the air and we heard his great-grandfather's voice, "Hello, I'm Merlin Scoggins." than his voice filled the air.

 **I ain't got change in my pocket  
but I see it on the streets  
there's been change on the faces  
of the people that I meet  
hey mister, brother, sister  
could you spare a man some change  
Hey, mister  
brother, sister **

**Café Hey**

 **Can you spare a man some change?**

Merlin Scoggins had just sang the last line to his song and was making his way to the table where Catherine, May, and Rosie were sitting.

"This seat taken?" he asked the trio.

"By you." Rosie replied. Merlin sat down. "See what I did?" Rosie asked Catherine and May.

"Yeah it was amazing." Catherine chuckles already used to her sister.

"Yeah, you're not a normal girl at all." May tells Rosie.

"I liked your song, ma'am." Merlin tells May.

"I liked yours." May smiles.

"And what do you two do?" Merlin asks the twins.

"Ah, who knows?" Rosie answered trying to be mysterious.

"She's an observer of humanity." Catherine told Merlin. "And I'm an adventurer"

"Well, we need those." Merlin says.

Suddenly there was a flash, "The observer, the singer, the adventurer and the mystery man."That's gotta be worth something to somebody someday." Ginsburg smiles.

"Well, thank you all for your kind words and I'll be on my way." Merlin said getting up.

"Oh, do you have to go?" Rosie batted her eyes at him trying to be flirtatious.

"I try not to stay any place too long... Especially when people do that." Merlin explained awkwardly.

"Stay here with this one too long and she might change us for the better." May states.

"Aww... " Catherine and Rosie coo at her.

Merlin chuckles, "Yeah, anyway... You keep writing down those observations. You keep looking for that amazing adventure. And you, you keep playing."

"What, my new song, "why bother trying, I'll never be as good as you guys"?" May asked.

"That's a very discouraging title." Rosie frowned.

"You have something to say." May tells Merlin.

"Well, now, you only know that, because I went ahead and said it." Merlin says before leaving.

May hands Rosie her guitar, "Here."

"Why are you giving me this? You were great." Rosie tells her.

"No, he's going to change the world. I'm not gonna change a thing." May said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"Don't you worry, weirdo. I'll be right back." May smiles, before leaving. She never noticed the look Catherine was giving her.

"I'll be right back." Catherine told her sister, before following May.

 **Outside** **Café Hey**

"Hey Clutterbucket!" Catherine calls out to May as she was leaving. May looked back at her in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" May asks her.

"I'm not as gullible as my sister. I saw the look in your eyes." Catherine explains. "Your leaving aren't you."

"I'm no good." May sighs. "They two of you don't need me in your life."

"Doesn't matter what you think, we want you in our lifes." Catherine tells her. "I have been looking for my next big adventure and I think the three of us could have the best adventures in the world."

"That sounds nice." May said. "But it's not possible. I'm too broken." with that May took off.

"Wait!"Catherine yells giving chase. For awhile Catherine was able to keep up with May, but than a crowd formed and she lost her.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

It was history class the next day and Riley and I were presenting our assignment. I was so excited I finally finished great-aunt Catherine's journal, and the woman was an inspiration.

"My great-grandmother never saw her friend again. The world has never heard of May Clutterbucket." Riley told the class. I notice Maya stiffen at that and narrowed my eye at her.

"My great-grandfather had one huge hit. People thought he was gonna change the world, but... he didn't." Lucas told the class. "After an appearance in a small cafe in New York City, he made some bad choices. He went to jail for a little while. He went left instead of right."

"And why do you think that was, Mr. Friar?" Dad asks Lucas.

"Don't know. Maybe he needed some better friends." Lucas replies.

I spoke up, "Great-Auntie Catherine was amazing. Not only was she an adventurer but she was also part of the Civil Right Movement. She fought for what she believed in even if other's degraded her for it. The reason that her journal was such a big secret to her sister, was because she didn't receive it until she was basically on her deathbed." I took a deep breath. "For two weeks before she died, she wrote everything in this journal." I held up the journal for the class to see. "From her favorite moments to her regrets. She didn't have many regrets but one of them was that night in 1961. She wrote that, _"That night at Café Hey, was fated. The five of us meet each other at such a time in our lives, where we need each other the most. The problem was that we didn't listen to fate. I regret that I didn't try harder to keep all of us together, maybe than Merlin wouldn't be in the situation he is in. Ginsburg and I talk everyday, we have dreams that one day our descendants might finish the story we started."_ That wasn't all, she wrote about the four amazing people that she meet on her journey through the Amazon Forest one of them her lover she had to leave behind. They never married or had children because Great-Auntie Rose knew she would be leaving her child motherless and her lover heartbroken. She died at the age of 25 from leukemia, she fought it for as long as she could. but in the end it beat her."

"Rosie liked observing things. I'm going to read something from her journal. It's called the girl with the long, blonde hair." Riley told the class." _She said she would be gone for a moment, I am still waiting. We could have been friends, maybe in some other life. The girl with the long, blonde hair."_

"It sounds like Rosie was a pretty good writer." Dad said.

"There's a little bit more." I told the class before taking the journal from Riley to read it. _"If you quiet your voice, if you stop, because you think other people are better, then you are not who I know you are, the girl with the long, blonde hair."_

"You two wrote that." Maya told us.

"We continued it." I told her.

"We're am a continuation. That's what history's about, right, Dad? Oh, now I get it." Riley chuckles causing Dad and I to smile.

I faced the class again, "Rosie had a daughter, and her daughter had our mom. Rosie gave us our mom and she gave our Dad his wife."

Riley hands May's guitar to Maya, "This has been in our family for over 50 years. But I feel like it belongs with you. So I hope that whenever you see it, it will remind you that even though Rosie's friend gave up, you never should."

"Oh, no." Lucas frowns when he see's the mischievous look in Maya's eye.

"Hello. I'm Bucky McBoing Boing." she starts before playing the guitar.

 **I got a great-grandson  
who's a ranger Rick  
and a Hopalong and a Sundance, too... **

"Everybody," Maya yelled. The whole class joined in.

 **I got a great-grandson  
who's a ranger Rick  
and a Hopalong and a Sundance, too. **

Riley dances along to the music and Maya and I laugh at her.

 **Matthews Apartment, Riley's Room**

I was dragging Mom into Riley's room so we could show her the sentence Rosie wrote about the name Topanga.

"Riley Rose, what is so important?" Mom asks us.

Riley and I gesture for her to take a seat on the bay-window.

Mom gasps, "Really? I get to sit here with you?" Riley and I nod. "Okay." Mom sits in between Riley and I

"Look at this." Riley and I tell her, as Riley hands her the Rosie's journal.

"Topanga, what a beautiful name for something you want to love." Mom reads.

The three of us smile at each other.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

The school bell rings and Farkle comes running into the class. He changes the nameplate on Dad's desk from "Mr. Matthews" to "Farkle."

"Yeah, okay." Dad said taking a seat at Farkle's desk.

"We are all part of a puzzle called history. We are each a tiny piece of that puzzle that comes together and makes a picture." Farkle explains. "Well, you're not gonna believe the picture I just found. My great-grandfather Ginsburg worked at a Greenwich village cafe. Riley, Lucas, Rose what year did your great-grandparents visit New York?"

"1961" all three of say at the same time. "Whoa." we stare at each other in shock.

"I knew it. What month?" Farkle asks.

"December." we say together.

"Say it again." Farkle tells us.

"Whoa." we say again.

"And what was the name of the club?" Farkle ask us.

"Cafe..." Riley and I start.

Lucas finishes, "Hey."

The three of us stare at each other in shock again.

"That's where my great-grandfather worked." Farkle tells "Maya, what did you learn about your great-grandmother?"

"Nothing, my mom said to leave it alone." Maya tells him. I could tell she was lying.

"I know you, Maya. You're not a puzzle to me at all." Farkle tells her. "You went behind her back and snooped around, didn't you?"

"No." Maya shakes her head.

"What did you find?" Farkle grills her.

"No." Maya repeats.

"Tell me her name. Say it or I will." Farkle threatens.

"May Clutterbucket." Maya mutters.

Farkle puts a hand to his ear, "What?"

"I come from a long line of Clutterbuckets."

"That's why you stiffens the other day when Riley said May's name." I told her. She nods her head.

"Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" Lucas exclaims arms in the air.

"All of our relatives met each other on the same night." Farkle tells us.

"Your great-grandmother was our great-grandmother and great-aunt's friend." Riley tells Maya.

"No. They never became friends. She walked out. She left." Maya explains.

"And you didn't tell us?" I asked her.

"Tell you what? That I come from people who give up? That I am a Clutterbucket?" Maya asks us.

"Change history." Dad speaks up.

"Excuse me?" Maya asks confused.

"They would have been better off being friends. That was a missed opportunity. Don't let your history be one of missed opportunities. Learn from the past." Dad explains getting up.

"I don't want to be a Clutterbucket." Maya tells Riley and I.

"You're not." Riley tells her.

"You're all Hart." I smile at her.

"On December 14th, 1961, four pieces of a puzzle came together." Dad chuckles. "How great is history class now, everybody?"

The class shush's him.

"Great-grandfather Ginsburg was hard to research, because he was never in any of the pictures, because he took them." Farkle explains turning on the T.V. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have achieved time travel. Thank you. I am Farkle!" Farkle takes a bow.

The class watches as a picture of four individuals that looked strongly like Lucas, Maya, Riley and I appear on the T.V., before the picture changes to the one Farkle took at the Svorki's Bakery the other day.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley, and I came to class early told and where just waiting on Dad to arrive.

"You're early." Dad says as he enters.

"Where are we going today, Dad?" Rileys asks.

"I thought you guys didn't care about any of that stuff?" Dad asks back.

"No, that was yesterday. Yesterday is history." Maya tells her.

"What do you have for us today, Dad?" I ask him.

"The year was 1963. _"I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I have a dream today."_ Martin Luther King, Jr. A lot of things happened in 1963. The '60s, man." Dad smiles.

 **A/N: You guys probably don't know this but I'm a huge kpop fan and my first female group was 2ne1 and my first male group is SHINee. If you're a fan of kpop in general then you know that SHINee's Kim Jonghyun committed suicide on Monday. I spent a huge part of writing this listen to Jonghyun and SHINee's album I even watched is funeral service. When I started writing Girl Meets World it was just a way for me to distract myself from my father's passing in July, Jonghyun's passing brought that all back. I know the pain that his loved ones are going through and my heart goes out to them. Shawols lets be strong we are still SHINee World and we will forever hold Jonghyun's' light in our hearts.**


	11. Girl Meets Crazy Hat

**New York City Subway.**

Maya, Riley and I rushed into the subway station. It was raining hard outside and Riley, Maya, and I didn't have a umbrella, instead Riley was wearing a green trash bag. I would have joined her but the inner fashionista in me wouldn't allow it. In fact when Riley first suggested the idea, I had to fight my flight or fight response, I was leaning more on the flight side.

"There she is again." Riley said gesturing to a woman wearing a crazy hat. Her name is Evelyn Rand and she's the Chairperson of Rand Industries a multimillionaire company.

"Crazy hat's always here." Maya said.

"What do you think her deal is? Former movie star? Olympic figure skater?" Riley wondered.

"Bum on a bench." Maya deadpanned.

I looked at them is surprise, "You guys don't know who she is do you?"

I was ignored, "But look at how she looks at everyone. What goes on in a head like hers?" Riley asked excitedly.

I sighed and decided to let them figure it out themselves, there reaction would be great when the realize who "Crazy Hat" actually is.

"I guess we'll never know." Riley said.

"Hey, crazy hat!" Maya yelled. "What goes on in your head?"

"And a new adventure begins." I mutter to myself knowingly.

Evelyn turned to us, "You, you, and you, c'mere! I'll teach you about life."

"Can't. Stranger. You want me to sit on the bench, I'm gonna need three forms of identification." Riley smiles sweetly. Maya and I are already sitting on the bench.

"Trust me. I know who she is. She's all right." A cop reassures.

"Okay, copper." Riley agrees.

"Hey! That's officer copper to you. Mornin', Evelyn. Never gonna stop rainin', is it?" the cop asks .

"That's okay, Eugene. These three little dollies are about to give me one of their designer ponchos." tells him, gesturing to Maya and Riley.

"Designer Ponchos." I mouthed to myself in disbelieve.

"They're garbage bags, Eugene. But you have to put a hole for your head." Riley explains.

"Ah, so you can breathe." Eugene said in understanding.

"So the garbageman doesn't throw you out." I told him.

"Yep, that happened." Maya said.

"I was yelling, but he didn't care." Riley explained.

"We rescued her from the truck." I told them.

"They chased me all the way to 33rd street." Riley smiled.

"Wow, now that is a friend." Eugene tells us. "Me? I don't Chase nobody for nothin'."

"What if I stole a banana?" Maya asks him.

He playful glares at her, "I'd be very disappointed in you."

"Okay." Maya pouts.

"I have observed you three are good friends." tells us.

"Don't miss a thing, do you, crazy hat?" Maya says sarcastically.

"No, I don't. Now you're about to be late for school, and I'm about to be late for addressing the united nations. Have a good day, dollies. Be good people, learn all you can." says before leaving.

"How does that happen to someone?" Riley asks us, as someone gives her a dollar. "Do you think that could ever happen to us?"

"Well, at least nothing worse than that could ever happen." Maya said, just as the garbage man grabs Riley.

"You just had to jinx us." I told Maya.

"Maya! Rose!" Riley yells for us. "Maya, Rose?"

"Okay." Maya and I said as we grabbed Riley's stuff, before chasing after her.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

"Belgium, 1831..." Dad starts once everybody in the class was seated and a counted for.

Riley cuts him off, "No!"

Dad ignores are, "In 1831, Belgium..."

"No!" Riley interrupts again.

"Riley?" Dad asked.

"What's my thing?" Riley asks him.

"What's your thing?" Dad asked confused.

"What am I going to be, Dad?" Riley clarified. Am I gonna be okay?"

"Riley, listen to me very carefully." Dad told her.

"Okay." Riley says quietly.

"In 1831, Belgium declared its independence from the Netherlands." Dad finishes smiling.

"What will people be thinking of me if I end up living in a subway?" Riley asks Dad instead.

"What if nothing happens for her, sir? Maya asks Dad. "Riley can't end up like that. She's my meal ticket!"

Dad looks at me questioningly, "What the...? I just saw you girls at breakfast!" I shrugged at him, I was just as confused about this as he was.

"Wat er gebeurd is in België?" Farkle asks in Dutch.

"Calm down, Farkle. You're speaking in Dutch again." I told him.

"Echt waar?" Farkle questions, before slapping himself. "Mi educación no debe basarse ..."

"No no no. You slapped yourself way too hard. You went all the way to Spanish." Dad tells him.

Farkle slapped himself again, "My education should not be based on your daughter's moods." Farkle told Dad firmly.

"Neither should mine, but it is!" Dad tells him. "Guys, a daughter asks her father, "what's my thing?" This question will resonate in the hearts of all parents from the moment it's asked until the day their child feels comfortable in the world. Pretty soon you're all going to join the work force. What's your thing? What do you aspire to? How will you affect people? That's the only history that matters."

"Thank you, daddy." Riley smiles.

Farkle whimpers, "Thank you, daddy."

"What about you Rose?" Dad asks me. "Do you wanna no what your things is."

"Nah." I told him. "I'm very aware that I'm twelve and that I have a couple years to think about what I wanna do with my life, I'm not obsessing over this like those two." I gestured to Maya and Riley.

Dad smiles at me, "All right, guys, tell you what. Let's split the class into two separate businesses and see how you do for yourselves. We'll see if anyone's got anything to worry about, okay?"

Farkle rubs his hands together evil, "Excellent. What will our companies be?"

"Doesn't matter. Uh... " Dad trails off before noticing the muffin on his desk. "Muffins, okay? You two are going to be "Riley and Farkle's muffins." That'll be your thing for the week."

"I already got my thing. Riley and Rose gonna be a success and I'm gonna sponge off them until they gets sick of me." Maya tells Dad.

"We will never get sick of you." Riley and I told her.

"I am set for life! All right, let's get out there and make some money... cash, cabbage, cheddah-cheeeze!" Farkle says excitedly.

"Those are your values, Farkle?" Dad asks him.

"What else should a company value but profits?" Farkle asked confused.

"If I had a company, I'd treat my employees well and make sure we did right by our customers." Lucas voices.

"You are everything that's wrong with this country." Farkle says pointing at Lucas.

"Don't listen to him Lucas, I think it's admirable, there are a scarce companies that think like." I smiled at Lucas.

"Then you do have a company, Lucas. "Hart and Friar muffins." So these two competing companies will hire the rest of you guys as employees. Everyone else in school will be your customers. Rose you'll review the compaines with me. Let's see what happens." Dad explains to the class.

"Here's what happens, we crush you." Maya tells Farkle and Riley.

"We will be bajillionaires, and you will eat your words using plastic cutlery." Farkle told her meanly.

"You're cute when you're menacing." Maya smirks.

Farkle looks surprised, "I don't know what to do now."

"I know." Maya told him.

The bell rings and the whole class exits except for Farkle.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallyway**

I watched as the two companies fought for costumers, it was a one-sided battle. Maya and Lucas had no costumers what so ever while Riley and Farkle had a line.

"Yay!" Riley exclaims ringing a bell. "Yay!" she rings the bell again. "Last muffin from this batch." Riley says causing the line to groan.

"Why are their muffins so white?" Maya asks suspiciously. Personal I already knew, and I couldn't believe that Farkle would go that far for a dollar.

"One dollar." Riley says about to take the dollar from one of there costumers.

"Hold on." Farkle stops her. "I don't think so."

"What are you doing, Farkle?" Riley asks him.

"It's the law of supply and demand, Riley. We supply, they demand. Let's find out what our last muffin is worth to them." he raised the white muffin up, and people started screaming offers at them.

"Dollar and a quarter!"

"$1.50!"

"Hey!" Maya called out to the line of costumers on Riley and Farkle's side. "What's so great about their muffins? We've got plenty of muffins right here."

People in the line looked at her before turning back to Farkle and Riley, the offers started coming again.

"$2.00!"

"$2.50!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY BROTHER!"

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

"All right, progress reports." Dad asked Lucas and Maya who were standing in front of the class. "What's up in make believe cooperate America."

Today was the day that Dad and I were reviewing the the sales of the two companies.

"Hart and Friar muffins report, We started with 100 muffins, made each with all-natural and organic ingredients." Maya reported..

"And you selected these ingredients because?" I Dad asked her.

"Because that's the right and responsible thing to do." Maya replied.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "You really believe that?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I dunno! You spend a day with this guy." she pointed to Lucas.

"So far we've sold 14 muffins at a dollar each." Lucas says.

I nodded at them, "Okay, how much do they cost you?"

"They didn't cost us anything to make." Lucas replied.

"How's that possible?" Dad asks in confusion.

"My mother bought them for us. She wanted us to sell healthy food." Lucas explains to us.

"How's that workin' out for us so far, huckleberry?" Maya asks him sarcastically.

"As soon as we sell them all, I'll pay her back." Lucas tells her, before turning back to Dad and I "I stand by our product, sir."

"So do I." Maya says walking over to there boxes of muffins. "They're everywhere."

Farkle decided to be a smart-ass, "How are your profits, Friar?

"Let me teach my class, Farkle, okay? I decide what to say and when I'm gonna say it, and I decide who to call on and what I'm gonna ask them! I f I need help I'll ask Rose!" Dad lectured Farkle.

"How were my profits, Friar?" Lucas asks Dad.

"Yes!" Dad says.

"Well, I have those right here, sir." Lucas says. "None."

"I'm sorry, what?" Farkle asks.

"None. And it's not right, sir. Our muffins are good for you". Lucas complains to Dad.

"I'm sorry, what?" Farkle asks again.

"None!" Lucas exclaims.

"We can't even give them away." Maya say's throwing the muffin only for it to be thrown back and bounce off her head.

"All right, let's talk about a real make-believe company." Farkle says getting up. "Farkle's muffins!"

"Riley and Farkle's muffins." Riley corrects him also getting up.

They both of them took there spots behind Dad's desk, while Lucas and Maya stood to the side with Dad and I.

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that." Frakle tells her. "Unlike our competitors, our profits are through the roof, and so are our employees."

We all turned to look at the class, who were shaking.

"Why are they like that?" Dad asks.

"They ate the product, sir." Farkle answers.

"Riley?" I ask, I already know the reason why, but wanted to know if Riley did.

"Everybody seems to like our muffins, Rose." Riley smiles.

"Oh, my sweet innocent child." Dad shakes his head. "Can't you see why?"

Riley grins at us, "Because they're filled with love."

"I don't think that's what they're filled with, Riley." I tell her.

"Yeah." Riley says turning to Frakle. "Why do they come out so white, Farkle?"

"Because they're 100% carbon, hydrogen and oxygen." Farkle answers.

"Uh, explain that to the non-scientists, Farkle." Dad tells him.

"Sugar! They're all sugar! Just one big sugar cube!" Farkle exclaims.

"What? Ours are oatmeal, honey and locally-harvested berries." Lucas tells him as Maya holds up a muffin.

"Farkle, you said all-natural." Riley tells him.

"Sugar!" Farkle shouts.

"You said organic." Riley tells him.

"Sugar!" Farkle shouts again.

"You said delicious." Riley tells him.

"Sugar!" the whole class yells.

"Farkle, we're a business. Businesses do not just mislead their customers to make a little bit of money!" Riley lectured him. My poor innocent sister.

Farkle laughs in her face, "Ha-aaaa!"

"We're done for, Farkle." Riley tells him grabbing a muffin. "These muffins are pure evil."

"Are you gonna eat that because if you're not gonna eat that I would eat that right now is what I would do is I would eat that right now is what I would do." Darby said says really quickly.

"You know how you succeed, Riley?" Farkle asked her. "You give the people what they want. That's why we're a success... And they're not." he gestures to Lucas and Maya.

"This isn't fair, Mr. Matthews, Rose!"Maya complains. "I had to listen to Lucas and his mother talk about.." she starts speaking in a twangy accent "'Good eatin' ' and wholesome livin' and the natural cornucopia of the earth's bounty'..."

Lucas looks at her incredulously, "Have you ever even heard me talk?"

"Huh-hur-rrrr!" Maya yelled in his face.

"Wow." Lucas said looking shock.

"While these two just poured sugar into a muffin cup. It isn't fair!" Maya complained

"What isn't fair Maya?" I ask her.

"That I'm not on their team!" she replies.

"Maya, what we did isn't okay." Riley tells her. "But I didn't know and I'm not going down for this. I'll talk."

"To who?" Farkle asks her. "To everyone who loves our muffins? Enjoy the taste of success, Riley. It's sweet."

"Not to me. I have a very bitter taste in my mouth." Riley tells him.

"You must've eaten one of ours." Maya tells her.

"Maya, you played fair. We didn't. We have no integrity. You do." Riley tells Maya.

"And what does that get them?" Farkle asks her. "We can buy and sell their business. In fact, I like the sound of that. Yeah! I propose a merger between Riley and Farkle's muffins and Hart and Friar muffins."

"Why the merger, Farkle?" Dad asks him.

"We both have what we each need, Mr. Matthews. We have profits. They have integrity. I'm buyin' it!" Farkle tells him.

"My integrity is not for sale." Lucas says.

Maya raises her hand, "Mine is."

"Maya!" Lucas exclaims.

"We owe your mother a hundred bucks." Maya tells him.

"Put 'er there, partner!" Lucas says shaking Frakle's hand.

"Our new company will be called "Farkle." Your names are no longer part of the company." Farkle tells the three of them.

"Why not?" Riley asks upset.

"What's the first thing that happens after a merger, Rose?" Farkle mimics Riley.

"What's the first thing that happens after a merger, Rose?" Riley asks me looking scared.

"Downsizing. When two companies come together, employees become vulnerable." I explain to her, Dad nodding his head in agreement.

"Don't tell him!" Riley tells me.

"Uh, Riley, I think he already knows." I gesture to Farkle who had flipped the nameplate on Dad's desk so it says his name on it and he was also leaning back in the chair with his legs on the desk.

"Lucas, fire half of the company." Farkle orders Lucas. "Start with Riley and Maya."

"Why do I have to do that?" Lucas asks him.

"Because you're all full of that Texas gee willikers" hooey. You charm people. So you'll be the face of the company and I'll be the behind-the-scenes hermit genius." Farkle replies.

Lucas looks at Dad for help, "Mr. Matthews?"

"How do you argue with that?" Dad asks him.

"Always liked you, Matthews. You got moxie." Farkle tells Dad.

Dad salutes him, "Thanks, chief!"

"Riley?" Lucas asks walking over to her.

"Yeah?" Riley asks dreamily.

"You're fired." Lucas tells her slowly.

"Fine." Riley says walking out.

"Hey, if she goes, I go." Maya says walking out too.

"Friendship and loyalty are for the weak." Farkle says as Maya leaves. "Let everyone know I'll cook another batch. And raise the price up to $3.00."

"They'll never go for it." Lucas tells him.

"Oh... I think they're hooked." Farkle tells him as everybody brings out there money.

Maya came back into the room, "You coming Rose?"

"Yeah, hold on. I just wanna talk to Farkle real quick." I told her.

"Okay, I'll wait here." she leans against the door way.

I smiled at her before turning to face Farkle, I grabbed one of his muffins. "You sold me this." I told told him. From the corner of my eyes I could see Maya and Dad's eyes going wide, just like Farkle's. They class gasps, while Lucas just looked confused.

"Riley sold it to you." Farkle tried to defend himself.

"Riley didn't know what was in it, you did." I stated firmly. "And what you did was sell me, _me_ Farkle one huge giant _sugar_ cube." I slammed the sugar cube on the desk. "You sold it to me Farkle, you sold it to me known that I'm type 1 diabetic."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed surprised.

"I..I..I.." Farkle tried to form words but I wasn't done.

"If friendship and loyalty are for the weak, than I guess I'm weak. If been successfully means that I have to compromise my integrity and morals, than I don't wanna be successfully." I explained to him calmly, before getting my bag and walking over to Maya. "I'm ready." I told her.

Maya grabs my hand and squeezes it to reassure me, before the two of us chase after Riley, leaving the class in silence.

 **New York City Subway.**

Maya, Riley and I were back at the Subway, Riley was holding a box full of stuff from her fake company, in all actuality it's just a bunch of stuff that she's been meaning to take out of her locker, nut keeps forgetting to. I look over her to see that was sitting on the bench again people watching.

"I gave my whole life to that company. What happened? I can't even keep a fake job. Oh no, all of my fears are realized. I'm going to end up here!" Riley complains.

"Don't go crazy." I tell her.

A stranger walks up and puts a dollar in her box, "Now go crazy." Maya tells her.

Riley mumbles gibberish as she walks over to the bench was sitting in. Riley sits down next to still mumbling gibberish, Maya and I take seat on the bench also leaving between Maya and Riley and me next to Maya.

"Ah, the box of shame. What happened?" Ms. Rand asks us.

"Class project." Maya says.

"Fake business." I tell her.

"Got fired." Riley grumbles.

"Not so terrible. I've been fired myself once or twice." tells us.

"Yeah, but not from fake businesses." Riley says.

"I think you could call 'em that." Tells her. "Now I come down here and watch people coming and going, giving their lives to fake businesses." she gets up "Welp, gotta go! Big meeting!" I wave bye to her as she leaves, while Riley gives her a dollar.

"With squirrels." Maya jokes. I was still in disbelieve that the two of them her so blind that the don't see the the big building with name on it, I mean we passed by it just this morning. Maya gets up to look in the trash can.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ms. Rands thanks Riley for the dollar.

After she leaves Riley comes back to sit next to me. "It's just us. It's just us on the bench. No jobs, no future, no dollar, because I gave it to her." Riley says, I put my arm around her in comfort. "What am I gonna do about my mid-afternoon snack?"

"I got pizza crust and a shoe." Maya says taking the objects out from the trash.

"Eww!" I exclaimed.

"What size?" Riley asks.

"10!" Maya tells her.

"What a terrible day." Riley moans.

I looked between the two of them in disbelieve, "Aren't you two being too dramatic about this. Were still just 12, if were hungry we can just go home. We aren't homeless we still have homes with parent to take care of us."

A hour later and the three of us are still sitting on the same bench.

I heard chuckling, and looked up to see walking up to us. "Well, look who's still here. My dollies. Been looking at the people, huh?" asks us.

"Hey, hat, you're a sight for sore eyes." Maya greets her.

"How'd your meeting go?" I ask her.

"Oh, the usual. Yelled at everybody. Y'know, rahr rahr rah! Rahr rahr rah! Had 'em all running around scared of me." tells us.

"Sounds like fun." Maya says.

"It's more fun when I come down here from my big, tall building." says.

"Oh, your building?" Riley asks her.

"It was named after me." replies.

"The crazy hat building?" Maya asks.

THUCK! I hit my hand against my forehead in exasperation. The three of them look at me like I was crazy, I wave my hand at them as a sign to ignore me.

"I sit here lookin' at all the people because it turns out, other people are the key to your own happiness. I watch 'em enough and I start thinkin' about what I can do for them." tells us.

"What you can do for them?" Riley asks her.

"Mm-hmm. Now you've been lookin' at all these people, now what do you see?" asks us.

"I see a bunch of wet people who could probably use some real umbrellas." Riley tells her.

"Yeah, not the no-good kind some Farkle sells on the street just to make some cash, cabbage, cheddah-cheese." Maya says mimicking Farkle.

"Huh. You saw all that just by lookin' a little." says. "What's a Farkle?"

"Did you know that people won't protect themselves from the storm, but they'll make sure their morning doughnut stays dry?" I ask

"Interesting observation. Now what are you gonna tell your class about it?" asks us.

"Nothing. Not going back. Tired of being humiliated." Maya says.

"Tough." I tell her getting up.

"You know what? We're gonna go back." Riley says also getting up. "Crazy hat goes into buildings and screams at people and you're not humiliated, right?"

"Rahr!" yells. Maybe she was crazy.

"Rrow!" Riley copies her. Riley and look at me and Maya.

"Okay, rahr." Maya says.

I roll my eyes, "Rahr."

"That was terrible!" yells at Maya and I.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Maya, Riley, and I are standing in front of the classroom presenting our idea.

"It's been raining for six days. Here's what's real: People are wet and cold out there. They need something to keep them safe from the storm, and we know how to give it to them." Riley begins.

"What if every single subway stop in New York City was stocked with donated umbrellas?" Maya continues.

"The Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation. It's non-profit." I finish.

"What?!" Farkle exclaims.

"When you come into the subway station you leave an umbrella in the stand... and when you leave the next station, there'll be one waiting for you." I explain to the class as Riley and Maya hold up folders.

"The Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation. We got you covered." Riley and Maya say together.

"There's no money in umbrellas." Farkle tells us.

"No, only people." Riley tells him.

"My company makes a profit." Farkle says proudly.

"Yeah, but at what cost? Look at your customers." I said gesturing to the rest of our classmates who were looking sick.

"How could something that tastes so good make me feel so bad?" Darby complains.

"What goes up must come down, Farkle." Maya tells him tossing of her muffins to Darby, Maya flinches waiting for it to be tossed back only for Darby to take a bite.

"At least I was up. What do you have besides an idea?" Farkle asks us.

"They've got an investor!" Everbody turns toward the backdoor to see leaning on it.

"Oh no. She followed us." Maya mutters.

"Evelyn Rand." Dad says. Finally somebody who knows who she is.

"You know crazy hat?" Maya asks him.

"I know she's the chairman of the board of rand industries. You guys walk by her building on the way to school." Dad replies.

"She really has a building?" Riley asks him

"With her name on it." I tell them.

"You knew." Maya accuse me.

"I tried to tell you guys the other day, but you ignored me. I'm glad I didn't though, your faces right now priceless." I said, the two of them looked at me with wide eyes.

chuckles, "You'll usually find me on the top floor of my building going, "rahr rahr rah!" You three dollies want to know how I got my name on the building?"

"I do!" Dad says.

"By knowing a good idea when I hear one. So I've made out a check to the three dollies." she tells us handing me the check.

"You can do that?" Riley asks.

"I can do whatever I want. Now what I want you to do is go get some umbrellas, go get 'em in some subway stations. You start. The people will do the rest. I believe in them. I've watched them." she tells us. "Now which one is the Farkle?" Farkle ducks his head, and the three of us point him out to her. She walks towards Farkle's desk stopping right in front of it."Mm-hmm. Stop it! Now this is $1.00, Farkle. Somebody came by it by doing hard work. Not by pumping people up with something you knew would let them down. Don't keep the dollar. It won't fix you if you keep it. Pass it on. That's what changes you, Farkle. Take it from me."

"Dank je." Farkle tells her in dutch.

"Graag gedaan." replies.

"And, you two, don't worry so much about your future."

"Really?" Riley asks her.

"Really, yes. You two dollies, you're going to be just fine." she replies, before looking at me. "You already knew that didn't you."

"Of course." I smile.

She give the three of us a look, "Mm-hmm, now here, here's your first umbrella." she hands us the umbrella before leaving she stops by Dad. "Nice, nice work, Dad. You really think that you can make a difference in these kids' lives?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm their teacher." Dad replies.

"Good for you." she tells him before leaving.

Lucas walks up to the three of us, "Riley, if it's at all possible, I'd like to help out with your company."

"Aww. You're as sweet as sugar." Riley tells him before whispering something to Maya and leaving.

"Ms. Matthews says you're fired." Maya tells him. "Huh-hur-rrrr!" she smiles and heads out to meet Riley.

"Yeah, I had that coming." Lucas says.

I shake my head and as I'm about to leave also, I hear my name being called. I turn my around to see Farkle looking at me with pleading eyes, I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I...I...I...I" he stutters.

"Farkle spit it out." I tell him.

"I'M SORRY!" he yells.

I smile at him, I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Your forgiving." he sighs in relief. "But that doesn't mean I've forgetting." I tilt my head and give him a evil smile, I watch as he shivers.

 **New York City Subway**

Evelyn, Maya, Riley and I sat on the bench watching as everybody grab and put back umbrella's. Evelyn hugged as to us, proud of what we achieved. The girls and I got up and walked over to one of the umbrella bin's, grabbing one I opened it up, so the three of us could share. We took one last look around the Subway, before exiting.

 **A/N: First Chapter of the new year. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	12. Girl Meets World Of Terror

**John Quincy Adam Middle School, History Class.**

It was time for gym class and everyone was standing in history class watching Dad struggle to remove Frakle from his desk.

"No no no no no!" Farkle exclaims.

"Let go, Farkle. It's only gym class." Dad tells him.

"They throw things at me!" Farkle says.

"Who?" Dad asks him.

"Maya!" Frakle yells.

There was sound of thunder crashing just before Maya speaks up. "I'm the pitcher."

"They make me stand there in front of everybody!" Farkle says.

"He's the batter." Riley tells Dad.

"There's a guy behind me in a mask!" Farkle says.

"That'd be the catcher, sir." Lucas tells him, just everbody starts to leave for gym. I decide to stay behind to see how this would turn.

"And then somebody screams." Farkle tells Dad.

"That's the umpire." Dad tells him.

"No, that's him." I tell Dad, Farkle nods in agreement.

"I'm still not gonna write you a note for gym class, Farkle." Dad tells him. "It's softball. What could possibly go wrong in softball."

Thunder crashes outside again and Maya appears leaning on the door way. I turn to see Farkle on top of Dad.

"Get off." Dad tells him.

I giggle, I love halloween.

 **John Quincy Adam Middle School, Gymnasium.**

Softball really isn't my type of sport, but it was Maya's. Pitch after pitch and nobody has managed to git a single one of her ball.

"Batter up!" Coach Gleason yells.

Farkle panics, "It's raining outside. Why are we playing softball inside? We should be playing dodgeball. No, wait! What am I talking about? We should be square dancing. Yeah! We should be swinging our partner!"

"You should be swinging your bat, Farkle. Get in there!" Coach Gleason tells him. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of getting hit by the ball, coach." Farkle whispers to the coach.

"You're afraid of getting hit by the ball?" the coach asks him out loud for everbody to hear.

"I'm also afraid of public humiliation." Farkle tells the coach.

"You're afraid of public humiliation? Quit your bellyaching. She throws straight as a rope." the coach tells Farkle, just as Maya hurls a softball to catcher so fast that it sounds like thunder.

"Check, check, check her out. Check our little pitcher out!" Riley cheers.

"Riles?" Maya and I ask.

"All right. Third base. I'm ready." Riley says before looking at her glove. "What hand does this thing go on?"

"You know what hand it goes..." I start from my position on first base, only to stop when Lucas goes up to help Riley.

Maya and I share a look, "Oh..."

"Thanks." Riley tells him.

"Yeah, okay." Lucas says about to leave only to be stopped when Riley slaps him from behind with her glove.

"Yeah, I did that." she brags.

"Why do I have to be up?" Farkle asks Coach Gleason

"Why does anybody have to be up, Farkle? Why does anybody have to be anything? Why do I have to be a gym teacher? I could be a ballerina!" Coach Gleason answers him twirling like a ballerina. "Doo, doo, doo! Doo, doo, doo! Don't work, do it? Know why? 'Cause I'm a gym teacher and you're up!"

Farkle gets up to bat, but when Maya starts to throw the ball he grunts. Maya throws ball which hits the edge of Farkle's bat as he poses.

Maya looks at him confused, "Wait, can he do that?"

"He's in the batter's box. Ball one!" Coach Gleason yells.

Maya throws the ball again and Frakle screams miraculously still hitting the ball.

"Ball two!" Coach Gleason yells

Lucas walks over to the pitcher's mound "He's rattling my pitcher, Coach."

I join him, "He's doing it on purpose. He's an evil, genius mastermind."

"Yeah?" Coach Gleason asks us before looking at Farkle who is trembling, "I don't think he is."

Lucas and I left the pitcher's mound allowing Maya to toss another ball, but as soon as Maya tries to toss the ball the lights in the gym go of.

"Aww, too bad. Darn. Heck. See you in science, suckas. And let me tell you something, Maya, you ain't all that. I would've hit the next one right out of the pa-" Farkle starts to boast just as the lights turn back on and he comes face to face with a smiling Maya. "You look pretty."

"Move." Maya tells him.

"I'm good right here." Farkle said.

"You wanna spend the rest of your life scared?" Coach Gleason asks him.

"I was planning on it, sir." Farkle replies.

"Get in the box, Farkle." Coach Gleason tells him.

"Time out." Lucas calls out, walking up to Maya. "All right, you're done, Maya."

"What?" Maya asks him.

"I'm taking you out." Lucas tells her.

"You're not my type." Maya says.

Lucas sighs, "I'm taking you out of the game."

"What!?" Maya and I exclaims.

"Lucas," I call out to him. "She's the best pitcher we have."

Lucas turns to me, "She asn't thrown a strike." he turns back to Maya. "I think Farkle's in your head, kid."

"But he's all "Wah! Wah! Flah!" Maya whines.

"I know how to pitch to him, Maya. I know what to do. Take shortstop." Lucas tells her. Maya gives the ball to Lucas and walks over to shortstop.

"Okay, Lucas, nice and slow, okay?" Farkle pleads.

"Yeah. How's this for slow?" Lucas asks him, throwing the ball hard at Farkle.

"Why...?" Farkle asks falling to the floor.

Lucas goes up to Farkle, "Hey."

"You did that on purpose." Farkle tells Lucas from the floor.

"Yeah, I did." Lucas tells him.

"Why would you do that?" Farkle asks him.

"I did it for you, Farkle." Lucas replies.

"You threw that as hard as you could?" Farkle asks him.

"Pretty much." Lucas replies. "How do you feel?"

"I'm... fine." Farkle chuckles. " Doesn't even hurt, really."

"Right." Lucas says.

"Huh. Thanks a lot." Farkle tells him.

"Anytime." Lucas replies. "Trick or treat Tonight?"

"Absolutely." Farkle replies.

"You got hit. Get to take your base, Farkle." Coach Gleason tells Farkle.

"Don't want it, coach." Farkle says, he made a beckoning motion to Maya. "You. Bring it."

Maya takes the ball from Lucas, and once again takes are place on the pitcher's mound.

"Farkle, Farkle, gonna sparkle!" Riley cheers.

Maya throws the ball and the lights go off, all the was a heard was the sound of Farkle's bat hitting the ball.

"Yeah!" Lucas screams.

"Whoo!" Farkle yells.

 **John Quincy Adam Middle School, Hallway.**

Maya, Riley and I were walking behind Farkle, who was being carried by students as the cheered fro his success at hitting the ball.

"Whoo! Thank you, Farkle Nation!" Farkle yells, as Lucas carries him down the hallway.

I walked over to my locker to get my stuff, Maya and Riley following behind me.

"So, Halloween sleepover at our house to do candy trades?" Riley asks Maya.

"Yeah, except... why don't we do it at my house?" Maya asks her.

Scary musics starts to play, and my locker door opened showing a scary mask, causing Riley to scream.

"Doo, doo, doo!" Coach Gleason sings as he pirouette's down the hallway in a tutu.

The lights flicker and as Riley turned to run, she screams as Dad comes out of his classroom holding both of our overnight bags. I was doing my own candy trade sleepover at Amelia's house, Asher, Eloise, and Max were going to a teen halloween costume party, and since Amelia and I were still twelve we weren't invited.

"Yeah, why don't you sleep at Maya's this year?"

Riley scoffs, "Because we've already agreed to have it in my room every single year forever."

It was my turn to scoff, "You mean because your scared."

"Why are you so afraid to sleep over at my house?" Maya asks her.

"I'm not." Riley lies.

"You've never made it through a whole night there." Maya tells her.

"Tell them that's not true, Dad." Riley tells Dad.

"I can't, Honey. I'm the one that has to get up in the middle of the night and get you when you secretly call me." Dad tells her.

"We wake up every morning and you're not there. It makes me feel bad." Maya tells Riley.

"I would never make you feel bad."

"Then I want you to stay one night... all night... Tonight." scary music starts to play again.

Coach Gleason comes down the hallway again, "Doo, doo, doo!"

"What is up with today?" I ask out loud.

Dad hands me and Riley our overnight bag, "Riley, get over this fear."

"Because you want me to grow out of this?" Riley asks him.

"Because I want to sleep." Dad replies.

"I'll only go if Rose goes." Riley tells us.

"Can't sleeping over at Amelia's tonight." I told her. "Remember."

"Amelia can come too." Riley says.

I look over at Maya, who nods her head.

"Fine." I say. "I'll text her." I take my phone out.

Riley looks over to Dad,"Could you at least drive us there?"

"To Maya's House of Horrors" Dad says. Scary music plays again and we can here thunder from outside.

"Funny, Dad." Riley deadpans, only to notice that Dad had disappear. "Dad?"

"Let's go." Maya tells Riley.

 **Hart Apartment, Maya's Bedroom**

We were in Maya's bathroom, Amelia and I were removing our makeup for the day and cleansing our faces in the bathroom. When we were done, we put on our eye mask's and walked into Maya's room.

"What is on your face." Maya asks us as we walked in.

"Eye masks." Amelia and I answered her at the same time.

"What's it for?" she asks.

"A package of four all-in-one, deep conditioning sheet masks to hydrate, depuff, and treat fine lines in the delicate eye area." Amelia answers like a commercial, causing me to laugh.

"All right." Maya says "How's it going so far?" she asks Riley.

"It's good. I'm good. A little bit noisy." Riley answers.

"Different part of town." Maya tells her.

Riley sighs, before looking at Maya's window, "What's that? What's that? What's that?"

"That's Ginger." I answer backing away from the ferret, Amelia rolls her eyes at me.

"You can be such a priss." she tells me, I stick out my tongue in reply. Maya picked up Ginger and I flinched.

"Hi, Ginger. I'm Riley." Riley says and Ginger hisses back at her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your new cat's possessed." Riley tells Maya.

"It's a ferret." Amelia tells her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your new cat's a ferret." Riley says taking the ferret from Maya and putting her on the bed. "Here you are, Ginger."

"I wouldn't do that." Maya tries to warn her but it was too late.

"Does he let you know when he needs to pee?" Riley asks Maya.

"That's why I wouldn't do that." Maya tells her.

Riley looks back at Ginger, "Oh, I get it now."

"I'm so glad I brought a sleeping bag." I said Amelia nodding her head in agreement with me.

"Okay, bye-bye, Ginger." Maya says picking up Ginger who had peed on Riley's pillow.

Me and Amelia giggle as Riley switches are pillow with Maya's while Maya was putting ginger outside.

"Okay, Riley, I'm gonna turn off the lights now." Maya tells Riley. Me and Amelia look at her confused it's not even 7 yet.

"No! I don't like it completely dark. I like it just a little bit light." Riley says.

"No problem. Watch." Maya tells her turning of the light. The red lights from the flashing boards outside illuminates the room.

"How do you sleep?" Amelia asks Maya. "I can't sleep with out it being completely dark."

"You get used to it." Maya shrugs.

"Aww, baby bunny." I turned to look at Riley who was look at the bunny shadow created by the red lights. The baby bunny shadow starts to get bigger, "Baby bunny growing." The bunny now looks like a ghost, "Maya!"

"Come here." Maya tells Riley directing her to the window. "They opened a new bunny mart across the street."

"Oh." Riley says.

I look out he window with Amelia, "All you're seeing is the shadows of the neon sign where the little bunny gets bigger and bigger." I tell Riley.

"Oh." Riley says again.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Maya says getting into bed.

"Yeah. It's just shadows. Shadows can't hurt me. Your house is nice and I am safe." Riley tells herself as she also gets into bed, she removes the pillow. "I'ma be okay. I'ma be okay, I'ma be okay." than a shadow started to appear. " Something else is here, something else is here. Goodbye, Riley, Goodbye, Riley. Goodbye, Riley, it's gonna eat me now." I shook my head at her because I already knew who it was.

"No, it's me, Gammy. Come on, give me a hug." Maya Gammy says.

"Hi, Gammy Hart. How have you been?" Riley asks her as she moves to give her a hug. I also give Gammy Hart a hug while introducing her to Amelia.

"Well, I'm still kicking, Ri-Ri. The old Grim Reaper has gotta move a lot faster to catch up with me." Gammy Hart laughs."Yeah" The silhouette of a reaper moving appeared on the wall. "Not Today, Sammy."

Amelia and I turned to each other with wide eyes, "Cool."

"Maybe if I didn't see the shadows, I could actually go to sleep." Riley tells Maya.

"Fine. Anything to get you to sleep." Maya tells her getting up to cover the window.

"You know, Maya, if it would be easier for you, I could always call my father and-" Riley says while going for are bag and taking out her phone to call Dad. "Save me, Daddy. She has scary bunnies."

Maya snatched the phone form her, "No. You're gonna make it through the night, you're gonna stay at my house and you're gonna be comfortable."

"I don't understand, because I really like it during the day." Riley tells her.

"So as long as this curtain is up..." I start.

"I'm gonna be okay. I promise." Riley tells me.

"Good." Amelia says. "I'm tried of you screaming, it was funny the first few times know it's just annoying." I elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ouch." she glares.

"Just shadows. Shadows are just shadows. They can't hurt me. No problem at all."

Than the four of us turn around to see two scary shadows through the curtain on Maya's window.

Amelia turns to Riley, "Okay you can scream, in fact I think we should all scream."

"Okay." Riley answers her. The four of us start screaming.

Maya removes the curtains and we see two monsters.

"Boo!" the monster yelled, the four of us start screaming again.

"Ladies." one of the monsters says.

"Farkle!" we all exclaimed. We watched as Farkle and Lucas remove there monster masks.

"Trick or treat." Lucas says.

"Why are you screaming?" Farkle asks us. "You scared us."

I glared at him, " _You_ scared us."

"We were passing by on our way home. We thought we'd say hi." Lucas tells us.

"In the middle of the night?" Riley asks him.

Lucas looks at her confused, "It's a quarter after 7:00."

"Then why'd you have me go to sleep, Maya?" Riley asks her.

"Trying to put myself out of my misery." Maya answers.

She turns to Amelia and I, "You two weren't going to stop her?"

"Nah." Amelia replies. "Once you were asleep we were going to Netflix on my laptop."

"What are you scared of Riley?" Lucas asks her. "It's great out here."

"There's nothing to be scared of." Farkle tells her.

Gammy Hart opens the door, "I hear boys. You got boys in here?"

"They're outside."Maya tells her.

"Oh. Oh, hiya, boys!" Gammy Hart laughs.

"Scary old lady." Farkle greets.

She chuckles, "Farkle. Oh."

"Come on, Lucas. Wanna learn how to attract older ladies?" Farkle asks him.

"No." Lucas tells Farkle as the leave.

"Bye, guys." Riley says.

"See you." Maya says.

Amelia and I just wave them good bye.

Riley sighs, "You know what?"

"What?" the three of us ask her.

"You don't actually need to cover the window." she replies.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"I was actually scared of Farkle until he took his mask off. And when he did, it was just Farkle." Riley replies.

"Yeah. Farkle's not scary at all." Amelia chuckles.

"No, and neither is your neighborhood. Once you take its mask off." Riley says, as the four of us look out the window.

"It's actually kind of pretty. I never noticed that before" Maya says.

"Why do you think I like staying over?" I ask her. "I can't get this view from my neighborhood."

"Yeah. I like your house, Maya." Riley tells her.

"I do too." Amelia says.

"Thank you, Riley, Amelia. That makes me happy." Maya replies.

"Good." Riley chuckles.

"So you wanna go to sleep now?" Maya asks Riley.

"In a little bit." Riley replies. "You mind if we stay up awhile?"

"Why?" I ask her.

"Are you still a little bit scared?" Maya asks.

"Not anymore. I just wanna see what happens next." she replies. The four of house look outside to take in the beauty.


	13. Girl Meets The Forgotten

**Matthews Apartment, Dinning Area**

Maya, Mom and I were having breakfast when Riley walks in.

"Why didn't you wake me? It's electives day. The earlier we sign up, the better the chance we have of getting all the good ones"

"I tried to wake you up three times." Mom tells her.

"You know I don't think you're serious until six times. You know the first three times I'm still checking for chicken pox to see if I can miss school." Riley says.

"Hey, I tickled your toes." Maya tells her.

Riley smiles, "Well, that explains the Lucas dream."

I looked at her. "What kind of dream are we talking about?" she ignores my question blushing.

"So, what electives are we hoping for?" Mom asks.

"We are hoping to get out of them." Maya replies.

"Actually, it's not gonna happen, sister." I tell her getting up to put my dishes in the dish washer. "These are service electives."

"Yeah, not only do they expect us to be students, but now they want to give us jobs." Riley complains.

"How are we supposed to work and go to school at the same time?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, who does that?" Riley asks.

I raise a eyebrow at them, they set them up for this one. "How you doin'?" Dad asks as he walks into the room.

"Oh, hey, honey." Mom greets. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to school." Dad replies.

"Oh, whatcha gonna do there?" Mom asks.

"I'm gonna work." Dad answers.

"Wait, you're gonna go to work and school?" Mom asks him.

"At the same time." Dad replies.

"Wait, but just for a couple of days, right?" Mom asks.

"No, no, no. This is forever." Dad answers her. "But Topanga, surely your responsibilities are temporary, right?"

"Oh, no. I have to do everything all the time." Mom answers him.

"Bravo!" Riley claps.

"No more. No more." Maya says.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Mom and Dad bow.

"We will be here for the rest of your lives." Dad says.

"Have a good day, honey." Mom kisses Dad goodbye.

Just as Dad was about to leave in turned back around, "I almost forgot, Rose?"

"Ummm." I answer already knowing what this is about.

"They principal called." he tells me.

Mom sighs, "What did you do?"

"Well...while looking at the electives I saw that the one that I wanted wasn't available so I went to the principles office and filed an oral complaint."

Maya chuckles, "You mean formal right?"

I shook my head, "No I mean't oral."

"What elective did you want?" Riley asks me.

"Principal." I answer.

"This is all you." Dad says pointing at Mom.

Mom shrugs, "I'm fine with that."

Dad chuckles, "The principal said she was driven, passionate, and brilliant." I smile. "He's given you cafeteria Duty."

"Eww." Maya and Riley say.

I shrug, "That's fine, i've learned my lesson anyway."

"Really?" Mom asks, I nod my head. "What lesson was that?"

"Next time, I'm calling Uncle Jon." I tell her.

Dad laughs, "If that's the case, your going to school with me. Maybe you can convince your Uncle John to do some other things first."

"Sure." I tell him. I pick up my school bag and walk over to Dad, "Bye guys. Give Auggie lots of kisses for me when he wakes up." the three of them wave bye.

As I was closing the door I heard Riley asking Mom a question, "Why would she call Uncle Jon?"

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Classroom**

"Who here knows about the Great Depression?" Dad asks.

"I thought it was called the Grand Canyon." Riley replies.

"Excellent." Dad deadpans. "Who here knows about the Great Depression? Maya?"

"Nothing's gonna beat that, sir." Maya tells him.

"Farkle, Rose save me." Dad pleads.

"The year was 1929, the stock market crashed, everyone lost their money and their jobs. And the people who were comfortable were now lost and became known as..." Farkle starts.

"The Forgotten. Working class people, the heart and soul of our country, basically taken for granted in the first place, and now, discarded and forgotten." I finish.

"How could that happen, sir?" Lucas asks Dad.

"It shouldn't have, Mr. Friar." Dad replies.

"But that could never happen to anyone in the Grand Canyon today, could it?" Riley asks.

I raised my hand, "Is it too late for me to get another twin or be born an only child." Riley pouts at me and I smile back at her.

Dad chuckles, "Yes Rose it's to late, and I don't know, Riley. I'm sure you would never take anyone for granted, right?"

"I would never." Riley answers.

"And do you think there's anyone who cares about you who goes under appreciated or overlooked?" Dad asks her, I know what he was hinting to, Lately Riley as really been taking Mom and Dad for granted.

Riley considered the question for a moment before turning to Maya, "Maya, my life is so much better for having you in it."

"I know, pumpkin." Maya tells her.

Riley faces Dad again, "Thank you, Dad. For the first time, I've actually understood something that you've tried to teach me."

"Dad." I call, "Give up, there going to have to learn this the hard way." I paused for a moment, "Like always."

Dad nods his head in agreement, "Please, bell, ring. Ring! Ah-ha." Dad makes a fake ringing sound and leaves the room.

"You could do that?" Maya asks.

 **John Quincy Adams, Middle School Cafeteria**

"I wonder what electives we're gonna get. I hope we get good ones." Riley says as her, Maya, and I stood in lunch line.

"Well I already know what my elective is so..." I trailed off.

"Why do they call them "electives" if they make us do them?" Maya asks.

"I don't know. And why do they call it shop class? That was the biggest disappointment of my little life." Riley answers as the lunch lady, Geralyn Thompson, put a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes on her lunch tray. "Yum, blob."

"All right, no blob for me, please. Not because it's not good, only because there's no taste and no flavor." Maya says, only to receive a spoonful of mash potatoes herself. "Okay."

"Afternoon Geralyn." I smile.

Geralyn smiles back at me, "Morning Rose, packed your own lunch again?"

I hold my lunch bag up, "Don't I always." I stopped eating school lunch's when I was in the sixth grade, and started waking up early to make my own lunch. In fact i'm usually awake before even Mom.

Geralyn turns back to Maya, who was making faces at are lunch. "You know I made that myself."

"What is it?" Riley asks her.

"I call it..."Tuesday."" Geralyn answers.

"But it's Thursday." Riley tells her.

"Mm-hmm." Geralyn hums, only to get by a roll. "No throwing rolls!"

"Well, she's in a good mood today." Riley tells Maya and I as we headed to our tables.

"She's not that bad." I tell them.

Maya looks at me weird, "That's the happiest I've seen her. Look, I don't care what electives we get, just as long as we don't end up in-"

"Dun-dun-dun!" Farkle said as we took our seats. The boys were making a food volcano again, I shake my head at them. I f they don't like the school lunch they should bring there own instead of wasting it.

"-cafeteria duty." Maya finishes as Riley and her shudder.

"Hey!" I yell at them. The two of them shrug at me.

Dad walks pass us with his own tray of mashed potatoes, "Do you guys ever actually eat the food?"

"No." the others reply I just hold up my lunch bag again. Dad nods his head and walks away.

"Hey, how do you guys actually make this thing erupt?" Maya asks, putting some of her drink into the mashed potato volcano .

"Maya, don't!" Farkle warned, but it was too late. "She's gonna blow!" Lucas and Farkle's mashed potato volcano erupts.

I glared at three of them. "There's mashed potatoes, everywhere!" I took some towels and started wiping the table.

"Why do they build their villages so close? Why?" Riley questions, I glare at her also. The the bell rings and the four of them get up to head to class. I looked at them in shock, were they really going to leave there mess here for somebody else to clean up. Luck for me Dad appears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where are you guys going? What's the rush?" Dad asks standing beside me.

"Get them Daddy." I tell him

"Oh I will Rosebud, I will." Dad says, patting me on the head. "Geralyn, Janitor Harley, can you come over here for a minute?" Geralyn and Harley walk up to us. "So, you guys don't think you should have to clean any of this up? Geralyn, do you think they realize when they waste their food like this it makes you feel bad?"

"I feel BAD!" Geralyn yells at them.

"And Janitor Harley, do you think they realize when they make a mess in the cafeteria, it makes you feel bad?" Dad asks Harley.

"I actually feel I deserve what I get. But I have all kinds of different issues." Harley replies.

"You know, in just a few minutes you guys played with your food and you left a mess without any regard or respect for anyone else, only Rose was trying to clean it up." Dad says.

"It's not just us." Maya says, in there defence.

"I know." Dad tells her. "And you're the good ones. I'm gonna go ahead and assign you your electives now. Girls, your electives will be, and I don't think anybody saw this one coming..."

"Oh, no." Maya says.

"...cafeteria duty." Dad finishes.

"How ya doin'?" Geralyn asks.

"I've been better." Maya answers.

The three of us follow Geralyn.

 **John Quincy Adams, Middle School Cafeteria Kitchen**

Me and Geralyn were waiting for Maya and Riley to come back from changing into there lunch lady attire. I was already dressed in mine and was wondering what was taking them so long.

"Hey, pretty lunch lady." Maya greets Riley was the two of them walk in

"You are killing this thang." Riley compliments Maya.

"Stop it." the both said doing there hair flip thing.

"What about me? Am I not the cutest thing ever?" Geralyn asks the.

Riley tries to adjust Geralyn's hair net. "Actually, these are being worn on the back of the head this season.

Geralyn stops her, "I have my own distinct sense of fashion! Welcome... to the cafeteria. We have a lot of fun here. And by "fun", I mean "potatoes". And by "potatoes", I mean, we "peel" them. And by "we", I mean "you"."

Riley looks at the small amount of potatoes in the pot. "Well, this actually doesn't seem so bad." she says an I give her a pointed look. "There's more, aren't there?"

"Look behind you, scarecrow." Maya and I tell her.

"Oh, I have a nickname." Riley says. She looks behind her to see the pile of potato bags. "That's a lot of potatoes."

"When you have completed the peeling of the potato, you place the potato in the pot. That is ALL you DO!" Geralyn orders us. "Now, I will finish preparing tomorrow's lunch. You ladies will do what?"

"Peel the potatoes." Riley says.

"Put them in the pot." Maya says.

"What do you do?" Geralyn asks them again.

"Peel the potatoes." Riley says again.

"Put them in the _pot_." Maya says again.

"What do you NOT do?" Geralyn asks us.

"Anything else." I say.

"I believe we have communicated." tells us. "Except for one thing. This is a one-week class for you, a grade. But this is my world and I care very much about what happens back here. Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. ..." Riley trails off.

I roll my eyes, "...Thompson." I tell her.

"Thompson. Sorry."Riley says.

"We should have known that." Maya says.

"Mm-hmm." Geralyn hums in agreement.

"My name is-" Riley starts.

"Riley Matthews. Loves Fish Stick Fridays." Geralyn cuts her off.

"Who am I?" Mask asks.

"Maya Hart. I always give you extra to take home." Geralyn answers. "I know all my kids. Well, I will leave you ladies to it."

I raise my hand, "Yes Rose." Geralyn says.

"Can I join you in making tomorrows lunch?" I ask her.

"Why?" the three of them ask me.

"Because I don't want to be here when something goes horribly wrong." I tell them.

"No." Geralyn tells me. "You'll supervise those two." and with that she leaves the room.

"So, this is easy. What could possibly go wrong?" Riley asks.

I glare at her, "You just had to say that didn't you."

"Look at all these spices. You know what these are?" Maya asks us.

"What?" Riley asks.

"Taste and flavor. The kids will love us." Maya answers.

"Peel the potatoes, put them in the pot." Riley and I remind her.

"I can't hear you. Ba-da-da-da, da, da-da spicy!" Maya sings.

Maya, Riley and I had just arrived home, and while the two of them decided to rest on the couch, I went into my room to get ready for dance class. I was just waiting for Mom to come back from grocery shopping and I could leave, while I waited for her I started doing some of my homework. A few minutes later I heard the front door open, I got of my bed, grabbed my dance bag, and walked into the living room. I stopped short when I notice Maya and Riley lounging on the couch while Mom struggled with her load of groceries.

Mom scoffs, "Oh, hey girls. Would you like to help me with the groceries, please?"

"We worked all day for 45 minutes." Riley tells her.

"Could you rub my back?" Maya asks her.

"Oh, sure Maya. I would love to rub your back. Just right after I bring in all the rest of the groceries by myself and then cook dinner for the entire family." Mom says sarcastically.

"Okay, hurry up." Maya tells her.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, "I'll help you Mom." I dropped my bag next to the couch and walked over to Mom. I took half the load from her and carried them in to the dining area.

"Thank you _Rose_." Mom says, she looks around and notices Riley still hadn't put her dirty dishes away. "Riley, I asked you to clear off the table this morning."

Mom, you are not being very sympathetic to us." Riley tells her.

"We worked." Maya says.

"In a kitchen." Riley says.

"45 minutes." Maya says.

"In a row." Riley says.

"Rub my back." Maya orders Mom.

"I'll do it." Riley tells her.

"No. When you do it, it's like spiders poking at me." Maya tells Riley.

"But that's my spider move." Riley tells her.

Maya makes a face, "Ew."

Mom sighs, "Girls, could you please help me bring in the rest of the groceries? Other people had a hard day, too."

"My day isn't even over yet." I tell them.

"Yes, Farkle and Lucas had to clean." Riley says.

"45 minutes." Maya continues.

"In a row." Riley finishes.

"Wow, I had no idea. Poor, poor kids." Mom tells them. "Come on Rose, I'll drop you of and than return and put the rest of the groceries by away _myself_." Mom walks out of the apartment, I walk over to the couch and grab my bag. As I was leaving I heard Maya and Riley talking to them self.

"Wow. Maya, you know that lesson about "the Forgotten" this morning?" Riley asks.

"Yeah." Maya replies.

"It's us." Riley says.

They both of them sigh.

I stopped myself and turned to face them, "Wow." they both of them turn to me. "You guys have been acting very ungrateful recently." they both look hurt at my comment. "Mom as been working eight hours and you couldn't even get up to help her bring in the groceries. " They both opened there mouth to reply but I stopped them, "Yes, you both worked, you worked for 45 _minutes_ , I did too and I still have five _hours_ of dance. You're not tired, your lazy." With that I walked out the door not even bothering to wait for them to reply.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Cafeteria Kitchen**

Maya, Riley and I were in the kitchen preparing to help Geralyn with lunch.

"All right. The potatoes you prepared yesterday will be served today."

"When do we get paid?" Maya asks.

"We don't get payed." I tell her.

"The grateful looks in everyone's faces will be pay enough for me." Riley says.

"You want a pat on the back, you better get a longer arm. This is not the job for "attaboys" or "you go girls"." Geralyn tells us

"Yesterday was the hardest I've worked in my life." Riley whines.

"I have no doubt of that. Now, for the actual hard part." Geralyn tells her.

"That's a joke. You're funny, right?" Maya laughs.

Geralyn doesn't laugh, "When that lunch bell rings, brace yourselves, rookies. It's about to get real in here. You're in charge of the potatoes. You scoop them up; you plop them down. Scoop, then plop. Say it."

"Scoop and plop." Riley and I say.

"Say it." Maya says.

"Now, after those plates go out, guess what happens next?" Geralyn asks us.

"We can go home." Riley smiles.

Geralyn laughs, "You can go home." Riley joins her, Geralyn stops laughing. "No! Those dishes come back with twice the fury. They come in here. You scrape. You rinse. They go on here, where they go on their little dish journey, where they are reborn as clean dishes for tomorrow. Hallelujah! Say it."

"Hallelujah." Riley says.

"Say it." Maya says again.

I scoff, "Even if we were done, we can't go home we still have classes after this."

The school bell rings signaling that its lunch time.

"This is it. You ready?" Geralyn asks us.

"How bad can middle school lunch get?" Riley asks us.

I glare at her, "You just had to say that didn't you."

"Goodbye, tiny little girls." Geralyn tells us. "Let's do this thing."

Students come in screaming, Maya and Riley join them.

I look up at the sky, "Why me?"

A hour and a half later and we were done serving lunches.

"Whoo." Riley sighs.

"They have been served." Maya says.

The two of the walk over to the table.

"By us." Riley says.

"The servers." Maya says.

"Except no one smiled." Riley frowns.

"And nobody said 'thank you.'" Maya says.

"And nobody even knew my name. And I go to school with these people." Riley says.

"Starting to get it?" I ask them.

"Welcome to my world." Geralyn tells them.

"Well, at least the hard part is over." Riley sighs.

"No, now comes the actual, _actual_ hard part." Geralyn tells us.

"Why do you keep making that same joke?" Maya asks her.

Geralyn directs our attention to the conveyor belt, "Look over here. Wait for it. Here it comes. Wait for it." one dirty plate comes out.

"What? This is it? Oh, I got this. This is nothing. I'll do it all. Scrape. Rinse. Hallelujah. Maya, Rose you might as well go home." Riley says.

"How bad do you think this is gonna be?" I ask the other two.

"That was the first rain drop." Geralyn tells us.

"Before what?" Maya asks her.

"Noah" Geralyn answers as a humongous pile of dirty plates arrives.

Riley screams, "Maya! Rose!"

Half an our later and we were done.

"We did it!" Riley cheers.

"Please tell me there isn't another actual, actual hard part." Maya tells Geralyn.

"No, you're done." Geralyn tells her.

"Hallelujah." Riley and Maya say.

"Why don't you two go to the locker room, hit the showers, and freshen up." Geralyn tells us.

"Okay." I say heading to the locker rooms, only to be stopped by Riley.

"I'm filthy." Riley says.

"We don't want anybody to see us like this." Maya tells Geralyn.

"Well, I don't see where you have any other choice." Geralyn tells them.

"There is another way." Maya says. I sigh as Riley and Maya get on the conveyor belt leading to the dishwasher, Riley turns the conveyor belt on.

"Yeah. As curious as I am, to see what would happen to you, I've grown to like you both. I'm very proud of you. You did me and my kitchen proud today. So...no." Geralyn tells them turning off the conveyor belt.

"To bad." I say, the all look at me. "What! I'm sure you would've been fine."

"Thank you, Ms. Thompson." Riley says.

"I think you two can call me Geralyn." Geralyn smiles.

Lucas and Farkle come in.

Farkle chuckles, "You guys are a mess."

"We got the school so clean yesterday. Today was the easiest day ever." Lucas tells us.

"And Janitor Harley said it was the least pukey day he's ever seen." Farkle says.

Janitor Harley stops and sniff the air, "Wait a minute, boys."

"What's the matter?" Lucas asks him.

"There's a storm a-brewin'." Harley answers.

"What kind of storm?" Lucas asks.

We could hear students vomiting everywhere.

"We're too late!" Harley tells them.

"Oh, my. Farkle, run!" Lucas yells.

"I am running!" Farkle yells. "I'm just not a good athlete!"

"Save yourselves! They're all about to blow!" Harley yells.

Geralyn tastes the mashed potatoes with the extra spices Mayaadded, "All you had to do was peel the potatoes and put them in the pot."

"That's what we did." Riley says gesturing to herself and me.

"Peel the potatoes! Put them in the pot!" Geralyn yells.

"Funny story." Maya says.

 **Matthews Apartment, Riley's Bedroom**

I leaned on Rileys bedroom door as her and Maya sat on the bay window in shock.

"Whoa." Riley says.

"Yeah." Maya says.

"Geralyn is really good at her job." Riley says.

"We are not good at Geralyn's job." Maya says.

"Yeah." Riley says.

"Whoa." Maya says.

"Took you long enough." I tell them..

 **ohn Quincy Adams Middle School, History Classroom**

Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Riley and I were recapping the experience we gained during our elective. Janitor Harley and Geralyn were standing beside the five of us.

"In 1929, our country fell apart. Not only because the economy suffered, but because we neglected the working class people who served us with pride and dignity." I start.

"And because we never cared enough to get to know them, they were easily taken for granted and became "the forgotten." Maya points to Geralyn, "Can anybody tell us who this is?"

"The lunchroom lady." Sarah says.

"I think she has a name." Dad reprimands her.

"I do. Three Taco Sarah." Geralyn says.

"This is Geralyn Thompson. And she knows all of your names. She's worked at this school for 20 years, and I can tell you that her job is not easy." Riley tells the class.

"Because she has over 1,000 children and when you feed 1,000 children, you have to make sure it's something that everybody can eat." I tell the calss.

"And even if she would like to spice things up a bit, she knows not to. Because it's what's right for everyone. She takes pride in her work, her kitchen, her cooking, and us" Riley says.

"And I'm proud that I was able to stand in her shoes for a day. This lady right here does it everyday... for us." Maya tells the class.

"Geralyn. Remember that name. Whatever we end up doing in life, we have to do it with the same pride and enthusiasm as her." Riley finishes.

"Boys." Dad says, gesturing to Farkle and Lucas that it was there turn.

"We've seen things." Farkle says rocking himself on Dad's desk.

Lucas looks frightened, "You don't know, man. You weren't there."

"They went in as boys, they came out as I don't know." Harley says. "I don't know what they are now."

"We'd be lying to you if we told you janitorial services was our first pick. But I wouldn't trade this experience for a trip to the moon." Lucas tells the class.

Farkle looks at him in surprise, "That was an elective?"

"Janitor Harley is a good man. You have no idea what he goes through for you." Lucas continues.

"You may not even notice that he's there. But I promise you this, you would notice if he wasn't there." Farkle adds.

"The clean tables, the immaculate classrooms, the shiny floors; they don't magically happen. They take a ninja." Lucas says, patting Harley on the shoulder.

"Ninja." Harley says.

"People who go through things for you, people who pour their heart and souls into their jobs because they care should be valued and embraced. You should look them in the eye and say 'thank you.'" Dad explains.

They five of us turn to face Harley and Geralyn.

"Thank you." Lucas and Farkle say to Harley.

"Thank you." Maya, Riley, and I say to Geralyn.

Geralyn scoffs, "I appreciate that." she giggles as she hugs the three of us.

 **Matthew's Apartment, Living Area**

I was sitting on the couch doing homework when Mom came home from work.

"Thank you." Mom says, as Riley takes her briefcase from her.

"I peeled potatoes for one day and I almost died. I love you." Riley tells her.

"I love you, too." Mom tells her. Riley gives Mom one of her back rubs. "Ooh! Spiders. What is this for?"

" get up in the morning, you're already up. I go to sleep, you're still up. There's food on the table, clean clothes. You take us where we need to go. You have a job and you still make time to take care of me, Rose and Auggie. And I know now, that may not be so easy. So, if I've forgotten to say thank you, I'm saying it now. Thank you." Riley explains to her.

"Oh." Mom smiles.

"Oh, and you too, Dad."

"Oh." Dad smiles.

Riley turns to me, "Oh Rose, thank you for being in this world with me."

"Oh." I smile.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School Cafeteria.**

Maya, Riley and I were once again in line for lunch. Me and Maya already have our lunch and we're justing waiting for Riley.

Riley receives her lunch from Geralyn, "Thank you. How are you today, Geralyn?"

"I'm fine, Riley. Thanks for asking."

"Stop it." the both of them do the weird hair flip handshake, Maya joining them.

The three of us walk over to the table were the boys are sitting, as we sit down Harley comes over to clear our trays.

"I got this." Harley tells us.

Farkle stops him, "No."

"We got this." Lucas says getting up to throw away is lunch. As Lucas throws away lunch, a kid throws a banana peel on the floor. "Hey, you missed."

Dad walks over to us, "You know, it's a funny thing about teachers, people don't often realize that without the lesson, without the education, no one would learn anything at all. There would be no growth, no progress. There would be no doctors, or lawyers, or anything at all, really. In fact, when you think about it, teachers are the foundation of our whole country- our whole world. Teachers should be appreciated and never forgotten." Dad stops talking and realizes that the cafeteria is empty Harley and I were the only ones in the room with him.

"I appreciate you, Baboon. Now, get out of here so I can go home." Harley tells him.

"Yeah, okay." Dad smiles.

I kiss him on the cheek, "I appreciate you too, Dad."

The two of us walk out of the lunchroom together.


	14. Girl Meets Flaws

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

It was Monday morning and I was staring at Farkle's desk in shock. Farkle wasn't in class today, instead there was this weird machine.

"Graduation and awards night is coming up. I am very proud of this class. Several of you will be recognized for your achievements throughout the year." Dad says bring my attention back to him.

Maya stands up, "Awards are a scam! A girl like me never had a chance, Matthews. Never had a chance." she stares at Riley expectantly.

"All right, I'll do it, but it's ridiculous." Riley says standing up. "t's a scam, Matthews! She never had a chance!" They both stare at me.

I stayed in my seat, "I'm not doing it."

"Maya will be receiving the Griff Hawkins Totally Cool Award." Dad tells the class. Maya sits down while the class claps for her.

"Maya, you just found out you won the Totally Cool Award, yet you just sit there? Oh, you're being cool. Why won't you rub off on me?" Riley asks her.

"Rose will be receiving the Griff Hawkins Most Likely to Succeed Award." Dad tells the class, everbody claps, and I blush.

Dad walks over to Lucas, " And our two finalists for the Scholar Athlete Award are... Lucas Friar..." The class claps for him, "and Billy Ross" the class claps again.

"I hope you're ready for some competition, dude." Billy tells Lucas.

"Oh, well, you know how I hate competition." Lucas replies.

They both laugh, leaning in close, back up, laugh again, lean in close again, then back up and laugh one last time.

"Hey, Golden Boys, you wanna hop down from your cloud of awesomeness?" Maya asks them, "You're making us normals feel bad."

"Yeah. Right after our handshake of awesomeness." Billy says, as him and Lucas stand up and do their handshake.

"Every day." Maya says.

"Girls should have their own handshake of awesomeness." Riley says.

"What would it be?" Maya asks.

The both of them flip there hair, "Stop it."

"Every day." I say.

I felt somebody type me on my shoulder, it was Billy. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"When I win the Scholar Athlete Award, and you receive your Griff Hawkins Most Likely to Succeed Award, you wanna go on a date?" he asks me. He gave me this smirk, that I think he taught made him look attractive, but it just infuriated me.

You could here a pin drop in the classroom, everybody was waiting for my answer. I turned to Dad to see why he hadn't interrupted yet, only to see Maya and Riley covering his mouth.

I sighed and turned back to Billy, "No."

Billy blinked is eyes in shock, "Why not?!"

"I don't like you." I deadpanned. I faced the front of the class again. "You may continue Daddy." Maya and Riley release him and take there seats once again, Dad smiles at me in thanks.

"Farkle, you are being awarded the Joseph T.R. Epstein Confidence Award. Congratulations." Dad says, only to stop when he noticed Farkle wasn't in the room. "Farkle?"

"Farkle can't come to his desk right now. If you have a question for Farkle, say, "One;" a comment, say, "Two;" billing questions, "Three."" The machine says sounding like Farkle.

"One. Where are you?" Dad asks.

"You have selected "Three."" The machine says.

"No, I said, "One."" Dad tells the machine.

"Sorry, we are experiencing unusually high call volume. Your call will be answered in approximately..." the machine says still sounding like Farkle , before an older voice takes over. "35..." Farkle's voice comes on again, "Minutes." guitar strings starts playing.

"Representative!" Dad exclaims. "What is this? Farkle's never missed a class in his life."

Bell rings, everyone stands up and exits except Maya, Riley, and I. Ww walk up to Dad who was sitting at his desk.

"Everybody's getting an award but me. What good is having you as my teacher if the fix ain't in?!" Riley complains.

"I'm sorry, Riley." Dad tells her.

"Riley, you don't need a trophy to make you feel good about yourself." Maya tells her, I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I feel kind of invisible." Riley tells us.

"Sometimes you want to be invisible, Riley, believe me." Farkle's voice came from out of the machine.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallways**

Billy, Lucas, Maya, Riley and I were searching for Farkle.

"I looked in the library. He's not there." Lucas says, as he meets Maya, Riley and I outside the Janitors Room.

Billy comes over to us, "Hey, guys, I checked the ball field. No Farkle."

"You looked on the baseball field for Farkle?" Maya laughs, "Billy, are you even trying?"

"Not really." Billy replies, before turning to me. "So Rose..."

I interrupt him, "No." he shrugs his shoulders and walk away.

The door to the janitor's room opens, and Harley comes out with Farkle, "Troubled lad, I now release you to the hands of your caring friends, 'cause they... have time for this." Harley goes back in and closes the door behind him.

"You wanna tell us what's going on here, buddy?" Lucas asks Farkle.

"Are you my buddy?" Farkle asks him back.

"What?" Lucas asks, surprised.

"Spill it, Farkle." Maya demands.

"We're worried about you." I tell him.

"Somebody made fun of my turtlenecks." Farkle tells us.

"Your turtlenecks?" Riley asks confused.

"Yeah, somebody said they make me weird." Farkle replies.

"You are weird." Maya says.

"She doesn't mean that." Riley says.

"Yeah she does." I say. "He knows he is. He embraces it. But you already know that, Farkle. That's what makes you unique."

"What good is being unique if somebody knows you're really not?" Farkle asks us.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

It was the next day and Farkle still wasn't in class.

"Ghandi. What'd he do?" Dad asks the class.

"Freed Ireland." Maya answers.

"Try again." Dad tells her.

"Freed Ireland." Maya says again, I shake my head at her.

"Freed India." Dad says.

"Before or after he freed Ireland?" Maya ask him.

"Jackie Robinson. What'd he do?" Dad asks.

"First guy to play in the major leagues after Gandhi freed 'em." Billy answers.

Dad sighs, "I- I quit."

"But you can't quit, sir!" Farkle's voice yells from the machine.

"And you need to be in my class, Farkle." Dad tells him via the machine. "How long are you gonna be out sick?"

"Don't know." Farkle starts to fake cough, "Pretty bad cold, sir."

"Okay. Feel better." Dad tells him, before pointing to the picture on the blackboard. "What about her?"

Riley answers,"That's Malala. The Taliban doesn't think that women should be educated. She stood up to them and became the first teenager ever to be nominated for a Nobel Peace prize."

"May I be excused?" Riley asks Dad.

"For what?" Dad asks her.

Riley gets out of her seat, "The world has presented me with an opportunity." With that Riley leaves the classroom.

"Rose you aren't going with her?" Dad asks me.

I smile, "It's her opportunity."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Janitor's Room**

Lucas, Maya, and I walked into the Janitor's Room just has Harley finished speaking.

"Somebody told Farkle that he doesn't deserve us as friends." Riley tells us.

"Who?" Maya asks.

"It's not important." Farkle tells her.

"It's the most important thing in the world. I'll find him myself and I'd hate to be him when I do." Maya heads for the exit but Lucas lifts her up before she can leave the room, "Am I there yet?" Lucas sets her back down.

"Farkle, don't let what anybody says get to you. That's what gives them power." Lucas tells Farkle.

"Why are you my friend?" Farkle asks him.

"What is it with that?" Lucas asks him aggravated.

I sighed, "Farkle... would you just come back to class?"

"Ms. Perfect is right. "I, janitor Harley Keiner, was in my youth a school meanie. And someone you all know and love was often the target of my shenanigans. But his will was so strong, it changed the nature of our relationship forever. In fact, he even got me this job, and now I hold him in the highest esteem." Dad enters, "Hey, Johnny Baboon!"

"Johnny Baboon?" Lucas, Maya, Riley and I question.

"You promised me!" Dad yells at Harley.

Harley shrugs, "Oops."

Dad takes notice of Farkle, "Farkle, you're here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sir." Farkle replies.

"Good. Then I'll see you in my class Tomorrow morning." Dad orders him.

"Yes sir" Farkle answers. Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley and I leave the Janitor's room leaving Dad and Harley.

 **Matthews Apartment, Riley's Room, Bay window**

Lucas, Maya, Riley and I were sitting on the bay window discussing what we were going to do about Farkle.

"This is a very special place to us, Lucas." Riley tells him.

"This is where Riley, Rose and I figure out our most important stuff." Maya explains.

"Do you ever talk about me here?" Lucas asks them.

Riley gasps, "What do I do now? I don't know what to do."

"Start over and move on." Maya suggests.

"Like that's going to work." I mutter, Maya elbows me, causing me to glare at her.

Riley chuckles awkwardly, "This is a very special place to us, Lucas."

"Do you ever talk about me here?" Lucas asks again.

"Told you." I tell Maya.

Riley turns to Maya, "You gave me bad advice!"

"Well, I appreciate you having me here." Lucas tells us. "Whatever Farkle's dealing with, he shouldn't have to go through it alone."

"I want my Farkle back. We're not as good without him." Maya admits, She turns to Lucas, "If you tell him I said that, I will jack you up, son."

Dad comes into the room, "Ah, the brain trust. You guys have one day to figure this out and fix Farkle or else you come to an adult. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Lucas replies.

"Yes, Dad." Riley and I reply.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews." Maya replies.

Dad leaves the room.

"If we could just find out who this guy was, then I'd know," Maya starts turning to Lucas. "you'd take care of him."

"What? Beat him up?" Lucas ask her, "Maya, all those people on the blackboard never became like the people who were attacking them by resorting to their methods. It's just not the first response of an intelligent person."

"He's right." I say. "If we wanna help Farkle, then we do this the right way."

Dad comes back into the room, "Get out!" Dad charges at Lucas, who escapes through the window, but Dad manages to get his shoe. "That- that felt really good."

Maya, Riley and I huddle together on the bay window looking at him weirdly.

 **John Quincy Adam Middle School, Gym**

We were in gym class, and Farkle hadn't showed up yet, even though he promised not to miss anymore classes.

"Where's Farkle?" Maya asks

"I thought he said he wasn't going to miss any more classes." Lucas says.

"Then why haven't we seen him?" Maya asks.

Billy comes up to us, "Oh. Hey, man. Baseball after school?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm gonna make it. My buddy's still being hassled and I wanna be there for him." Lucas explains to him

"Your buddy? You mean Farkle?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, nobody's seen him." Lucas tells him.

"You're better off." Bill tells Lucas.

"Excuse me?" Lucas and I ask. Lucas surprised, and me angry.

Billy scoffs, "Come on, Lucas. I don't really see Farkle as your buddy."

"Why not?" Lucas asks him.

"You don't think he's different than us?" Billy asks gesturing to himself and Lucas.

"What do you mean? Smarter? Yeah, he's the smartest kid in school, but he doesn't make a big deal about it." Lucas tells Billy who sighs. "I mean, he does wanna take over the world and everything, but frankly, I'd like to see what he does with it."

"Lucas, Farkle is a nothing." Billy tells him.

"It was you!" I yell, just has Lucas grabs Billy and pushes him into the wall.

"You're the one who did this to Farkle? Why would you do that to a guy like him?" Lucas asks still pinning Billy to the wall.

"I don't know. 'Cause he's a guy like him." Billy tells him. "You wanna let me go now?"

"You're the nothing, Billy!" Lucas yells at him.

"Lucas, don't." Maya tells him.

"I thought this was what you wanted, Maya." Lucas asks her, keeping Billy to the wall with one hand. Wow his he strong.

"What? She wanted you to pop me, Mr. Perfect? Well, I don't think that's what he's gonna do." Billy teases him.

"Yeah." Lucas chuckles. "No, that's what I'm gonna do."

"No!" Maya yells jumping on Lucas' back. "That's what he wants. He wants you to be like him." Lucas groans.

"You see, Lucas is like me. We live in a cloud of awesomeness, remember? Handshake?" Billy asks doing the handshake by himself.

"I don't like you like this. This isn't the Billy I know. And I wanna know why and I wanna know now." Lucas orders him, before turning to Maya. " And would you get off my back?"

"Come on, man, the Billy you know is your teammate, and that comes way before whatever these guys are to you." Billy tells Lucas.

"These guys?" Riley asks.

"Boy, are you wrong." Maya tells him.

"These guys are my friends... all the time, not just on the field." Lucas tells him.

"How are you even friends with that little guy?" Billy questions him.

"Because I can depend on him, because he's the most loyal person I've ever met, because he's my best friend." Lucas exclaims.

"You really mean that?" Riley, Maya, Lucas, Billy, and I look up to find Farkle hanging on a rope. "You're my best friend, too!"

"Farkle, how'd you get up there?" Lucas asks him. "I thought you couldn't climb the ropes."

"I can't! But in desperate situations, apparently I can fly!" Farkle exclaims.

Riley and Maya share a look and quickly go around gathering mats for Farkle to fall on. I stayed with Lucas.

"You really don't want to be friends with a goofball like that?" Lucas asks Billy.

"Not really, no." Billy replies.

"Let me ask you something." Lucas tells him. "What's wrong with you?"

I raise my arm up, "Oh oh, pick me."

"Rose." Lucas chuckles.

"He's jealously." I answer, "Farkle his your friend and yet he doesn't need to be able to throw a baseball".

"She's right." Lucas says. "I've never actually seen you hang out with anybody that isn't on the team."

"Dude, whatever. I don't need this." Billy tells us.

"You don't?Too bad. Because friends like Farkle don't just fall out of thin air." Lucas tells him, just as Farkle falls off the rope.

"You can have him. You'll figure out sooner or later that they're not us." Billy tells him.

"Who's 'us?'" Lucas asks him. Instead of answering Billy starts to leave the gym only to run into Harley.

"Nice. That's exactly the way I used to think. Now here I am... with a mop." Harley tells him. Billy sighs and leaves.

"Okay, we're done. It's all over. Nothing more to do except carry on with our simple, middle-school lives." Maya says.

"Except... " I say pointing to Riley.

"What are we gonna do about Billy?" Riley asks us.

"Riley, you can't fix everything." I tell her. "Okay, go ahead."

"I almost died." Farkle sighs.

"I know, buddy." Lucas tells him.

 **Matthews Apartment, Dinning Area**

Maya, Riley and I were sitting at the dining table eating break-feast.

"I don't even think Billy thinks he did anything wrong." Riley says.

"Yeah. Where's that come from?" Maya asks.

"Girls, at this age, you're just finding out who you are. I mean, people don't usually walk around wearing signs that tell you." Dad explains to them.

Just than Ava walks in wearing a T-shirt that reads "Spoiled Rotten", "Here I am!"

Dad shrugs, "Oh, what do I know?"

"Where's my brekkie?" Ava asks Mom.

"Oh joy." Mom mutters.

"And none of that toaster pastry." Ava tells Mom. "Everyone knows that's a shortcut, Topanga."

Maya hold out her plate of toaster pastry, "Why don't you love us?"

The two of them step close to each other.

"Uh-oh." Dad and I say. All of a sudden Mom picks up Ava and kisses her.

"What was that for?" Ava asks her.

"Never change, Ava." Mom tells her.

Ava smiles, "You know, if you ever wanted to kiss me again, I wouldn't stop you."

"Was that for my benefit, Mom?" Riley asks her.

"How ya doin'?" Mom asks her.

"Riley, you can't fix everything." Maya tells her, Riley just looks at her. "Okay, go ahead."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

We were in history class, and Riley's plan was being implanted. Everybody except for Billy wrote there personal flaw on their foreheads.

Dad walks into the classroom, "What's going on?"

"Riley made us write on our heads!" Darby tattles, fittingly the flaw written on her forehead is 'tattletale'

"Riley?" Dad asks.

Riley points to the flaw on her forehead, "Insecure. It's always mattered more to me what my friends think about me than what I think."

Dad looks at Maya, "Maya?"

Maya points to the flaw on her forehead which reads 'broken', "When I own it, it doesn't make me feel so bad."

"Rose." he asks me.

I sigh, " . Sometimes as the oldest I feel the pressure for everything to be perfect, including myself."

Dad stands in front of his desk, "Good. So, before someone can use our own flaws against us, maybe it would help us to admit we all have 'em." Billy gets up from his seat and starts to leave, "You going somewhere, Mr. Ross? Trying to be invisible?"

"Believe me, it doesn't help." Farkle says, lifting his hair to reveal the flaw on his forehead which reads 'nothing'

"You know, Billy, you seem to be the only one here not wearing a flaw. Do you not have any?" Dad asks him.

"Well, none I know of." Billy replies.

"What made you treat Farkle the way you did?" Maya asks him.

"Yeah. We never thought of you this way, Billy." Riley tells him.

"I always thought of you as the good guy." Lucas says.

"Look, I like people who are... like me. Is that a flaw? Because I don't think so." Billy says.

"Yes." Dad and I say.

"You don't think I know I'll never be a genius freak like you?" Billy asks Farkle. "I shouldn't make fun of that?"

"No." The class says.

"Stop making me feel bad. I already feel bad enough you got such great friends. And that makes me feel... I don't know. Is there a word for that?" Billy asks.

I reiterate what I told him yesterday, "You're jealous."

"But you're Billy Ross." Riley tells him.

Billy scoffs, "Yeah. I'm Billy Ross. Jealous of you? Of him? Because this little guy doesn't need to hit a baseball to... have friends? Does that sound like jealousy to you?" he looks at Riley's marker. "Let me see that." he takes the marker from Riley and hands it to Farkle who writes the word 'Jealous' on Billy's forehead.

"Welcome to the team." Riley tells him.

"Thanks. Glad to be here." Billy says taking his seat back.

"We're all human beings. We're all on the same team. And if we sense our own flaws because we see them in others... It's true friends who help us wipe them away." Dad says handing wipes to Riley and she and Maya wipe each other's flaws away.

Billy takes the wipes from them and offers to wipe Farkle's forehead, "I'm sorry, Farkle. Any friend of Lucas should be a friend of mine." he wipes the flaw on Farkle's forehead.

"Thanks. Want me to get rid of yours?" Farkle asks him.

"No, I just got mine. I think I'd better try to understand it a little bit more." Billy tells him.

"Can we do the handshake?" Farkle asks him excitedly.

Billy scoffs, "Dude. You think you're ready for the handshake?"

"I'm so ready for the handshake." Farkle tells him. The two of them perform the handshake of awesomeness.

"Well, I don't understand anything." Billy says.

Lucas gets up and walks up to Dad."Mr. Matthews?"

"Mr. Perfect." Dad says, referring to the flaw on Lucas' forehead.

"Will my friend be all right?" Lucas asks him.

Harley enters the classroom with Farkle's turtlenecks, "I believe these belong to you."

"Thanks, Janitor Harley." Farkle says.

Harley clicks his tongue, and than walks over to Dad placing his hands on Dad's shoulder, "This is Mr. Matthews." Harley leaves the classroom.

"Yeah. People change." Dad tells Lucas.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium**

Today was the day that awards were being handed out. There was only one award left to give out.

Dad gave the final speech, "Well, we've given out our award for confidence..." Everbody claps as Farkle displays his trophy. "cool..." everbody claps again.

"'Sup?" Maya says.

"...success..." Dad says and I wave my hands as everybody claps for me

"...And we've acknowledged our scholar athlete." Dad finishes as everbody claps again.

Lucas turns to Billy, "Jealous?"

"Yeah..." Billy admits, "but I'm working on it."

"You okay, Riles?" Maya asks Riley. " I know getting an award was a big deal for you."

"I'm okay. Really." Riley replies. I grab her hand in comfort, she smiles at me.

"And now for our final award of the evening. The John Quincy Adams Spirit Award goes to the student with the courage to stand up for what they believe in and changes for the better. Now the award is voted on by the student body, so we have no idea in advance who will win." Dad opens the envelope. "Huh." Dad step out from behind the podium and points at his forehead. "Proud." He shows everybody the envelope. " Riley Matthews." Everybody claps again.

"Maya, how do I act cool about this?" Riley asks.

"You? Just be who you are." Maya tells her.

Riley stands up and holds her arm out, "Yay!" she cheers.


	15. Girl Meets Friendship

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class  
4 Days Before Election**

It was election week again at John Quincy Adams Middle school, which means cheating, backstabbing a reputations destroyed. No I'm not kidding middle school can be brutal.

"Democracy." Dad says starting todays lesson. "Our form of government where the power lies with the people. So who here can tell me another form of government where the power doesn't lie with the people?"

"Farkle!" Farkle exclaims. "Dictators. Love 'em. They get to do whatever they want. I wanna be one someday."

"Mr. Friar!" Dad greets as Lucas walks in late.

Lucas hands Dad a note, "Sorry for being late, sir. My flight was delayed." he takes a seat next to me.

"You went back to Texas again this weekend?" I ask him.

"Visited my friends." he replies.

"He misses his old friends." Riley smiles..

"Aww. Cowboy's got the blues." Maya teases him. She starts to sing in a Twangy accent.

Campfire for one

My friends are all cows

And I miss 'em

Ha-hur, ha-hur-hur...

Lucas takes out and harmonica from inside his desk and starts to play it.

Ha-hur...

"I will never get to you, will I?" Maya asks him.

"No, but I sure do appreciate the effort." Lucas replies.

Maya shudders, "Ooh!"

"Okay, guys, seventh grade student council elections are coming up." Dad tells the class.

The whole class groans except for Farkle, "Yay."

Dad looks at us confused, "Why that?"

"Because every year somebody runs, makes promises and nobody does anything."

"Yeah. What lunkhead's running the elections this year?" Maya asks him.

"How ya doing?" Dad asks her. Great it was our class.

"Can't you just make a change?" Riley asks Dad.

I roll my eyes, "It doesn't work like that."

"You know what? It's up to you guys to make changes." Dad tells us. "Since we're studying alternate forms of governments this year, why not let the candidates run in any form of government they choose?"

The class groans again, except for Farkle, "Yay."

"So any nominations?" Dad asks us.

Farkle raises his arm, "Farkle, nominate I, Farkle, for dictator."

Dad chuckles, "You can't nominate yourself, Farkle."

"I'll nominate him." the kid sitting behind Lucas says.

"Really?" Farkle asks him.

"Yeah. I like ya. I got your back." the kid answers.

"I thought you had my back." Farkle tells Lucas.

Lucas faces the kid, "I got his back."

"Whoa, easy there, harmonica." the kid tells him.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Lucas asks him

"He's the rebel." Riley answers.

"His name his Brandon." I tell Lucas.

"Well, what am I?" Lucas asks us.

"You're like Rose, A good person, our moral compasses." Farkle tells him.

Lucas looks uncomfortable, "Wow. That sounds hard to pull off."

"Yeah, but you two are really good at it." Farkle says.

"Thanks." Lucas and I smile.

"See?" Farkle says.

"He's right, Friar." Dad says. "Represent democracy."

"I don't know, Mr. Matthews." Lucas tells him. "If democracy worked, maybe I'd have gotten a vote on where I get to live."

Riley raises her arm looking upset, "I nominate Lucas Friar for president."

"Okay. Second?"Dad asks. Riley raises her arm again. "No, honey, you nominated him." she keeps her arm raised. "You can't second the nominati... All right, fine."

I shake my head and raise my arm, "I'll second him."

"Really?" Lucas asks me.

I nod my head and smile, "In fact I'll be your campaign manger."

"What are you two doing? He's your competition." Maya tells us.

"We're not running for anything." Riley tells her.

"One of you is." Maya tells us. She looks at Riley, "I got plans for you. Yeah."

"You know what? It'd be an honor to run for president." Lucas says. He faces me, "Thanks Rose."

I smile sweetly, "No problem, the moral compasses need to stick together." he smiles back.

He faces Riley, "Thank you, Riley."

"My pleasure, buddy." Riley says giving him a thumbs up. Maya and I look at her weird. "I don't know how it happens."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Classroom End of Class**

When class was over me and Lucas stayed behind, I had some questions for Dad and he was kind enough to wait for me.

I walk over to Dad who was sitting at his desk, "Daddy."

"Yes Rosebud." he says.

I smiled at him, "Can Lucas come over."

"No!" Dad and I say at the same time.

I roll my eyes at him, "Dad as Lucas campaign manger we have things that need to be discussed."

"Yes you do." he agrees. "No."

I start giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Please Daddy. I love you."

"Fine." he sighs, "The boy can come over."

"Yay." I give Dad a kiss on the cheek. I turn to Lucas who was waiting at the door looking amused. "Okay let's go. We have plans to make." I grab Lucas by the wrist and drag him out of the room.

As we were leaving I heard Dad say, "Just like her mother."

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

Initially Lucas and I were going to strategize in the living area but Riley was in the dining area making poster's of herself, so with Mom's permission we came to my room.

"Nice room." Lucas compliments me.

"Thanks." I tell him. "You can take a seat on the armchair, I'll sit on the bed."

Lucas those as told, "So what should we start with?"

I smile at him, "Let's start with why you try so hard to be good."

Lucas looks at me in surprise, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." I start, "You looked uncomfortable when Farkle said you were the moral compass and than really happy when he said you were good at it."

Lucas hesitates for a second, "Okay, but you can't tell the others." With that he spilled his gut, how he was year older than all of us, the fact that he was expelled from school, and that when his father got transferred he had to move with him to New York. I could tell holding this in was bothering him, so I stayed quiet and allowed him to vent. When he as done he took a big breath and let it out.

"Feel better?" I ask him.

He smiled, "Yeah I do, thanks for listening."

"Your welcome." I tell him. "Besides, with your mind cleared it won't get in the way of your campaign." I took out a paper and pen. "Lets start with what you think democracy his." They two of us planned for hours, before I noticed the time.

"It's getting pretty late." I told him.

"Yeah, I should probably get home." Lucas tells me, he gets of the armchair.

"I'll walk you out." I tell him, getting of my bed.

We exited my room, just has Riley was going into her room. I walked Lucas to the front door and said bye to him. I kissed Dad and Auggie. who were sitting on the couch watching baseball, good night, and head to my room to get ready for bed. When I entered my room Riley was there laying on my bed.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So..." she starts. "What did you and Lucas talk about?"

"Riley, we're not starting this, I'm tired." I tell her.

"I'm just asking a question." she tells me.

I grab her arm and start pushing her out the room, "I'm not interested in Lucas."

"I was that obvious?" she asks me embarrassed.

I smile at her, "It's all over your face. Riley if you wanna know if Lucas likes you as much as you like him than you should ask him."

She looked at me confused, "Ask him what?"

"Ask him what you are too him. Night." With that I closed my door on her and got ready for bed.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium  
3 Day's before Election.**

Today all the nominees for presidency were debating there points. I decided to listen to everybody's speech and not just Lucas', as his manger I should know what his competitors are up to. Lucas and Farkle were doing pretty well, but having a large audience in front of them. While Riley wasn't doing so good there was nobody in front of her.

"Everybody deserves the right to vote. Because if that right is taken away you know what you get?" Lucas asks his audience, he points to Farkle.

"I am Farkle! And these are the dictatorettes. They are part of the new Farkle nation. How would you like to be part of the new Farkle nation?!" Farkle yells.

"Meh." His audience says.

"Nobody's buying, Farkle. Nobody wants you for dictator." Maya tells him.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Farkle says. "But genius that I am, I have a plan." He starts to speak in a Brooklyn accent, "I got an Uncle Morty in the t-shirt business." He brings out a bunch of T-shirts, and starts to speak normal again, "Who will become part of Farkle nation for a free t-shirt?!"

Farkle's audience cheer, "Yay."

Farkle starts tossing free t-shirts at his audience, "Dictatorettes, give the peoples what they want." The audience love it.

Maya looks worried, "Uh-oh."

"Instead of learning on books, we should learn on tablets." Riley says. "The whole world will be at our fingertips. Instead of reading about Spain, we hit a button and we go there! Ole!" I had to giggle she hadn't realized. that there was nobody in front of her yet.

"What you doing?" Maya asks her.

"I'm addressing the issues." Riley replies.

"Nobody cares about the issues, Riles." Maya tells her, "They only care about who's having the most fun."

"Farkle nation!" Farkle yells.

"Farkle nation!" His audience yells back.

Farkle looks shock, "Holy moley. I got me an army."

"He's got him an army. I need me a kingdom." Riley tells Maya. "I'm not princess enough yet, am I?"

"No, honey, you're not." Maya replies.

"Farkle nation!" Farkle's audience starts to chant," Farkle nation, Farkle nation, Farkle nation, Farkle nation, Farkle nation, Farkle nation..."

"What do I need to be princess enough?" Riley asks Maya.

"You need a unicorn." Maya replies.

"You'll get that for me?" Riley asks.

"Yeah." Maya answers, "I know a guy."

I rolled my eyes I could just tell this was all going wrong.

 **Matthew's Apartment, Riley's Room.**

I was heading to Riley's room to ask Mom for some help on my homework. It doesn't matter if it was election week, we still had classes and with classes come homework. Dad told me she was in Riley's room so that's were I went.

"Hey Mom can..." I trailed off at the site of the big white horse standing in Riley's room. Did Maya and Riley really think putting a lampshade on the horses head would make it so Mom didn't notice.

"What horse?" Maya asks rhetorically.

"I was up again with Auggie last night." Mom tells us. "I'm very tired. Cory, we need bread. I wanted you to have my princess hat from when I rallied against gender stereotypes. I was going to light it on fire, but... It's too pretty." She hands Riley the princess hat. "Good luck to you." She looks at the horse, "Bye, honey." I watched as Mom walked out of the room completely not noticing the huge horse she was talking to wasn't Dad. When the door closes I look at Maya and Riley, a second later the three of us broke out in laughter.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

 **2 Days Before Election**

The class was watching the campaign videos of the nominees for president. We just finished watching Lucas' and were now watching Rileys.

"A vote for me is a vote to live happily ever after. I am princess Riley Matthews and I approveth this messageth." T.V Riley says.

"The campaign of Riley Matthews is not responsible for anyone who thinks a horse is a unicorn." T.V Maya says.

"Well, America's always held a special place in its heart for princesses." Dad tells Riley."Perhaps Riley will be the first one ever voted in."

"Not after everyone sees Farkle's commercial." Farkle says, holding out his D.V.D. "Play it, sheephead."

"Sheephead?" Dad says.

"T-shirt?" Farkle bribes.

"Ooh! Free stuff." Dad

Farkle's video starts to play.

"Good evening, Farkle nation." T.V Farkle greets. "It is I, your benevolent dictator. As you can see, I am kind to all the creatures of Farkle nation. Our animal friends need room to roam free, but my opponent Riley Matthews feels the proper place for a horse of her New York apartment bedroom." A video of the horse in Riley's room appears on screen.

Riley gets out of her seat and turns of the T.V. "You told me you were just gonna take a picture of the horse."

"I want to win." Farkle tells her.

"At what cost?" I ask him.

"Farkle, don't even talk to me." Riley tells him upset.

"Riley, I..." Farkle starts, but Riley just ignores him.

"Okay, this campaign just got ." Maya says. She inhales sharply, "Team princess needs to strike back hard."

"Fine." Riley says, she gets out of her seat and faces the class. "The truth is... that horse had a dream. All that horse ever wanted was to be a unicorn, and I made that dream come true. That horse loves me!" The class applauds, while I rolled my eyes.

"Whoo! It is amazing what people will believe." Riley says sitting back down.

"No kidding." I mutter to myself.

Maya gets out of her seat, "He spies on us, he'll spy on all of you! I bet there's cameras on all of you right now." She tells the class. "What you have to decide is if you want to live in a magical kingdom or a police state."

"Hey, cut it out!" Lucas yells, "Friends don't attack each other. No going after Farkle."

"Okay, moral compass, I promise we won't go after Farkle." Maya says, I don't like the look in her eyes.

Lucas smiles at her, "Good. Thank you."

The bell rings and everybody heads out, I tell Lucas and Farkle that I would catch up with them later, and hide behind the backdoor. I saw the look in Maya's eyes, and knew she was up to no good, and knowing Maya for as long as I did I knew are next victim was Lucas. I listened to the whole conversation, of how Maya was going to find dirt on Lucas, and how Riley didn't want anything to do with it. I heard footsteps coming towards me and knew the were Maya's, as soon as she was within grab distance, I grabbed her arm and pull her into a corner.

I glare at her, "Maya don't make me destroy you."

She pokes me on the nose, "Ms. Perfect is going to destroy me."

I smile sweetly at her and tighten my grip on her arm a bit. "Maya we both know that Ms. Perfect can disappear and the daughter of Topanga Matthews will appear. And we don't want that do we?" She shakes her head no and I release her. "Honestly I don't know what you and Farkle are thinking. Is this competition really worth everybody's friendship."

"It's not, but I'm going to make sure Riley becomes princess." She tells me. I watch as she walks away.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway  
1 Day Before Election**

I was talking to Lucas about his speech tomorrow for the election when he received a call from his father.

"I'll talk to you later." I told him preparing to leave him to his conversation.

"Nah it's fine. You can stay."

Lucas starts talking to his Dad, "What!" he yells surprising me.

"This seems personal." I told him, "I'll just head to class." Lucas didn't even notice me leave, to into his conversation/argument with his Dad.

I head down the stairs to head to my locker. When I got there Riley and Maya were talking about Lucas, I decided to ignore them, I really didn't want to get into an argument with Maya about the tactics she was using to win Riley the election. A few minutes later Lucas walks down the stairs.

"Hey, huckleberry." Maya greets him.

Riley lucks at him nervously, "Hi, Lucas."

"Excuse me. I'm dealing with something personal." Lucas tells them and walks over to the side to finish is private conversation with his Dad.

"Hello." Maya says. The both of them decided to sit on the ledge and pretend to read there book. I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Lucas, he looked like he needed some support.

Lucas smiles at me sadly, "I don't understand why I can't go back this weekend, sir." Lucas tells his Dad on the phone. "No, I'm not trying to argue, but this isn't my home. Texas is my home." Lucas went silent, before speaking again. "But, Dad, you told me I'd be able to see my friends on weekends if I wanted and I want to see my friends. Yes, I have friends here. Right now we're all trying to destroy each other." I looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry too, sir, but I was the one who didn't want to come to this school in the first place." He looks up to see Maya and Riley, listening in. "I have to go now." He walks over to them, "I suppose you guys will be using that against me."

"I would never." Riley tells him, and I smile at her.

"Quiet, princess." Maya orders Riley. "What, that you don't want to be in our class? How could that hurt you, running for president of our class?"

"Don't worry. It's only her word against yours." I tell him.

"Unless I have some kind of, like, electronic listening device and..." Maya brings out her phone, "Oh, look at that! Boopity beep boop bop bing!"

Maya plays the phone and Luca's voice comes out, "I'm sorry too, sir, but I was the one who didn't want to come to this school in the first place."

"Lucas." Riley calls as he walks away.

I glare at Maya, "I know that you want to make Riley a princess...badly, but whats a princess without her prince. What your doing Maya his tearing all our friendships apart. Lucas doesn't even want to be here anymore becomes we all keep fighting!" I took a deep breath, "If you release that tomorrow, than your not the type of friend I need in my life." She looked at me in shock and I left the two of them to go and check on Lucas.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium  
Election Day**

I was sitting in front with Lucas and Farkle as Dad was about to announce who the new 7th grade student body president. Lucas still looked upset about yesterday, and I couldn't wait for Riley and Maya to get here with there surprise for him.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for. Dictatorship versus monarchy versus democracy. Which form of government have you chosen? The winner and new leader of the seventh grade of John Quincy Adams middle school is..."

The door opens, and Maya and Riley come through.

"Hold on!" Maya yells.

"Not now, Maya." Dad tells her.

"It has to be right now, Dad." Riley tells him.

"We have one more very important campaign commercial that everybody needs to see." Maya says.

"Girls, we've already seen the campaign commercials." Dad tells them. "The votes are in. This isn't gonna change anything."

"Yes, it will. This isn't about the votes. It's about Lucas." Riley tells him.

Dad looks over to Lucas, "Did you know about this, Mr. Friar? Is this okay with you?"

"Yeah, I know about it." Lucas tells Dad. "If this is the kind of friends they want to be... It's okay with me."

"Yeah, this is the kind of friends we want to be." Riley tells him.

The video starts to play, and you could hear birds chirping, before a boy with blonde hair comes on the screen, I looked over to see Lucas smiling.

"Hey, my name's Asher Garcia." Asher introduces himself. "I've known Lucas Friar just about all my life. I'm here to endorse him for your seventh-grade president."

Another blonde comes running into the screen, "I'm Dylan Orlando." Dylan says. "How you doing, bud? Looks like you made some new friends. They thought it was important we recorded this for you."

"Is there really a... Farkle?" Asher asks.

"And, Lucas, after Riley and Maya went out of their way to find us, and we got to know them a little, I think we can endorse them too." Dylan says.

"Yeah, I approve that message." Asher agrees.

"I second that." Farkle says. He gets up and sits next to Maya, "I don't wanna be dictator anymore. Dictators don't have any friends."

I get up and sit next to Farkle, I put my arms around him. "Who says evil genius masterminds can't be good." I tease him.

Lucas gets up and sits next to Riley, "Thank you for the video. That... Wasn't what I expected to see."

"No more going home for the weekends?" Riley asks him.

"I am home." Lucas tells her. We all smile at each other.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium  
After Election **

Hey, Mr. Matthews, I'd like to name Farkle my vice president.

Dad chuckles, "You're kidding."

"Lucas as your Senior Advisor I don't think this is a good idea." I tell him.

"I didn't say you were my Senior Advisor." he tells me. I give him a look, "You're my Senior Advisor."

"Goodboy." I tease.

"You mean if something terrible happened to you, I'd be president?" Farkle asks.

"Mm-hmm." Lucas replies.

Farkle gets this strange glint in his eyes, he holds his hand out to Lucas, "I accept." The two of them shake hands.

"Maya... I'd like you to be my secretary of state." Lucas tells Maya.

"I'm nobody's secretary, ranger Rick." Maya tells him.

I laugh, "Hey, Maya."

"What?" she asks me.

"Secretary of state is the president's ambassador to the world." I tell her. "It also means he's trying to get you out of the country."

"Wait a minute. What about me?" Riley asks Lucas.

"You?" Lucas asks. "What about you?"

"What am I to you?" Riley asks him.

"What are you to me?" Lucas asks her. He faces the door and gives a sharp whistle, I watch impressed as the white horse comes in, and Lucas gets on her like a natural. He rode it over to Riley and helped her get on.

Lucas hands Riley back her princess hat, "To me... You're a princess."

"Look at us." Riley says before laying on Lucas' back.

Maya and I smile as the two of them gallop away.

 **Matthew's Apartment, Living Area.**

"Hey, guys." Dad greets as he walks into the apartment Riley and I right behind him.

"Cory, come here." Mom tells him. Dad sits next to Mom on the sofa, while I sit next to Mom and Riley next to him.

"What's up?" Dad asks

"Watch this" Mom tells him, "Auggie, we are two working parents. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." Mom explains to Auggie. "Sometimes daddy can be here to tuck you in, and sometimes I can. But we always arrange it so that one of us is with you."

Auggie looks at Mom than Dad before sighing, "I don't go to sleep because I want both of you to tuck me in."

"Oh." Dad says. "One of us isn't good enough, huh?"

Auggie stretches his body out so that he his sleeping on all four of us, while snuggled into Mom and start to doze off. A few second later I felt somebody kiss me on my forehead, "Goodnight, Princess." I heard Dad say. I smiled, That night I had a wonderful dream.

 **Happily Ever After**


	16. Girl Meets Brother

**Matthews Apartment Living Area**

I was sitting on the couch, going through my instagram while Mom and Dad were trying to convince Auggie to pick a babysitter.

"Come on, Auggie. Just pick a babysitter." Dad tells him.

"Why do you have to go anywhere? Aren't you happy with me?" Auggie asks them.

Mom wasn't fooled, "Knock it off. It's our anniversary."

"All right. I'll give ya three hours." Auggie tells them. "And bring me back an Auggie bag."

"Okay, deal." Dad says, the two of them shake hands.

"All right. So how about Shelly from down the street?" Mom asks.

Auggie makes a face, "Smelly Shelly?"

"He's right." Mom says. "How about Anna Stephonopoli?"

"'Wanna play monopoly?' No, Anna, I don't. Okay? I don't." Auggie says. "Why can't Rose babysit me, she's really good at it."

Mom smiles, "I wish she could too, but she has a sleepover."

My phone vibrates, "Actually change of plan." I tell them. "Can the sleepover be here?"

"What happened?" Dad asks me. "I thought you were going to Eloise's."

"I did too, but Eloise's parents her renovating there apartment." I answer. "And you already know, but Amelia's parents her hosting a diner party."

Mom and Dad look at each other, before looking back at me. "Okay." they tell me.

"It means that we don't have to look for a babysitter." Dad says.

"Yay." Auggie cheers. "You three always let me play with you."

I hugged him to me, "Why wouldn't we, you're my cute little brother and I love spending time with you." I could see Mom and Dad smiling at us.

All of the sudden the doors open and Riley charges in, "I'm late, I'm late, I know I'm late!"

"Seven minutes." Dad and I deadpan.

"Say nothing. Keep walking." Maya tells Riley.

"No." Riley says walking over the dining table. "This is a thing. Deal with your bad girl."

"Okay, where were you?" Mom asks her.

"Demolition. It's an alternative rebels go!" Riley replies. "And I bought this t-shirt I don't think you'll entirely approve of. Bleh!" she holds up the T-shirt.

"Edgy." Mom says.

"Uh, Riley, what's going on?" Dad asks confused.

"I am too old for a seven o'clock curfew." Riley tells him. "I reject it! Reject it! Reject it! Won't even respect it!"

"Didn't make the team again, huh?" I ask her.

"No!" Riley cheers.

"Every year." Dad shakes is head.

"Okay, look, Riley, your father and I gave you a 7:00 curfew because we knew that even when you got all rebellious you'd still be home by 7:30." Mom explains to her.

"What?"

"I mean Riley really, my curfew isn't until 9:00 pm." I tell her.

"Yeah. So when you come in here at 7:07 acting all dangerous, it's hard-" Dad couldn't even hold it and starts laughing, Mom, and I joining him, "I'm sorry. I can't even keep a straight face."

"What are you laughing at?" Riley asks us. "I'm outta control!" that made me snort.

Dad laughs and looks over at Maya, "Maya, you couldn't keep her out any later than that? I mean, what kind of bad influence are you?"

"You're right." Maya says. "I gotta up my game. This'll look great in my room." she starts to leave with a couple of jackets and couch pillows.

"Drop my jacket I tell her." I tell her, she drops it and leaves.

Dad nods his head, "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Okay Riley what is this really about?" I ask her I doubt she was upset about just her curfew if that was the case than she would have brung it up a longtime ago.

"I want to be taken seriously. I deserve a later curfew."

"Okay, fine, but I'm your teacher, and I want you to get proper rest. I don't want your schoolwork to suffer." Dad tells her.

"And I'm your attorney, so, please state your case, Ms. Matthews." Mom says.

"I submit to the court, 10:00." Riley says.

I snort, "That's not going to happen."

"The court laughs in your face." Mom tells her.

"The legal system is a joke!" Riley exclaims.

"Your new curfew is 8:00." Mom tells her.

Riley grins, "God bless America!"

"I want a later curfew too." Auggie tells us.

"Why?" Dad asks him.

"Where do you want to go at night?" Mom asks him.

"Wherever you go." Auggie tells her.

"Mmm!" Mom says hugging him.

"Does that mean I can come to your "nanoversary"?" Auggie asks her.

"Sorry, honey, mommy and daddy haven't been on a date for..." Mom starts.

Dad interrupts her, "three weeks and four days."

"Nice try." I tell Auggie.

"Guys, guys. It's not just the curfew. I want you to think of me as more of a grown-up." Riley explains. "I mean you trust Rose to have a curfew at 9:00pm and you trust her to go to different states with out you."

"Benefits of been the oldest." I tell her.

"Well..." Mom begins. "Rose as proven she can be responsible, she has school for 8hrs, dance for 5hrs, and still keeps a 4.0 G.P.A., plus the languages she learns by herself on the side. But as soon as she slips..."

I interrupt, "Never gonna happen."

Mom ignores me, "...the privileges we've given her will be revoked."

"I have an idea." Auggie says, but everybody ignores him.

"Besides, what do you mean by 'grown-up.'?" Dad asks Riley.

"I can go buy t-shirts whenever I want." Riley tells them.

"And how do you make the money to do that?" Mom asks her.

"I don't have to. I'm a kid." Riley tells me, and I roll my eyes at that.

"Riley, grown-ups have responsibilities." Dad tells her.

"Idea idea idea! Idea idea idea!" Auggie yells, jumping on the chair.

"What's the matter, Auggie?" Dad asks him."Is no one believing that the little kid could possibly have an idea about how we could raise one of our older child?"

"Let Riley be my babysitter." Auggie tells us. That wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Holy moly!" Dad exclaims picking up Auggie. "All hail August Matthews!"

"Yeah!" Auggie screams.

Dad carries him around the couch, "King of apartment 26!"

"Whoo! Long live me!" Auggie yells as he was put back down.

"Auggie, you think your sister's ready for that kind of responsibility?" Mom asks him.

"I would put my life in her hands." Auggie replies.

"Aww, Auggie, you really want me to babysit you?" Riley asks him.

"Yes." Auggie tells her. "I trust you. Catch me!" Auggie falls back and I quickly put a pillow under him.

Riley was already negotiating prices with Mom, "Ten bucks an hour."

"The kings on the floor." Mom deadpans.

Riley turns to look at Auggie on the floor, before turning back to Mom, "Five bucks an hour." Mom shrugs in agreement.

"Hey, Auggie, you really want Riley to be your babysitter?" Dad asks him.

Auggie smiles from the floor, "Riley makes me smiley."

We all smile down at him.

 **Matthews Apartment Dining Area**

I was in the dining area with Auggie helping Dad get ready.

"So, how'd you get mommy to go out with you?" Auggie asks Dad. I was giggling Auggie was tying Dad's tie, and since Auggie was 5 they only thing he know how to tie were shoe laces.

"We're married. She has to." Dad told him.

"Poor Mom." I tease.

Auggie looked at Dad curiously, "Should I get married someday?"

"If you find somebody like mommy." Dad tells him.

"What about Mrs. Ducksberry?" Auggie asks Dad.

"Your kindergarten teacher?" Dad asks him.

Auggie got a sly look, "Hubba hubba."

I laugh, "Auggie I don't think your old enough for ."

"Age is but a number." he told me wisely.

I ruffle his hair, "And jail is just a room."

"How's the tie coming along?" Dad asks Auggie.

"One bunny ear goes over the other bunny ear." Auggie says as he finishes.

"How do I look?" Dad asks

"Like a shoe." Auggie tells him.

"Great. Mama loves shoes." Dad tells him.

"All females do." I told him, "But I don't think Mom would appreciate you looking like a shoe." I grabbed the tie and did it the proper way.

Dad kisses me on my checks, "What would I do with out you?"

"Self-destruct." I answer. The intercom buzzes and I rush to answer it. "Hello."

Amelia's voice comes through, "It's us, let us in."

I roll my eyes and press the button so they could come in. "You see what I have to deal with." I ask Dad and Auggie.

"You love us." Eloise says as her and Amelia enter the apartment.

"Sometimes." I deadpanned, I smiled and gave the two of them hugs. Its been such a long time since we've been able to spend time together.

Amelia looks over at Dad, "You look nice, . I can kind of see why proposed."

Dad chuckles, "Thank you, Amelia."

Auggie walks over to us. "Since Mrs. Ducksberry is to old for me, can I marry Eloise." Auggie asks us.

Dad, Amelia, and I broke out into laughter. "Oh Auggie I would love to marry you." Eloise tells him, bending down and hugging Auggie to her.

"I don't think Asher would like that very much." I tease, Eloise just sticks her tongue out at me.

Our fun was stopped when Mom walks in, with Riley following her.

"Wow." we all say.

"And bam, boom!" Riley exclaims.

"Absolutely." Dad agrees. "You look stunning. Happy anniversary, Topanga."

"You too, Cory." Mom tells him, "I like your tie. It's magnificent." Mom winks at me and I wink back.

"No going to my room until I tell you, okay, Riley?" Auggie tells Riley.

"Deal." Riley replies and Auggie leaves to go set up his room. "Aw, look at you two, all dressed up. Going out for dinner?"

"Ba ba Sushi." Mom tells her.

"Ooh, you hipster!" Riley exclaims.

"And then a horse-drawn carriage and a play." Dad tells her.

"Ooh, you 80-year-old man." Riley tells Dad.

"Quiet." I tell Riley, before turning to Dad. "That's so sweet Dad."

"And then jazz night at mudbone." Dad finishes.

"Now we're playing'!" Riley exclaims.

"I'm not sure about this, but I don't think you are suppose to live vicariously through you parents." Amelia tells Riley. I nudge her to be quiet, luckily Riley and Mom decided to ignore her.

"That's why I married him." Mom tells her.

"Yeah, we're sophisticated adults." Dad says.

"With a sophisticated babysitter, right?"

"The kid's in good hands." Riley tells them.

"We're sure he is." Dad says.

"We trust you completely." Mom tells her. They two of them leave the apartment.

I took a seat on the couch, and gestured for Amelia and Eloise to join me, "Sit, the show is about to begin."

"Yeah, I don't believe this for a second." Riley says. Mom and Dad come walking back through the door.

"I don't blame ya!" Dad tells her.

"Yeah, let's talk." Mom says.

"Man, you just can't get out of here without the life lesson thing, can ya?" Riley asks him.

"Oh, please, like I had something planned." Dad tells her, before taking out an egg. "Say hello to your new best friend."

Riley looks at them confused, "Hello, egg."

"You gonna introduce us, Riley?" Mom asks her.

"Okay, um, mom, this is Amanda McScrambleface." Riley introduces her egg.

"She is lovely." Mom tells her.

"Oh, mom, you, too?" Riley asks her.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Mom tells her.

Dad hands Riley a marker, Draw a face on her."

"Okay, we're doing the whole "take care of an egg" thing? 'Cause I've seen this." Riley tells them.

"Not the way we're gonna do it." Mom tells her.

"Do you have popcorn?" Eloise asks me from where we were on the couch.

I shake my head no, "Didn't have enough time." we return our attention to the 'Parent Play'.

"Yeah, there's a big twist at the end." Dad tells her. "So, uh, tell us about your new friend, Riley. What are her hopes, what are her dreams?"

"Amanda makes friends very easily. Everybody likes her. She's a good egg. We're going to go backpacking through Europe someday." Riley tells them.

"Wow. Okay, well, before you do, may I hold her?" Mom asks Riley.

"Sure. She's a people person. Hi, wiley's mom. You wook wow." Riley says handing Mom Amanda.

"Thank you, Amanda. That's very sweet." Mom says. I knew what was coming next.

"Do it." Dad tells Mom, and Mom drops Amanda.

"No!" Riley exclaims upset. "What is the point of this horrible lesson?"

Dad giver her a stern look, "This is an egg you knew for a minute. We're giving you responsibility for our child."

"We all love him. Don't drop him." Mom orders.

Riley nodes her head, frightened.

"So, clean Amanda up and have a good night!" Dad tells her,

"Bye!" Mom says as her and Dad leave. "Have fun Rose."

"You too!" I yells as the door closes behind them. "Okay, 'Parent Play' over. Sleepover on." Amelia, Eloise, and I get off the couch and head to my room. I stopped when Auggie came back in, before he could reach Riley, I bent down so I was eye level with him. "If there are any problems at all, just come and get me okay." Auggie nods his head in agreement, and I kiss his forehead before continuing to my room.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Bedroom**

Amelia, Eloise and I were in my room having a blast, right know the two of them were showing me pictures of the husky pups that Eloise's family adopted.

"I'm so jealous." I tell her. They were the cuties puppies ever, there were five of them and all of them had the brightest blue eyes.

Amelia and Eloise share a look, "Well," Eloise starts. "Since there are six of them I was thinking that each of us could have one."

I got an excited look on my face, before it fell. "There is no way my parents are going to agree to this."

"Why not?" Amelia asks. "You have a 4.0 G.P.A, you self-thought your self three languages, and you've never lost a dance competition in you life. I think you deserve one."

"Plus, there's no way you can't handle it." Eloise tells me. "You're Rose, you can handle anything."

I smile at them, "Thanks guys, I'll talk to my Mom and Dad."

"Great." Amelia says getting up, "I'm going to go get a drink." she leaves the room.

I look at Eloise, "So are you excited."

"For what?" she asks me.

"In a few more months you are going to be a High School student. Sayonara Middle School." I tell her.

She laughs, "You and Riley have more in common than you think." I glare at her. "I'm excited but I'm also nervous." I looked at her in question. "Middle school everybody is just friends, High School your feelings start to get in the way."

"So you're scared." I tell her.

"Yeah, I am." she agrees. "Asher and I aren't dating we're just exploring our friendship now, I mean we are just thirteen. I'm scared that when we get to High School everything will become muddled."

I nod my head in agreement, "I agree with that, but I like to think that everything will be okay. I mean we are all going to the same High School together and even though three of you are entering first, the six of us will be together in the end. No matter how muddled everything becomes I like to think that the five of us will always be together."

Eloise smiles at me, "Are you sure I'm the older one?" the two of us start laughing. Juts than Amelia walks back in with out a drink in her hand.

"Don't get angry." she tells me, "But Riley and Maya are in there arguing with Auggie."

I got up and started storming to the living area, ignoring Amelia and Eloise who were trying to stop me. What the heck was Maya even doing here.

When I got to the living room, I saw Maya and Riley standing over Auggie yelling at him, Auggie was yelling right back at them, but still he was just five. "What is going on in here!?" I yell.

The stop arguing and look at me, there was a moment of silence before Auggie ran over to me. I picked him up and held him tight to me, I could feel tears on my shirt and that just fueled my anger even more, If there is one person I'm protective of its Auggie. "Why are the two of you arguing with a five year old!?" I ask them.

"Maya and I were watching 'Red Planet Diaries' and Auggie came and turned it off." Riley explained to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That sentence shouldn't even exist." I tell her. "What is Maya even doing here."

"You're friends are here." Maya says, gesturing to Eloise and Amelia who had followed me.

"I'm not the one, that is babysitting my little brother to try and prove to my parents that I'm responsible." I told Maya scathingly, Maya backed up a bit at my anger. I turned back to Riley, "You're suppose to be taking care of Auggie not yelling at him!" Know i'm yelling at her.

"I did." Riley says. "I feed him, I I pajama'd him, and I made sure he used the bathroom."

"This is the worst night ever." Auggie muttered into my neck.

"Riley that's not all babysitters do." I tell her. "The main part of being a babysitter is to spend time with the child your babysitting. Auggie was really looking forward to tonight." I sighed. "Did you even see his room." When she shook her no, I sighed again. I put Auggie on the ground and held his hand, "Come on Auggie. Lets go get Mr. Googly from your room and you can come hang out with us, well have our own adventure." We left Maya and Riley in the living area.

When Auggie, Amelia, Eloise and I walked into Auggie's room, we were surprise to see Mom and Dad laying on his bed.

"Hi, buddy, Rosebud, Rosebud's friends." Dad greets us.

"Having fun?" Mom asks us.

"Are you home?" Auggie questions them. "Why are you not fixing this?"

"Because, Auggie, Riley wants responsibility. And it's important to let her try." Dad explains.

"She has failed." Auggie told him.

"We believe that she won't fail." Mom told Auggie.

"Too late. Go yell at her." I told them. "I can't anymore, my throat hurts."

"You two are really mad at her, huh?" Dad asks us.

"She was so focus on hanging out with Maya, that she ended up arguing with Auggie." I told them.

"I gave her to Maya, because she's bad babysitter Riley. I know that doesn't rhyme, but I'm just so mad!"

"Auggie, it may seem bad right now, but I'll make you a bet you're gonna want her back." Dad tells him.

"Fine. You lose, you make me a brother." Auggie tells Dad. Amelia, Eloise, and I starts to giggle.

Dad smiles, "Deal."

"Hold on." Mom says. "First we're gonna give her the opportunity to be a good babysitter, okay?"

"Then brother?" Dad asks Mom, "Brother anyway."

I covered Auggie's eyes, "Children in the room." I told them.

 **Matthew's Apartment Outside Auggie's Room**

Amelia, Eloise, Dad, Mom, and I were standing outside of Auggie's room, waiting to see if Riley can redeem herself.

"This is the best sleepover ever." Eloise tells me. "Why have we never hung out at your apartment before, we should always have our sleepovers at your here."

I looked at her in confusion, before realizing, "This is the first time you've been at my apartment."

Eloise nods at me in agreement. "Congratulations, you've survived your first experience in the Matthew's home." Amelia cheers, they three of us break into laughter, while Mom and Dad look on in fondness. Amelia nudges me, and gestures to Mom and Dad.

I took a deep breath and faced the two of them, "I would like to talk to my teacher and attorney." I told them, the two of them give me all there attention. "I propose to the court that I be allowed to have a puppy."

"Rose, a puppy is a lot of work." Mom tells me.

"I know that." I tell her. "I promise to take good care of it."

"You have a busy schedule already Rose." Dad tells me. "You think you can handle it?"

"I can." I told them confidently.

Mom and Dad look at each other, "She is a great child." Mom says.

"And her birthday is coming up." Dad says. The both of them share a look before nodding at each other, they turned back to face me, and I held my breath. "You can have a puppy." they tell me in unison.

"Really?" I ask them. They smile at me and nod. I lunged myself at the and held them in a hug, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

"Your welcome Rosebud." Mom says. "Just remember this puppy is your responsibility not ours."

I nod my head in agreement and let go of them.

"How did you do this?!" we heard Auggie yell. We all turned our attention back to Auggie's room, which Maya had turned into a mini-pirate theme park. We all watched as the three of them played together, and Auggie forgave Riley and Maya.

While Maya and Riley were distracted Auggie walked over to us. "You win." he tells Dad.

"No brother?" Dad asks him.

"No. I'm the brother." he answers, he looks at me. "But I need both of my sister"

I smiled at him and followed him into his room dragging Amelia and Eloise with me. "Blow the man down." I yell as we joined the fray.

 **Matthew's Apartment, Dining Area.**

Amelia, Auggie, Dad, Eloise, Mom and I were at the dining table about to eat breakfast when Maya and Riley walk in.

"Smells good." Riley says as he takes a seat.

"What are we having?" Maya asks.

Dad grins, "Cory's breakfast special scrambled eggs!"

Riley looks upset, "Seriously?You cooked the entire McScrambleface family?"

"Yeah." Dad tells her. "Yum yum. Eat 'em up."

I was about to take a bite when Riley spoke to me, "That was Amanda's twin sister, she was always there for are and helped her through hard times. Amanda really looked up to her." I sighed and gave Dad my plate.

Riley turns to Amelia and Eloise, "Those were Amanda's twins best friends, they always gave Amanda's twin the confidence she needed in life. They were really pretty too." Amelia and Eloise push there food away.

"That was Amanda's best friend. She used to come in through her bedroom window every night, and they'd talk for hours." Riley tells Maya.

Maya also pushes her food away, "Okay."

Riley turns her attention to Mom, "That was mama McScrambleface. She used to look wow." Mom looks at Dad in disgust and gave him back her plate.

"Who'd I get?" Auggie asks Riley.

"You got baby brother McScrambleface. He was my favorite." Riley tells him.

Auggie gives Dad his plate, "You monster."

"Out for pancakes?" Dad asks. We all cheer and head for the door.

After we had breakfast we dropped Amelia and Eloise at home. That afternoon the Matthew's Family came home with a new addition to the family: Atlas


	17. Girl Meets Home For The Holiday

**Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

I was in the living area with my family, the five of us where decorating the Christmas tree, while Atlas was playing with the silver tinsels, I was keeping a eye on him to make sure he didn't eat any of them. I was actually more excited for Christmas this year than usually, and that is for a couple reason, not only is Maya joining us this year, but Amelia and Maximo are too.

"Honey, this is our first year hosting the holidays." Mom told Dad. "Is your mom gonna go easy on me?"

"You want comfort or truth?" Dad asks her.

"Comfort." Mom told him.

Dad took her by the shoulder, "It's gonna be hideous."

"I said I want you to comfort me!" Mom yelled at him.

"It's gonna be hideous." Dad said with a smile.

Riley decided to speak up, "It's Maya's first time with us, and I need the holiday to go good for her."

"Well, I need the holiday to be good for your mother." Dad told her.

Mom and I shared a look, "Liar!" we yelled at Dad.

"Liar!" Dad agreed. "I need the holiday to be good for Shawn. Shawn's coming!"

Intercom buzzes, and Dad rushes to it. "Shawn?!" Dad calls.

Maya's voice comes through, "Maya!"

"Shawn?!" Dad tries again.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Maya asks through the intercom. "Your boyfriend's not here yet?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dad tells her.

"Oh, then what are we going to do with this 'Cory and Shawn 4-evah!' Ornament?" Mom asks him.

"Oh, that?" Dad says taking the ornament form Mom.

"That goes right in front of the Cory and Topanga wedding ornament."

Riley and I looked at Mom. "My whole life." she tells us. "Auggie, wanna help with dinner?"

"I don't even think he exists." Maya says as she comes through the door.

"He's real, Maya. I've known the guy my whole life, and he's real." Dad tells her.

"You're fun to play with." Maya tells him, before coming over to Riley and I. "Riley, Rose I got you a present." she tells us. "A donation's been made in your names to the Maya new winter coat fund." she shows off the jacket she obviously just bought. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Riley tells her "I never know what to get people."

"So...you don't want the present I actually got you then." I told her. "I guess I can just return it."

"No, I want it." Maya tells me holding her hands out.

"Not until it's time to open presents." I tell her.

She pouts at me, before changing conversation, "So, what's the deal on the mysterious Uncle Shawn?"

"I don't see him a lot." Riley says. "I don't think he likes me."

"Riley." Dad says, and she shrugs.

"How could someone not like you?" Maya asks.

"Ask him and let me know." Riley replies.

"It's not just on his side though." I told Riley. "I spend a month every summer with him, and when I ask you to come with me, you always say no."

"I don't want it to be awkward." Riley tells me.

I shake my head, "Exactly the two of you are so afraid of it being awkward that you don't try."

My relationship with Uncle Shawn was completely different from Riley's, I've spent the last 4 weeks of summer traveling with him since I was six. I don't remember, but Mom says that the reason is that one time when Riley and I were three Uncle Shawn came to visit. Riley was really sick during that time, and since I have a weak immune system -Yeah being a twin isn't all sunshine and rainbows- Uncle Shawn volunteered (Dad and Uncle Shawn say Mom forced him.) to look after me. We spent the whole day together and our relationship as always being great since then. I really wish Riley and him would have the same relationship, but Riley and I remind him of what he doesn't have. I mean it took him spending a whole day with me to forget about that.

I get a text message just as the intercom buzzes. "It's not Uncle Shawn." I tell Dad before he can rush to the intercom. I press the buzzer and speak through it, "Come on up."

"Kay." Max's voice comes through.

"Hot voice." Maya says. "Do we finally get to meet 'The Maximo'?"

"I think it's really interesting that I've been friends with Amelia since I was three and this the first time you guys are meeting her older brother." I tell them.

Riley shrugs, "We meet Eloise for the first time when I babysat Auggie. All that's left his for us to meet Asher."

"I would wait as long as I can for that one." Amelia says as she walks in through the door.

I hug her, "Merry Christmas." I tell her. I looked over her to see Maximo, putting the presents that they bought under the tree, Atlas was playing with their puppies Alpine and Ada. When Max was done he looked over at me, and held is arm out for a hug, I was about to accept when Dad picked me up and carried me over where Mom and Auggie were.

"No!" he yells at Max, who looked confused.

"Dad it's just a innocent hug." I tell him.

"I thought we had this conversation already." Dad tells me. "Dads don't see anything as innocent."

I roll my eyes and look over to Maya and Riley who were looking at Max with wide eyes.

Amelia waves her hand in front of there faces, "Are they okay?" she asks me.

Maya shakes are head, "That's Maximo."

"Yeah." Amelia tells them, "That's my brother Max."

Riley looks over at me, "Rose your Max is ... wow."

"Your Max." I heard from behind me, I jump and look behind me to see Max.

I slap him lightly on his chest, "Would you and Asher stop doing that, you're going to end up killing me."

"Sorry." he says not looking sorry at all. He brings me into a hug, "Merry Christmas." he tells me.

I hug him back, "Merry Christmas." I tell him softly.

Our moment was ruined by Dad, splitting us apart. "No!"

Max raises his hands up, and I roll my eyes again.

Auggie pulls on Max's jacket, "Merry Christmas. What ya get me?" I found it really cute how much Auggie looks up to Max. I tend to take Auggie with me where ever I go, if I'm allowed which means he spends a lot of time with my friends, he sees Maximo and Asher as his big brothers, the same way he sees Uncle Josh.

Max smiles and ruffles Auggie's hair. "You have to wait until we open presents little man."

The intercom buzzes for the third time. Dad rushes over again, "Shawn!" Dad calls.

Grandpa Alan's voice comes through, "No, it's your parents."

"Rats!" Dad exclaims.

"Let me explain how a speaker box works" Grandpa says through the intercom.

Grandma Amy's voice comes through, "These holidays are important to me, Alan. How much of a fiasco do you think it's gonna be?"

Grandpa Alan speaks again, "Let me explain how a speaker box works."

Dad looks over at Mom, "Hideous already."

"How about I throw this pot at you?!" Mom yells at him.

Dad starts to caress the 'Cory and Shawn 4-evah!' Ornament, "They don't think you're real, but I know you are." he says in baby-talk. Mom throws the pot at him, but Dad dodges. "She tried to hurt you, Shawn."

Max looks over at me, "This is going to be a interesting Christmas."

"It always his." I tell him.

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

The doorbell rings and Auggie goes and opens it, only to see our grandparents at the door. "Grandpa, grandma!" Auggie shouts.

"Hello." Grandpa says before whispering, "Here's 10 bucks. Like me better."

"Okay." Auggie says pocketing the 10 bucks.

"Here's cookies." Grandma says giving Auggie a cookie.

"Thanks." Auggie tells her before giving her the 10 bucks. "Here's 10 bucks."

"And... that's how you do that." Grandma brags.

"Riley, Maya, Rose!" Grandpa says embracing us.

"Yay!" the three of us exclaims hugging him back.

He looks over our shoulders to see Amelia and Maximo standing there, "Amelia, Maximo!" He embraces the two of them also.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa Matthews." Amelia tells him.

Grandma goes over to Mom, "Topanga. Hello. I just know you are gonna pull off the most fantastic holiday." the two of them embrace.

"Oh, Mom, I just heard you outside." Mom tells her, once the release each other.

"How?" Grandma asks her.

"I explained that to you." Grandpa tells Grandma.

"Well, now that it's out in the open, let's take a look at what you're doing wrong." Grandma tells Mom. "Rose, Amelia come help." Amelia and I follow them into the kitchen, dragging Maximo with us.

Grandpa chuckles weakly, "Ah, wow! Look at all these kids." He says. "It wasn't that long ago I had kids around the house."

Uncle Josh comes in and tosses Grandpa the car keys. "Yeah, it was just this morning, wasn't it, Dad?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, you." Grandpa deadpans.

"Boing!" Maya says pointing at Uncle Josh.

At the same time Amelia says "Wow."

"Ha, that's our Uncle, Maya, Amelia." Riley tells them.

"Sweet, I would be your aunt." Maya says.

"You mean I would be there Aunt." Amelia tells her. The two of them start glaring at each other.

"Oh sister." Maximo mutters.

"Joshie!" Auggie screams running over to Uncle Josh.

"Auggie! Come here." Uncle Josh says picking him up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Ah. I love it up here!" Auggie says.

"My brotha'." Uncle josh says greeting Dad.

"My brotha'." Dad says in return. "How's it possible we're brothers?"

"Because..." Uncle Josh starts, before yelling in Grandpa's face, "it's a surprise!"

"Stop doing that." Grandpa tells him.

"Aw, Dad, so proud of himself." Uncle Josh says. "He gets into movies for like a quarter."

Riley chuckles before getting up, "Uncle Josh."

"Riley." Uncle Josh greets as they embrace.

"Uncle Josh." Maya and Amelia says at the same time, going over to hug him. I blinked my eyes in surprise and looked over to my side where I was sure Amelia was a second ago.

"Uh... I'm not your Uncle, Maya, Amelia."

"Even better." The two of them says at the asme time.

"Um... It's... it's been awhile." Josh stutters.

"Sure has." the both of them tell him.

"Well... Boy, you two grew up gorgeous." Uncle Josh tells them.

"You are not going to be our Aunt." Riley and I tell they two of them.

Maya starts to sing:

I can't hear you

Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-duh.

Amelia just shrugs, and walks back over to me.

Uncle Josh walks over to kitchen and hugs Mom in greeting. "Hey Max." Uncle Josh greets Maximo, the two of them bump fists. "Still taking care of our little Rosie I see." I glare at him. Laughing Uncle Josh comes over and pinch my cheeks, "It's Christmas Rosie, put away your thorns." I continued to glare at him. After a while I stopped glaring at him, and hugged him.

I released him, "Shoo! We're working here." I gestured to the unfinished dishes. Uncle Josh laughs and goes to join Dad, and Grandpa on the couch, Amelia was about to follow him, but I dragged her back into the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes Mom, Grandma, Amelia, Maximo, and I were almost done with Christmas Dinners. Usually it would have taken us longer but I think the fact that it was five of us in cooking instead of three might have to do with that, don't get me wrong it still took a longtime.

"Happy holidays, Dad." I heard Dad tell Grandpa, "I'm glad you could make it."

Grandpa smiles, "Aw, thank you, Cory."

"Happy holidays, Dad. I'm glad you could make it." Auggie tells Dad.

Dad laughs, "Well, thank you, Auggie."

I returned to my conversation with Maximo, when Amelia nudges me with her shoulder, I look over to her to see her looking at the door. I smile at Uncle Shawn who smiles back and motions for me to keep quiet.

Uncle Shawn silently takes a sit beside Auggie, "Gee, Cor, I thought you'd be more excited to see me."

Dad gasps in shock before the two of the hug, squeezing Auggie in the middle, "Yay!" Dad looks over to Maya, "Ha-ha! I told you he was real!"

Auggie finals escapes from there embrace and takes a deep breath, "I'm okay, I'm alive." Mom smiles at Auggie and holds her arms out for him, Auggie runs over to her.

"So, that's us, huh?" Maya asks Riley.

"So I've been told." Riley replies.

"Hey, Shawn." Uncle Josh greets him, "Am I cooler than you yet?"

"Oh, not yet, but I'm getting nervous." Uncle Shawn tells him. Uncle Shawn looks over at Mom,"C'mere." Mom walks over to him. "Hey, Mrs. Cory."

"Hey, Mr. Cory." Mom greets and the two of them share hug.

"You two. How great is this?" Dad asks. "My favorite person in the world... And my wife."

I had to bite my tongue as to not laugh, while Amelia starts to laugh so hard at that she was holding her stomach, from the corner of my eyes I could see Maximo smirking.

"My whole life." Mom tells us.

"Hey, Shawn. How you doin'?" Grandpa asks him.

"I keep movin', Mr. Matthews." Uncle Shawn answers.

Grandma walks over and hugs him, "We're glad you're here." she releases him, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Uncle Shawn replies.

"Good luck with that." Grandma tells him.

Mom chuckles, "I am right here."

"I love your grandmother." Amelia tells me.

Riley gets up from her seat, Maya following, "Hi, Uncle Shawn." she greets him.

Uncle Shawn looks over at her and Maya, "Yeah... hey, kids."

"Yeah. Hey, kids." Maya mimics.

"It's getting better. Last time it was just..." Riley tells him.

"Maybe he's just not a big talker." Maya tries to reassure.

"Cor, time to talk. We got a lot to catch up on." Uncle Shawn tells Dad.

I toss a piece of bread at Uncle Shawn. He looks over at me in surprise, "Don't I get a hug?" I ask him.

Uncle Shawn smiles and comes over to pick me up, "I thought I told you the next time I see you you should be three again."

"Well we both didn't get what we wished for this Christmas." I told him, pulling hard on the baby hairs on the back of his head, as punishment for being rude to Riley and Maya.

Uncle Shawn flinches and puts me down, he looks over at Amelia and smiles, " Hello Amy." he looks over at Maximo and glares. "Aren't the two of you a little to close to each other?" he asks gesturing to the distance between me and Max.

Amelia smiles at him, "Hi Shawnie." While Max rolls his eyes,.

"Really?" Max asks me.

I shrug, "I have a lot of Uncles."

"So that's your Dad's me?" I heard Maya ask Riley.

"Uh-huh." Riley replies.

"We're them?" Maya asks.

"Uh-huh." Riley replies again.

"I don't see it." Maya tells Riley.

"So that's Riley's me?" Uncle Shawn asks Dad.

"Uh-huh." Dad answers.

"They're us?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Uh-huh." Dad answers again.

"I don't see it." Uncle Shawn tells Dad.

I share a look with Mom.

A couple of minutes later Mom tells me to pass out snacks for everyone while we wait for the food to finish, so here I am passing out caramel popcorns with Amelia. We walk over to Dad and Uncle Shawn sitting on the baywindow in the living area.

"Hey, Shawn, come on. Why don't you move back to the city?" Dad asks Uncle Shawn. "The apartment above us is for rent."

"Cor, this is real life, not a TV show." Uncle Shawn tells Dad. "I'm not your wacky neighbor."

"But you could be." Dad tells him. "It's the Cory and Shawn show." Dad starts to sing:

Cory and Shawn in the b-i-g city

And nobody talks but them

I'll be a cop and you run the deli

And nobody talks

but them!

"I would not watch that." Amelia mutters to me.

Maya come up to the two of them, "I wanna talk to you."

"Did you not just hear our song?" Dad asks her. asks her.

"What's that?" Uncle Shawn asks Dad.

"That's Maya." Dad tells him. "She thinks she's tough."

Maya glares, "Scram."

"Okay." Dad says moving away from her.

"For shame." I tell Dad. He gives me a sad look and I hand him the bowl of popcorn I was holding.

"I've heard stories about you." Maya tells uncle Shawn. "You're great in the stories. I don't see it yet."

Uncle Shawn sighs, "Okay."

"Riley and I are the best friends on this planet." maya tells him.

"Well, that's cute. 'Cause Cory and I are the best friends in all of existence. Which includes your little crummy planet." Uncle Shawn explains to her.

"I love coming to your house." Amelia tells me, eating some popcorn the bowl she was holding. "It's better than T.V."

"Cory and I finish each other's..." Uncle Shawn starts.

Dad moves closer to him, "Sentences!"

"I could finish that sentence." I tell them taking the popcorn bowl back from Dad.

"Yeah? That all you do?" Maya asks them sitting down.

"Because Maya..." Riley slides in next to her.

"And I..." Maya continues.

"Can read... " Riley says.

"Each other's..." Maya says.

"Minds." Riley finishes. The two of them face each other, "Ready? What am I thinking of?" Riley asks her.

"One, two, three! Pizza! One, two, three, clouds! One, two, three, Farkle!" They both say at the same time. Amelia and I clap for them.

Dad scoffs, "Yeah, right. Like we can't do that."

"We can't." Uncle Shawn says.

"One, two, three! Rainbows!" Dad exclaims.

"Can't do it!" Uncle Shawn yells.

"That's pretty impressive." Uncle Shawn tells Maya. "You're still not me and Cory."

"Why do you make Riley feel bad?" Maya asks him.

Uncle Shawn looks at her in surprise, "I don't mean to."

"Well, you do." Maya tells him. "And that's not cool with me. 'Cause I'm her best friend. So I just wanted to tell you that." She walks away with Riley.

"Hey." Uncle Shawn calls out to her, "Maybe you are like me and Cory."

Amelia and I also walk away.

"You know that I think about it Maya was reading Rileys mind." Amelia says. "That's not that hard to do."

I snort, "You're incorrigible."

Amelia and I are once again back in the kitchen helping Mom and grandma, while everybody else is relaxing.

"Hold this, will you?" Uncle Josh asks Maximo and Auggie. The three of them were decorating grandpa, who was sleeping, with ornaments.

"Should we be doing this?" Auggie asks them.

Maximo and Josh look at each other, "Absolutely." I shook my head at the two of them.

Grandpa snores softly, "What the difference between having a younger daddy and an older daddy?" Auggie asks Uncle Josh.

"Younger daddy doesn't fall asleep in the middle of of a party?" Uncle Josh tells Auggie.

I snort and look at the other side of the couch were Uncle Josh and Dad are snoring, "Yip yip yip yip yip..." Dad says.

"How could you possibly not like Riley?" Maya asks Uncle Shawn waking the two of them up.

"Maya." Dad warns.

"What is she talking about?" Uncle Shawn ask Dad,

"Whenever you do come here, it's like you find some excuse not to talk to me and then you leave." Riley explains to him. "You spend all your time with Rose and Dad and than disappear."

"I talk to you." Uncle Shawn tells her. "I'm talking to you right now."

"When's my birthday?" Riley asks. "What's my favorite color?"

"Riley, that stuff doesn't matter." Uncle Shawn tells her.

"It does matter."Maya says. "Tell us what you know."

Dad sighs, "Girls...Shawn knows Riley's birthday."

I walk over to them and stand in between the two side. "Okay thats enough." I turn to Riley, "Uncle Shawn knows your birthday in knows mine, he also knows your favorite color. Riley he knows more about you than even I do, and I'm your twin."

"How do you know?" she asks me in disbelieve.

"He knows." Dad and I tell her. The two of them look like they were goingt o argue this more, but luckly we were saved by Mom.

"Dinner, everybody!" Mom calls out.

Five minutes later and Mom looked like she was going to kill everybody, and I was going to join her.

"Mm!"

"Five minutes?!" Mom yells "That dinner took, Rose and I two days to cook. You animals ate it in five minutes!"

Auggie looks at us innocently, "What's for dessert?"

"Nothin'!" i exclaimed. "We want you to sit there for two days and think about that dinner you just devoured, and then maybe we'll give you a cupcake."

"Well, I thought it was great, Topanga, Rose." Uncle Shawn complements us.

"Thank you." Mom and I say.

"I don't get a lot of home-cooked meals." Uncle Shawn tell us.

"How's the job going, Shawn?" Dad asks.

"Oh, you do something?" Maya asks sarcastically.

Uncle Shawn chuckles, "Yeah. I write for a site called 'Hit The Road'." Uncle Shawn tells her." Go to a lot of different places and tell you if it's worth a weekend."

Maya speaks up hesitantly, "I... I go on that site."

"Restless little spirit, huh?" Uncle Shawn asks her.

"No, I just think about..." Maya starts.

"other places?" Uncle Shawn finishes.

"Sometimes." Maya says.

"Yeah..." Uncle Shawn says.

"Yeah..." Maya agrees. "You take the pictures too."

"I do." Uncle Shawn answers. "How'd you guess that?"

"I draw pictures." Maya tells him.

"Yeah?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Yeah." Maya answers.

"I'm gonna say yeah last, okay?" Uncle Shawn tells her.

"Very mature." Maya says.

"Yeah... "Uncle Shawn says.

The table was silent for a moment before Riley interrupted. "Okay, that's it. What's my favorite color, Uncle Shawn?" Riley asks.

"He knows, Riley." Dad tells her. I nod my head in agreement.

"You keep on saying that." Riley tells Dad. "Why won't he answer? What did I do?

Uncle Shawn gets up from the table and head for the door, when he reached the door he looks back at us, "You're coming or what?" Maya and Riley get up and follow him.

"You're not going Rose." Uncle Josh asks me.

"No need." I tell him. "I already know what she's about find out."

I was looking out the window in the living area when, Maximo takes a sit next me.

I smiled at him, "How are you sitting here with out being killed yet."

"Magic." tells me. I try to slap him on the chest, but he catches my hand and kisses the tip.

"Smooth." I tell him.

"I know." he tells me. "But in all seriousness, your Mom and Amelia are helping me distract your Dad." he gestures to the kitchen. I look over to see Mom and Amelia glaring at Dad. He was so scared he couldn't move form his seat to separate me and Maximo.

I giggle, "Smart, so how was your first Christmas at the Matthews, happy you didn't go to Hawaii with your parents."

"Definitely." he tells me. "I was right."

"What?" I ask him confused.

He looks me in the eye, "You are the better twin."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Remember the conversation we had, where you said that Riley was the better twin?" He asks me, I nod my head. "Well.. today just proved I was right."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"You gave up Shawn."

My eyes widen, and I look away. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Liar." he smiles. "You've always just had Shawn, unlike your parents Shawn never had to split his time between three kids and work. He was the one that payed for your first year of dance lessons, he's never missed any of your dance competitions, and his always the one you call when you have a issue with Riley and don't want your parents in the middle. No matter what he was always in your corner. You gave all that up so that Riley could be happy."

"I gave it up so we can all be happy." I tell him.

"Even better. Throughout the day Riley as only been worried about why Shawn didn't like her. You've been focused on making this the best Christmas for everybody. And your not done yet are you."

I smile softly, "I have no idea what your talking about."

He chuckles, "Sure you don't." he stares into my eyes, "I want you to know, you don't have to be selfless with me, I'm always going to be in your corner, so you are allowed to be selfish once in awhile."

At that moment I released that throughout our conversation he had never let go of my hand.

The door to the apartment opens and Riley, and Maya walk.

"Get in there!" Riley yells. Uncle Shawn walks in side.

"Uh, Riley, you do not command a grown man." Dad tells her.

"You!" Dad yells.

"Who, me?" Dad asks terrified.

"Both of you. Go to my room." Riley orders them.

Dad sighs, "This would never happen on the Cory and Shawn show."

I walk over to Riley's side, already missing the warmth form Maximo's hand. "Figured it out?" I ask her.

Riley turns to me, "You already knew." she shakes her head. "You always know."

"I do, I also know something else." I tell her, she looks at me confused. I look at Maya and than the direction Dad and Uncle Shawn went. Her eyes widen in understanding.

"You have a plan for that?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I do." I tell her. "Wanna help." she nods her head, and we walk to her room.

When we reached Riley's room we could hear the Dad and Uncle Shawn talking, the two of us walking in.

"Tell him how you feel." Riley says.

"Now." I order.

We went back outside, and listened at the door, after a few minutes we walked back in.

Uncle Shawn gets up to confront us, "Look, you, I know when I'm being set up. I know when I'm in the middle of somebody's scheme."

"Yeah" Dad agrees also getting up. Riley and I just smile at them. The two of them sit back down. "we were the king of schemes. We were kings. Look at us, Shawnie."

"What's the scam, little girls?" Shawn asks us.

"Why did you really move out of the city?"Riley and I asked him. Riley and I were about to leave when Uncle Shawn stops us.

"Are you doing this to keep me and Cory together? 'Cause we're fine. We don't need this."

"We know that." Riley says.

"We have my eye on a much bigger prize." I tell him.

We waited until Josh and Auggie walked into the room, we even heard Farkle's voice from the room. After we were sure that they discussed what need to be discussed we walked back in.

"Thank you. You have served your purpose." Riley and I tell Dad.

I grab Dad and drag him of the bay window, while Riley dragged Maya inside the room."Wait. What are you doing?" they both asked us.

Riley and I sigh, "Ask him about his parents." we tell Maya.

Dad looked at the two of us, "Riley, Rose."

"Look at them." Riley tells him.

"They're you two." I tell him.

"Come here." Dad tells us. "Was this both of your idea?"

"What do you think?" Riley asks him.

"I think you two are the new kings." Dad tells us.

"Yeah. Well, we did learn from the best." I tell him.

"Uh, Cory? What's going on?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Riley, Rose, what are you trying to do here?" Maya asks.

"You got this, buddy." Dad tells Uncle Shawn.

"You got this, buddy." Riley and I tell Maya. The three of us left the bedroom.

Presents were being opened and passed around. I think this year the presents i got were much better than the once have gotten in the pass years. I think my favorite gift has to be from Maximo, a Channel Birthstone Necklace, which he put on for me.

"Topanga. We had an amazing childhood together." Dad tells Mom. "But it's over now. It's better now. This family you've given me... Topanga, it's everything."

"Am I everything to you?" Mom asks him.

"My whole life." Dad replies.

"Aww." Amelia and I say.

"Aw, Cory. There is no greater gift than hearing you say that." Mom tells him. "What else could you have possibly gotten me?"

"A massage at the spa and gift certificates for going out to dinner all next week." Dad tells her, holding out his presents..

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme." Mom says taking the present from him.

"So, what did you get me?" Grandma asks Grandpa.

"Same thing!" Grandpa says tossing the present over his shoulder.

Dad takes a seat next to Grandpa," Good husband, good father... Good son. Good for you." Grandpa tells Dad.

"Thanks, Dad." Dad says. I had you at your best."

Uncle Shawn comes up behind them, "No. No, I have him at his best." Uncle Shawn tells them. Dad and grandpa chuckle. "Surprise."

"So, listen, I have an assignment next weekend up in Columbia county, upstate New York. It's beautiful up there." Uncle Shawn tells us.

"We're gonna miss you, Shawn." Dad tells him.

"Well, maybe not." Uncle Shawn says. "'Cause I was thinking... Maybe you might wanna come?"

"All of us?" Auggie asks him.

Uncle Shawn smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know..." Riley starts.

"Here it comes." Dad says to Mom.

"I never go anywhere without our best friend." Riley finishes.

"Yeah, that's not a bad way to grow up." Mom says.

"So... Maybe you would like to invite Maya?" Riley asks.

"Oh, you mean her?" Uncle Shawn teases. "Oh, what do you say, kid? You wanna come?"

"Yeah" Maya replies She looks over at Uncle Josh, "You're invited too."

"Cool." Uncle Josh says.

"Than I guess I'm going too." Amelia says smiling at Uncle Josh.

"Oh, boy." Riley and I mutter. Everybody chuckles.

 **Svorski's Bakery**

We were all sitting around the table at Svorski's Bakery.

"Riley, this is for you." Uncle Shawn tells her handing her his camera.

"Your camera?" Riley asks him.

"I got a few." Uncle Shawn tells her. "But I figured with Maya and Rose being good at drawing pictures, maybe you'd be good at taking them."

"Yeah, now you guys can be inspired together." Mom tells us.

"Yeah. Good old friends should never be apart too long." Dad says.

"New friends either." Uncle Shawn says.

"Yeah." Maya agrees.

Uncle Shawn stares at her, "Yeah..."

Maya stares right back, "Yeah."

"Okay." Uncle Shawn says.

Riley got out of the booth and took a picture of all of us smiling and laughing.


	18. Girl Meets Game Night

**Matthews Apartment**

I was rushing home from my latest dance competition with Amelia by my side. It was family game night and there was no way I was missing it, I mean come on it's a family tradition. When we reached my apartment I barged through the door.

"Sorry I'm late I rushed home as fast as I could, did you start the game yet?" I looked around and to my surprise I saw that not only Auggie and Uncle Josh were here, they were suppose to me in Pennsylvania, so were Lucas and Farkle were here. Dad and Riley were standing on the couch staring at each other. "What's going on?"

"Pops doesn't like pops' lesson?" Maya tells me.

"Yeah." Riley agrees.

I tap Farkle on the shoulder, "What did you guys learn in class today." I wasn't in class today due to the fact our competition was in New Paltz, NY, meaning I left early morning with my dance class to make sure we were prepared.

"The American Revolution." Farkle answered.

I nod my head, "Okay that explains it."

"Listen guys, not everything I teach you in class applies to our lives." Dad tells them.

"It does, every time, sir." Lucas tells him.

"Okay, game is all set up." Josh tells us. "We doing this thing, or what?"

"No." Dad says.

"Yes." Riley says.

"Oh we are playing this game." Amelia orders. She points at me, "This one right here had me running through New York just to make it here on time. She almost didn't even change I had to force her to change, or she would have been running through New York in a sequenced blue two piece. I mean look at her hair, she didn't even take the pins out of her hair. She stressed me out today more than the fact that I had a solo." she glares at everybody, "Family game night is happening."

There was silence before Dad interrupts.

"Do you guys even know how to play the family game?" Dad asks.

"Let me teach you." Maya tells Farkle and Lucas.

"Okay." Dad says and Maya pushes him out of the way.

"Because I'm always here, and you can't get rid of me." Maya says, she points at Mom and me, "Always wins." She points at Riley, "Always eats too much popcorn and says, "I'm never eating popcorn again.""

"But it's so delicious." Riley whines through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Would you be on my team, Uncle Josh?" Auggie asks Uncle Josh.

"Try and stop me." Uncle Josh replies.

"Okay, I'll stop you." Maya tells him. She pulls on his arm, "You're on my team."

"He's my Uncle." Auggie argues pulling on Uncle Josh's other arm.

Maya pulls harder, "He's my husband."

Auggie releases Uncle Josh, "Congratulations."

Farkle reads the instructions, "It says here the goal is to get in to one of the four success squares with your teammate."

"And then you win." Auggie tells them.

"It makes this sound." Riley says pressing the button in the middle, the game board makes a whimsical sound.

"We win!" Mom and I say at the same time, before we realized that we hadn't started the game yet, "Oh, it hasn't happened yet."

"What's the big circle in the middle for?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, we don't go there." I tell him, "If even one person goes in there, then you have to play the long game."

"What's the long game?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know. We've never played it." Riley answers.

"Intriguing." Frakle says, "Should we find out?"

" No, it takes forever." Mom says.

"And you don't get to hear this." Dad says pressing the button again.

"We win!" Mom and I say again, "Oh, something's wrong with us." At that moment the doorbell rings. "We win! Oh, my goodness." Mom and I looked at each other in horror.

"Now who could that be?" Dad asks.

Auggie opens the door, to reveal Ava, "Hi, Auggie. Hey, you're playing a game? Can I be on your team?"

Auggie lets her in, and urns to Uncle Josh, "You're on your own, pal. My woman's here."

"Sure, Auggie. Bring your woman in. Let's bring in everybody. Why don't we put up signs on the telephone poles next to the cats and the dogs. Matthews family game night. Only not really, it's kind of everybody family game night. Isn't it? Huh? Isn't it?" Dad says freaking out.

Maya smiles, "There's the freak out. Best show in town." she pats Dad on the back. "Do you feel better now, buddy?"

"I do." Dad tells her. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Maya tells him.

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

Almost everybody was partnered up: Mom, Riley and me in one team, Lucas and Farkle another, and lastly Auggie and Eva. The only people that didn't have partners were Dad, Maya, and Uncle Josh. Amelia decided that she didn't want to play and would rather- in her words- watch the hot mess that's about to happen, so she was sitting on the couch playing tug-a-war with Atlas.

"Well, well. Looks like everybody's all partnered up except for lil ol' us." Maya says. "Huh. I could pick you." she said smiling at Uncle Josh, before frowning and turning to Dad, "Or I could pick you." She turns back to Uncle Josh and smiles again. "Or I could pick you." She frowns at Dad, "Or I could pick you." She looks at Dad, "Yeah, well, you see, you represent homework and no fun." She looks at Uncle Josh. "While you are so handsome it kind of makes my eyes hurt."

"Okay, here's what I'm gonna do." Uncle Josh tells her. He gets of the armrest, "I'm gonna be the game show host, is what I'm gonna do. 'Cause they stand. And they move."

"Since I'm not playing I get to watch you move around." Amelia grins, looking at Uncle Josh's behind.

"Amelia." I scolded.

"Hush up now." She tells me, she turns back to Uncle Josh and sees the uncomfortable look on his face. She laughs, "Don't worry your cute and all, but your three years older than me."

Maya smiles, "Age is just a number."

Amelia shakes her head, "It's not always your heart sometimes your mind breaks as well. R.h. Sin." When Lucas, Riley, and Maya give her confuse looks she explains. "Basically pinning over somebody more than a year older than me at this age can sometimes work out but most of the time it ends with pain, emotional and mental." Everybody was staring at her.

"Wow." I looked over to see Uncle Josh looking at her in amazement. Maya glares at Amelia who ignores her and goes back to playing with Atlas.

"Hiya, partner." Dad tells Maya, removing her eyes from Amelia.

" Oh, boy." Maya deadpans.

Uncle Josh walks around and stops at Ava and Auggie, "And game show hosts make sure everyone follows the rules and plays fair." He grabs the money Ava was trying to sneak away. "Especially this one."

"Ava!" Auggie reprimands.

"Shh. I'm doing this for us, baby." Ava tells him.

"That's some woman you've got there." I tease Auggie.

"Isn't a little unfair though?" Farkle asks us. "There's three people on one team. The logic option would be since Amelia doesn't want to play she can be game show host and Rose can partner. up with Josh."

"NO!" Dad, Maya, Riley, Amelia, Uncle Josh and Auggie shout, scaring Atlas who jumps of Amelia's lap and runs over to hide under my shirt.

Amelia looks at Auggie, "Don't let Amelia's innocence face fool you. She's her mother's daughter, which mean she loves to win just as much as . And when you have two people that would do anything to win on opposite sides only one thing happens. Total Annihilation. Anybody in there way will be destroyed friend, family, or foe." Auggie, Dad, Maya, Riley, and Uncle Josh nod there heads in agreement with her, while Mom and I just smiled at Farkle. I handed Atlas back to Amelia, who started apologizing to him for the fright.

"Okay. The object of this game is to create a family, protect it, and get safely through a world of obstacles that will test how strong your family is." Uncle Josh explains. "The winner of the short game is the first team to end up in one of the four success squares with a car and a house."

"Get me a car and a house." Ava orders Auggie.

"I'm trying." Auggie tells her.

"Okay. Um, Maya and I up first. We'll go first." Dad tells everybody.

"Oh, says who?" Riley asks him.

I sigh, "Are we actually going to play the game?" I go ignored by Dad and Riley. Mom pats my arm in comfort.

"Says the king of the castle." Dad replies.

"Just because you're the king, doesn't mean you get to make all of the rules." Riley tells him.

"Oh, yeah?" Dad asks her. "That's actually the first rule in the king's handbook."

Lucas gets up, "Well, it's been a lovely evening." he says scared. "And now I need a hug from my mama."

"Mama?" Uncle Josh asks him.

"Yeah." Lucas replies, "What do you call your mama?"

"Ma." Uncle Josh answers. "Try it out."

Looks tries, "Ma." Lucas thinks it over before shaking his head, "Nah, she'd put me in the shed."

"You know what, Dad, you may be the king, but I am going first." Riley tells Dad.

Dad gasps in astonishment.

 **Matthew** **Apartment, Living Area**

"Four, five, six, and as usual I will choose the fatherhood path." Dad pick up a card. "Bing, bing, bing, bing. And the pink square means... I get two daughters."

"Actually sir, Farkle and I already own that square." Lucas tells him. "So... So, your daughters her ours."

"Excuse me." Dad and I say.

Amelia burst out laughing from the couch, "This is the best game ever."

Riley grins, "Let him talk."

"According to the game, we get your daughters." Lucas explains to Dad.

"Josh!" Dad exclaims.

"They're not Rose and Riley Matthews anymore, my brother." Uncle Josh tells him. "They're now Mrs. Dr. Howdy Turtleneck."

Lucas tries to take the card from Dad, "Uh, sir, you're holding on a little tight."

"You really need to let go, sir." Farkle tells Dad, it was to late though and the card rips.

"You killed my daughters." Dad told them.

"Okay that's it." I say getting up. "I quit, this game is no fun plus know i'm dead." I take a seat bedside Amelia. "Good luck, Mom, Riley." I take Atlas from Amelia and start petting him.

"My turn." Ava says taking the dice. "I pick six."

"Uh, Ava you need to roll the dice." Mom tells her.

Ava doesn't listen, "One, two, three four five six."

"Josh, objection." Mom says..

"I'm going to allow it." Uncle Josh says.

"Why?" Mom asks.

"Because she cracks me up." Uncle Josh replies, making me and Amelia giggle.

"I get a... Make your own luck card." Ava tells us. "Take over someone's family business. Choose one player to send back to start." she pretends to think about it. "I choose... Hmm... One Topanga, two Topanga, three Topanga, four. Five Topanga, six Topanga, seven Topanga, or... Topanga! Wee! Poom!" she moves Mom's figure backwards on the board.

"This stinks." Mom complains.

"This had to be done, mommy." Auggie tells her.

"It's okay, my lovebug." Mom tells him, "Luckily, my team always wins. And my teammate has a turn, and I'm sure she's going to use it to help me." She looks over at Riley, "Right, Riley? Sweetheart?"

"Mom, I really hate to do this but I have a go to Europe with a friend card. And you're all the way back there. And I've never been to Europe." Riley starts.

Ava interjects, "I want to go to Europe."

"Get off my back!" Auggie yells at her.

"Wait, you're leaving me? " Mom asks her baffled.

"Mom, it is not personal, I just got this card and..." Riley explains.

Mom cuts her off, "Wait, you're leaving me?"

"Here it comes." Dad and I say.

"I am your mother" Mom tells her. "I have your absolute love and loyalty. What do you think you're talking to him?" She points at Dad.

"Hey, Farkle. How do you that again?" Dad asks.

"Hah!" Farkle shows him.

Dad mimics Farkle, "Hah"

"Now you run, sir." Frakle tells him.

"No, actually now I go right over here which is exactly where I belong." Dad says sitting next to Mom.

"Well, this game just got real." Uncle Josh say, "Will the daughter go off on her own or does the mother hold on to her forever?"

"You are enjoying this to much." I tell him.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Riley says, she scoots closer to Maya. "Partners?" she asks Maya.

"Forever." Maya tells her and the clasp hands.

"Riley?" Mom asks upset.

"Mom, I am just playing a game." Riley tells her. "Isn't that what you want me to do? Win?"

"Not without me." Mom tells her.

"Hey, Topanga. You and me." Dad tells her.

"You and me. Let's win this thing." Mom tells him.

"You and me." Riley tells Maya.

"Let's win this thing." Maya tells Riley.

"You and me." Farkle tells Lucas.

"I just want to go home." Lucas tells him.

"You and me. It's way past our bedtime." Auggie tells Ava.

"Yeah!" the both of the exclaim.

I look over at Amelia, before I could even say anything she speaks. "Always and Forever."

I smile at her and she smiles back.

 **Matthew** **Apartment, Rileys Bedroom**

Amelia, Maya, Riley and I were sitting on the bay window, Riley wanted to strategize on how to win the game, and asked Amelia and I for help.

"Okay, we have a five minute break for new team strategy talk." Riley tells us. "Which means we can not waste a second. What do you got?"

Amelia, Maya and I look at each other, we turn back to Riley, "You're destroying your/our parents."

"That's the object of the game." Riley tells us. She sighs, "Oh, come on, Maya. It's not like we're actually going backpacking through Europe."

"The three of us should definitely go backpacking through Europe." Maya tells her.

"And we'll bring Lucas and Farkle to Europe." Riley says.

"And of course I'll bring Amelia, Asher, Eloise and Maximo." I say.

"Yeah, and we'll bring your parents." Maya and Amelia tell Riley.

"Why would you want to bring my parents?" Riley asks us. We all give her a look, "Oh. I get it. This isn't a game to them at all, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Maya tells her.

"Then how do we possibly win?" Riley asks.

"You don't win." Amelia tells her.

"You just play with them, Riley." Maya tells her.

"It's game night." I say. "Their favorite night of the month."

 **Matthew** **Apartment, Living Area**

Amelia, Maya, Riley and I walk back into the living room to see Mom and Dad talking on the baywindow.

"Every parent I know who has kids this age tells me this is when they head towards their friends. But eventually, they make their way back." Dad tells Mom. He looks over to see us standing there, "Oh, look at that. They're already back."

"Break's over. Game on!" Uncle Josh yells.

 **Matthew** **Apartment, Living Area**

"Someone has to get a 12. Anything but a 12. Nobody throw a 12." Dad says

Riley rolls the dice, "12!"

Lucas sighs in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. It's over."

"No, it's not." Riley tells him. "I'm not going for the success square. I'm going for the circle in the middle." She addresses everybody, "We are going to play the long game."

Lucas looks upset, "What?"

Mom looks at her confused, "You could win".

"Dude, why would you do that?" Uncle Josh asks her.

"Because tonight the family game is not about winning." I say. I look over at Riley, "Right?"

"It hurt you to say that didn't it." Amelia tells me.

I nod my head, "So much."

"Uh, say what?" Mom asks, the concept of not playing to win is as foreign to her as it is to me.

"Mom, I was only trying to beat you because I want you to be proud of me." Riley explains to her.

Mom smiles, "You do?"

"Rose is a lot like you, but I want to be like you too."

Mom's smile turns into a grin, "You do?"

Riley smiles at her, "A killer shark who always wins."

Mom hugs Riley, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

"So tonight, let's find out what happens when you play the long game." Riley tells everybody.

"I'm never gonna see my mama again." Lucas whines.

"I wanted someone to land on the success square." Dad complains "I kind of wanted to hear.." He presses the the winner button.

"I win!" Mom and I exclaim again. "Seriously, help us."

"In the long game, the players all play together to conquer the game itself." Josh says, reading the instructions.

"So we're all on one big team then?" Dad asks.

"If you'll let us be." Riley tells him. "And Dad, I promise that nobody is going anywhere."

"Well, Riley, you know what?" Dad asks her. "If these are the people you've chosen to leave us for someday, they're welcome to play with us anytime. You've mad some wonderful choices."

"You're gonna buy the friends game?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Dad replies.

"In that case next time I'm inviting a few more people over." I tell him.

"Can we play that one with you guys?" Mom asks Farkle, Lucas, and Maya.

"Anytime you want." Maya replies.

"You're a good king." Riley tells Dad.

"You're a good John Quincy Adams." Dad tells her.

"Oh, the kid who brought everyone together." Riley says.

"Yeah." Dad says.

"Told you." Riley tells Dad."Who's joining us?"

"We are." Auggie, Ava, Farkle, Lucas and Uncle Josh tell her

"Rose, Amelia?" Mom asks.

Amelia and I look at each other, "Why not?" we smile.

 **Matthew** **Apartment, Living Area**

The sun had already risen and everybody was almost passed out. We were still playing the long game, which explains the name.

"Well, birds are chirping. Sounds of a sleepy city coming to life as the sun peeks its smiling face..." Uncle Josh says before he looks at everybody. "Yeah, okay. ...upon 8 tired game players. And if Auggie Matthews can roll a two, then we will finally find out what happens when you win the long game." I cuddle with Atlas who-lucky dog- had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Nobody can roll a two." Mom says tiredly.

"We pick two." Ava says.

"You know what, Ava?" Mom asks her. "I finally like you."

"Okay." Ava says and she mover her token and press the button.

The game starts to chime.

"That's it?" Riley asks again.

"If we stand up all night for no reason, I'm going to be highly upset" Amelia says.

The game chimes again it starts to make whirl noises.

"Hold on." Dad says and we all sit up as the game plays mystical music, and a rainbow like light emerges.

" And as everyone is joined together, we see that in the long game, friends become family." Uncle Josh summarizes.

"It's not a game at all." Riley says.

"What is it, mommy?" Auggie asks.

"It's life." Mom replies.

"Life is the long game?" Auggie asks.

"Yeah, bubba. Life is the long game." Dad tells him.

Uncle Josh takes a seat next to Maya, "Maya. You do understand I'm too old for you?"

"I do, Josh. I know that." Maya replies.

"Good." Uncle Josh says.

"But I'm in it for the long game." Maya tells him.

I pick Auggie up and sit him on my lap, while I sat on the armrest next to Dad. Mom and Dad smile at us.

Riley sits down next to Mom, "Yeah, me too." Mom hugs her, and I rest my head on Dad's shoulder.

 **A/N: Three more chapters till girl meets first date and I'm so excited. I can't wait, there's also going to be a big surprise at the end. Also don't forget to leave comments.**


	19. Girl Meets Master Plan

**Matthew Apartment, Living Area**

Mom, Dad and I had just come back from cake shopping. It's Maya's birthday and we taught to celebrate it we should probably get her a cake. As Dad opens the door, he turns to talk to Mom and me, so he couldn't see that Maya, Riley, and Uncle Shawn where standing behind him.

"Honey, hide the cake before Maya gets here." Mom says before realizes it's already to late.

"I know, but you know what we should do?" Dad asks us. "We should bring this cake to Maya's mother just in case she forgot to get her own kid a cake." I had to stop myself from snorting.

"Oh, you think that could actually happen?" Mom asks him.

"Honey, I grew up with Shawn Hunter." Dad tells her. "Remember his mother? She forgot where she lived. See, my biggest worry is that forgetting to give your kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live."

"Oh, that's not your biggest worry anymore." Mom tells him.

Dad looks at her confused, "Maya's behind me, isn't she?" Mom and I nod, "Why is everybody always behind me? Okay, Maya, I'm not going to turn around because I'm all embarrassed, but you know how much I like your mother."

"I know you do. You always defend her." Maya reassures him.

"Because at least she's not-" Dad starts.

Mom tries to stop him, "No, everything's fine! Stop talking."

"Shawn's mother! What a cuckoo. "Ah, it's Tuesday! I better run away!" Dad starts to laugh, "You have to laugh" One look at Uncle Shawn and I break into laughter, "Look Rose is."

"That's not why I'm laughing." I tell him.

Dad looks at Mom, "Topanga? Nice face."

"You want to turn around or you want me to turn you around?" Mom asks him.

Dad doesn't turn around, "How you doin', Shawn?"

"Well, it ain't Tuesday, so pretty good." Uncle Shawn replies.

"Shawny!" Dad exclaims throwing the cake in the air, luckily Mom and I caught it. "Ah! How you doin', buddy?" Dad asks as the hug.

"Just here doing a photo essay "Weekends in New York for under $100." It's impossible. Can I stay here?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"We found him on the couch." Riley says. "Can we keep him?"

"Wait a minute. Who let you in?" Mom asks him.

"I have a key." Uncle Shawn tells her like it's the most obvious thing.

"You gave him a key?" Mom asks upset.

"Fine, I'll give you a key." Dad tells her.

"You love me!" Mom exclaims.

"I do love you. You have the key to my heart." Dad tells her.

I gag, "My arm isn't long enough for the jerk of motion in my soul right now." Uncle Shawn bursts into laughter, while Maya and Riley look at me in shock.

"Rose!" Mom and Dad scold.

I gave them Bambi eyes, "What?"

"Where did you learn that?" Mom asks me.

I wink at Uncle Shawn, who smiles back, "Nowhere."

Riley shakes her head and returns us to the previous topic, "So who has the key to your heart?"

"Yeah, you ever been in love or what?" Maya asks him.

"Angela time?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Seems unavoidable." Mom says.

"You mean the more realistic story..." I point at Mom and Dad, "Forces the impossible fairytale." I've heard the story before and let me tell you, I feel so bad for Uncle Shawn.

"Angela. Spill it." Riley demands.

"Yeah, was she all tortured poet-wanderer-female-you type?" Maya asks.

"You guys want to know how they fell in love?" Dad asks them.

"He went through her purse." Mom tells them.

"What?" Riley asks in shock.

"I can explain that." Uncle Shawn tells her.

"Girls, trust us, it was very romantic in high school." Mom tells them.

"So basically he fell in love with a concept?" Riley asks.

"It was doomed from the start." Maya says.

"Never let me do that." Riley tells Maya.

"I would kill it immediately." Maya reassures her. "That's what best friends are supposed to do."

Riley raises her arm, "Ring power!"

Maya joins her, "Ring power!"

"Thunder!" Maya says.

"Lightning!" Riley says, I push their hands back down. "So, where's Angela now?" Riley asks Uncle Shawn.

"I don't know." Uncle Shawn replies. "I tried to make it work." I could tell it was hard for him to talk about this.

"But you couldn't commit?" Maya asks him.

"No. You know, people have it all wrong about me. I was all in. She's the one who left. I got left." Uncle Shawn explains.

"Yeah, I... I get a lot of that too." Maya tells him. "Who's on your list?"

"Mother, father, girlfriend." Uncle Shawn tells her.

"What is it with us?" Maya asks him.

Uncle Shawn laughs, "What is it with us?"

I could see the light bulb flash in Riley's eye, "Window! Window right now!" Riley exclaims, Maya gets up "Not you."

"But, it's my birthday." Maya whines.

"Yeah, I know." Riley tells her. Riley points at Mom, "You."

Mom looks at her excited, "Really?"

Riley points to Dad, "And you!"

"Oh, boy!" Dad cheers.

The three of them head to Riley's room leaving Maya, Uncle Shawn and I on the couch. Riley returns, "You two Rose."

"Coming just let me give Maya her birthday gift." I tell her. Riley nods and returns to her room. I look over at Maya.

"You didn't have to get me anything Rose." Maya tells me.

"You're right, I didn't." I tell her. "But, I wanted to do." I hand her a small wrapped package.

She opens the package and smiles, "I love it Rose." she puts on the bracelet.

"Good, I never want you to forget those words. I taught if you had something to tell you that all the time, it would help you to always remember it." I tell her hugging her.

Uncle Shawn ruffles my hair, "You did good kid."

"Thanks." I tell him. "I better go see what Riley wants." I leave the two of them on the couch by themselves.

 **Matthew Apartment, Rileys Bedroom**

I walked into Riley's room, and saw the three of them sitting on the baywindow, I join them and seat on Riley's left.

"So, whats up?" I ask her.

"Okay, I have heard all of the stories. But tell me the truth, mom. When you guys were my age, was Dad really that good at schemes?" Riley asks Mom.

Mom looks at her confused, "Schemes?"

"You know, rackets, scams, pulling stuff on people, changing their lives." Riley explains.

Mom smiles, "Cory Matthews was the best there ever was."

"Why?" Riley and I ask.

"Well, because when he believes in something, his will is stronger than anybody's." Mom explains.

"I'm retired." Dad says.

"But what if I believed in something?" Riley asks Dad.

Mom looks at Dad, "Your move."

"Riley, you want to pull me back in the game, then this has to be monumental." Dad tells Riley. "A scheme of schemes. Schemata de schemetata."

Riley looks at him confused, "What's that mean?"

"He's making it up." Mom and I tell her.

"Not really." I tell her, "Schema, is a word and schemata is the plural for it. It means a representation of a plan or theory in the form of an outline or model."

"I have such a smart daughter!" Mom says in excitement.

"Exactly, a scheme that makes the angels sing. Otherwise, I'm out forever. You hear me?! Now you've got one minute, Riley. Wow me." Dad orders.

"She wants Shawn to be Maya's Dad." I tell him.

Dad's eye widens. "Wow."

Riley turns to me, "How'd you know?"

"Really, Riley." I tell her. "I knew the moment the idea popped into your mind."

"Riley, you can't just want Shawn to be Maya's father. Your dad can't possibly make that happen." Dad tells her, she looks over at Dad. "Can you?"

"Tough one." Dad mummers. "It's the stuff legends are made of. But if we can pull it off, it would make the angels sing."

"I want to do this with you, dad. Teach me. I want to do it for Maya." Riley tells him.

"Riley, I don't want you to get your hopes up. But if there is anyone in the world who has a chance of pulling this off, it's him." Mom tells her.

"You got her hopes up the moment you said Dad was the best at schemes." I tell Mom. Riley nods her head in agreement.

"Well, the best master plan involves how well we know our two subjects." Dad says.

"We got rings." Riley says as if that explains everything.

"So do we." Dad tells her, while Mom shows off their wedding ring. I had a feeling that's not what he was talking about, and I was proven right. "Shawn gave me mine when I was 25 years old. Your mother won't let me wear it. Okay, so the next step in our plan is we need a cutting-edge tech guy."

Farkle pops his head through the window, "Ladies!"

"Farkle!" we all greet.

"Want to see my new computer watch?" Farkle asks us. "Sure, it looks like an old calculator watch, but I updated the hard drive and added an interesting new feature." he presses the watch.

Riley's voice comes out from the watch, "Riley is within five feet of you."

"Hey, that's my voice." Riley says.

"Yeah, I've been recording it for years. But don't worry, I would never take advantage of it." Farkle explains to her.

Another voice comes from the watch, but this time it was mine. "I love you, Farkle."

I glared hard at Farkle, "I said I would never take advantage of her voice." Farkle defends himself.

I was about to grab the watch and destroy it but Dad stopped me, "Well, I guess we found our tech guy."

"So the team's complete." Rileys says.

"Not quite yet, Riley." Dad tells her. "See, the best master plan usually involves a distraction. And usually, it comes in the form of a pretty face."

Mom looks flattered, "Oh, you guys."

Lucas head pops in through the window, "Hi, everybody."

Mom looks at Lucas closely, "Yeah, okay."

"That's how you think of me?" Lucas asks us.

"A lot of the time, yeah." Riley answers.

Lucas nods his head, "Okay."

I look at Riley, "Riley are you sure you wanna do this? If anything goes wrong, Maya might never forgive you."

She looks at me seriously, "I'm sure."

I sigh, "Okay than wants the plan."

 **Matthew Apartment, Living Area**

The six of us walked back into the living area to see Maya and Uncle Shawn talking on the couch.

"Because she did something to make him leave. You and I are the ones that get left, not like her." Maya tells Uncle Shawn. I could tell she was talking about her Mom and Dads divorce. "That's why we understand each other, right?" When she notices that we where in the room she got up and confronted us. "Where have you been? It's my birthday." She looks behind us and sees Lucas and Farkle "And when did you guys show up? You've all been in there talking for the past hour?"

Actually, we said what we needed to say in 10 minutes." Riley replies, "Looks like you two have been talking for the past hour, though."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't let us in your room, so it's like you trapped us out here." Maya starts.

Riley smiles, "Uh-huh."

"So of course we've been talking for the past hour." Maya finishes.

"Actually, according to my watch, it's only been-" Farkle starts

"Maya is within five feet of you."

"Danger danger! _[Maya takes Farkle's watch and stomps on it; Farkle then pulls out a similar-looking watch]_ I love you, Farkle."

"Yeah, okay."

"Riley, I thought we were doing something for my birthday."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure something's going to happen." Riley tells her.

Maya points at us, "You four."

They four of us point at ourselves, "Us?"

"Window now." Maya orders.

 **Matthew Apartment, Rileys Bedroom**

We were in Riley's room, Maya was sitting on the on the baywindow, while Lucas was twirling a rope.

"You want to see a rope trick?" Lucas asks Maya.

"Maya, it's important that you know that what we're about to do to you is for your own good." Riley tells Maya.

Farkle presses his watch, "Maya, it's important that you know that what we're about to do to you is for your own good."

"It's also important to know that I was not in agreement with this part of the plan." I brought out my phone and readied my camera. "But I'm still going to enjoy this."

Maya looked confused on who she was going to addresses first but untimely decided on Farkle. "Farkle."

"I'm the wonk!" Farkle exclaims.

"Okay, I get it." Maya says it was so obvious that she didn't. "Now what is so important?"

"You want to see a rope trick?" Lucas asks again.

Maya looked at Lucas annoyed, "Will you stop distracting me with that?It's not like I actually believed you're a real cowboy."

Lucas smirks, "Yeah, 'cause if I was, then I could do this." He ties Maya up.

I stop my recording and clap, "Wow."

"Why did you tie me up?" Maya asks.

Riley acts nonchalantly, "Oh, Shawn's going to meet your mother."

I sighed, "Riley, that was the worst way to break it to her."

Maya growls, "Why would you want him to meet my mother? My mother drives men away. This will end up just like my father, Riley! Shawn will run for the hills!"

Riley scoffs, "Run for the hills? Who says run for the hills?" Maya growls again, "Run for the Hills!" Farkle, Lucas, and Riley escape through the window.

Maya looks at me and growls once more, I scoff at her. "Maya you don't scare me."

"You said you weren't in agreement with this, so why'd you let them tie me up?" Maya asks me.

"The same reason why I haven't left the room yet, I wanna talk to you."

"About what?" she glares.

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think about it more, Maya growls again. "Your resentment towards your Mom."

Maya looks at me in stunned silence and just as she was about to reply Auggie and Ava walk into the room, Atlas was snuggled in Ava' s arm. They two of them took the scene in before they decided whatever they need was more important.

"Can we go play in with Atlas in your room?" Auggie asks me.

"Why can't you play with him in your room?" I ask back.

"Cause...all his toys are in your room, and we don't want to have to move them back." Ava answers.

I raise my eyebrows at the two of them, "The other reason." The two of them share a look with each other.

"Told you she wouldn't fall for it." Auggie tells Ava.

Ava looks back at me, "Look the deal is we wanna play games on your laptop."

"Why can't you use Mom or Dad's?" I ask them.

Auggie rolls is eye at me, "You have the best gaming system in the house." I nodded my head, I did have a pretty sweet gaming system.

I thought it over for a bit, "Deal if you bring me my iPad and make sure Atlas is entertained."

"Deal!" the two of them say, they rush out of the room and into mine, and Auggie came back with my iPad, before rushing back into my room.

"You really have a way with kids." Maya tells me.

I shrug, "I guess. Now back to my question."

"I don't hold resentment for my Mom." Maya tells me.

"I think you do. Maya the first thing you said to Riley when you found out her plan was your Mom chases men away." I tell her.

Maya glares at me, "She does."

"You blame your Mom for your Dad leaving." I say, and the glare intensives. "It takes two to make a relationship work, your Mom isn't the only one at fault. Maya, you have a great Mom."

"A Mom that forgets my birthday!" Maya yells at me.

I bit my lips, A couple weeks ago Kathy asked me for help looking for a locket Maya would love. Kathy had me swear not to tell Maya just in case she couldn't afford one for her, but since than Kathy has been taking extra shifts. I knew the real reason she wasn't there this morning and Maya didn't, and I can't even tell her so instead I said, "Maya your Mom is a waitress, she doesn't make a lot of money."

Maya interrupts me, "Rub it in why don't you."

It was my turn to glare at her, "Let me finish. Yet you have roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, food, and clothes. Did you ever think the reason she doesn't have any men around or as you put chases them away is because she's already being hurt by one and she's scared to be hurt again? You probably don't want a lecture on your birthday, but you're being ungrateful, you're not seeing your Mom's side of things."

Maya rolls her eyes, "What side is that?"

"That she raising a child that doesn't see the sacrifices she makes nor the pain she's going through." I answer.

There was silence in the room.

"Leave." Maya orders.

I turn on my iPad and sit next to her on the bay window, "Not going to happen, as much as you might hate me right now. I'm not going to leave you tied up and alone on your birthday." Maya didn't say anything in reply and I decided message Maximus.

A few minutes later I heard a quiet, "Thank you." and couldn't help but smile.

 **Matthew Apartment, Rileys Bedroom**

An hour later Riley comes back, she stopped short when she saw her room. In a fit of frustration, Maya had decided to destroy Riley's room, I just sat on the bay window on my iPad and let her vent.

"Whoa."Riley says, before looking at me, "Why didn't you stop her?"

I looked up at Riley, "You tied are up on her birthday, I think she did to little." Maya grins at the two of us. "I would also suggest untying her before she does worse."

"I wouldn't." Maya tells her. Riley walks over to us, and I scoot over to allow her to sit in the middle.

"Maya, I tried. It didn't work." Riley explains to us.

"Riley, I told you, some things can't be fixed. She does this. She makes men leave. Shawn's probably in Mexico by now. Why did you do this?"

I cough, "Resentment." I cough again, "Ungrateful." Maya glares at me and I smile innocently back, while Riley looks between us confused. "Don't mind me, carry on I think I'm getting a cold."

Riley nods and faces Maya again, "You're angry at me."

"I am." Maya tells her.

"How about now?" Riley asks meekly.

I gesture to Riley's room, "Isn't this evidence enough."

"Right now I'm kind of, like, furious." Maya tells her.

"Should I untie you then?" Riley asks Maya.

"I wouldn't." Maya tells her again. Riley doesn't listen and unties her.

"If you want to give me back the friendship ring, I'll understand." Riley tells Maya.

"I am never giving this friendship ring back as long as I live." Maya says angrily.

Riley smiles tentatively, "Wow. You said kind of a nice thing in a really mean voice."

"Riley, people only get upset with each other when what they're talking about is important to them." Maya explains to her.

"Huh." Riley says, "Then maybe there's still hope."

"I think there is. I think Uncle Shawn is going to come back to the apartment with Kathy." I tell them, "In fact, I wanna make a deal."

Maya looks at me intrigued, "What kind of deal?"

"If I'm right, you guys owe me a favor that can be called upon anytime. No questions ask."

"And if we're right?" Riley asks.

"Same thing. I owe you a favor." I tell them.

The two of them look at each other, "Deal." the three of us shake hands.

"Thank you for untying me." Maya tells Riley.

"Are you still angry at me?" Riley asks her.

"I'll think about it." Maya replies, before tackling Riley to the floor, "Yes!"

Riley lefts her head from the floor, "So do you want to sleep over?" Icouldn't help but laugh.

 **Matthew Apartment, Living Area**

Maya, Riley, and I sitting on the couch with Mom and Dad surrinding us. Mom and Dad were explaina to Maya their involvement in the plan.

"We just wanted to give you a birthday you'd never forget, Maya." Mom explains to her.

"I appreciate it. I do. Some things are just impossible." Maya tells her.

"I used to not believe that." Dad says.

"I still don't." Riley says.

"Neither do I." I tell Maya.

Uncle Shawn walks through the front door, "Happy Birthday. Everything you think is wrong."

Kathy walks in behind him, "I asked you not to tell her. Why would you do this?"

"Because she deserves to love the parent who stayed." Uncle

Maya stands up and looks at the two of them confused, "What?"

Uncle Shawn sighs, "Your mother had nothing to do with your father leaving, Maya. All right? All this time she's just been protecting him for you."

Maya looks over at her Mom, "Mom?" she asks. "You got left?"

"I'm sorry." Kathy tells her.

"She's one of us." Shawn tells Maya, Uncle Shawn gestures for Kathy to come closer, "Come here." Maya and her Mom hug.

Kathy release Maya, "I couldn't afford to get you what you wanted without working a couple extra shifts, but I got it, honey." She looks over at Uncle Shawn, "Shawn helped me."

Maya looks at her hopefully, "A locket?"

Kathy smiles, "Yeah."

Maya looks around, "Where is it?"

"It's in my purse." Kathy tells her.

"I'll get it." Uncle Shawn says, reaching for the purse.

Kathy stops him, "You can't go through my purse."

"Let him!" Maya and Riley exclaim causing me to roll my eyes. I walk over to Mom side as we watch Uncle Shawn hand, Kathy, they locket which she then put on Maya.

Later after Uncle Shawn takes the photo of Maya and her mother, he walks over to Dad, "Did you see what I did there, Cor? I got Maya and her mother together."

Dad smiles, "Yeah. You did great, Shawn."

"Well, I'd be happy to include you in my next scheme." Uncle Shawn tells him.

"Sorry, buddy. I got me, new partners, now." Dad says putting his arm around Riley and me.

"So you're with them now, huh?" Uncle Shawn asks him.

"Me and them." Dad confirms "You're on your own."

Uncle Shawn looks over at Maya who was looking at her locket, "Come on! What fun is pulling off schemes by yourself?"

Maya looks up as Uncle Shawn walks over to her, "Oh, it's you and me now?"

Uncle Shawn shrugs, "Well, hey, I'm in the market for a new partner in crime."

It was Maya's turn to shrug, "Yeah, all right, I'll try you out and see how you do."

"Cake time." Mom says as she brings out the cake.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl. Make a wish." Kathy tells her. Maya looks at her Mom and Uncle Shawn together and I knew exactly what her wish is.

 **Matthew Apartment, Rose's Bedroom**

That night I was laying down in bed reading a book when I heard a knock on my bay window, I got up to see that it was Maya.

I opened the window and late her in, "I thought you were with Riley."

Maya smirks, "I tied her up and left."

I chuckled, "Nice. So what do you need?" Instead of answering Maya hugs me. "Maya?" I ask her in confusion.

She releases me. "My mother isn't the only one I've been ungrateful towards. She's also not the only one that protects me."

I wrinkled my nose, "You make me sound like this amazing person."

She punches me in the shoulder, "No way." The two of us laugh, "But in all seriousness Rose, I'm always going to have your back."

I smile softly, "That's sweet Maya, but we both know between me and Riley you are always going to chooses Riley." I stop her from interrupting me, "I'm okay with. I just want us to always be friends."

Maya holds her hands out, "Deal." I shake her hand. I let go of her hand and she leaves the way she came in while I return to my bed and my book, a couple minutes later Uncle Shawn walks in.

"Hey kiddo." he greets me.

I flipped a page of my book, "You know I'm a twelve-year-old girl right, your suppose to knock."

He leaps onto my bed causing me to bounce a bit, "Well I didn't." he tells me.

I flip another page, "What do you need?" He takes my bok out of my hand and I glare at him.

"You know on the way here with Kathy, she told me something interesting." he says turning my book over. I tried to take my book back from him but he just held it farther away from me. "What your not interested in what she told me?"

"No." I tell him still trying to get my book back.

He takes the book and sits on it, "Too bad I wanna tell you. She told me a little flower helped her look for the locket, and when she couldn't find the perfect one the same flower helped her design one. You wouldn't possibly know what she talking about right."

I pout, "No I don't."

Uncle Shawn ruffles my hair, "You're a great kid you know that right."

I smile at him, "Can this great kid get her book back."

Uncle Shawn thinks about it for a moment, "No." He runs out of my room with _my_ book and I give chase.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, don't know when the next one will be since I have two test this week but I'll try and get it done in two weeks. Next chapter is Girl Meets Farkle's Choice and than after that is the chapter I think everybody is more excited about including myself, Girl Meets First Date. Thanks for reading and leave any comments.**


	20. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, Newsroom**

I was with Maya and Riley in the news room getting ready to announce the morning announcements.

We had a couple minutes until we were on and Riley was practicing her lines, "Hi, I'm Riley Matthews, and these are your John Quincy Adams middle school morning announcements."

"Why are you even rehearsing?" Maya asks her.

I nod my head in agreement, "She's right, you're going to fumble your words and I'm going to end up repeating it so it makes sense, while Maya laughs her head off."

Riley looks at us determined, "I'm going to get it perfect this time."

The cameraman points at us, "And you're on." The three of us face the camera.

"Hewo, I'm Miley Flatshoes and these are your flurning amousenits." Riley says. Maya starts to laugh.

I sigh, "Hello I'm Rose Matthews, this is Riley Matthews and this is the morning announcements."

Riley continues, "Today's lunch in the cafamatorium will be hot males." Maya starts laughing even harder.

"Todays's lunch in the Cafeteria will be hot tamales." I correct Riley.

"Hello, news lady!" Farkle greets walk in.

"Carpool!" Riley says just as Maya and I said, "Far... carpool?!" I joined Maya in her laughter.

"Riley...I love you." I tell her through my laughter.

"And here's your Farkle science moment." Farkle says taking out his notes, "The Junior Entomology Society has once again nominated me for a Buggie Award for my research paper on the orange dancing spider. "

I pat him on the back, "Great job Farkle."

"Congrats, Dr. Farklestein. I hope this is your year." Maya tells him.

"Oh, I never win." Farkle tells us.

"Awesome." Maya deadpans. "Wish I could go, but I don't wanna and I'm sure tickets are impossible."

"I have two." Farkle tells her taking out the tickets.

"Then I just don't wanna." Maya tells him.

Farkle completely ignores her, "Awesome. Which one of you will be Farkle's choice? I'm telling the world. Farkle must finally choose between his sweet angel whose smile lights a path to goodness." he says looking at Riley. Farkle walks over to Maya, "or my dark demon who unleashes in me something so terrifying I really wanna know what it is." He looks at me next, "Or my intelligent, mature beauty who keeps up with me."

"Thanks, and I'm not gonna be there when you find out Carpool." Maya tells him.

"And there it is, John Quinciatti." Riley says, and Maya starts laughing again this time she falls off her chair. "Flankle juices bequeen yama, dosie and symelf. Yama?"

I starts laughing again, "Riley...haha...I can't even interpet that, I don't think anybody can."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Classroom**

"Who's the greatest ally of the United States?" Dad asks, nobody raised their hands to answer so he looked over at the one person that usually does, "Farkle?"

"I'd like to help you, sir," Farkle tells him. "but I got a lot of things on my mind."

"Are you tense, Farkle?" Dad asks him. "Is it Buggie Award season?"

Farkle nods, "Yes, and I know that once I've chosen between Riley, Rose, and Maya for the dinner, I'll actually be letting the other one go."

"I'll go. I'll go right now." Maya tells him.

"I think it will be sad when Farkle doesn't love the three of us the same." Maya says.

"Yes, one of you will be crushed. You will, however, receive the Farkle home game as a consolation prize." Farkle tells us,

"Ooh, what's that?" Riley asks him.

I look at her incredulously, "Why would you ask him that?"

"It's this game where the loser goes," Farkle starts to mimic sobbing,"Farkle."

I look over at Frakle, "You know Farkle, you only have to choose between Maya and Riley." I take out a ticket. "I was already invited to the Buggie."

"What!?" The three of them exclaim.

I back up,"Yeah." I tell them. "Asher is going to support is cousin Isadora." Farkle growls at that, "He invited me, Eloise, Maximo, and Amelia so he wouldn't be bored."

Dad cuts into the conversation, "So who is the greatest ally of the United States?"

"Ask Farkle." Sarah tells Dad.

Farkle sighs and gets up, "Canada. You want me to say Canada. You want to explain why or do I have to do everything?"

"Everything." Dad tells him. "You love that."

"Look, I really want one of you at the Buggies with me to pick me up when I lose again to my archnemesis Smackle." Farkle tells the three of us.

Riley chuckles, "Smackle? What kind of parents names their kid "Smackle," Farkle? Oh."

I giggle, "Her first name is Isadora. Only Minkus' name there kid that way." I look over and smile at Farkle "And Farkle I already told you I'll be there, even if the original reason is to support Isadora, you're my friend I'll support you. I mean you've always been there for me."

Farkle smiles back, "Thanks, Rose. That means a lot to me."

"It's just interesting that all of our thoughts turn to other allies first when Canada is right next to us." Dad lectures. "Perhaps it's because we know they'll always be there for us that we take them for granted."

Maya looks over at Farkle, "Farkle, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Riley."

Riley turns around to face Farkle, "Yeah, well, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Maya."

"I decide!" Farkle exclaims at them. "You hear me? This game is Farkle's choice. Prepare to go through the emotional gauntlet of love."

"Okay." Maya and Riley deadpan.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

NIght had fallen and I was video chatting with my friends in my room when there was a faint knock on my window.

"Is somebody knocking on your window." Eloise asks me Incredolus.

"I think so." I got off my bed and headed to my window, careful not to disturb Atlas who had a fallen asleep on my bed. The last time this happened it was Maya. As I got closer to my window I could make out Farkle's face, he grinned at me and I open my window to let him in.

"Canda." I greet him, "You do know this is my room, not Riley's right?"

"I know that." he tells me. "I have come here on a mission, I've wined and dined Maya and Riley and it's now your turn."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Farkle I'm already going to the Buggie's remember."

He nods his head in agreement, "Yes you are, but you're not going there as my date. Plus since I love all three of you equal it wouldn't be fair if I didn't treat you the same way I treat them." He takes a deep breath, "Especially since I love you a little more than I love them."

"Farkle..." I started before I realized what he just said, "Wait! Hold on a minute. You love me a little more than you love Maya and Riley."

"How can I not love the person who taught me what love is more than the other two?" Farkle asks me.

My eyes widen, "I thought you what love was? How did I do that."

"You did, It was when we first meet. Riley dragged you with us that Halloween night and you came along, even though Maya hated you back then."

"Farkle we were six back then." I tell him.

"Doesn't matter, Maya made you uncomfortable that night. I mean she pushed you into the basin while you were bobbing for apples. Your sailor moon costume was soaked and yet all you did was smile. You even stopped Amelia from attacking her, and when your parents came to asks what happened, you told them you lost your footing."

I giggle, "I remember that night, Amelia was pissed. I thought she was about channel Sailor Mars and throw a fireball at Maya."

Farkle chuckles with me "When I asked you why'd you laugh yo said it was because you love Riley, and Maya makes her happy,"

"So I love Maya too." I finished for him.

"Yeah." he agrees, "The three of you make me happy all the time, so I'm always going to love you guys."

"Me a little bit more than them." I tease.

"Always a little bit more." he teases back. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow right."

"Of course you will." I reply I watch as he exits through the window and after some thought I stopped him before he could full leave, "Oh and Farkle, I might not love you in a romantic sense, but I do love you as a friend and," I bit my lips, "Thanks for being my Canada."

He smiles at me, "Your welcome." I watch him leave to make sure he didn't hurt himself and then headed back to my bed. I lay my head on my pillow when I heard a voice.

"So..." Asher starts, "Does Max have competition. Canada was really smooth."

I looked over at my laptop, I completely forgot that they were still there. Asher, Eloise, and Amelia were trying there hardest not to laugh, while Maximo looked displeased.

"I don't know." I answer, "Does he?" Asher, Eloise, and Amelia final lost there compusture and I joined them in laughther, while Maximo glared at all of us through the screen.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway**

I was sitting between Riley and Maya on the ledge, while they were arguing over Farkle. I couldn't believe my ears I know Farkle said he wined and dined them, but damn he's good.

"So did you text him last night?" Riley asks Maya.

"No. We agreed not to. Farkle's choice, remember?"Maya replies. "Did you video chat?"

"Absolutely not." Riley tells her. "We agreed to do nothing to influence him.

Maya smiles, "That's the deal."

"You're both lying and all three of us know it." I told them

Farkle walks up to the three of us, "Ladies."

"Farkle." they both greeted but unlike most time it was said sensually, well as sensually you can sound for 12-year-olds.

"Thanks for the text, Maya." Farkle says and Riley reaches over me to elbow her. Farkle looks over at Riley "I enjoyed the video chat, Riley." Maya reached over me to push Riley off the ledge. "But I'm gonna need some time to myself to make this difficult choice."

Riley pokes her head from behind the ledge, "And Maya and I agreed we would do nothing..." she gets up and walks over to Farkle, as Maya was opening her locker, "...to influence your decision."

"Yeah. Lookie what I found." Maya says as she takes a spider out of her locker. Riley gasps, "You forgot to scream." Maaya reminds her.

"Thank you." Riley says before she runs up the stair screaming.

"Maya if you bring that thing near me I will kill it." I warned her.

She looks at me incredulously, "Your favorite animal is a snake."

I nod my head, "Yeah and that's not a snake." she shakes her head at me and turns her attention back to Farkle.

"An Arizona blonde tarantula." Farkle says.

"Well, of course." Maya agrees, petting spider. I shiver in disgust.

"You can't do this, Maya!" Riley yells from up the stairs where she was hiding behind a wall.

"What I love about this species, it's the perfect mate for..." Maya starts.

"for my orange dancing spider." Frakle finishes for her taking his spider out of his locker. I was frozen in fright, I couldn't move, one spider I can deal with two no way.

"Yeah." Maya agrees.

"This is completely unfair." Riley says behind the wall.

"Look at these two. So vastly different and yet so wonderful together." Farkle tells Riley.

Maya smirks, "Well, of course."

"They seem to really..." Farkle started when there was a crunching sound and everybody in the hallway runs away screaming, I almost threw up in my mouth. "She bit his head off! Oh, my heaven! She bit his head off!"

"Just like our lives are gonna be together." Maya tells him as Farkle bends down to pick up his dead spider.

"If that is not a sign to get out while you can, then I don't know what else is." I tell Farke causing Maya to glare at me.

"No." Riley says coming back from her hiding spot. "Maya is not the only one who likes spiders, okay? I happen to love them too."

"Riley, do not do this to yourself." I tell her.

"Really?" Maya asks her, "Then you would have no problem if I put this spider on your head and you wore it like a hat?"

Riley looks at her scared, "A hat, you say?" Maya puts the spider on Riley's head and both Riley and I shiver in disgust.

"I know this is out of your comfort zone, Riley. I'm really impressed you would do this for me." Farkle tells her. He looks between the two of them, "Yeah, I still can't decide who I'm bringing to the Buggies. You're both still even." They both of them sigh.

"Yeah, Lucas is not going to believe this when he gets back." I say.

Dad walks over to us eating a cup noodle, "Hi, Dad, this spider is laying her eggs in my brain." Riley tells him.

Dad shrugs nonchalantly, "Yeah, okay." he goes to leave but I grab the sleeve of his jacket, I open my mouth in demand, he feeds me some noodles and left.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I was in my room with Amelia and Eloise and we were getting ready for the Buggie Awards. My room was a mess clothes were everywhere and Atlas, Alpine, and Aspen were lost under mess, they only reason we knew that they were alive was that we could hear them yipping at each other.

"So how is mister Canada." Eloise teases me hold up another dress. Amelia and I shake our head no and she puts it down.

I chuckle, "Confused, he still doesn't know who to pick between Maya and Riley. I personally think is not going to pick either one of them. He loves them too much to be the reason they ruin their friendship." I pick up a knee-length black dress, "How about this?"

Amelia nods her head "That's cute you just need the heels to go with it, oh and you should definitely wear this jacket." she tosses me a cream colored jacket. "From what we heard the other night he loves you a little bit more."

"And I love him too, just not in a romantic sense. I mean we're 12, I know I like Maximo, but I'm not in love with him, I don't even know what that means."

"I think I'm done." Eloise said holding up a white blouse and white shorts. "Besides I think you kind of see Farkle like you see Auggie. You love him and you'd do anything for him, but that's because you see him like a little brother that you have to protect."

I think over that for a minute, while I looked for a pair of heels, "You might be right." I finally found a pair of heels and looked over to see that Amelia was also done choosing her outfit. I looked around my room, "We should probably clean up my room and get dressed before the guys get here to pick us up." They two of them nod their heads in agreement and we get to work, we finally finished cleaning my room and were able to get dressed just as Mom knocked on the door.

"Asher and Maximo her here." She calls through the door.

"We're coming." We tell her exiting my room.

 **Buggie Awards**

The five of us walk into the award show, and look for our seats, while the other four go and seat near Isadora, I noticed Farkle sitting by himself, I guess I was right. I walk over to him and tap him on his shoulder. He looks over at me and his eyes widen.

"Wow, Rose. You look amazing." He says before he blinked a couple time. "Why do I feel a dangerous aura from behind me?" I look over his shoulder him to see Max glaring at his head.

I roll my eyes, "Ignore it. May I seat?"

Frakle takes a chair out for me, "Of course you can."

I take a seat, "So you decided not to take either of them."

He smiles at me sadly, "Yeah I did. I always thought it would be amazing of the three of you fought over me, but when it happened..." he shakes his head. "I just couldn't be the reason why they hated each other."

I smile at him, "That's because you're a good friend. Now let's enjoy this night."

The announcer starts speaking, "Live... From the fabulous chanticleer hotel of Weehawken, it's the 67th annual Buggie awards! And now your host, Miss Jane Lynch!" Everybody claps.

Jane Lynch walks on stage, "Haha, the Buggies. She Yup, I'll host anything." she jokes making everybody laugh. "Oh, look at this crowd. My goodness. Jennifer Lawrence, Leo DiCaprio... Not here. But look who is here, we've got Milton." Everybody calps, "Hey, kid. And of course Smackle!"

Smackle finger guns her, "You."

"No no, you, lady." Jane chuckles, "And where is our perennial hopeful?" she said looking around for Farkle, "Oh, there he is. Well, I am hoping this is your year, kid. 'Cause I love ya, Farkle."

"Giant lady." Farkle flirts and I giggle. he never changes.

Jane laughs, "All right. Let's get to our first award of the evening. Here to present the Buggie for best terrarium design, Liam Hemsworth, and Anna Kendrick's science teacher!" Everybody claps as the teachers stand on stage.

After the award for best terrarium design was given out Jane came back on stage, "Well, it's been a giggly fun five hours, hasn't it? Before we get to our final Buggie award this evening, umm... A tribute to those we've lost this year. - Ladies and gentlemen..." Music starts to play as a slide of all the bugs that the attendants lost this year appeared on the screen. "...in memoriam." J

Swing low

Sweet Chariot

coming for to carry me home

swing low

sweet chariot

coming for to carry me home

I looked over Jordan

And I what did I see

coming for to carry me home?

A band of angels

coming after me

coming for to carry me home.

The music stops, "I'm gonna miss 'em." Jane says.

"I hate bugs." I grimace as Farkle chuckles. I glare at him, "Your lucky we're friends."

The announcer starts speaking again, "Okay, we're out. Going to commercial."

I watch as Isadora comes up to Farkle, "Farkle."

Farkle gets up to greet her, "Smackle."

"Well well, here we are once again. Hope you didn't waste your time writing a speech." Smackle tells him.

"You lack modesty, my archnemesis." Farkle tells her.

Isadora looks over at me and I wave at her, "You look beautiful tonight Rose."

I smile at her, "Thank you, Isadora, so do you."

She smiles back at me, before turning back to Farkle. "I know Rose was invited by my cousin so that must mean you lack a date tonight Farkle." She looked at him hopefully, "Are you finally available? Not that I care."

"It looks as though I might be, and I care very much." Farkle tells her, "I have Rose but I still lack the other two."

Isadora sighs, "It doesn't have to be like this, Farkle. You and I can rule the world... together."

"You and I?" Farkle asks her confused. "Smackle, we're both evil geniuses. Science dictates that like forces repel."

"Oh, my dear archnemesis, science does not dictate emotion," Smackle tells him. "not that I have any."

"Your theory intrigues me, Smackle. I've never looked at you in this way. I will do that now." Farkle tells her before shaking his head and backing up, "No, repelled. I shall avert my eyes."

I punch him in the arm, "Be nice Farkle."

The announcer starts to speak, "And we're back in three, two, one." Farkle and Isador both take their seats again.

Jane walks back on stage as the music plays, "I will now present the final award of the evening for high achievement in research. And our two finalists are, once again, Smackle of Einstein Academy." Everybody claps, "Hey, who's your date for this evening, Smackle? Is that handsome young man your brother?" she said looking at Asher. I could see Amelia and Eloise laughing at him while Maximo looks over at him and mouths cougar bait causing Asher to glare at him. I giggle no matter where we were my friends were still the same.

"He's my cousin and this is his friends. Daddy said no." Isador tells her.

"Sure." Jane agrees with her. "And of course, Farkle from John Quincy Adams."

Farkle turns to me, "Thanks for being here for me Rose."

Two voices came from behind us, "She's not the only one." Maya and Riley walk over to us, and the four of us hug.

"Whoa! Two of 'em, huh? Playa!" Jane teases

The four of us chuckles, Farkle stops and looks at me, "I feel the dangerous aura again."

I sigh and glare over at Maximo, "Kepp ignoring it." I look over at Maya and Riley, "You two look nice."

"Thank you." Maya says.

"You look good too Rose." Riley tells me.

Farkle turns over to me, "Thanks for sitting with me Rose, but I know how much you wanna go seat with your friends."

"You sure?" I ask him.

He nods his head, "Yeah it's fine, besides your still next door." I smile at him and walk over to Maximo, who pulls out a chair for me.

"Such a gentlemen." I tease.

"Anything for you my lady." he says taking his own seat.

"Okay, the National Junior Entomology Society is pleased to award the Golden Buggie to..." Jane announces as drum rolls play, "Smackle!" Everbody applauds for her except, Asher who decides to whistle.

Jane carries Smackle so she could reach the mic, "This should be the happiest moment of my life," Smiackle smiles, "except these girls of middling intellect are interrupting it." she flares over at Maya and Riley.

"Oh, us? We're Canada." Maya tells her.

"We're his greatest allies." Riley says, "He sits right next to us... And we'll never take him for granted again." I smile it didn't take them that long to learn this lesson. The smile slide of my face when to my embarrassment, Riley and Maya start to sing.

o Canada

We stand on guard

For thee!

The three of them leave the Buggies. Jane tosses Farkle to the side and takes the microphone

O Canada

We stand...

Jane suddenly stops, "Nah." she laughs "Good night, everybody!"

Asher turns to me, "When you get home can you apologize to Riley and Maya for me."

"Sure." I tell him, "I soon as I can look at them with out being embrassed."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Newsroom**

We were in the newsroom again to make morning announcements and instead of trying to unscramble whatever Riley was saying I decided to join Maya in laughter.

"Good Morton, John Quintaneros. It is me, Siley Cashews." Riley says causing me to bang my hand on the table form laughter, "What a leak it has been, right, yama?" Riley asks the two of us, when we didn't answer she continued, "Somebody has some sage trite." Maya and I look at each other with wides eyes before breaking into laughter again. "Any day, flanken may have lost his boogies, but curtainly won far tarts."

 **A/N: Okay you guys, I'm freaking out and I know you are too because next chapter is the season finally: Girl Meets First Date. Things are going to happen and the ball will role, I'm so exicted for you guys to read it, i should be done with it in the next two weeks just intime for thanksgiving. As usual comments are appreciated and thanks to KittyKeri_613 for the cover.**


	21. Girl Meets First Date

**John Quincy Adam Middle School**

I was standing in the hallway texting Maximo when Riley comes over to open her locker.

"Hey, Sissy." I greet her.

She smiles at me, "Hi, still texting Maximo."

"Yep." I said popping the p. I looked over to see Lucas coming down the stairs, "Guess who's back?" Riley looks at me happily before turning so she could see Lucas who was walking over to us when Dad ran over and carried the two of us over his shoulder into class, where he sat us down on our tables.

"Dad are you out of your mind?!" Riley asks him.

"What she said." I told him.

"Riley, Rose. It's time for the talk." Dad tells us.

My eyes widen, "Have you lost it?"

"In front of the whole class?" Riley asks him.

I looked at her incredulously, "That's what you take from this. The problem is that he wants to give us the talk."

"Yeah," Maya shrugs, "give them the talk let's see what you know."

Dad looks around the room before opening his mouth, "Okay. When a daughter-"

Riely and I raise our hand out, "Stop."

"Excuse me." Dad says running over to the back door and closing it before Lucas could open it. "Not today Chachi."

Lucas pushes the door open with Dad behind it, "Sir, you've known me all year. You like me, admit it."

Dad shakes his head, "I don't wanna."

"I'm one of the good kids." Lucas tells him, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Okay." Dad says walking up to the front and erasing Belgium off the chalkboard.

Farkle stands up with a Belgium shirt and flag, "No!"

"Okay, guys." Dad starts. "It's the seventh-grade spring fever, which leads to dating, which leads to movies, which leads to popcorn, which leads to putting your hands together in the dark touching popcorn, which leads to holding hands, which leads to that!" he points at Yogi and Darby, "Oh, I am not ready for this," Dad picks up Yogi and separates him from Darby. "Come with me. Come Here. Come on, no, come one. Come with me." He looks over at Riley and I, "Rose, Riley, I am begging you stay in Neverland, okay? No growing up." Dad places Yogi on his desk. Farkle raises his hand, "What do you want?" Dad asks him.

"The way I see it, I'm in an interesting position here." Farkle tells him.

"How do you figure Farkle?" Dad asks him.

"Let's approach this as a scientific equation. You're scared of Lucas going out with Riley, right? And even though Maximo doesn't go to this school you don't want Rose to go out with him."

Dad scoffs, "Oh, does it show?"

"Yeah, they're good looking and athletic." Farkle tells him.

Dad points at Lucas. "He's thirty-six!"

"Give your daughters to me. I'll Give you four oxen and my best milking cow." Farkle bargains with Dad. Dad looks over at Lucas than at Farkle.

"Are you actually thinking about this?" Riley asks him incredulously.

Dad smiles, "It's a good deal."

I glare at Farkle than Dad, "We are not goods to trade."

Riley stands up, "I will decide who I go on my first date with at such time as somebody asks me." Lucas raises his hand and Riley gets an excited look on her face.

 **John Quincy Adam Middle School, Hallways**

I was putting my books back into my locker while listening to Riley and Maya's discuss what happened in history class..

"Why do you think he put his hand down?" Riley asks.

"Because your Dad wouldn't call on him." Maya replies.

I closed my locker and laugh, "And I don't think he ever will again."

"Life used to be so simple, Maya." Riley whines. "Wake up, Brush my hair, Eat cereal, Pick up the bowl of cereal that I dropped."

"When did all of this pressure happen?" Maya asks.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah this is pressure."

"Boys have it easy, they get to ask." Riley tells us. "Oh yeah, they wouldn't last a day in our shoes. Waiting for them to get the courage to ask us." Maya and I share a look.

"And then doing the vacuuming and ironing the babies. Riley, this isn't the 90s anymore." Maya tells her.

"It's 2015, you want something you go get it." I explain to her.

"You two are telling me you're not a little bit afraid of this?" Riley asks us.

"No." Maya and I tell her.

"You're saying that if you had feelings for somebody that you wouldn't be nervous?" Riley asks us.

"No," Maya tells her. "the only thing that makes me nervous is that the thing that everybody wants to happen never happens because everybody's too afraid to make it happen."

I pat Riley on the shoulder, "Riley your nerves shouldn't make you afraid. I talk and hang out with Maximo all the time even though I have feelings for him and being around him gives me butterflies in my stomach. It doesn't stop me from being around him. If you wanna go on a date with Lucas ask him out yourself before somebody else does." The three of us walk over to Farkle and Lucas.

"Hey Ranger RIck." Maya greets Lucas.

"Hey, other one." Lucas greets back.

"You wanna go out with me?" Maya asks him. I slap my face with my hand.

Lucas looks at her startled, "What?"

Maya asks him again, "Do you wanna take me to a movie and put our hands in the popcorn at the same time and see what happens, or what?"

Farkle runs over to Riley, "Okay, you and me 'cause I don't care." Riley's mouth was open in shock. For some reason, I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good day.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I was sitting at my desk doing homework in my room while Riley was sulking in hers when Amelia and Eloise barged in. The two of them made their way to my closet.

I got up from my desk and walk over to them, "Umm...What are the two off you doing?"

The two of them look over at me, "Nothing."

"Than what are you doing in my closet?" I ask them.

They stared at me more, "Nothing."

I sighed and made my way out of my room and into Riley's, where I know Maya was. When I got to the door I could hear Riley's voice, "You pushed me."

I opened the door just as Maya replied, "And now I have pushed him."

"That's great and all." I said interrupting them, "but why are you pushing me."

Riley looks at the two of us confused, "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Maya tells her before looking over at me, "And Rose I have no idea what you're talking about."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "So you have no idea why Eloise and Amelia are in my room right know raiding my closet."

Maya smiles at me innocently, "None what so ever."

I snort, "Yeah right." I was just about to open my mouth again when Riley interrupts me.

"I am worried. I am worried about our friendship which you called into question on this day." Riley tells Maya.

Maya sighs, "Oh, all right, you want to ask each other questions? Go ahead."

"Why did you ask him?" Riley asks her.

"How long have you known me?" Maya asks her.

"Where are you taking him?" Riley asks.

"You think I would hurt you?" Maya asks.

"What are you gonna wear?" Riley asks.

"You don't think I have a bigger plan?" Maya asks.

"Can I at least be your maid of honor?" Riley asks sadly.

Maya smiles at her, "Of course, when I marry anybody else in the world besides Ranger Rick."

I sigh, "Riley I don't think you're understanding this. Maya isn't going on a date with Lucas."

Riley scoffs at us, "What? Maya's just going to date him and then throw him away?"

"Hey, Whack job?" Maya calls

"Yes?" Riley replies.

"He doesn't want to go out with me." Maya explains to her. "He's not going out with me. He's never going out with me."

"Well, if he doesn't want to go out with you, do you not want me to go out with him?" Riley asks Maya.

Maya sighs, "Come here."

Riely puts her head on Maya's shoulder, "Life is changing isn't it?"

"Yes." I tell her before gesturing to the sight the two of them made, "But that isn't though." the doorbell rings and I remember the original reason I came in here in the first place, I glare hard at Maya.

"Who's that?" Riley asks lifting her head, "I wasn't expecting anybody."

"Oh, I/she was." Maya and I say at the same time. The two of them get up and head for the living room area, Maya dragging me with them. When we got there Mom, Eloise, Amelia, and surprisingly Asher-When did he get here?- were seated on the couch, while Dad was at the door blocking Lucas, and Maximo from entering.

"Riley and Rose aren't home either." Dad lies unknown that we were standing right behind him.

"Hi, Lucas/Maximo." Riley and I wave

Dad points at Lucas and Maximo, "That's right, I lied right in yo' face."

"Actually, Mr. Matthews, we're not here to see them either." Lucas tells Dad.

"You're not?" Dad asks them.

"You're not?" Riley and I ask.

"We talked about it on the way up here and we wanna do this the right way." Maximo tells Dad, "So first, we're here to talk to you, Sir." I couldn't help but smile at that.

Dad looks back to see us smiling at him, he smiles back before turning back to the boys. "I want to do this the right way too, boys." Dad tells them before slamming the door on them, "No!"

"I knew that was going to happen." Amelia says from the couch.

"We all knew that was going to happen." I tell her. I took a seat by Asher who had a bowl of popcorn in his arm and waited for the show to start.

"3...2...1." Amelia, Asher, Eloise and I countdown.

Lucas and Maximo push the door open, "Mr. Matthews, would it be possible he we could speak with you alone?"

"About homework?" Dad asks them.

"No." Lucas replies.

"I don't go to your school." Maximo reminds him.

"About a grade?" Dad asks.

"No." Lucas replies again.

"Again I don't go to your school." Maximo tells Dad.

"Then this has nothing to do with me and you've come to the wrong place." Dad tells them "Good day."

"Actually-" Lucas tries.

Dad cuts him off, "I said good day, sirs."

"But we need to talk to you." Maximo pleads.

"Is this about a historical event?" Dad asks them. "I can only speak to you about historical events."

Lucas and Maximo share a look, "Yes."

"Well, then go right ahead." Dad tells them.

"We're asking for your permission to ask out your daughters." Maximo tells him.

"You tricked me!" Dad complains.

"That's right we lied right to yo' face." Lucas smiles.

Dad looks over at Mom, "Get them, Topanga."

"My pleasure." Mom says grasping Lucas's shoulder, "Lucas, you are about the most charming young man I have ever met."

Maximo smiles charmingly at Mom, "What about me Mamma Topanga?" I could see Mom go weak.

"Foul, he's pulling at the heartstrings!" Eloise calls out.

"Don't fall for it! He hasn't called you that since he was six." Amelia tells Mom.

"Your Topanga Matthews, be strong woman!" Asher yells. I bend my head down and shake silently with laughter, I love my friends.

Maximo glares over at the three of them, "Silence." he orders them, "The three of you are no help." the three of them shrug and stick there tongue out at him in tandem.

Mom gathers herself, "You are above charming Maximo. I don't know how it's possible but at 14 your one of the most sauvé people I know."

"Yeah!" Dad says in agreement.

Mom continues, "But as delighted as I am that in this day and age you would come to get our blessing. Do you really think Riley and Rose are ready-"

"Yes!" Riley interrupts excitedly.

"Riley, Be cool." Mom tells her.

"Impossible." Amelia mutters.

Riley gathers herself and speaks calmly, "Yes."

"Topanga, we really need to talk." Dad urges.

"Mr. Matthews, we really need to talk." Maya tells him.

"Good, help me." Dad says taking a seat next to me.

"When a father turns a certain age, things will start happening to you that you don't understand. It'll confuse you, but it's a magical time." Maya explains to him.

"Shut up!" Dad yells at her.

"Look, don't worry. This is all normal and it's just your body's way of telling you that you are a woman." Maya teases poking Dad. "Look, If it makes you feel any better, don't think of it as a date. Think of it as a beautiful fantasy world that only includes the four of them and not you anymore."

Mom walks over to Maya, " I appreciate you, Maya" she puts an arm over Maya. "I think you're pretty fierce."

Uncle Josh walks in, "Hey, Kiddies."

"Uncle Boing." Maya says almost falling, luckily Mom was able to catch her.

"My brother!" Dad says pointing at Uncle Josh.

Uncle Josh points back, "My Brother! Hey, I come with good news."

"Thank you, I'm good." Maya tells Mom getting back up.

"I'm joining N.Y.U. Pre-college program so I'll be here all summer." Uncle Josh announces.

"Okay, I'm not good." Maya says falling again.

Mom catches her, "I gotcha, honey."

"Rose." Eloise whispers harshly, "I think I'm about to be your aunt." she gets up to introduce herself to Uncle Josh but Asher stops her.

Asher grabs her by the waist and seats her on his lap holding her possessively. "No your not."

Maximo, Amelia, and I share a smirk.

Dad stands up, "Josh, would you do me a favor and explain to your nieces that they are way too young to go out on their first date?" Dad pushed Uncle Josh towards Riley.

"Nieces, what kept you going so long?" Uncle Josh asks "Welcome to the party, guys. Enjoy." He bumps Riley closer to Lucas before pulling me off the couch and pushing me into Maximo, who caught me before I could fall.

Dad points towards the door, "Get out of my house!" Dad yells at Uncle Josh.

Maya looks over at Uncle Josh, "I'll go to the party with you, Josh"

"Still too old for you, Maya." Uncle Josh reminds her.

Maya slowly walks towards Uncle Josh, "Three years, what's three years in the history of love? They found some cavemen footprints, a man, and a woman, they didn't know how old they were. All the scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? That was all that was important."

"That wasn't creepy and desperate at all." Amelia comments.

"Wow, Maya." Unce Josh tells her lost for words.

"Keep looking at me." Maya urges him.

"Oh, you know what's really important is I have my first appointment with my campus advisor downstairs." Uncle Josh tells her, before escaping out the door. Dad slams the door close after him.

"So, we have everybody's permission except Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asks getting back on task.

"Lucas, Maximo I like you two." Dad tells them, "I really do. But do I look like the kind of guy that would let his child go out on a date this young?"

Auggie runs in holding Ava's hand, "I put a ring on it." He announces.

"What?" Mom asks smiling.

"We're engaged." Auggie tells Mom.

Mom keeps smiling, "Let us tell you why you're not engaged."

"Let me tell you why we are." Auggie tells her gesturing to Ava, "Sing it, Baby."

"Look at me. I'm Ava Morgenstern... Matthews!" Ava sings holding out a ring that looked suspiciously like Moms.

Mom chuckles, "What? Oh my gosh. Look at this ring. It looks just like mi- Hey! Give me this!" she takes the ring off Ava's hand.

"Yeah, it's Auggie's grandma's ring." Ava tells Mom.

Mom scoffs, "It's actually my ring."

"Oh, you're not Auggies grandma?" Ava snarks.

Amelia chortles, "I love this girl."

Mom bends down so the two of them her eye level, "Ava honey, are you looking at me? You looking right into my eyes? okay good, I got something to say, ugh."

"Eww." Ava whines pulling Auggie out of the room.

Farkle walks into the room, " Greetings, Matthews, I've come to ask Riley out on her first date now that Maya has asked out Lucas."

Dad looks at Maya in shock, "What? Why would you do that?"

"She's also the reason this four are here." I tell Dad gesturing to Amelia, Asher, Maximo, and Eloise.

"Because nobody does nothin'." Maya explains.

"You lit the fire, huh?" Mom tells her.

"Somebody had to push these four kids together." Maya replies.

"Have I told you lately I think you're pretty fierce?" Mom asks Maya.

Riley puts her arm around Maya, "Have I told you lately I think you're pretty fierce?"

Maya looks over at me, "Don't look at me." I tell her, "I'm still annoyed that you did this without consulting me."

Frakle looks at everybody confused, "What's going on?"

"What's going on, Farkle is that these kids want my blessing." Dad tells Farkle walking over to Lucas and Maximo. "You want it?"

"I do, sir." Lucas replies.

Maximo looks over at me, "A lot."

"Then you got it." Dad tells them.

"Really?" Lucas and Maximo ask.

"Really?" Riley and I ask.

"Really?" Mom asks.

"Really?" Farkle asks. "Because I got a cow in the elevator."

I glare over at Farkle, "I told you we're not barging chips."

"On one condition." Dad tells us.

"Ohh..it's getting good." Asher says tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Uh-Oh." Maya mutters.

"I want this to be a triple date. Okay?" Dad tells us. "If you are gonna go out with him." Dad moves Riley towards Lucas, "And you're going out with him." he moves me closer to Maximo, "Then you are gonna go out with him." Dad laughs, facing Maya towards Farkle.

"That works for me because you're Riley, Rose or Maya." Farkle says.

"Dad, you can't just tell her who to go out with on her first date." Riley tells Dad.

"I think it's a great idea." I say that'll teach her to meddle without telling me.

Dad moves close to Maya, "Oh, don't think of it as a date, Maya. Think of it as a magical time and a journey to include." Dad blows a raspberry before sitting down and sighing, obviously proud of himself.

Lucas turns to Riley, "So-"

"Yes." Riley says before he could finish.

"Riley," Lucas tries again.

"Yes." Riley interrupts him again.

"Maya, Rose." Mom calls.

"We'll fix it." Maya and I tell her.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Luca was finally able to ask.

Riley starts trembling, "Y-Y-Y-Yay!"

"We can't fix that." Maya and I tell Mom.

"So, Maya-" Farkle says bringing attention to himself.

"No." Maya cuts him off.

"Would you-" Farkle tries again.

"No." Maya cuts him off again.

"I mean it, Maya." Dad warns her.

"Would you whatever he's doing with her?" Farkle asks her.

Maya looks over at Riley, Lucas, Maximo, Mom and I to see us smiling at her, "Yeah, fine." Maya tells him, she puts out her hand to catch Farkel before thinking better of it. We watch as Farkle faints head first. Everybody turns to look at me and Maximo, I guess it's our turn.

Maximo looks over at me, "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope." I replied popping the p.

Maximo gently takes my left hand before getting down on one knee, "Rose Neve Matthew, you're beautiful, intelligent, and whenever I'm around you I can't help but smile. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me."

"Awww." I heard Mom, Eloise, and Riley moan.

I pretended to think about it.

"Rose!" Mom exclaims, "Say yes to the poor boy already."

"Fine." I say, "I guess we could go on a date."

Maximo gets off the floor, "Greet, I'll leave you to get ready than." He heads for the door taking Asher with him. He looks back at me, "I'll see you later." He and Asher exit the apartment.

Amelia gets up and looks through the peek hole, a couple minutes later she looks back at me, "Okay there gone you're all clear."

I let the smile spread on my face and squeal, "I'm going on a date with Maximo!" _

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

After agreeing to go on the date, I was rushed into my room, where Amelia and Eloise already had an outfit picked out for me. The two of them did my makeup and hair too, I had no say whatsoever, which I didn't mind, It's relaxing to late somebody else take control every once in awhile plus it saved me the un-needed stress of figuring out what to wear for the date.

"And...Done." Eloise says, putting the finishing touch on my makeup. They both of them take a step back and look me over before they looked at each other and nod.

"You look amazing, Rose," Amelia tells me. Eloise nods her head in agreement.

I walk over to my mirror and look myself over, I did look pretty great if I do say so myself. "Come on." I tell them, "I wanna see what Riley's wearing."

The three of us walk over to Riley's room and open the door, where Mom, Riley, and Maya were having a conversation.

"You two look amazing." I say interrupting them, the three of them look over at me and their eyes widen.

I look at over myself self-conscious after a while of them not saying anything, "Is it too much?"

Mom's eyes start to water up, "No, it's just perfect."

"Are you okay Mom?" Riley asks her.

She waves her off, "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just releasing that my little girls are no longer little anymore."

I smile and hug her, Riley joining us. "We'll always be your little girls." I tell her.

 **Svorskis' Bakery**

I was sitting at one of the booths in Svorski's Bakery while Maximo got our orders.

"One strawberry shortcake with a raspberry lemonade for the lady." Maximo announces walking back to our table. "And one dark chocolate with Ice tea for me." he says taking a seat and passing me my dessert and drink.

I smile at him, "How'd you know?"

Maximo smiles, "Rose I've known you since I was three and you were two. I think I know more about you than your parents do."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?" He nods his head, "Favorite color?"

Maximo takes a sip of his drink, "Blue specifically Alice Blue."

I take a bit of my cake, "Pet peeve?"

"Ignorance." Maximo answers.

"Favorite T.V. Show?" I ask him.

He thinks about it, "It's a three-way tie, between Doctor Who, Vampire Diaries, and The Originals."

I blink at him, "Favorite Movie?"

"All Marvel Movies and Harry Potter." Maximo replies.

"Favorite quote?" I ask him. There's no way in knows this one.

Maximo smirks, " _Nothing in this world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity_. Marthin Luther King Jr."

I take a sip of my drink, "I don't know if I should be impressed or worried."

"I would pick the former." Maximo informs me causing me to giggle. "So do you know as much about me as I do you?"

"Well I'm not a stalker, but Red, people who are chronical late, Game Of Thrones, The Kingsmen movies, and _Try not be a man of success, but rather try to become a man of value_. Albert Einstein."

Maximo looks at me startled, before he laughs, "I thought you weren't a stalker."

"I'm not." I tell him biting my lips, "I just really like you."

Maximo looks at me seriously, "Why?"

"Because you're kind because you care, because you believe in others, and because whenever I'm around you my stomach flutters yet I can't stop smiling." I explain to him. "Plus you're not that bad to look at." I tease.

He laughs again, "I guess you're curious as to why I like you?" I bit my lips again and nod. "I think have told you this already, but it's cause you know what the world is like, you know how horrible it can be yet you believe that things will get better. You have hope and that hope is what makes me believe in others. You're also kind of cute."

I smile at him shyly. The rest of the evening was spent with us talking and laughing. I couldn't ask for anything better as a first fate. Once we were done Maximo goes over to the counter to pay, before coming back, "I'll walk you home." he tells me. I nod and get out of the booth. As we leave the bakery Maximo grabs hold of my hand, I couldn't help but smile.

Best first date ever.

 **Outside Matthews Apartment.**

"Thanks for walking me home." I smile at Maximo, we were still holding hands. I was kind of upset that it that we lived so close to Svorskis' Bakery.

He smiles at me, "No problem. I got to spend more time with you. Did you enjoy the date?"

"I did." I told him, "I'm glad you were my first date."

"I'm glad you're my first date too." he tells me. "Can I make you my first something else?"

I look at him confused, "What do you me-" I was caught off by Maximo grabbing my chin gently and lifting it up. We stare at each other before our lips meet with a gentle touch. It wasn't like the movies made it out to be, there were no angels singing, yet it was still perfect. When we finally released each other's lip we smiled. "I should probably go in."

Maximo takes a step back, "Night Rose."

I opened the door to the apartment, before looking back at him, "Night Maximo. I'll see you later."

If my mind wasn't so muddled by the kiss I probably would have noticed that his smile was a bit sad, "Yeah I'll see you later." He gave me one more gently peck on the lips before leaving.

Once he was gone I entered the apartment, I leaned against the door and sighed.

Mom and Dad smile at me from the bay window, "Good Date?" Mom asks me.

"Best Date."I tell them heading to my room.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I walked into my room to see Amelia lieing on the bed playing with Atlas, I lied next to her smiling.

Amelia looks over at me, "So I guess you enjoyed yourself."

I giggle, I took Atlas from her and hugged him to my chest, "I had a great time."

Amelia smiles at me sadly, "I'm glad." she sighs, "I'm sorry to burst your happy bubble but I have something tell you."

I release Atlas and look at Amelia, "What is it?"

She takes a deep breath, "We're moving to L.A."

"What!" I exclaim, "Since when? How long have you known? Do the others know?"

"We found out a couple days before Maximo's birthday, and we've been trying to change our parents' mind, but they're not budging. Yes, the other's know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her hurt. "I just spent two hours with Maximo and he didn't even mention it."

"Don't be mad." Amelia pleaded with me, "We were hoping we wouldn't be moving and didn't want to get your hopes up. And Maximo wanted his last memory of you in person to be of you smiling. I'll call you every day, well face-chat every single moment we get, even 2,451 miles away we'll still be best friends."

Tears were falling down my face, "When do you leave?"

Amelia was crying too, "Tomorrow."

I hug are tight, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't wanna go too." she tells me.

"I'll miss you so much, it's not fair." I complain.

"I know." Amelia agreed before releasing me. She wipes the tears from my face and smiles, "Now stop crying, just like Maximo I want my last moment with you to be you smiling."

I smiled at her waterly, "Okay."

"Remember the five of us her _Always and Forever._ " she tells me.

I nod my head, " _Always and Forever._ "

 **A/N: Please don't hate me all will be explain next book. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. That's it for Girl Meets Rose. Thank you all for this journey. Remember comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


	22. Sequel Coming Soon

Join me for the sequel of World Meets Rose: World Meets the Queen.

Thank you all for the support that you have given me for Girl Meets Rose. I appreciate all the comments and those that favorite and add my story to there playlist. For World Meets Queen I'm going to be adding more of my own written scenes and less of the scenes form the show. I find that the more I write this story they more Rose and my other OC'S want to take over, so the next book will really focus on that, their personalities, and there friendships with each other. I hope you will still join me on this journey, as we continue to get to know Rose.


End file.
